I am Engaged to Bella Swan
by amoet
Summary: Companion to My Fiancé is Edward Cullen. 'It was kind of weird, though, I could have any girls I want to be with one word, but the girl I did want didn't even want to look at me. My name is Edward Cullen and I am engaged to Bella Swan.'
1. The Beginning

**For those of you who are curious with what's going on in Edward's head, this is the companion of My Fiancee is Edward Cullen. This is some kind of pilot project, though.**

**Special thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for editing and her suggestions.**

**This is chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

_BEEP. _

_BEEP. _

_BEEP_.

I sighed and ran my hands through my messy hair as my pager went off.

'_Another day, another patient' _I mentally groaned

I stood from my chair and put on my white coat. I've worked in this hospital for almost a year. It was not planned because the only reason I was working in this hospital, full of giggling nurses, and flirting doctors, was because of a girl.

Yes, a girl.

She's my childhood friend, Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be called Bella, as I recall. She was beautiful, with pale skin, heart shaped face, warm doe eyes and beautiful mahogany hair. My heart did a little cartwheel when I picture her gorgeous face in my mind. I was in love with Bella since I was 6 years old. It was not love at the first sight, though; because I remembered the blond girl, Rosalie Hale, always following me around, like lost puppy, at that time.

Bella hadn't had any interest on me then—I could tell—by the way she barely spoke to me. She got my attention when she defended Alice Brandon from Jasper Whitlock. I knew Jasper had a crush on Alice, but he never had the guts to tell her, instead he did some stupid things to get the girl's attention.

Jasper ruined Alice's dress and made Alice cry. Bella stood up to her friend and yelled at Jasper to leave Alice alone. She amazed me, because Jasper was taller than her, but she still defended Alice. At that time, I could see Bella's true heart. How she cares for the one she loves and will do anything to make everyone happy. I realized, then, that she had some kind of aura that will draw everyone to her, including _me_.

I shook my head and got out from the employee's lounge. I ran into Irina McCoy, one of the nurses that had a crush on me, she smiled sweetly as I returned it. Ever since I've worked here, a lot of women asked me out on a date—and when I mean a lot, I really mean a lot—but I refused them all. There's no one that could hold my interest other than Bella. It was kind of weird, though, I could have any girls I want to be with one word, but the girl I did want didn't even want to look at me.

I frowned as I remembered the time when I was still in high school, the time when Bella moved back to Forks after living with her mother in Phoenix. Bella moved from the big sunny city and into the small rainy town after her parents got divorced.

I was not a player, but I did have a bad record while I was in high school. I hooked up with girls, even though I didn't let it go far from getting to the physical stage. It was because I learned from Tyler Crowley, one of my friends, that Bella liked a semi-player-bad-boy type and a good kisser. I intended to make my move since her fist day at school, but I've always chickened out when it came to asking her out. I've only succeeded keeping Bella away from becoming Tyler's target. It seems that she only sees at me as a friend. That's why I started to befriend girls to know some things about them, so I can use my knowledge about women to ask Bella out. But, unfortunately, the more girls I befriended, the more distant Bella became. I was wondering at that time if Bella liked an average guy.

After I was positive Bella liked that kind of guy, I made myself look like a player. She always saw me making out with other girls and she always turns away from me. She didn't know how painful it was for me at that time, that I kissed other women, but my heart only belongs to her.

I've never seen Bella again after graduation. Behind my cool demeanor, I've missed her so much. During that time, I kept in touch with Charlie to learn what's been going in her life, and to also…follow her. I went to Harvard and studied Medicine. It was always my dream to help people. Hopefully I could become a pediatrician someday.

Bella's father told me that she went to Dartmouth and majored in English Literature. That didn't surprise me. Bella always loved to read and she was amazing when it comes to telling stories and to identify fictional characters.

I have loved every moment in English class because I could see and admire Bella and watched her debate with our teacher or with the other students.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and halted my daydreaming. I pulled it out. I looked at the caller ID. It's my dad.

I flipped the phone open.

"Hi, Dad."

"Son, how are you?"

"Um, I'm on my way to the ER now."

"Oh," He hesitated. "Are you busy?" My dad was a doctor too. He works at the local hospital in Forks, while my mom worked as a free-lanced architect.

"No not at all. What's wrong?"

"I just want to inform you about the…uh…Forks High reunion."

I stopped dead in my feet. "Say what?"

"Forks High is going to hold a reunion this weekend."

I blinked several times. A reunion? After all these years? My body immediately turned into 'excitement mode'. That means I have a chance to get to know Bella, well, actually her chance to get to know the real me.

"Edward?"

My Dad's voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh, yeah, Dad. I heard you."

I heard my dad sighed. "Just call her, son. How long will you wait? You work there for the sake of following her, remember?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I know, Dad. It's just....it's not easy. We haven't seen each other in 7 years and I had a bad reputation in high school. I bet I'm the last person she wants to see."

"You don't know if you don't try, Edward. I have to go now. Call me again, alright?"

I nodded glumly. "Yeah."

I pressed the end button and turned off my cell phone. I continued to walk to the ER to meet my patient. She was a 9 year-old girl; she cut her ankle with a sharp stone after falling from trying to catch her friend. I almost smiled to myself when I remembered Bella, trying to catch me when we were little. The cut was not deep and I scribbling on the paper to prescribe her a medication, ignoring her giddy mother. Dr. Gerandy, one of my colleagues, teased me that this hospital was always full of patients who was eager to see me.

I rolled my eyes.

I walked back to the doctors' lounge and flopped to one of the chairs. I sighed and thinking about what my dad said. He was right after all, I did work here for the sake of following Bella. But, hey, perhaps this was the perfect time to meet Bella and her parents or maybe I could arrange a small reunion with her and some of our childhood friends. My mind swirled with ideas, but I knew I need to get Bella to come willingly. I slumped back in my chair. I didn't want to look like a stalker because I was working here just to follow her. It wasn't planned, really. I just wanted to meet her after my college graduation. I called her dad and he informed me that Bella already moved to Seattle to work. He gave me Bella's office address. I drove to Seattle and stayed at a hotel. I searched for Bella's office and went to a coffee shop to have some coffee after I found her office.

That was when I saw her the first time after 7 years.

Everything seemed to stop.

Everything was nothing.

Except for her.

She sat in the corner of the cafe, reading a book. A cup of coffee in front of her. Her long mahogany hair fell behind her shoulders and she propped an elbow on the table and leaned her head to her hand.

She was more beautiful than the last time I remember.

My empty heart suddenly felt full again.

I didn't go in to the coffee shop, though, just staring at her from the outside.

That was the time I decided to move to Seattle and that was the story why I ended up in this hospital. It has been nearly a year and I haven't made any contact with her yet. I could ask for her number from her dad, but I wanted to act like a man this time. I wanted to ask her number by myself.

I took deep breaths and pulled out my cell. I turned it on and with one determination I made a call. The dial tone rang for 4 times before a gruff voice greeted on the other line.

"Charlie Swan."

I smiled. "Good morning, Charlie. This is Edward Cullen. May I have a word with you?"

"Oh, hey, Edward. How are you, young man?"

I chuckled lightly. "I'm fine, thank you. How about you? Catched a lot of bad guys lately?"

He snorted. "Just a couple of drunk kids, typical. So, what's the story?"

I looked over at the white ceiling. "Did you heard about the upcoming Forks High reunion?"

Charlie laughed. "Ah, yes. The reunion. Of course I do. What about it?"

"I was wondering, did you tell Bella about that?"

He paused.

So did I.

"Did you call her yet?" He asked me.

I smiled grimly. I knew it! He didn't tell Bella. "Not yet. I have a plan to visit her at her office tomorrow." Wait a minute! Did I just say that? I looked over the employee's schedule in the wall. Damn! I have to stay all day in the ER, but I noticed Dr. Gerandy was taking his day off tomorrow. Perhaps I could switch my schedule with him.

"Hmmm....So, you want to meet her tomorrow?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I answered in brave voice.

"Including the engagement?"

Oh, I forgot about that part. Well, before Bella moved out from Forks, I proposed to her. I was serious at that time and Bella said yes, but I knew she didn't mean it. I was sure she didn't even know anything about the marriage. So, I made a move to talk to Charlie to ask blessing to marry Bella when she turned 25. And now, both of us were 24.

That's right!

I was engaged to Bella Swan since I was 6 years old.

Call me a masochist or something like that, but I really loved that girl. During our years apart, I've always asked Charlie about Bella. The more I learned about Bella through those years made me realized she was the one for me. She had always received excellent grades and my heart swelled with pride. I knew she was smart and Dartmouth couldn't take that away from my Bella.

I cleared my throat. "I'll leave that to you, Charlie."

He sighed. "Alright. I called her mother. Let her speak to Bella."

I exhaled, feeling the relief overwhelm me. "Thank you, Charlie."

"No problem, kid. Let me know if you're going to come here for the reunion."

I smiled. "I will, Charlie. Thank you."

My call to Charlie confirmed one thing about my relationship. I am engaged to Bella Swan.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. The Calls

**193 hits, 10 favorites and 12 alerts so far...Thank you for those of you who are reading and reviewing and for my silent readers out there, please leave a review for me. And for those of you who are voting for EPOV version from MFIEC, this story is for you :)**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the two chapters while she was in holiday ^^. We must thanked her.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The Calls**

I ran into another patient again after calling my future father in-law. I knew how small the chances are for Bella to accept the engagement, but I won't give up. I've spent my seven years trying to be worthy and good for her. I've studied and worked hard to become what I am now. Not only because I wanted to become a better man for myself and for my family, but also for her. I knew I need to make Bella see the real me rather than the player type.

I still keep in contact with Jasper since our high school graduation, even though I never called Alice Brandon. Jasper is a southern man, born in Texas with blond hair and blue eyes. His girlfriend, Alice Brandon, was an energetic woman with dark hair and blue eyes. Apparently they're a couple now. Well, I guess ruining a girl's dress when you were kid was worth it after all. Maybe if I did that to Bella when we were kids she and I would be together now.

As for Rosalie, I didn't call her much. I wounded her ego because I found Bella more attractive than her. Rosalie was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes; but I didn't find her attractive at all. I knew she's a model now and one of her friends was one of my schoolmates when I stayed in Alaska. Her friend was bolder and made a move to tell me that she likes me, but I refused her too.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on. After waiting for several minutes, I opened the phone book and searched for Jasper's name. I dialed his number and waited patiently for him to pick up. Jasper answered his phone after the 6th ring.

"Hello," He answered with his southern accent.

I grinned. "Hey, dude."

He chuckled. "Ah, Edward. How are you? How's Seattle?"

I leaned my head to the couch. "Same old here. How about you? How's Alice?"

"We're good. I've just invited her to dinner with my parents last week. And you?"

I sighed. I've told Jasper about Bella and why I worked here. "I still haven't talk to her yet."

"Oh, man. It's almost a year. What are you waiting for? She will not know you're there unless you contact her."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. I'm just afraid she'll avoid me."

"Oh, please, Edward. We're not kids anymore. I'm sure Bella will never do that."

"Yeah" I said sarcastically "Easy for you to say."

"Come on," Jasper pressured me. "You've been in love with this girl since when? You were six? And now you're both just an hour apart. What the hell is bothering you now?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

"Just try, alright. By the way, did you hear about our high school reunion?"

A smile cracked my face. "So, you heard about it too?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call Alice when you called. I want to ask her to come with me."

I sighed. I wish Bella could come with me too.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper called. "Call Bella, alright. This is your chance. I'll ask Alice to make her come with you."

My face lit up. "Alright."

"And, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you start to talk with Alice too?"

I grimaced. "I think that would be a great idea." I hope...

"'Kay. I'll call you later."

"Hey, wait!" I almost forgot to tell him about our small reunion. "I have a plan for a small reunion for you, Alice, Bella and Rosalie. Will you be there?"

"Sure. Just tell me if you already talked to Alice, okay? If you can make her like you, you have a better access to Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Bella was important for me, I will not treat her like an...access. She deserves better than that.

"Yeah, thanks, Jazz. I'll call you later," I said grimly and pressed the end button.

I ran my hand through my hair again and begun to search for Alice's name in my phonebook. Alice and Bella were my childhood friends too, but apparently they didn't remember me much after I moved back to Forks in my junior year. I could deal with Alice, but knowing Bella didn't remember me made my heart freeze. I've tried to make her remember by asking her questions about her childhood, hoping she could remember me. But, it didn't work. She already made a distance before I could make my move.

Alice answered her phone after the third ring.

"Heelloowwww," She answered cheerfully.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, Alice. It's Edward."

"Edward? Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen, your high school's friend." Well, honestly I didn't know if 'friend' was the right word, but I guessed that was the only thing that sufficed.

Alice squealed and I winced. Wow, she really has an amazing pitch. "Edward Cullen? The reddish brown hair guy? Are you Jasper's friend?"

Huh?

"Er...yeah, that's me." I guessed being a reddish brown hair guy won't hurt me.

"How are you? Where are you now? Are you still in Forks?" Alice rambled with her questions.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm fine, Alice. How are you? I heard from Jasper that you're working in New York too."

"Yup! So, how about you? Are you still single? Married?"

Suddenly I felt nervous and my heart beat increased its rhythm. "I, uh, um, I'm still single," I grimaced.

"Aw, sorry. But, a handsome guy like you should have a girlfriend now," She continued.

I sighed. "I already love someone, but she doesn't know yet." I didn't know if she knew about my feelings with Bella.

"Well, why don't you tell her? Oh, I almost forgot. Will you come to the reunion this weekend?"

I guessed all of the people in Forks already knew that. I hope Bella doesn't know yet and that Charlie didn't mention anything to her. I wanted to be the one who ask her.

"Uh, yes. How about you? Will you come?"

"Of course. I just wanted to ask Bella about that."

My breath stopped when she mentioned Bella's name. "Um, Alice. Can you please not to tell her anything about this reunion? I bet she'll never come if you tell her. I'll ask her myself."

"Hmmm..." She sounded thoughtful. "Wait! Ask her yourself? Are you in Seattle?"

I grimaced. "Yes."

She squealed again. "Oh, you're so lucky. You can be close to her now."

"Er...it's not like that, Alice," I tried to defend myself.

"Oh, please...I know you like her." Correction, I love her! And I still did. "Have you talked to her?"

I slumped in my chair again. "No, not yet."

"Edward, Edward, Edward...Just call her. I know she's not your biggest fan in high school," I winced, "but, I'm sure she's already passed that. Besides we are friends, right?"

I sighed. "I know that, Alice."

"Okay," She said again. "Sorry, but I have to go now. It's nice to hear from you again, Edward. I promise I'll make Bella go and don't tell her anything about this reunion until she agreed to go. How's that?"

I smiled happily. "Alice, you are great. Thank you so much. And I've talked to Jasper about the small reunion at my house. He'll explain it to you later." I didn't want to prolong the conversation if she was busy. Besides I knew Jasper will tell her anyway.

She giggled. "You're welcome, Edward. Okay, I'll talk to Jasper. Sorry, I'm so busy right now."

I chuckled. "That's okay, Alice. Thank you for answering my call."

I heard her laugh and the line went dead.

The room fell quiet again. I looked over to the employee schedule and begun to search for Dr. Gerandy. He was a surgeon, one of my dad's colleagues when he first started his year as a doctor. Dr. Gerandy was checking a chart on the nurses' room when I found him.

"Dr. Gerandy, may I speak with you for a moment?" I asked him in low voice. I glanced at some of the nurses in the room. They were all looking at us curiously.

He raised his head from the chart and smiled. "Sure, Dr. Cullen." He motioned me to follow him to the corner of the room. "Is there something wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to switch our schedule for tomorrow."

Dr. Gerandy raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I want to switch our schedule for tomorrow," I repeated my words earlier. "I have an important...business."

He looked thoughtful. "So, that means I'll have to work tomorrow and take my day off the next day."

I nodded expectantly.

He looked at me in amusement and grinned. "Does this business have something to do with a girl?"

My eyes widened and from my peripheral vision, I could see all the nurses' head were turned into our direction. I could feel my face flushed a little.

"Er...it's not like that," I said lamely.

He laughed and patted my shoulder.

I grimaced.

"Of course, Edward. If this girl is important to you, I'll be glad to switch my schedule."

I exhaled in relief. "Thank you. I owe you one."

He smirked. "Just introduce me to her someday. I want to know this girl."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He still laughed at me when I was walking out from the nurses' room.


	3. The Meeting

**Special thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing this chapter ^^**

**This is chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Meeting**

I walked to the cafeteria at lunch time and picked up my tray. I sat on one of the empty chairs at the corner of the cafeteria. I begun to eat my food when suddenly I felt a presence in front of me. I saw Irina standing across from me.

She smiled and I smiled back.

"May I sit here?"

I nodded. "Of course." I returned to eat my food for a while and after I finished, I saw Irina just sat there looking at me. I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you hungry?"

She blinked and seemed out from her daze. She chuckled nervously. "Er..yes." She hesitantly picked up her spoon and begun to eat very slowly.

I shook my head internally and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I texted Rosalie and invited her to the small reunion at my house. After the phone marathon with Jasper and Alice, I didn't think I could hold another conversation about Bella. And I was sure it will get worse with Rosalie because she never liked Bella.

"Um...Dr. Cullen?"

I pressed the send button and looked up to Irina. "Yes, Miss McCoy?"

She smiled nervously and played with her spoon. "I have an invitation to a family occasion this weekend. I was wondering if you want to go with me"

I gaped at her.

Seriously? I barely knew her and she already invited me to her family's gathering. My eyes narrowed slightly, but I quickly composed myself. I knew why she did that. She just wanted to show to the other nurses and her family that she could get me under her little fingers. She just wanted some attention. Somehow, I've always known what other people were thinking. Maybe it was kind of gift. You must be wondering why I didn't use my talent on Bella. Well, because I couldn't read her. Every time I looked at her, her mind seems to be blocked. That was why I never knew her well and the sad part is I'm in love with her.

I smiled grimly. "Thank you for your invitation, Miss McCoy, but, I've already have a high school reunion this weekend. Sorry."

Her face fell and she bowed her head.

I almost felt sorry for her.

I repeat—almost.

Lunch passed away quickly. I walked back to my section and prepared for my observation. I with Dr. Gerandy, again, in the doctors' lounge. He was just checking his post-surgeon patient and he seemed tired. His white coat lay on the couch. I removed my coat and sat next to him. I mirrored his posture and sighed.

"Hard day?" He asked.

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"So, about this girl..."

"What girl?"

"Oh, come on, Edward. Just be honest with me."

I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at him. "She is working in Seattle too, in a publishing company. I haven't seen her since our high school graduation. That's all."

His eyebrows shot up. "Ah, high school sweethearts."

I grimaced. "Not really."

"Huh?" He looked confused.

I sighed and begun to tell my story, minus Bella's favorite things and the engagement. I knew I could trust him. I barely told my story to others, except for Bella's parents, my parents, and Jasper.

Dr. Gerandy laughed lightly after listening to my story.

"Wow, that's an interesting story."

I looked back at the ceiling. "Yeah, it is." It was Monday and I've already felt giddy for my weekend.

"So, what are you going to do for tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I'll go to her office and meet her, of course."

He shook his head. "Don't you think it's wise to call her first? She might go into shock if you suddenly appear in her office."

I frowned. "She won't answer my call."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't say that. If you always chickened out, you'll never able to meet her. Come on, do what real men does. Buy her flowers; invite her to lunch, you know...those kinds of things."

I scoffed. "Is that what you did to your wife before? Bella can't be bribed with those things." That was the one thing I was positive about her and the one of the things I loved about her, although I knew it was going to be difficult about giving her presents. But, I could work on that.

"So, her name is Bella, then," He smirked and I grinned sheepishly.

He broke into laughter and I just wished I could disappear into the Earth. He patted my shoulder again. "It's not bribing, Edward. It's a man thing. If you want to get her attention, you could show her who you really are. Not just some kind of guy who does nothing, but speaks a lot. And just so you know, my wife loves it."

I exhaled. It was pathetic, though. Being an only child, I fell in love with a girl for almost 19 years, messing around with random girls in high school just to get her attention and never really had a relationship, I've really had no clue what to do. I guessed Dr. Gerandy's advice was nice and I was hoping it's a good start for our meeting.

"Alright," I said in defeat. "I'll call her office now."

_BEEP_.

Dr. Gerandy looked over his pager and smiled remorsefully.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Good luck, Edward." He rose from his seat and I nodded slowly.

I pulled out my phone again and searched for Bella's office number. My heart drummed loudly and my stomach knotted. I still didn't know what to say to Bella. Will she return my call or just hang up the moment I said my name? I ran my hand to my hair nervously when I heard the dial tone and a female's voice greeted on the line.

"Good afternoon. This is Seattle Publishing **(I used the neutral one to avoid offending any publishing company)**. May I help you?"

I cleared my throat. "Um..yes...Good afternoon. May I speak with Bella Swan, please?" At this time, I swore I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I was beyond nervous.

"Can I have your name, Sir?"

I swallowed hard. "It's Edward Cullen."

"Please, wait for a moment."

A soft tone could be heard and I rested my head on the couch. I was trying to control my breathing if Bella really picked up the phone. The soft voice interrupted me and I nearly fell off my chair to anticipate Bella's voice, but to my disappointment it was the female's voice.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but Miss Swan has a meeting right now. Do you want to leave a message?"

A part of my brain wanted to say no and leave it like that, but the other part was urging me to make a move. It was now or never. Bella would find out I've called her anyway.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, please."

"What is your message, Sir?" She asked me again.

I smiled slightly. "I'll visit you tomorrow at your office."

And I'll make sure of that.

* * *

I went home after visiting a flower shop in town. I ordered a bouquet of lilies, Bella's favorite flower, and asked the shop to deliver it to Bella's office first thing in the morning. I wanted to bribe her a little before I could see her again. I paid extra money for them to deliver the flowers and I left a card too. I also made a reservation at an Italian restaurant near Bella's office. I knew how she loved Italian food.

I parked my silver Volvo at the apartment garage. I lived in one of the most luxurious places. It wasn't my choice, though, but this place was closer to the hospital and I needed it if there was an emergency. I hopped out from my car and walked to my room. It was a big room with two bedrooms, one bathroom, kitchen and living room; too big for a bachelor. I knew that. But, I didn't want to sleep on the couch if my parents were visiting me. Long hours in hospital were already bad enough; it didn't have to be added with sleeping in the couch.

I took a shower and made myself dinner. Esme, my mother, insisted that I could cook one or two main courses. She said it was a gentlemanly way to cook for a lady. I protested at first, but finally gave in when she mentioned Bella's name.

She really knew my weakness.

I texted Jasper and my dad to tell them about my plan for this weekend. I was too tired to talk to them. This day already wore me out. I walked to my bedroom with a cup of tea in my hand and sat in front of my desk. I turned on my laptop and begun fiddling in the internet. I've just had an idea to look into Bella's Facebook account. I typed Bella's full name and her profile appeared after few seconds.

I froze in my seat. Her pictures were all candid, but that was the best thing. You could see her true beauty and my heart did a little flip seeing her picture. I looked at her friends' list and frowned. Most of them were male. Of course, a man wasn't normal if he didn't think Bella is beautiful. Jealousy ran through my body. Some of them complimented her in her wall, but I didn't see Bella returned the comments. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over her profile and confirmed her work place. I didn't find her relationship status, either she hid it or she really didn't have one. I've asked Charlie about that and he said Bella never dated anyone. I didn't know if she hasn't found the right guy yet or she didn't hold any interest in them. I was hoping for the latter.

My phone vibrated and I looked at the screen. One text message from Alice.

**Edward, why didn't you tell me we were childhood friends? Grrrr...Oh, FYI, I've called Bella and she hasn't decided to come or not, but I promise to call her again. You should do your part too and I didn't tell her about the reunion or your small reunion. By the way, you look gorgeous in your Facebook profile *wink* -Alice-**

I smiled and my heart skipped a beat when Alice mentioned Bella's name. I texted her back.

**Thank you, Alice. And thank you for the compliment. LOL. I'll see you this weekend. -Edward-**

I looked over to Bella's profile once more before I finally turned off my computer and laid on my bed. I was hoping tomorrow will go well.

I woke up with the shrill of my alarm clock. I groaned and sleepily opened my eyes. 8:00 am. I sighed and put my alarm back to the night stand. I rolled over and looked over at the ceiling. Today is the day that I'll meet Bella and no matter what she does I'll still meet her. I nodded to myself and got up. I took a shower and made breakfast. I decided to do the laundry first before changing and to meet Bella for lunch.

I returned from the laundry room at 10:30 am and walked to my room to change my clothes. I checked my phone and noticed I had 3 text messages. It was from Jasper, my dad and...Charlie. I raised my eyebrows. They were all wishing me good luck. I almost rolled my eyes. I'd rather endure a full time surgery rather than meeting Bella now. I changed my clothes into a simple deep blue shirt, dark trousers and dark coat. I was hoping I didn't dress too much.

I drove from my apartment at 11:00 am and arrived at Bella's office at exactly 12:00 pm. It was the right time for having lunch. I parked in the parking lot and got out from my car. I walked into the front office with uneasy feeling and approached a woman behind a high desk.

"Excuse me, I would like to meet Bella Swan, please," I said with casual tone, hiding my nervousness.

The woman's head shot up and her eyes widened. She seemed in a daze and I cleared my throat to get her attention back.

"S-Sorry, how can I help you?" She asked with a trembling voice.

I almost rolled my eyes. "I would like to meet Bella Swan."

She nodded slowly and looked over at some small notes on her table. She picked up a note and then looked at me. "Your name, sir?"

I narrowed my eyes. Did Bella leave a note in the front office for someone who was asking her? So, she did try to avoid me. Clever girl. But, I could take that.

I smirked. "I'm Jasper Whitlock." Two could play at the game, then.

She looked again to the note and dropped the note back to the table. She raised her head to look at me again. "Do you want me to call her or would you like to meet her at the office?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Can I meet her at her office?" I asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Our office is a publishing company, Mr. Whitlock. Not all the authors want to meet our workers in the front of their office."

Well, that's make sense.

I grinned. "Okay. Where is her office, then?"

The woman told me the direction and I memorized it. I walked in into Bella's office. The room was filled with booths. Apparently they were working in separate booths. Being an editor needs full concentration. The sounds of phone ringing and people buzzed to get their job done greeted me. I walked over to Bella's booth. This time I didn't feel uneasy. This time I was determined to see her. I stopped in front of Bella's booth. She arranged her desk opposite the booth's door, that was why she didn't see me. A stack of papers in her desk, a LCD in the corner of her desk, a CPU under the desk and some work appliances stacked on a small case. I smiled slightly when I saw my flowers were on her desk next to the LCD. She was wearing glasses and her beautiful hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She appeared to look over some files in her hand and a granola bar in her other hand. I frowned. It was a good thing I had every intention to take her to lunch.

I took deep breaths and leaned to the door. There were lots of things I want to say to her when we meet, but at this time everything seemed blank. So, I decided to speak up the first thought that crossed in my mind.

"You look sexy with those glasses."

She froze in her seat and I slapped myself mentally. Way to go, Cullen. Four years in medical school, you should have said something more civil.

Bella slowly turned around in her chair and finally after those long years, I was able to look to her deep brown eyes again. I could see her face now, not just in my imagination. I tried so hard to rest my hands on my sides. I resisted the urge to hug her. I smiled. "Hi, Bella."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "How did you get in here? How did you know I work here? And the most important thing is...what the hell are you doing here?"

Wow, for someone who didn't see each other for seven years, it was a loaded question. I gave her my famous crooked smile. "Well, first, it's nice to see you again, Bella. Second, I didn't mention my name in the front office because I knew you'd be avoiding me, so I used Jasper's. Third, I checked your Facebook profile and I found out you work here. And fourth, I'm here to talk to you. Am I answering all of your questions?"

She was staring at me with a blank expression and her eyes seemed unfocused for a moment. Was it because she was surprised to see me or was it because she found me attractive like all women? I hoped so.

She blinked several times and looked at me cautiously. "O...kay...so, what do you want to talk about?"

I was just about to answer her question when suddenly a woman with light brown hair appeared next to me.

"Bella, did you see..." She cut immediately when she saw me. "Oh, sorry...I didn't know you had visitor." She blushed and composed her face. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. Bella's best friend."

Suddenly Bella choked her granola bar and everything was clear to me. I smirked. I could see Jessica clearly now. She wanted to flirt with me.

"Nice to meet you, Jessica. I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's fi...friend," I replied and grimaced. Jessica doesn't seem notice the little slip, but I was sure Bella did. She always has been perceptive.

"Oh, yes...Edward Cullen. Bella told me so much about you. She said you guys were good friends," She gave me a sexy smile, but it looked more like a grimace to me.

She said they were best friend? Well, let's test the theory, shall we?

I smiled. "Really? Like what?"

She blushed and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Um...that you worked in the Seattle local hospital and you guys were good friends in high school."

I pursued my lips. Everyone knows that by looking at my Facebook profile. If they really good friends, surely she knew something about my family, then. "I see. Well, I always want to be a doctor, even though my father disagreed. You know, being a lawyer it's hard to understand a doctor."

I could see Bella shook her head. She knew I was just testing Jessica. That's my fiancée. Even though we were apart and not close when we were in high school, she seems to understand me. As I predicted Jessica begun to flirt with me. She tossed her hair and doing some sexy moves with her fingers. "Yeah, I know. Your father definitely doesn't know what is good for you. A handsome man like you becomes a lawyer? I don't think so."

Ha! Gotcha! I smirked. I looked at Jessica with humor in my eyes. "Is that so?"

"Edward, did you already have lunch? I'm hungry," Bella interrupted.

I looked over at her and smiled. I knew she knew the game was over. "Actually, Bella, I was just about to ask you for lunch, but apparently your best friend here interrupted us."

Jessica shifted in her feet. I was sure she was feeling embarrassed.

Bella smiled grimly. "Let's have lunch then. I'll wait for you downstairs."

I nodded and glanced back at Jessica. I was hoping this was the last time she flirted with me. "See you later, Jessica."

I turned around and walked out of Bella's booth. I was hoping our lunch will be good.

* * *

**Review, please :)**


	4. The Lunch

**Ah, finally my beta is coming back from her vacation :) This is the edited one. Thank you to chovypappy for editing this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Lunch**

I walked Bella on the pavement next to. Both of us didn't talk much. I felt giddy and also nervous.

'You can do this, you can do this'. I kept repeating the mantra over and over again.

This was actually my first time to go out with Bella. Sadly, this is not a date with Bella, it's just, well, lunch with Bella. She never looked at me when we walked; only to glance occasionally. I could tell she was nervous too. Her hair was not pulled into a ponytail anymore, she let it fall behind her shoulders; I could catch a glimpse of red tint from the sunlight. I clenched and unclenched my fists several times to prevent myself from touching her hair. She looked mature with her working outfit. The silence was killing me. I never would be able to know what she was thinking since our childhood. I contained my nervousness by running my hand through my hair several times; a habit I inherited from my father. What will I say to her? Tell her that I'm sorry for my rudeness and that I love her all this time? And then talk to her about my proposal? I snorted mentally. She probably would run away before I could finish what I would say.

"Where are we having lunch?" She asked for the first time and I internally felt the relief rush through my body when she broke the tension.

I smiled and stopped in front of the restaurant. "Actually, we're already here."

Bella stopped next to me and I clenched my fist, for me not to hold her hand. She looked at her clothes and frowned. "Um...Edward, I don't think my clothes are…" she paused searching for the right word "…appropriate for this kind of restaurant."

A thrill shot through me when she spoke my name. I rolled my eyes; trying to act casual and ignoring the knot in my stomach. Of all the things she should worry about now, she had to worry about her clothes. That thing never crossed in my mind. I just wanted to have lunch with her and I didn't care what other people think about her clothes. She's always beautiful to me.

I opened the glass door for her. "Humor me," I said sternly.

She sighed and walked in. I kept my pace beside her.

"Didn't we have to call for a reservation?" She whispered to me.

I smiled. 'Of course, my dear Bella. I've already prepared everything for today.' I thought

We approached a waitress and I greeted her," Excuse me, Miss. We have a reservation here."

The waitress jolted in surprise and her jaw dropped when she saw me. I kept the mask in my face; I was getting used to being treated that way from women. Seconds later she composed herself.

"Oh...yes...um...under which name, sir?"

"Cullen."

She looked to the list and smiled. "Ah, yes. Very well, Mr. Cullen. Please, follow me," She said and glared swiftly at Bella. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't like her at all.

The waitress brought us to the corner of the room and soft music filled the restaurant. I was hoping Bella's mood will soften too. I pulled out a chair for her; it was time to be a gentleman. The waitress scowled at Bella when she was leaving our table, but I ignored her.

"Do you come here often?" She asked me curiously. Her brown eyes met my green eyes and I lost myself momentarily.

I composed myself and shrugged. I quickly looked over the menu to find something to distract me. My heart was beating so fast right now. I couldn't imagine I can be this close with her after all these years. That I could hear her voice again and it was beautiful like an angel's voice. I must rack my brain quickly to answer her question earlier. "Couple of times in special occasions." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her. Did she have something in her mind that she wants to ask me? Did she ever find out if I was having dinner here?

"Why did you ask?"

"I think the waitress likes you," She answered softly. I felt relieved. I didn't think she'll be ready to find out the truth that I've already worked here the same time as her.

And the waitress? As if I could tear my eyes off Bella. I scoffed. "It happens all the time."

Bella seemed thoughtful and still looked at me. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And this special occasion? Do you mean a…date?"

What? Is she really asking me that question? I sighed desperately and stared at her brown eyes.

"No, Bella. Special occasions as in formal dinners with my dad." That was true. I've been having dinner several times in this restaurant after the first time I was working here. My father was helping me to settle everything in the hospital. I sighed mentally. This was going to take a while to gain her trust back.

"I see."

A waiter approached us and he was eyeing Bella greedily. I almost growled at him. He was standing next to me, but his eyes were trained to Bella. "Hello. Can I have your order, please?"

Bella looked uncomfortable and I narrowed my eyes. Alright, that's enough! I cleared my throat for his attention and the waiter smiled at her before looking at me. "What would be your order, Sir?"

I looked over to Bella. Ladies first. "Bella, what would you like to eat?"

"Um..." She glanced over the menu. Her eyes danced for a while, perhaps trying to choose a food.

"I'll...have...a beef stroganoff," She said.

"And you, Sir?" The waiter asked.

"Make it two."

"Alright." The waiter wrote down our order. "And for the drink?"

I stared back at her. "Bella?"

"Um...a..coke?" She grimaced.

I nodded and turned to the waiter. "Two cokes, please."

The waiter wrote down our drink order and took the menu. He winked at Bella when he was leaving our table. I scowled at him. He really had the nerve to hit on my fiancée.

"Um...thank you for the flowers," Bella said again, breaking my scowling contest with the waiter.

I relieved mentally and stared back at Bella. I smiled. It was a simple thank you, but I felt like I've already did a great thing for her. "Anytime, Bella. I know they are your favorite." And I know everything about you, I added mentally.

She blushed and I really love it when she did that. "Er...yes. And that was a nice move with Jessica there. I didn't know you still had it in you. Well, thank you again even I don't remember mention that to you. I mean...the flowers."

I looked at her, amused. "You really don't remember, do you?" My heart sank a little. How come I mention about the engagement if she still doesn't remember me?

"Edward, I don't mean to be rude, but yesterday my mother called me and told me...something."

I smiled slyly and looked over the table. I assumed her parents already told her about the whole thing. Well, I think this was the good thing to start. "About the proposal?"

Bella shuddered slightly and I didn't know it was because of the air conditioner or something else. "Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

I took several deep breaths. There was only one reason why I did that, why I asked her hand in marriage from her father. I raised my head and stared deeply to her eyes. "I love you, Bella," I blurted out.

Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. She didn't say anything and I was afraid if she'll faint from the lack of oxygen. Great, Cullen! You should say something better than suddenly saying that you love her. She probably had a heart attack now.

"Bella, please say something," I pleaded to her, trying to break her from her daze mode.

She exhaled and I exhaled along with her too. She looked at me and I could see the flash of anger in her eyes. I should be scared by now, but somehow I found it endearing. "What do you want me to say, Edward? We didn't see each other for seven years. You told the whole student body of Forks High some fake rumor about me. You made out with a blond in school hall the day you asked me to the Spring Dance and you had different girls every week. Suddenly you have the right to ask my father for my hand in marriage. What is this? Another plan of your conquer in women? How many women did you asked to be your wife, huh?" She said through clenched teeth.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was going to take really a while to gain her trust. She still didn't forget the time from our high school. "Look, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. At that time I just thought you'll going to like me if I was that type of guy."

"What type of guy?"

"The cool one," I answered casually.

She threw her hands in the air. "The cool guy is not my type. I thought you already know that. So, you didn't know anything about me. At all. And you suddenly proposed to me?"

Wrong, Bella! I knew everything about you and, again, I knew that was my fault. But, how can I explain to her that I was trying to be a better man after I screwed up my chance with her in the high school? "I know, Bella," I said to her, feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry. Through my college years, I tried to make it up to you. I stayed in contact with your dad, trying to convince him so I could escort you back-"

"Wait...wait...What? You contacted my dad? All these years? He never told me!" She was seething now.

At this time, I didn't know if I needed to thank Charlie or not. "I told him not to," I said slowly.

Bella's face flushed and I could see she was really angry. I was about to speak again when the waitress suddenly appeared with our food and our drink. The waitress gave me a sexy smile and I resisted the urge to scowl at her. Bella didn't look at me when she ate. I ate my meal with a gloomy mood.

Bella finished first and she waited for me to finish my food. From her body language, I knew she wanted to ask another question.

"Is the rumor true?" She asked again.

I put my glass on the table and raised my head. I looked at her curiously. "What rumor?"

She stared at me deeply and I swallowed hard for the effect in my body. "That you slept with all the girls."

My jaw dropped. WHAT? Where on earth did she hear about that rumor? I might be messed up when I was high school, but God! I never did that. I'm still a virgin.

She sighed and I instantly knew she misinterpreted my silence. She thought everything was true. "Who told you that?" I asked incredulously. I needed to know who was responsible for all of this. I'll gladly tear that person from limb to limb. For all these years, Bella thought I was a douche bag and I was not having that.

She looked at me, surprised. "So, you really did sleep with them. And then you want to marry me? Not a chance, lover boy!"

Ah, I knew it! She thought the rumor was true. I shook my head. I needed to clarify this rumor, then. "No, I meant, who told you that rumor?" I asked her again. Just tell me the name and I'll kill that person.

"Tyler Crowley."

I was still a moment and burst out laughing. I couldn't believe this. He was the one who slept with the girls, but he threw my name to cover his action. The nerve of that man. "Oh, man...he's really sick."

"I don't understand."

I grimaced. How was I supposed to tell her? "It was Tyler who slept with those girls, Bella. Not me," I explained to her, desperately hoping she would believe me. "It was Tyler's way to wash his hand clean. I never had any interest for them. At the time you caught me kissing the blond, it was a dare. I didn't kiss her back."

Bella raised her eyebrows. So, she still didn't believe me. "That was not what I saw."

I chuckled, remembering the moment Lauren Mallory, the fake blond girl, pushed me into the wall before I could say anything. "I was pushed into the wall. What do you want me to do? Besides, it was just a dare. She was Tyler's next target. I didn't care about her. Well, she did try to get close to me but I didn't return her affections." That was actually true. I made a bet with Tyler to kiss Lauren and the blond girl deluded herself having a special connection with me. The one thing I knew from Lauren about a connection was if she succeeded dragging me to her bed.

Bella shook her head. "I don't understand you, Edward Cullen. Why didn't you tell me that we knew each other since we were kids? It'll make my years in high school much easier."

Ah, so that was the problem. I sighed, playing with my napkin in the table. I really wanted to tell her about us, but my male ego wanted her to remember me first before I told her everything. I raised my head and stared deep to her eyes. "Do you remember the day you moved from Forks? We met for the last time when we were kids." Please, Bella, just remember, I begged mentally.

She looked at me deeply and questioning me with her eyes.

I encouraged her back with my eyes.

Seconds later, her eyes seemed to glaze over and she looked down at the table. Her breath was shallow and she seemed to have a panic attack. I leaned over to her and shook her shoulders gently.

"Bella?"

No answer.

"Bella, please."

Still, no answer. I started to panic. Please, Cullen, you're a doctor. Don't panic!

I shook her shoulders again. "Bella...Bella...hey, are you alright?"

She breathed so hard and raised her head to look at me. "You...it was you," She whispered.

She remembered? I nodded slowly. Finally, she knew me and remembered my proposal. But, what will she think of me now? "Yes, that was me, Bella. I made that promise years ago and I nearly broke it. I told you I'll marry you."

Bella shook her head. "What is this? Some kind of love at the first sight? We don't live in a fairytale, Edward."

No, we're not, my Bella. But, it doesn't mean I don't want to have my own fairy tale. I smiled warmly. "No we don't. The first time I met you, for me, you were just a clumsy girl and annoying. But the more I spent my time with you, the more I drawn to you. You are selfless, kind, beautiful, smart. You're perfect, Bella. I always know what other people are thinking but I never understood you. I don't know why. So...No, Bella. It was not love at the first sight. I really like you and love you." I poured out my heart to her.

"But...but...when we were in high school-"

"I know I shouldn't listen to Tyler's advice," I sighed sadly. "I should just be myself. I'm sorry for the nasty rumors too." I've never felt sorry for my entire life if I remembered how I treated Bella after she didn't accept my Spring Dance invitation. I wished I could change all of that in a heartbeat. Perhaps a piece of truth will open her eyes for now.

I stared at her. "I had to follow you for a week because he was already had a plan to get into you. And you know what that means."

Bella looked back at me and unconsciously clutched herself. I felt the urge of protectiveness over her. I raised my hand and stroked her cheek, "Hey, I won't let him touch you. I'll protect you." Hell, even I'll protect her from everything.

Her eyes glistened with tears and my heart broke when I saw her look so fragile. "Thank you," She said.

I wiped away her unshed tears. My hand was tingling from our contact. "Please, don't cry, alright. I'm sorry if this engagement seemed to be forced we could start all over if you like. Besides, I need to make up to you during in our high school to gain your trust. It's not an easy thing to do, I know. But I will be willing to try for you. So, Bella, can we start again?" Please...

She smiled weakly and my heart skipped for a moment seeing her smile. "Please, let us be friends first and we could see what we will become after that."

Huh? So, she wanted to be friends first, but she won't make a promise that she'll become my fiancée? What if she really didn't want to marry me? Does she need more time? But, I'll do anything for her to make up everything that I've done. I smiled, hiding my weariness. "I would like that." Without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her hair smells like strawberry and I instantly craved to touch it. Not now, Edward! But, honestly, seven years of separation and I didn't think I could hold myself any longer not to touch her, to show her my true feelings. "Thank you, Bella." But, the engagement was still on. "But I mean it when I said I want to marry you," I said seriously.

She sighed. "I know, Edward, just please give us a moment to know each other. OK!" And then she narrowed her eyes. "What will happen this weekend?"

I smiled grimly. "We're going to have reunion. You'll see." Well, phase one was complete and now to the next step.

"A reunion?" She asked in disbelief.

"Which reminds me to ask you about it. Will you be able to attend it?" I asked casually. I already knew her answer, but I would like to make sure of it.

She blinked several times. "Um...I don't know. I'll let you know soon."

As I predicted.

I stared at her and nodded. "Alright." And then I looked over to my watch to see the lunch time was almost over. "Come on! The lunch is over in 15 minutes. I need to get you back to the office."

She nodded and I called the waitress for our bill. The blond waitress appeared again and she gave me her sexy smile while giving me the check. I stopped Bella when I saw her pulled out her wallet. I told her this was my treat. I gave the annoying waitress a cash and she left us. She returned seconds later to our table with my change and the bill. She winked at me again before she left and I narrowed my eyes. She was up to something. I looked over the bill and I was right. In the left corner of the bill I saw a handwriting. It was a female's name and a phone number. I frowned. I didn't even want to read it.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked me worriedly. "Do we have to pay more?"

I shook my head. "No. Let's go!"

I stood from my chair and pulled out Bella's chair for her. I waited until she wore her blazer back and I placed my hand on her lower back. She shivered lightly from my touch and I smirked slightly knowing I could affect her that way. I walked next to Bella and an idea flashed in my mind. I approached the waitress who beamed at me. She thought that I'll return her attention.

I gave her the previous bill and looked at her emotionless. "Sorry, but I don't need this." I turned back to my fiancée. "Come now, Bella."

I tugged her hand lightly, hoping she didn't flinch away from my touch. Surprisingly, Bella didn't protest and walked out next to me from the restaurant. The face from the waitress was priceless to see.

"What is it?" She asked me again.

I smirked for the second time. "She wrote her number on the bill. I was returned it back to her."

She burst out laughing while I was grinning. Her brown eyes danced in excitement and I felt like I was the happiest man on Earth now. I made a promise to myself I'll always make her happy.

* * *

**Ah, Edward. We love you hahahahaha ^^**

**Please, review :)**


	5. The Parents

**This is EPOV from the story My ****Fiancée**** is Edward Cullen. Thank you for all the readers who are following the story from Edward's side ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter.**

**This is chapter 5.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**The Parents**

I was lying on my couch in the living room of my apartment. The previous event was like a dream to me. Finally, I could make a move to the girl of my dreams. I went home after taking Bella back to her office. I gathered my bravery and asked for her number. She gave it to me reluctantly and I ignored the sharp feeling of disappointment. I understood if Bella didn't accept me in an instant. I was horrible to her in her teenage years. I was lucky she still wanted to talk to me.

But, taking her to lunch was a big step—for me and perhaps I could pick her up this afternoon and take her to dinner.

That was one thing that bothered me, though. The rumors. Was it only Bella who thought that I was a douche bag or was there anyone else? I guessed I'll find out the answer is this weekend at the reunion.

My phone vibrated on the coffee table and I rose from the couch to pick up my phone. I looked at the caller ID and rolled my eyes. I flipped the phone open.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered in a boring tone.

"So, how did it go?" My dad asked eagerly.

I sat back on the couch. "It was good. She still angry with me, but she agreed to try again."

"How about the engagement?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "She remembered."

"Really?"

"Yes. But, I think it will take long enough for her to accept me, let alone to love me," I exhaled, feeling frustrated. Don't forget to add the douche bag rumors. "Sometimes I hate myself for what I've done in high school."

My dad chuckled. "It's a good thing you figure it out now. Take everything slow, Edward. Let her know who you really are first. Don't make it look like you're forcing her to marry you. I know you love her, but you have to give her a chance to love you back. So, does that means you both will be home this weekend?"

I grimaced. "I don't know, Dad. Bella didn't say yes yet. I guess I just have to wait."

My dad cleared his throat. "Well, maybe we can help you for that matter."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You were saying?"

"Your mother and I have a plan to visit one of your mother's clients in Seattle. Perhaps we can help you to ask Bella to come."

My heart thumped loudly in my chest. My body almost shook with excitement. "Do you really mean what you said, Dad?"

"Of course, son," My dad answered in a 'duh' tone. "We would like to meet her personally."

I nearly fell from the couch. "WHAT?" I was expecting my dad or my mom to call Bella, not like this. It was just too early.

"You heard me."

"Dad, this isn't funny," I raised from the couch and begun to pace on the living room. "We are just seeing each other again. It's too fast."

"Is that so? Please, explain to me the fast term? Or do you still want to wait for another year? Or maybe two?"

My shoulder slumped and I leaned myself to the wall. "No," I answered softly. There was no way I could wait for two more years. Seven years were enough hell for me.

"Good!" His tone was businesslike now. "I'll call you again if we're really wanted to go to Seattle."

I sighed. "Alright, Dad. Tell Mom I said hi."

"I will. See you later, son."

"Yeah."

I pressed the end button and flopped again on the couch. I looked over the ceiling and my memory wandered to the moment I spoke to my father about Bella.

_*Flashback*_

_I rode with my dad in his car after he picked me up from the park. I was playing with Jasper. It has been two weeks since Bella moved from Forks and I missed her. Bella's father told me that she's already settled for school in Phoenix and I was wondering how long will I get to see her again. My dad parked his car in the garage and he turned to look at me. His blue eyes stared at me with anxiety and...guilt?_

_"Edward, your mother and I want to talk with you about something important."_

_I nodded cautiously. I got out from the car, following my dad to our living room where my mom was sitting on the couch; reading a magazine._

_My mom smiled timidly at me and I instantly knew this was not good._

_My dad sighed and gestured me to sit across from him. I walked slowly and sat in the armchair across from the couch. My parents looked at each other before my dad cleared his throat._

_"Edward, we want to tell you that we're going to move from Forks."_

_My eyes widened. My body trembled. My heart beating frantically. "What? Why?" I asked in high voice._

_"I have a better job offer in Alaska, son. Your mother already said yes and we thought-"_

_"You thought?" I interjected. I clenched my fists and rose from my seat. "What about what I thought?"_

_My mom smiled sadly. Her green eyes, the exact replica as mine, looked at me softly. "Edward, honey, please-"_

_"No," I said stubbornly. I couldn't leave Forks. What about Bella? What if she comes back? I promise I'll stay with her as her husband __**(A/N: amazing! 6 year old boy could think that way). **__I couldn't stay in Alaska._

_"Edward-"_

_"I said no!" I repeated. "I can't leave Bella here!"_

_My parents stared at each other and they looked at me._

_"Bella? Chief Swan's daughter?" My mom asked._

_I blushed slightly, embarrassed about my outburst. "Yes," I answered softly._

_My mom sighed. "Edward, she already moved from here."_

_My face turned hard again. "I promise to her, Mom. I'll marry her someday."_

_"What?" Both my parents said in union._

_I looked at my parents deeply. "I'm in love with Isabella Swan and I will marry her someday."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I ran my hands through my hair and looked again at the ceiling. My confession confused my parents at that time and they were sure it was just a crush. But, I knew better. I couldn't lie to my heart. I missed her terribly while she was away and I've always got frustrated if I heard from Charlie that she was spending her holiday in Forks after I moved to Alaska. I've begged to my father to take me to Forks so I could see Bella, but he never had spare time for a long vacation. That was why I've never met Bella during my elementary school up to Junior High. I was so happy when I knew my parents had the plan to come back to Forks. It was a week before high school started and I was feeling more ecstatic when I learned that Bella was going to move back to Forks too. But, things were not going as I planned and I let her go for the second time.

I knew this reunion was the best chance I've got to fix our relationship. I closed my eyes and tried to control the excitement in my body. I knew my choices are. My dad won't back out for his own words. Even if he didn't come here, he'll still have his way to encourage Bella to come. If Bella didn't go, I didn't either. It was a simple math. But, if she was willingly to go, how will she go to Forks from Seattle? From what I heard from Charlie, Bella's still riding her old truck. How that old rusty thing survives the long journey from Forks to Seattle was beyond me. But, I couldn't let her ride her truck back to Forks. I didn't trust that truck. I never understood why Bella's still keeping that old thing. But, again, that was one of her unique sides that I loved so much. She valued everything, even the simplest one. Including her old truck.

I frowned. There was no way I will let her drive to Forks with that truck. If she was willingly to come, I'll ask her to ride with me. I was sure she'll refuse, but I will not tolerate the old truck. But, first things first, I needed to make sure she wanted to go.

My phone vibrated again and I rolled my eyes. Why won't my dad just leave me alone? I picked up the phone and my eyes widened when I looked at the caller ID. I flipped my phone open immediately.

"Charlie?"

"Oh, hey, Edward. I hope I'm not interrupting something," Bella's father said in his usual gruff voice.

"Uh, no, not at all," I answered him without thinking. "Is there something wrong?" Million scenarios played in my mind and it made me nervous. Did Bella say something to her father? Did she call off the engagement? Even if she did call it off, I still wanted to fight for her love.

"Um..." He seemed nervous and I got anxious.

"Charlie?"

He sighed. "Bella was not happy when she found out I had some conspiracy against her."

I almost burst out laughing. I've already thought about the worse possible scenario, but the truth was Bella was angry with her father. I chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I had been there, Charlie."

"Uh-huh. I think you've already told her about the reunion, then. But, she didn't make a decision yet."

I grinned. Suddenly I needed to thank my father for his help. "Don't worry. Charlie. My parents want to help."

"Oh..." He seemed surprise. "Your parents?"

"Yes. I think it will be nice if you talk to them too, Charlie. The more people involved, the more easily we persuade Bella to come."

Charlie laughed. "Alright. I'll call your dad, then. I'll talk to you later. Be safe, Edward."

My heart felt warmer. Charlie already considered me as his own son. I smiled. "I will, Chief Swan. Thank you. See you later."

He chuckled before the line went dead.

I covered my face with my hands. Oh, this week was going to be interesting. I looked over at my watch. 2:30 pm. I pursued my lips. And now this was the time for me to take my move. I typed a text message to Bella.

**Do you want to have dinner with me? -E-**

I pressed the send button and waited anxiously for her reply. Seconds later my phone vibrated and I opened the text message from Bella.

**I can't tonight. Have a lot of work to do. I'll call you -B-**

I frowned immediately. I couldn't tell she was lying or not. But, if she had a lot of work to do, did that mean she will stay late at her office? Does she always do that? I shook my head. Even if she does, I'll come to her office and bring her some dinner.

For the tenth time, my phone vibrated again. Heavens! Can I have a break? I gave up in guessing who was next to assault me. I looked at the caller ID and this time I narrowed my eyes. I flipped the phone open.

"What?" I answered rudely.

"Oh, wow, is this how the infamous Edward Cullen answer his phone?" A female's voice was heard from the other line.

I grinded my teeth. "What do you want, Rosalie?"

Rosalie giggled. "I just want to say thank you for your invitation, dear Edward. I'll come to the small rainy town with my boyfriend and see the precious Bella."

I clenched my fist unconsciously. "Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Bella. Like. That."

She sighed. "Oh, come on, Edward. You can have all the girls you want and yet you ended up with her. You still remember Tanya, don't you?"

"Listen to me, Hale," I growled at her. "I invited you in good terms so don't even think in doing something stupid. I can kick out your precious BMW convertible from my house anytime."

I flipped the phone closed and tossed it to the coffee table. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. Perhaps inviting Rosalie was not a good idea, but I couldn't back out from my own words. That was what my dad taught me. I just had the good intention for all of us as friends to have a reunion and I was hoping everything was going to be alright.

* * *

I took a quick shower in the afternoon and changed my clothes with a simple button-up T- shirt and jeans before I ordered takeout for me and Bella. She couldn't have dinner with me, but that didn't mean I couldn't bring dinner to her. Tricky, I know! I was thinking to spend time with her too, as a friend (that was her terms, not mine), perhaps I could ask her to accompany me to the bookstore. I've always wanted to buy good books, but I didn't know what to choose. I knew Bella could help me.

I drove from my apartment at 5 pm and decided to visit DVD store first. Thankfully, the shopkeeper was a male so I didn't need to deal with a flirtatious woman right now. I brought some medical documentaries and a movie and got out from the store at 6 pm. I was guessing that Bella was still in her office. Even if she didn't, I could call her and ask if I could give her a visit. Stalking much? No, not really. I'm more of a determined person and a little bit stubborn. If I've already made a choice, I'll do anything to make it happen.

I stopped at a Chinese food and bought some food for both of us. I arrived at Bella's office at 7 pm and the day already turned dark. I got out from my car and brought the takeouts. I greeted the security at the lobby and he gave me the permission to come upstairs after showing him my ID. I walked into the elevator and pressed the number of Bella's floor. The elevator dings for a moment and got out to Bella's booth. She was rubbing her eyes tiredly and stretching herself when I stood in her booth. Her hair was back to the ponytail style. I frowned slightly remembering she almost missed her lunch. Did she always stay this late and missed her lunch or dinner? That was not good. I blinked several times and composed myself.

I grinned and said to her, "You shouldn't work this late."

As I predicted, she jumped at her seat and turned around to face me. My grin grew wider looking to her shocked expression. It was endearing.

"Damn it, Edward! Do you have to do that? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital or something?"

"To do what?" I asked innocently. "Besides this is my day off." Actually, this was Dr. Gerandy's day off.

She scowled and I repressed the urge to laugh. "You scared me. You nearly give me a heart attack."

A heart attack? I smirked. Well, I can take care of that. "Well, you are lucky that I'm a doctor. I could give you CPR."

Bella's face turned red and I burst out laughing. "Your blush is lovely," I said to her when my laughter subsided. "Here...I brought you Chinese." I gave her the takeout bags.

She smiled grimly. "Edward, you shouldn't-"

"No, Bella. I want to do this," I interjected. I knew what she was going to say. Bella didn't like it if someone was taking care of her. She didn't want to be a burden. Too bad, she must used to be treated as a lady by me now. "Besides I know you won't eat if you didn't finish your work and that is not good." I said unhappy.

She looked at me for a moment and her eyes seemed unfocused. Suddenly, she turned away and looked over at the takeout. I almost smirked. Did I do that to her?

"Um...I don't think I could take this much."

I grinned. "Of course not," I explained. "Half is for me."

I looked around the room and from the corner of my eyes; I could see her jaw dropped. I smiled mentally. I guessed the dinner step was working after all.

"Is there any place we can eat all of this pieces?"

Bella laughed. The sound of her laughter made my heart swelled with love. "Come on! We are going to eat in the conference room."

I ate my dinner with Bella in the conference room. We talked a lot and I was amazed that Bella didn't change that much. She still loved to read and listen to classics. We both also like to watch movies and I reminded myself to invite her to my place for a DVD night. I told her about my family and she told me about her life in Phoenix after moving from Forks. I also gave her a hint about the time I started my work in the hospital. I was hoping she realized I was in Seattle for some reasons. I also asked her about her job, but she didn't ask much about my job. I think she knew it wasn't ethical for me to talk about my patients. Her understanding made me fall in love with her even more.

Finally, I asked her to accompany me to the bookstore the next day. Her eyes and face lit up when I mentioned bookstore and I was instantly proud of myself for the plan. She agreed whole-heartedly. I went home that night after walking Bella home to her apartment. Truthfully, it was a double mission. I definitely couldn't let her walk home by herself at night. What kind of man would I be? And mostly, it was an excuse to know where her apartment is. I knew I could ask everything about her from Charlie, but there were some parts I wanted to know only from Bella herself.

I drove from her office's parking lot after I was made sure she got into her room safely. I couldn't hide the smile from my face. How fast everything changed today. Before today, I was always anxious to know about Bella from Charlie, but now I could talk to her myself and ask her to be her companion. I knew Bella still looks at me as a friend, but I was willing to change that anytime soon.

My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket and I stopped at the corner of the street. I pulled out my phone to see a text message from Dr. Gerandy.

**Don't forget your shift is tomorrow at 5:00 am. Have a nice day, Edward.**

I almost groaned when I learned I must cover the early morning shift. But, I smiled when I remember I'll spend my afternoon with Bella tomorrow. I revved the engine and drove back to the street.

Tomorrow was long enough.

* * *

**Don't forget the MTV Movie Awards 2010 tonight :)**

**Review, please ^.^  
**


	6. The Afternoon with Bella

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for editing this chapter ^^**

**This is chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Afternoon with Bella**

I woke up at 3.00 in the morning and got up from my bed still half asleep. I went to the bathroom to take a warm shower to gather my senses. The warm water removed all of my drowsiness. Two things I despised from becoming a doctor were early morning shift and late night shift. Those were the times when normal people should be able to sleep while I was in charge in ER to save other people's life. But, when I turned to my sulking mode, my conscious always reminded me that this was the one that I wanted for my life; also I did this to become a better man for Bella and I will never regret it.

I prepared my bag, my medical kit and put my white coat inside before I zipped the bag closed. I drove from my place at 4.15 and arrived at the hospital five minutes before my shift begun. I got in to my section and wore my white coat. The head of the ER briefed the early morning shift, including myself, about the latest 24 hour situation. Apparently there was a car accident the night before and all the people in both cars were seriously injured. There were five adults and one child. I groaned mentally. Today was going to be a long day.

The briefing was over and I grabbed my patient's chart for today. I studied the chart and exhaled. My patient was a male, early 30s, and had several broken his ribs and leg.

"Nice way to start a shift, right, Dr. Cullen?"

I raised my head and looked at the woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. I smiled timidly. "Yes, it is, Dr. Collins." Dr. Collins was the head of pediatrician of the hospital. Apparently she was in charge in early morning too because one of the people who's injured is a 10 years old girl.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I was expecting to see Dr. Gerandy."

I ran my hand through my hair nervously and chuckled. "I...uh...changed my shift with him yesterday."

Dr. Collin's eyebrows shot up. "Changing shift? That's unusual."

"Uh...yeah..." I mumbled. I could feel my cheeks flushed. There was no way I could tell her about Bella. She was one of the single doctors who continued to flirt with me.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see she grinned and took a step closer. "I never see you blushing before."

I rolled my eyes and took my stethoscope from my coat's pocket. I couldn't believe she still wanted to seduce me in this emergency situation. "Thank you, Dr. Collins, but I need to do my early morning visit to my patient."

She chuckled and gestured her hand to me for doing what I need to do.

I shook my head and begun to walk out from the ER.

"Good luck, Dr. Cullen," She said to me with sultry voice.

I rolled my eyes again and continued walking.

As I predicted, my day was really a hard day. My patient's condition was very critical and I couldn't leave him for a long time. And it was harder when I needed to deal with some flirtatious nurses. Was it their job to flirt with me instead of taking care of the patients?

Between my times with the patient, I managed to text Bella to remind her for keeping her caffeine low. From our conversation yesterday, I learned that sometimes she used caffeine to make her sober and I told her that was not good for her health.

I managed to escape for my lunch, after I asked Dr. White, another doctor who was in charge, to cover my patients while I have my lunch. I walked to employee's room and removed my white coat. I opened my sleeve button and rolled them up to my elbow. I took a deep breath and sank to one of the chairs. I leaned my head to the chair and closed my eyes. The silence in the room calmed my mood and I opened my eyes again. My mind drifted to Bella. What is she doing now? Was she busy? Did she already have lunch or she passed it again like the time before? I pursed my lips and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I turned the power on and texted Bella to remind her to have her lunch and told her I'll pick her up this afternoon.

I walked to the cafeteria and almost grimace when I saw the food. Sometimes I wished I could just cook my lunch rather than eating this food. Somehow I need to thank my mother who insisted that I need to learn how to cook. I ate my lunch in peace, meaning no nurse or doctor who tried to play nice with me. I was more a private person, which was why I never attend the social events from the hospital. They held a gala last year and I was invited. But, I refused to come because I really didn't want to come alone. I have every intention to start contacting Bella at that time; to ask her if she could come with me to the gala, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I learned that I need to get reacquainted with her first. And of course, there was no way I'll come to the gala with one of the nurses or doctors here, although I heard the local gossip in the hospital they were having a bet about who will be successful in asking me out. I snorted mentally.

I returned to my patient after my lunch and supervised his progress. I breathed the sigh of relief when I learned his vital signs were improving, although he was still unconscious. All the doctors and nurses in the early morning shift had the afternoon briefing before the shift was changing. I successfully am avoiding Dr. Collins before she could attack me. She knew I couldn't escape from her forever. She knew I wanted to be a pediatrician someday and I needed to assist her too. I was hoping Bella already accepted me in being more than friend at the time so I have one strong reason to reject her affection. Not that I didn't try, but a reason of 'I don't date' seemed not enough for her.

I walked to the employee's room and headed to the bathroom. I brought spare shirt and trousers for my afternoon with Bella. I knew she wouldn't mind if I smell like medicine, but I wanted to make a good impression for her. I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I folded my earlier shirt and trousers and put it inside a plastic bag while I folded my white coat and put them all neatly inside my bag. My parents never taught me to be perfectly neat, but I guessed it was just what I am. Growing up in a neat environment, made you unconsciously become a neat person too. I was suspicious my parents used that method rather than yelled at me to clean up my room.

I tied my shoes and trying to tame my messy hair. Sometimes my hair was getting me frustrated and I told my mom about this. My dad had blond hair while my mom had caramel colored hair. My hair was unusual bronze. My first thought was because it was a mix between the blonde and the caramel one, but my mom told me some of my dad's grandparent's family was from Ireland and I inherited their red hair. I guessed I'm not pure American after all. Perfect!

I got out from the hospital at 4.00 pm and drove from the parking lot. My car was a silver Volvo, just like the one I rode when I was in high school. But, this car was the newest version and I bought it after I sold the old one. I also have black Aston Martin Vanquish, the one I brought after successfully playing with my dad's stock market. I grinned to the memory. My dad had some stocks and he once taught me how to manage it. In one opportunity, I tried to manage it and we had lots of profit. I've always wanted an Aston Martin at that time and my dad gave me my share so I could buy the black car. I was more confident when I saw the latest James Bond movie using the same car as mine. Not many people knew I have an Aston Martin because I rarely used the car. The car was special to me and that was why I rode it in special occasion too. I was hoping I could ride with Bella someday with that car.

I parked in front of the lobby and got out from my car. I decided to wait for her in the parking lot. I texted her to inform her I was waiting in the lobby's parking lot. I leaned myself to my car and waited Bella to come out. I ignored the curious stares from the other employees and I almost smirked when I saw Jessica. Her eyes widened when she saw me and quickly ducked her head. I grinned like a Cheshire cat. I knew well she must have found out the truth about my father from Bella and was embarrassed with her 'move' the other day.

Bella got out from the lobby not long after Jessica did and she smiled slightly when she saw me. My heart fluttered when I saw her smile. Somehow I didn't feel tired anymore. She walked to my direction and I smiled.

"Hi," She said after approaching me.

"Hi. Ready for our afternoon?"

Bella nodded and smiled again.

I opened the passenger door for her and shut the door after Bella settled in her seat. I walked around the car in ecstatic mode and couldn't wait to have my afternoon time with her.

"Do you need something to eat or do we go straight to the bookstore?" I asked her. Today was my day with her and I will leave her to have her choice.

"I'm not really hungry. We can go to the bookstore first," She answered.

I nodded. "Alright. We can eat dinner at a small diner in town. I used to come there after my long hours in the hospital." I decided to start introducing Bella to my life. The small diner was a small restaurant with cozy and friendly atmosphere. I escaped to that place after having the stressful moments or the long hours in hospital; also it was the place where I plotted some ways to contact her when I first moved here.

She grinned. "Okay."

I smiled widely. "Okay."

Well, that was a good start.

I drove swiftly from the parking lot and turned to the street. I turned on the stereo and classic music was heard from the speaker.

"You have a nice car," Bella said.

My male ego was boosted when she said that. I think I've just made a good impression. I mean, she complimented my car, right?

I smirked. "Thank you, Bella. It's not like Ferrari or Jaguar, but it's fast enough." I repressed myself to tell her about the Vanquish. All in good time.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Is it the same car you rode when we were in high school?"

Again, my male ego boosted. My heart swelled when I learned the fact she still remembered my high school car. I cleared my throat. "Um...the Volvo part is the same, but this one is the latest version. I sold the one in high school and bought this one."

"I see."

After our small talk, we rode in comfortable silence until we arrived at the bookstore. I opened the passenger door for Bella and she got out from my car awkwardly. From her gesture, I knew she has never been treated like a lady before. Well, she better get used to it now.

"What kind of books do you want to buy?" Bella asked me when we already got in into the bookstore. We stood in front of the aisles.

I pursed my lips and looked at her. "Anything."

Bella looked at me in amusement. "Okay, then." She turned her head to the aisles and bit her lip. I knew her well to understand she did that when she was thinking. I waited patiently for her while staring her beautiful face. Again, the urge to hold her hand or stroke her hair surged into my body. I've been dreaming to touch her hair since our lunch yesterday. I clenched my fist unconsciously.

"Hmmm...what about the books from the author I've been worked with? They are good books," She answered suddenly.

I unclenched my fist and blinked several times when I heard her voice. Bella raised her eyebrows and I was praying silently I didn't blush right now. I cleared my throat. "Of course. Whatever you want"

Bella shook her head and smiled slightly while I mentally slapped myself.

In the end, I bought some books that Bella suggested. I didn't bother to look over the summary. I knew she was better than me at this department. When we drove from the bookstore the day already turned dark. I kept my promise to take her to the small diner I used to visit. I knew she was more comfortable with this kind of place, but I hoped I could take her to a fancy one. Although I was calm outside, but my insides were not. What will I say to her now? Tell her about the reunion? I really didn't want to ruin my time with her.

"So, tell me about what happened to you in college," I decided to start with the cheesy one, although I knew all about her from her father.

Bella pursed her lips and then she smiled coyly. "I thought you always asked my dad about me."

Ow, burn!

"Well..." I managed to say, although it was a little bit shaky. "I did, but it will be better if I heard it from you." Yeah, nice defense, Cullen!

She giggled and I grimaced. Well, she didn't look angry.

Our conversation flew easily. It was nice to see her so free and not be burden with her works. We held the conversation when our food was arrived and I almost did the happy dance if I remembered the cafeteria food at lunch. We continued to talk until my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID and almost rolled my eyes. I smiled remorsely to Bella. "Sorry, but I need to take this. It's my dad."

She nodded. "Sure."

I got up from my chair and walked to the corner of the room. I leaned myself to the wall so I could see Bella from where I stood. I flipped the phone open.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Busy?"

I smirked. "Something like that. I'm courting someone now."

"Huh," My dad sounded surprise. "Is this someone has brown hair, brown eyes and Forks chief of police's daughter?"

I laughed lightly. "Of course she is. Who else?"

He laughed back. "I'm happy if you working something with her, son. So, about the meeting that we've been talking yesterday..."

My laughter disappeared. "What meeting?"

"Surely you remember our plan to come to Seattle, don't you?"

I was sure my body went colder than ice. "Um...dad, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you and mom meeting Bella?" I grimaced to the image Bella rejected me in the face the moment I tell her about the plan.

"Why don't you ask her, Edward? Besides you can persuade her to come with you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "How?"

"I don't know. Why don't you think of something?"

I scoffed. "I'm not used to beg people, Dad. My only way is the one mom called puppy dog eyes and I rarely used it too. I just did it when I was asking for her forgiveness after breaking her antique vase."

My dad chuckled. "Well, if your mom buys it, maybe you can try it with Bella."

"Yeah, right."

"We're going to Seattle tomorrow morning, maybe arrived at lunch. What is your schedule for tomorrow?"

"Um..." I pursed my lips, trying to remember my regular shift. "I need to go to the hospital at 7.00. I'll give my keys to the security." I knew my parents will stay in my place and that was why I rented two rooms apartment.

"Alright. It's settle, then. Are you sure you can make Bella go to the dinner?"

I was about to answer my dad's question when I saw a blond man sat in my chair in our table. Bella seemed uncomfortable and I instantly knew this man has a bad intention with her.

"Edward?"

"I'll call you back, Dad," I answered him without thinking and flipped the phone closed. I didn't remove my gaze from that man. I approached our table the same time when he scooted closer to Bella while she tried to make space with the man. I tried very hard to control my anger. The last time I lost myself was when I was in college. I punched one of my dorm mates because he was interested in Bella. I never wanted Bella to see how I lost control.

I put my hand to Bella's shoulder and she relaxed slightly. Despite my anger, I felt proud because she trusted me. I clenched my jaw and stared intently to the man. He has blue eyes and I really didn't like the way he looked at my...uhm...fiancée. "Is he bothering you, Bella?"

The blond man smiled slyly and leaned to my chair. He really has some nerves with me. "I was greeting Bella here. No offense, dude."

Ha! Try me! My eyes narrowed. "Get off of my chair."

He raised his hand and got up. "Alright. See you, Bella." And everything seemed going on in slow motion. I saw the man touched Bella in the most disgusting way and my protectiveness instinct kicked in.

I caught his hand immediately. "Don't you dare to touch my fiancée," I growled. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella's jaw dropped while the man's eyes bulged from its socket. I instantly knew I address Bella as my fiancée, but it was too late to take it back and if it was the only way to keep this man way, I'll gladly to do that.

"Sor...sorry...I don't know."

Well, he should have known by now. "Then let me enlighten you here, DUDE," I emphasized the word.

"She is my fiancée. Next time keep your hands to yourself and start to treat women with respect. Got that?"

He nodded furiously and I released my hold in his hand. He ran outside like a lost puppy. Huh, that guy was weak. I sat back on my chair with my eyes still staring at the front door. Slowly, I turned to look at Bella and she seemed shock from the previous scene. My face softened. This was not the time to be angry. She was my first priority. I wished desperately that obnoxious man didn't hurt her or I will do something else to him. "Bella? Are you OK? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did, I swear I'll-"

"No, Edward!" She cut my words, nearly shouted at me. "I'm fine. Really. Don't worry. It happens all the time."

What? I clenched my fist and I was hoping Bella didn't see that. "All the time? Did he do that to you more than once?"

"Er...yes." She grimaced.

Oh, for the love that was holy, how could she manage to live here before I came to her life? I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to control the anger again. Suddenly I felt Bella cupped my face and I raised my head to look at her. Her skin felt so soft and warm in mine. My core felt full in an instant. I looked at her sadly. I was sorry for myself, regretting why I didn't contact her earlier instead waiting for over a year. I could save her from that man in the first place.

"I'm fine. Besides I'm chief of police's daughter. I know how to defend myself," She said in mocking tone, trying to soothe my sadness.

Ah, Bella!

I chuckled and I unconsciously leaned my forehead to hers. She didn't flinch which I was grateful. "I'm sorry."

She pursed her lips. She really looked adorable and my heart did the stupid flutter thing again. "Well, I'm not sorry for Mike. Maybe you could give him some pointers."

Oh, his name is Mike, then. Did she just say I could give him some pointers? My pleasure!

I focused back on Bella and laughed as I leaned away to ruffle her hair.

She stared at me. "Edward...when you said that I was your fiancée..." Her voice was faltered in the end.

This time I cupped her face in my hands. I looked to her brown eyes and I shivered slightly under her stares. Focus, Edward!

"Yes, Bella. You are my fiancée. I know you don't love me now but I promise you to make up my time with you. And I'll wait for you." Forever...

She sighed. "Edward, it's been so long...how could you still want me?"

My face was hard instantly. How could she ask me that kind of question? Did she know how miserable I was back in Alaska? Did she know how much I missed her all those years of our separation? Did she know...I sighed mentally. Of course she didn't know. She had a different impression about me. I will deal with Tyler in our reunion later if he ever comes.

"You're all I want, Bella. I don't care what people think or what people said. I want you and only you!" And I always will.

Bella searched my eyes and then looked at me pleadingly. "Will...you...wait for me...to love you?"

I almost jumped in my seat when I heard she said those words. My heart swelled with hope. I still had the chance to win her heart. Instead of jumping and do the happy dance, I smiled and kissed her forehead. I stared to her eyes and said my promise to her from our childhood time, "Forever if I have to." I said those words when I helped her stood on her feet after she fell from chasing me. I was not sure Bella could remember, but I hoped she did remember someday.

From the corner of my eyes, I glanced over the big clock and feeling a bit disappointed when it read 8.30 pm. As much as I wanted more time with Bella, but I know she needed her rest. I turned to look at her and said, "Come on! It's time for the princess to go home."

I grinned while she was rolling her eyes.

I paid the bills and got out from the diner with Bella next to me. I opened the passenger door of my car for her and she slid in. I revved the engine after I settled in my seat and I drove back to Bella's apartment. The soft melody from the speaker accompanied our journey back to her apartment. I really had a great time and I hope Bella meant what she said earlier that she wanted to love me. I knew we must worked out so many things and I knew Bella won't forget my behavior in high school, but I am willing to try and prove to her that I'm a good man now and I wanted to prove that I'm worthy for her love.

I sighed internally. I still didn't manage to tell her about the reunion. How on earth will I ask her to come? Just as friend or maybe...a date? I gulped. Will she accept that? And don't forget about meeting with my parents tomorrow. I parked my car in her apartment's garage and Bella seemed come back from her daze. What was she possibly thinking now? I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out to open the door for her. I walked her back to her apartment's door.

She smiled at me when we stood in front of her door. "Thank you. I really had a great time."

My body burst with happiness seeing her smile. I grinned. "No problem, Bella."

Alright, now it's time for the hardest part.

I ran my fingers through my hair to tame my nervousness. "Um...Bella, are you free tomorrow night? My parents will be in town and they want to meet you."

She gaped at me. "Your...your parents?"

"Yes. They called me when we were at the diner. So, will you go with me?" I asked her, half pleading. I was thinking to use the puppy dog eyes on her.

She blinked, seemed unsure. "Well..."

I guessed this is the right time for the eyes. "Please..."

She rolled her eyes and I instantly knew that I won. "Ugh! Fine! Should I wear a dress?" Wow, thank you, puppy dog eyes!

I grinned victoriously. "It's a semi formal dinner. Dress will be fine. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7, OK!"

"OK!"

We stared at each other and my hand touched her cheek on its own accord. It seemed my body has its own will when I near her. My fingers slowly caressed her cheek. "You are so beautiful," I murmured to her, telling her the deepest desire from my heart.

Bella didn't answer me, she just stared at me with her warm brown eyes and I unconsciously leaned down to her face. The urge to kiss her lips suddenly flooded in my mind and I couldn't resist it. When our lips were inches apart, she turned her head slightly and I snapped back to reality. What have I done? Did I try to kiss her? Damn it! We were not even in the dating department yet. In embarrassment, I took a quick decision. I kissed her cheek and leaned away from her.

"Good night, Bella. Sleep well."

"Good night, Edward," She whispered.

I smiled slightly and walked to the elevator. I pressed the button and got in. I didn't see Bella when I turned back to her direction before the elevator door closed. I exhaled and leaned myself to the elevator wall. What was just happen?

I walked out from the elevator after the 'ding' voice and I got in to my car. I drove back to my apartment half in ecstatic mode and daze mode. Bella was really making me crazy. I could still feel her warm touch in my cheeks and her warm breath when we nearly kissed. I was enchanted by her natural beauty and intelligence. Even her dry jokes could tame my anger. I ran my hand through my hair again.

God, I was hopelessly in love with Bella Swan.

I parked my car in my apartment's garage and informed the security about my parents' arrival tomorrow. I walked to my room and unlocked the door. I tossed the key to a bowl next to my door and locked the door again. I sank to my couch and pulled out my phone. I scrolled the navigation key to my dad's number and pressed the dial button. I waited until the fifth ring before he picked up his phone.

"Hello," My dad sounded breathless.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Dad? Are you alright? You're sound like you had run for a mile."

My dad tried to control his breathing. "No, I'm alright, son."

I was beginning to get more suspicious. What could my dad possibly do in this hour and he seemed need a huge tank of air? Wait! Oh, no! It couldn't be!

I grinned devilishly. "Dad? Where's mom?"

I could hear my mom's muffled voice in the background and I burst out laughing.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, stop that!" My dad said sternly, but I knew better. He was embarrassed with himself.

Heavens! I was just interrupted my parent's foreplay. Am I really a bad kid or...a good kid?

"Sorry, Dad," I managed to say between my laughter. "I just want to tell you that Bella already agreed to come to dinner tomorrow. Just forget that I call. Have a nice night, Dad. Love you, Mom!" I half-shouted at the phone and flipped the phone closed before my dad changed his mind.

* * *

**Carlisle and Esme busted! Haha ^^ I hope all of my readers are getting more understand with Edward's character.**

**Leave your review, please :)**


	7. The Dinner

**Writing this story from EPOV is interesting and I fall in love more with Edward ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter **

**This is chapter 7.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The Dinner**

After I busted my parents, my mom called me back two hours later (and I tried very hard not to think what they did for those two hours time) when I was trying to get some sleep by reading one of the books I just bought with Bella. I must admit it was a good book. My mom asked me about Bella and I told her that Bella agreed to have dinner with the family. Not that my parents never saw Bella before. Forks was a small town and everyone knew each other. It was just I never officially introduced Bella to my parents. My dad met Bella the first time when she accidentally cut her finger with a knife. I almost bolted to Bella's house when my dad was home from work and told me about her 'little accident'. She was always a klutz and I've always felt that I was the one who should protect her. My mom met Bella when she was grocery shopping and saw Bella and her dad at the same store. So, technically they knew each other, but not officially. I also told my mom that I will give my keys to the building's security. I was positive even my parents were staying in my place; we won't have the chance to see each other until after dinner.

I arrived at the hospital 15 minutes early from my shift. I wore my white coat and grabbed my chart. I still had to monitor my patient yesterday. He was still unconscious, but his vitals were getting better. I walked to the emergency room, greeting some of my colleagues along the way. I was not surprise when I saw Dr. Gerandy there.

"Morning, Edward," He greeted me.

"Morning," I answered him and checked the chart on the patient's bed. It looks good.

"His vitals are good. I hope it stays that way for the next twenty four hours. Even though he's getting better, but he still in critical stage," He murmured.

I nodded. "Let's hope so. What about the others?"

He sighed and checked the heart monitor. "The child and her mother are awake. The other woman in the same car still unconscious, she was the child's sister, but I can't say the same for the other two in the different car."

A shiver ran down my spine. I clutched the chart in my hand. "They didn't make it?"

We never used the word 'dead' in the hospital. With so many emergency situations and several caused of deaths, we usually used the other terms or just shaking our heads as a signal. I've been facing this kind of situation before when I assisted one of Dr. Gerandy's patients. During the surgery, the patient was good, but suddenly her vitals were dropping and even though we tried to save her, we failed. I was in a bad mood after that, but he assured me that even though we were doctors sometimes we couldn't save everyone. We are human after all. This news was not the first time I dealt with patients' death, but still to hear it from your colleagues or see that for yourself always made me shiver.

He smiled grimly. "I'm afraid so." He gestured to the man in front of us. "He's the child's father. Let's hope he will be just fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I never had the chance to ask the cause of the accident. What was it?"

He sighed. "Drunk drivers."

I cursed under my breath. I never understood why there was a person who could be so irresponsible like that. Don't they know they can endanger someone's life?

Dr. Gerandy chuckled lightly and gave me two other charts. "After you finished checking him, why don't you check his daughter and his wife?"

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder playfully.

He grinned and got out from the room. I was checking the man's pulse when suddenly he popped his head from the door. "And, Edward?"

I raised my head and looked at him. "Yes?"

He smirked. "You still owe me your story about yesterday."

I blushed slightly and he laughed.

I finished checking my patient one hour later after writing down his latest medical status. I walked to the patients' hall to check my two new patients at their rooms. I opened the door slowly to see a girl with blond hair and green eyes looked at me with tired expression. I felt the tug in my stomach if I remembered I used to dream to have a sister with blond hair and green eyes, but unfortunately my mom had a miscarriage. My family was so sad at that time, but slowly we were recovering and I promised to myself to become a doctor and help people.

I smiled tenderly and the girl was blushing. I looked at the chart. "Hello, Jennifer."

Her heart monitor was suddenly increased and I instantly checked her pulse. She blushed even harder and I smirked internally. Wow, even I could make ten year old girl blushing.

"Hello, doctor," She said slowly.

"I want to check your condition this morning, alright?"

She nodded. I pulled out my stethoscope and began to check her vitals. They were good only her stomach still in bad condition. I looked over the liquid bags and understand immediately that she still couldn't eat food.

I smiled to her and put my stethoscope back to my pocket. "Well, Jennifer. Looks like you're in good condition."

She nodded.

I wrote my examination to her bed chart when she asked me a question.

"Are you married?"

I blinked several times and raised my head to look at her. "Excuse me?"

"Um...are you married or still single?"

I raised my eyebrows. "No, but I'm engaged." Literally...

She frowned. "Oh..."

Was it me or did she look disappointed when I told her I was engaged?

I smiled coyly. "Why did you ask?"

She blushed again. "Um...nothing."

I smirked and ruffled her hair. "You need a lot of rest, Jennifer. You can see your father in his room if you can get up from your bed."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I laughed. "Of course. Now, have some rest, alright."

She nodded and lay back under the covers. I walked out from Jennifer's room and opened the room next to Jennifer's. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes smiled at me and honestly, she reminded me of Bella. I swallowed hard. I couldn't imagine if Bella was the one who laid there. I probably asked the director to give me my extra days off to stay with her.

I shook my head and smiled back. "Good morning, Mrs. Diamond."

"Good morning, doctor."

"How do you feel this morning?"

She sighed. "Still feels hurt in my chest, but others are fine. I guess..."

I nodded and pulled out my stethoscope again to check her heart. Looks good, but she still needs some painkillers to prevent her heart rate from the effect of the pain on her injury.

"Don't forget to take your painkillers, Mrs. Diamond, and please tell us if you feel something in your chest," I reminded her.

"Yes, thank you..um...Doctor..."

I smiled slightly. "Cullen. Edward Cullen, ma'am."

She chuckled. "Oh, please...don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

I smiled again.

Her expression suddenly turned somber. "My husband...how is he?"

I took a deep breath. "He still unconscious, ma'am, but his vitals are good. We all hope that it remains that way for the next twenty four hours."

She nodded and her eyes glistened with tears. I quickly grabbed some tissues on the small desk next to her bed and gave it to her. She wiped her tears and sobbed, "I don't know what happened...everything suddenly turned black and when I woke up, I was in hospital. The doctor told me my husband and Amy was seriously injured. I'm so glad when I heard Jennifer was fine. I just hope they will be fine soon."

I smiled genuinely. "We will do our best, ma'am. Don't worry."

She nodded again. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." She looked at me and smiled. "Are you married, doctor?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Um...not yet, but I'm engaged."

"I see. She must be one lucky woman."

I chuckled lightly. I knew she didn't try to flirt with me, she loved her husband dearly. "No, ma'am. I'm the lucky man."

She sighed and nodded. "Then, always take care of her if she means a lot for you, doctor."

I nodded. "I will."

I walked back and forth between the ER and the patients' hall until the lunch time came. I instructed one of the nurses to take care of my patients while I was having my lunch. I took my tray and picked some food when I heard someone called my name.

"Dr. Cullen!"

I turned my head to see Dr. Gerandy was waving his hand to me and gestured to a chair next to him. He grinned while I rolled my eyes. That man could be worse than paparazzi. I walked to his table and sat on the chair. Naturally, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and turned it on. It was already a habit for me to text Bella and reminded her to have her lunch. I also reminded her about our dinner tonight. I put my phone back to my pocket before it was buzzed again. I rolled my eyes while Dr. Gerandy just grinning stupidly. I pulled out my phone to see I have a text message from my dad.

**Edward, we've already arrived at your place, but we have an appointment with your mother's client at 4 so I guess we'll just see you at the restaurant. You know the place...the one with good Italian food. I'm sure Bella will love it too. See you there, son.**

I smiled. My parents love Bella too; I knew they couldn't wait to see their future daughter in law, although they had a different plan for me when I was back at Alaska. There was a girl who liked me and her name is Tanya. She was my dad's colleague's daughter. We did spent our time together, but apparently she wanted to keep me as her companion. I refused her and thankfully my dad had the chance to move back to Forks. I never saw her again and I wished I didn't have to see her again. But, I didn't want to think about that now. My head was full with the plan for tonight. Finally, I had the chance to take Bella to a fancy restaurant and rode with her with my Vanquish. I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, grinning like a cat?"

Dr. Gerandy's voice broke my daydreaming. I blushed slightly and he laughed.

"Oh, my...this girl really makes you fall head over heels, doesn't she?"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

He laughed again. "Eat your lunch first and then you can tell me about her."

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my food. Dr. Gerandy was just playing with his PDA while I was finishing my lunch. He looked at me when I put my spoon over my empty plate and sipped my drink.

"So, how was it?"

Wow, he really is persistent.

I sighed. "It was good. We had lunch and of course she didn't forgive me that easily, but I said to her that I changed and I asked her to accompany me to the bookstore. She said yes and then we spent our time together yesterday afternoon. But, my parents had another plan and they came to visit and also they wanted to meet Bella so we'll have dinner with my parents tonight. Happy now?"

He looked at me with amused expression. "Wow...dinner with your parents? Isn't that too fast?"

I scoffed. "Define the word 'fast', please? I've known this girl my entire life and my parents spent their years to watch me sulking over this girl. I don't think this is fast."

He laughed lightly. "Honestly, Edward. I've never met someone like you. You fell in love with this girl for over 19 years, you were apart from her during elementary to Junior High time, you both met again in High School and then being apart again for almost 7 years, but you still love her. How could you do that?"

Truthfully, I couldn't answer that question too. I remembered all my friends in college always teased me when it comes with girls. But, it was true. I've seen lots of beautiful women, but none of them could make my heart flip or flutter like when I saw Bella. Her beauty always made my heart called for her. Hell, even just saw her smile in a distance could warm my heart. It's just...it's like she's the one for me.

I sighed. "I can't answer that question either. It's just...I've always felt she is the one for me."

"And what about her?"

I leaned myself to my chair. "I don't know about her, but I do hope that she could love me."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Did she ever...you know...date?"

I shrugged. "I've asked her father about that, but her father always told me Bella never had a serious relationship with anyone. Ever."

"Huh...that's interesting."

"Yeah."

A beep sound from Dr. Gerandy's pager alerted us. We both stood from our chair instantly. "We must go to the ER right now," His voice was stern while his eyes didn't leave the pager and I knew it was not a good thing.

I nodded and we quickly walked out from the cafeteria to the employee's lounge. We wore our white coat and quickly walked to the ER. I prayed silently nothing bad happened to Mrs. Diamond's husband.

He paused when we reached the ER door. "Before we go inside, I just want to wish you good luck, Edward. If you feel Bella is the one for you, maybe you are the one for her."

My heart felt warmer when I saw his support. I smiled slightly. "I do hope so. Wish me luck, then."

He nodded and opened the ER door. "Let's go save some butt today."

I laughed lightly.

* * *

I opened my apartment door and sank on the couch. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes. Mrs. Diamond's husband was fine, but we did have lots of pressure when we learned that his vitals dropped instantly. We worked hard to keep him steady and thank God we did it.

I opened my eyes and saw the clock on my living room. 5:00 pm. I ran my hand to my hair and got up from my couch. I walked to my room and open my closet. Tonight was the dinner time and the restaurant was the fancy one. I shivered when I remembered Bella will be wearing a dress tonight. I've never seen her in a dress before. She never went to prom when we were in high school and I just attended one in our senior year because we really have to come. I wished I could see Bella there, but apparently she went to see her mother in Phoenix. So, I was enjoying the prom with foul mood, not to mention I have to deal with some flirtatious girls.

I chose to wear dark trousers, dark coat and grey turtleneck. It was semi formal enough to me. I showered and changed my clothes. I tried to tame my hair, but apparently it has its own will so I think I will leave it that way. I got out from my room and walked to the apartment's garage. I smiled to my black car and disabled the alarm. I opened the driver's door and got in. I smiled again when the engine came to life. Finally, I will ride with Bella in this car.

I drove from my apartment complex and sped up when I reached the street. I arrived at Bella's apartment five minutes early. I took a deep breath and got out from my car. My heart was beating so fast, preparing to see Bella tonight. She must be so beautiful wearing a dress. I walked to the elevator and pressed the button to Bella's floor. I got out when I heard the 'ding' sound. My legs were shaky when I came more closely to Bella's door. I stood there a moment and tried to control my breathing. I closed my eyes briefly and opened it again. I raised my hand and knocked on her door.

I waited several seconds before the door opened and the girl behind the door almost knocked me down on my own feet.

Bella wore a deep blue dress and it made her skin more like...Damn! I couldn't find the right word. For a moment I swore I forgot my own name. My eyes widened and my heart turned erratic again.

She smiled weakly. "Hi."

Her angelic voice halted my drooling. I cleared my throat. "Sorry...you caught me off guard. I never saw you on a dress before. You look beautiful." I could feel my cheeks flushed. Wow, I was blushing.

She grimaced. "Yeah...I'm not a party and occasion type of girl."

Yeah, I can see that. I couldn't imagine how many men will try to get her if they saw this beautiful creature. I chuckled and offered my arm. Screw them! She was with me now! "Shall we, my lady?"

She grinned and took my arm. "Of course."

She locked her door and walked to the parking lot with her hand on the crook of my arm. I felt like I was flying now. She stopped dead on her feet when we arrived at the parking lot.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Is there something wrong with my car? But, I was positive it was still in a good shape.

"Um...is that your car?" She asked me.

Huh? So, she was amazed with my car? I burst out laughing. "Yes, Bella. This is my special occasion car. It's a black Aston Martin Vanquish, James Bond's car."

"Which James Bond?"

I knew she will ask that.

"Daniel Craig."

"Ah."

I opened the passenger door for her and she slid in. I walked around my car to open the driver door. It was getting a habit to treat her like a lady and hopefully Bella was getting used to it too. I revved the engine and drove from her parking lot. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her during the journey. She looked so beautiful tonight and I swore something happened with my body when I saw her in that dress. Something like I wanted to kiss her now and never let her go.

Suddenly she smiled and looked at me. "Why are you glancing at me like that? Am I that hideous?"

Busted! I couldn't tell her that she made me feel...a weird feeling. I must think of a better answer. I chuckled nervously. "No, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just you are so beautiful and I don't know if I could keep myself not to strangle all the men who keep looking at you tonight." It was half the truth, though.

She grinned. "It goes for you too, then. I don't know if I could stay where I am when I saw women glancing at your direction."

Really? Could it be that she feels...jealous? "What? Are you jealous?" I'd really hope so.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I'm not," She mumbled.

I frowned instantly and clutched the steering wheel unconsciously. Of course not, Cullen. You couldn't expect she will fall for you immediately, right?

"What I want to say is you were asking me tonight. It's not nice to see other women trying to pounce at you." Suddenly she said as to ease the tension.

I laughed lightly. She always knew how to make me feel better. Wait! Did she say other women? "Trust me, Bella. They are nothing compared to you," I answered truthfully.

She rolled her eyes. "You are so blind, Edward."

Actually, I am. For all these years, I saw nothing but her. And it was getting worse when I could see her now. She was more beautiful and I didn't care if she cast a spell on me or not because I've already fall for her. I looked at her lovingly. "I was blinded by you and still am."

She looked back at me and for the moment I was forgot where we are. Her brown eyes stirred deep into my core and I knew I was hers. Always.

In a swift movement, Bella grabbed my face and turned my head back to the road. Wow, we were still in the car?

"Eyes on the road, Cullen."

Okay, then. I laughed.

We were arrived at the restaurant. Bella's eyes widened when she saw the place. I repressed the urge to laugh and unbuckled my seatbelt. I got out from my car and opened her door.

"Wow," She said breathlessly. "You and your family really have an excellent taste."

Well, thank you to my dad for that one. I smiled and took her hand. "Come on! My parents are already here."

She looked nervous immediately. "Okay," She said with small voice.

I looked at her and chuckled. She shouldn't be worried. My parents loves her. "Don't worry, Bella. They love you."

She composed her face, but I knew she still felt nervous.

We walked to the restaurant and approached a waiter in the porch. His eyes were instantly glued to Bella's body and I almost growled at him. I unconsciously tightened my hold on Bella's hand.

"Good evening. May I help you?" He asked. He looked at me briefly before glanced to Bella.

"Yes. We have a reservation here. Under Cullen," I answered him in a flat voice.

The waiter smiled. "Please, follow me, Sir, Ma'am. Mr. Cullen is waiting for you." He looked to Bella briefly before turning around and led us inside the restaurant.

We followed him until I could see my parents already sitting in their place. I loosened my hold on Bella's hand and hugged my mother. "Hello, Mom. It's nice to see you."

My mom patted my back and I released my hug to greet my dad. "Dad," I said to him and he patted my shoulder. It was nice to see them again. I smiled proudly. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Bella." I turned to Bella and held her hand. "Bella, this is my parents, Carlisle and Esme."

She took a step forward and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen."

My mom giggled and suddenly hugged Bella fiercely. I knew she was waiting for a long time to meet Bella and she felt happy now.

"Hello, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you too and please call me Esme and call my husband Carlisle. Edward is right, by the way. You are a very beautiful girl," My mom said.

Bella blushed and my heart flipped when I saw her red cheeks. Not now, Edward!

My dad also took a step forward and gave Bella a hug. "Hello, Bella. It's nice to meet you too." And then he looked at me. "Finally!"

I grimaced remembering the time I bugging him to see Bella when we were still in Alaska. "Come now! Let's have dinner," My dad said.

We took our seat and I was sitting next to Bella. A waitress approached us and as always she was trying to flirt with me, but I've always kept my eyes to Bella. Her beauty really captured both my heart and my eyes tonight. After writing our order, the waitress left and I internally sigh with relief. Suddenly, Bella opened her purse and pulled out her phone. Who could possibly call her in the middle of the dinner? Did she have another appointment? And then she smiled. "It's Alice."

I relaxed immediately.

She turned to my parents. "I'm sorry but I have to take this." My dad nodded and she stood from her seat. I watched her until she was standing at the restaurant's porch.

"So..."

I turned my head to look at my parents. They gave me a knowing look. "What?"

They both giggled. "Please, just relax, Edward. She's not going anywhere. You seem like ready to pounce on her," My dad said.

Huh? Really?

I ran my hand through my hair. "I don't know, Dad. I never felt like this before. I love her, yes, but this feeling...intensified these days."

My mom smiled. "We can see that, honey. You seem different when you came with her. We've never seen you like that before."

My dad looked briefly at Bella and then me. "You are right, Edward. She is beautiful and what I mean is not only beautiful in the outside, but from the inside as well. She really smiles from her heart when she greeted us the first time. Not just because she was trying to be accepted by us. She is different."

I smirked. "I told you, Dad."

He nodded and smiled remorsefully. "I'm sorry if we doubted your feelings for her back in Alaska. I wish I didn't push you to have a relationship with Tanya..."

"Dad!" I said sternly. I didn't want to hear about her right now. "Please, tonight is our family dinner. Don't talk about something unnecessary."

My parents smiled slightly and my mom looked at Bella's direction. "She still stays in contact with Alice?"

I nodded. "Yes, they are still good friends until now."

"Charlie Swan gave us a call and told us that Bella's mother will come to Forks this weekend."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously, Dad?"

My dad nodded and grinned. "They seemed so sure Bella will come this weekend."

I chuckled nervously and cast a glance to Bella's direction. She still speaking to her phone and then our food arrived. The waitress was standing so close to me and I knew she was trying to get my attention. Ha! Try me! And then Bella ended the conversation and walked back to our table.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," She said remorsefully.

So Bella! She never wanted to let anyone fell bad.

My dad smiled warmly. "Please, Bella. It was nothing. So, what did Alice say? How is she?"

I almost squirmed in my seat. I knew my dad will ask Bella about the reunion soon.

"She's fine. She was just asking me about our plan to Forks this weekend. She said hi for all of you."

My mom smiled. "Alice is a very energetic girl. So, Bella, are you coming to Forks this weekend?"

I knew it! I looked over at Bella intently. She was fidgeting in her seat and I almost asked my parents not to continue with their plan.

"Um...I don't know."

But, I really wanted to come with her. "Please, Bella. I very much hope for you to come," I blurted out and looked at her pleadingly. From the corner of my eyes, I could see my parents trying not to laugh when they saw I used the puppy dog eyes treatment.

"Er...well, alright. I just need to tell my dad and my mom, then."

Wait! Did she say yes? But, how will she make it to Forks? With her old truck? No way! "One more thing, Bella. Are you sure your car will make it to Forks?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, it will. Don't worry, Edward." But, I was still unsure about that.

My dad smiled. "Well, let's eat then!"

Finally we had our dinner and I ate my food with a happy feeling. I needed to thank my parents for their help today. I looked over to Bella and saw her food. I knew she was picking the cheapest food in this restaurant. I smiled to myself and rolled a fork of pasta from my plate and shoved it to her plate. I was obvious with my parents in front of us, but I knew they won't speak anything about that.

She looked at me curiously and I smiled. "It's good. You should try it."

She nodded and gingerly took a bite from the pasta.

After the main course, dessert was served. Bella didn't order one and I gave my half portion to her. She just grinned sheepishly, but ate it in the end.

"Edward, I think I left my wallet in my car. Would you like to get it for me?" My dad asked me.

I looked at him for a moment and I knew he was asking for permission from me to talk with Bella in private. I knew my parents wanted to know Bella so I must give them the chance. I rose from my chair and my dad gave me the car keys. I leaned to Bella's ear. The strawberry scent attacked my nostril again and my body did the strange sensation again. I shook my head slightly and whispered, "I'll be right back."

She nodded slowly and I walked out from the room. I stood in front of the parking lot and pressed the alarm button. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw my dad's car was parked far enough from the porch. They really got me this time. I wasn't surprise if I found out there was no wallet in the car. I approached the car and opened the driver door. I got in and looked over inside the car for my dad's wallet. I spotted his wallet on the CD case and a folded paper written with the word 'Edward'. I furrowed my eyebrows and unfold the paper.

**Son, we're sorry if we asked you to 'take' the wallet, but we really want to talk with Bella. We just hope after you reading this letter she was agreed to come with you to the reunion. We just want to help you to have her trust back and we thought if she heard our side of story, she will gladly open herself to you. We just want you to be happy and we will go back to Forks after dinner. See you at home, son.**

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. I laid my head onto the seat and smiled. My parents knew I will take Bella home after dinner and we didn't have much time to talk to each other. I revved the engine to turn the stereo on and enjoyed the slow music for the next five minutes. After the song ended, I turned off the stereo and the engine and walked back to the restaurant with the wallet in my hand.

Bella seemed a little bit relax when I saw her again and between our small talk I cast a glance at my parents' direction and they gave me a knowing smile. I smiled slightly.

And then, the dinner came to the end. We said good bye to each other and my mom successfully asked Bella to visit our home at Forks. I knew it was a backup plan if Bella decided to cancel her plan to come to the reunion. I smirked. I knew I could use that in an emergency situation.

I said good bye to my parents and opened the passenger door for Bella. I drove from the restaurant to take her back to the apartment. I was happy she was willing to come, but did she still want to ride with her old truck? I will not take my chances with that old rusty thing. Bella herself seemed thinking hard and I repressed the urge to ask her about her conversation with my parents. I turned back to the road and the atmosphere suddenly turned uncomfortable. I distracted myself by concentrating with my driving.

"We need to talk," She said to me.

I looked at her. "Okay, we can talk now."

"No! I mean we need to really talk."

What could she possibly want to talk about? What did my parents say to her? It couldn't be that bad, could it? "Alright. Where do you want to talk? At lunch tomorrow?"

"Somewhere private. Just you and me."

Did she say private? I smiled slyly and looked at her. "We could talk at my place and I could cook you dinner." This was the chance for her to see the other side of me.

She gaped at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. What could she possibly thinking? I just invited her to my place and...I mentally slapped myself. Of course, you idiot. She will think you will take advantage from her. I sighed. "I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you and we are just having dinner. You never visited my place, right?"

"Um..."

"Please..." I was getting better with this puppy dog eyes thing.

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Just give me your address and I'll drive."

With that old truck? Ha! This was my chance to give her a ride, then. I pursed my lips. "Alright. You could bring your old truck in one condition."

Her eyes narrowed. "What condition?"

I grinned. "You'll let me give you a ride to Forks."

* * *

**Please, leave your review and just like the other story, I'll update two more weeks ^^**

**Thank you for reading this story :)**


	8. The Sleep Over

**[Previously]**

She threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Just give me your address and I'll drive."

With that old truck? Ha! This was my chance to give her a ride, then. I pursed my lips. "Alright. You could bring your old truck in one condition."

Her eyes narrowed. "What condition?"

I grinned. "You'll let me give you a ride to Forks."

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Sleep Over**

She gaped at me and scoffed. "What kind of condition is that?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Definitely leave it."

"I still can give you a ride to my place."

"We can talk in my place."

Wow, she is persistent.

"Are you sure you don't want to see my place?"

She rolled her eyes and I almost smiled when I saw that. She was adorable. "We can do this all night, Edward. Just let me drive to your place, we will have dinner and then I will go back to my place. The next day I'll check my car first before I drive to Forks and I'll meet you there."

I didn't mind if we could do this all night. I would find a way to win anyway and she still insisted in driving with that old thing? I shook my head. Not a chance! "I don't trust your truck."

She sighed. "So, we are having an argument in your luxury car now about my truck? Nice move, Edward."

Great! Now, she thinks I'm insulting her truck. I ran my fingers through my hair. "What I want to say is I just want you to be safe. Are you sure your truck will make it?"

"Of course. I drove my truck from Forks when I first moved to Seattle. Jake re-builds the machine for me."

Wait! Who's Jake? A flash of jealousy ran through my body.

"Jake?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?" My protective side slowly kicked in.

"Of course you do. He's the Native American in Quileute's reservation."

Native American? I racked my brain for a memory of Bella that I could remember. She didn't have much of boyfriends, but I once saw her with a guy with dark skin and black hair. He picked Bella up from school because Charlie had the truck's tire to be replaced. I asked Charlie when I went home from school and he said the boy's name is Jacob Black. Could it be him? I recognized his gaze to Bella. It was more than a friend. And then I remembered sometimes I saw him with Bella in some stores at Forks. Are they close? I should have asked Charlie for that matter.

I narrowed my eyes. "Jake as in Jacob Black?"

"Yes."

Ha! I guessed right. I couldn't imagine what kind of irresponsible thoughts he had when he fixed the machine. He must be wished Bella will fall for him. I snorted mentally.

I stared at the road and clenched my jaw. "I don't like him."

"Excuse me?"

"He likes you more than friend," I stated a matter of factly.

"Oh, please. Not again, Edward."

"Well, you should know, Bella," I said stubbornly. "He was hoping to be your boyfriend. Even an elementary student can see that." Why on earth she couldn't see the most obvious thing? She was too kind for her own good.

She laughed nervously. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. Besides he already engaged with a girl named Vanessa Wolfe. So, there's no competition."

Engage?

"Really?" I asked in surprise and half in disbelief. My selfish side was glad that he didn't intend to court Bella, but the other part of me was confused. He really liked Bella, but he engaged with another woman. How could that be? I frowned internally.

She giggled. "Really. So, how about our deal?"

Of course, our deal was still on. I smirked. "I still give you a ride to Forks."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed in her seat. I grinned and continued to drive her back to her apartment. We didn't say anything until I parked my Vanquish at the parking lot. I got out from my car and opened her door. I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Bella looked so beautiful tonight. I walked her to her door and she smiled.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward. Your parents are wonderful," She said to me.

I smiled happily. "You're welcome, Bella. I'm glad if you are happy."

And then we both stood there awkwardly. The urge to kiss her intensified again and I unconsciously stared to her lips. How I wish I could kiss her, but the rational thought attacked my brain. Get a grip, Edward! You both are still friends!

Oh, right!

I cleared my throat and leaned down to kiss her cheek. The strawberry and a flower scent attacked my nostrils and I closed my eyes briefly trying to tame my body. Bella was blushing hard and I grinned.

"Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

She blinked several times. "Uh...yeah...Good night, Edward."

I smiled once again and turned around to walk into the elevator. I pushed the button on the wall and the door opened. I walked in and turned again into her direction, but Bella was not there. I smiled grimly and leaned myself into the elevator wall when the door closed. I got out from Bella's apartment and walked back to my car. I revved the engine and drove back to my apartment.

I put an alternative CD along the ride. I needed something to distract my brain from remembering her soft skin, her soft lips, her silky hair, her beautiful face...Ugh! What is wrong with me? I shook my head. I still going to see her tomorrow. And then I realized I promised her a dinner in my place and I have to cook. I laughed shakily and then I frowned when I also remembered she wanted to talk. What could possibly she wanted to talk about? Is it about me? Or about our engagement? I shivered.

My journey home seemed taking so long. I parked my car on the garage and got out from the car. After I enabled the alarm, I walked to the lobby and quickly strolled to my room. I unlocked the door and got in. I closed the door and tossed my keys to the bowl on the desk next to the front door. I flopped on the couch and rested my head. That was a lovely evening. Seconds later, I felt my phone vibrated and I furrowed my eyebrows. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

My dad.

"Yes, Dad?" I answered him, pretending to sound I was tired.

"Are you back to your place now?"

"Yup! So, where are you, Dad?" I knew my parents were still in Seattle somewhere.

"In a hotel. We...uh...don't want to disturb you."

I rolled my eyes. This was much worse than busted your parents. "With all due respect, Dad, I don't want to know, alright?"

"Yes, sorry, son. Um...I just want to tell you that Bella's father just called us and told us that Bella's mom was already arrived at their home."

Wow!

I smirked. "Is this some kind of surprise for Bella, Dad?"

My dad chuckled. "If you call it that way, yes. He wanted to call you, but I told him that you were driving Bella back to her apartment and maybe drove back to your place. He just said that he wanted to meet you when you both were there."

I nodded thoughtfully. "OK, then. Perhaps I'll stop by at home first before I take her to Charlie's house. Did mom already know about the lunch reunion?"

"Yes, I've told her. She gladly wanted to be the host. Just call Charlie when you had the chance, son, and of course we'll be happy to have Bella visits our house. Your mom can't wait to see Bella again."

My heart felt warmer when I heard that. I knew my parents will love Bella. "Alright, Dad. It's settle, then. I'm sure you already take care of our administration for the high school reunion."

He laughed lightly. "Of course, son. I know you'll be busy there."

I rolled my eyes again.

"I have to go now. Be careful when you drive to Forks with Bella," He said to me.

I smiled. "I will, Dad. Don't worry. Say hi to mom. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, son."

And the line went dead. I took deep breaths and opened my phone book to call Charlie. I glanced briefly at the clock and decided it was not late to make a phone call. I pressed dial button and waited for a moment before Charlie answered the phone.

"Charlie Swan."

I smiled. "Hi, Charlie. I hope it's not late to call you."

"Hey, Edward. Nah, I'm watching a game now. I'm not going to sleep soon. So, how's the dinner?"

I chuckled. "I'm sure my dad already told you that."

He laughed lightly. "Most of the part. He said that Bella agreed to attend the reunion with you. I already know that because Bella just called me."

My stomach knotted. "OK. Did she say something else?" I needed to prepare myself if Bella told Charlie I invited her to my place. I will have to explain to Charlie that it was just a dinner.

"Um...no. That was all that she said to me."

I exhaled.

"Renee is here," Charlie continued. "I think she's already asleep now. It's a long flight anyway."

I smiled. "I'll leave you with your games, then. I promise to visit both of you and besides Bella is riding with me."

Charlie chuckled. "Alright. Be safe, Edward. Good night."

"Good night, Charlie."

I pressed the end button and got up from my couch. I changed my clothes and having my night routine before I lay on my king size bed. I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling. The dinner event replayed over and over in my mind and I almost groaned when my thoughts started to wander at Bella's lips, Bella's skin...Ugh! I covered my face with a pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I opened my eyes sleepily and trying to grab the phone from my bedside table.

"'Ello?" I answered sleepily.

"Edward, this is me," I recognized Dr. Gerandy's voice and I instantly forgotten my sleepy eyes. I sat up straight on my bed.

"Is there anything wrong?" My heart beat was increased. I could only imagine one of our patients was getting worse.

"I'll have a surgery to Jason Diamond in one and half hour. I need you to assist me."

I quickly got up from my bed and opened my closet. "Is he OK?" I asked while I pulled out a shirt and trousers.

"Yes, but his intern wounds are getting worse. Will you be here?"

I closed my closet and nodded. "Yes, I will. I'll see you there."

I pressed the end button and quickly strolled to the bathroom. After taking a warm shower, I changed my clothes and prepared my bag. I glanced to the digital clock and it read 5.30 am. I rolled my eyes. Great! Today is Friday and I have to wake up early.

I got out from my room and walked to the kitchen. I opened up my fridge and poured a can of milk in a glass. I drank my milk and took a deep breath. This is my real life. I was wondering if Bella could understand with me being in tight schedule or spend the long hours in the hospital. Speaking of Bella, she must still asleep by now. I smiled and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I opened the message application and typed for her.

**Morning, beautiful. Have a nice Friday. Can't wait for our dinner tonight. I'm sorry if I couldn't text you or call you often today. I have an emergency patient and he's under my supervision. I'll call you at 5. Be safe. -E-**

I smiled again and pressed the send button. I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag.

* * *

The operation went successfully and also stressful. I asked Dr. Gerandy to release me from visiting my patients until after lunch. I needed a break. I walked to the employee's lounge still in my surgery clothes. I sank on one of the chair and ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't imagine how my dad could survive for years and being a surgeon; that made me respect him even more. Even though he was busy, but he still have time for my mom and me.

I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. The clock on the screen read 11.00 am. The phone vibrated not long after it was turned on. I smiled brightly when I noticed I had a text message from Bella.

**Morning, handsome. Have a nice Friday too. Be a good doctor today. Take care. -B-**

A good doctor? You have my word, Bella. My mood soars and suddenly I didn't feel tired anymore. My pager beeped and without thinking I quickly walked out from the room. I strolled back to the ER and met with Dr. Gerandy again. He smiled sheepishly when he saw me.

"I'm sorry if I asked you to come here. I know you want your rest."

I shrugged. "I'm fine. So, what happened here?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What happened to you?"

I grinned. "I feel much better."

He smiled coyly. "Does Bella have anything to do with this?"

I blushed and he laughed.

As usual, I had lunch with Dr. Gerandy. He was the only senior doctor who never bugging me with personal life and always supported me in so many ways. Not that all doctors here were bad. I just knew not all of them had sincere heart, especially the women. I shuddered.

He asked me about the dinner and I answered him truthfully. I also told him that I invited Bella to dinner tonight and had a high school reunion this weekend.

"You're inviting her to your place?" He asked in amusement.

I sipped my drink "Well, yes. Why?" I sensed a hesitation in his tone.

"Hmm...you don't mean to do...something...with her, right? I mean this is still too fast."

Do something? What something? And then a realization hit me and my eyes widened. "Oh...of course not...No, I don't mean that way," I stuttered.

He chuckled. Damn him!

"Relax, Edward. I know that. You respect Bella so much. I'm sure you won't do something like that. So, are you ready to court her now?"

I sighed. "I'm ready. I've been waiting for this chance since...forever. Bella's parents are in Forks now. This is a good opportunity to talk to them too."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Well, good luck, Edward. And you better meet with the head of the ER if you wanted to go to Forks this weekend."

Huh, thank you for reminding me.

I grinned. "I'll see Dr. Montgomery after lunch."

Dr. Gerandy patted my shoulder. "Have a nice reunion, Edward. I guess I don't see you often after lunch because I'll stay at the ER while you seem have to stay at the ICU."

I smiled grimly. "Thanks for reminding me." Again.

He chuckled again.

I went to see Dr. Montgomery, the head of the ER and asked for my two extra days off for my weekend. He granted my wish and told me to enjoy my reunion too. But, he asked me to come early in Monday morning and of course I couldn't say no. Besides it was worthed if I could spend my time with Bella this weekend. I trembled slightly when I remembered Bella. Since our dinner yesterday, I looked at her differently. She was not a high school girl anymore, she was not my childhood friend too, but she already became a grown woman. A beautiful grown woman, I may add. She was smart, caring and selfless and I was in love with her more. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. God, help me!

I spent my afternoon in the ICU to supervise Mr. Diamond and the head of the ER released me at 4.45 pm. I rubbed my eyes tiredly when I sank back at the chair on the employee's lounge. I took deep breaths and pulled out my phone. I promised Bella to text her and gave her my address. I also asked her what kind of food she wanted to eat for our dinner. I knew how much she loved Italian. I was planning to cook her pasta and salad, but I'll be gladly changed the menu if she wanted to eat something else. Bella replied my message and said she would like to have any kind of food. I smiled again.

I changed my clothes and put my surgery robe to a plastic bag. After saying goodbye to Dr. Gerandy, I drove back to my apartment. I was grateful that my place was clean enough. I had a quick shower and decided to wear a simple dark button up shirt and jeans. I did a quick laundry and finally I started to cook in my kitchen at 6.30 pm. I was busy cutting and boiling the ingredients until I heard the intercom beeped from the living room. I turned off my stove and walked to the living room. I glanced at the clock and it read 7.15 pm. I took a deep breath. I hope this is Bella.

I pressed the answer button.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hello, yourself." Her beautiful voice was heard from the intercom and I smiled. My body turned to excitment.

"Bella! Come on in!" I said to her happily.

"OK!"

The intercom went silent and I tried to tame my hair but to no avail. I sighed and checked my living room. It looks good. I admitted that I was nervous. I never invited a woman to my place before and this was my first experience. I took deep breaths and leaned myself to the wall near the front door. I tried to control my heart beat and the strange feeling that I was happy to see her again.

The door knocked several times and I stood straight up. I closed my eyes briefly before I opened my door. Bella looked beautiful in her simple cardigan, a T-shirt and jeans. Her eyes was glazed briefly before she shook her head slightly. I almost smirked. I really hope that was because of me.

"Hi!" She greeted me.

I smiled. "Hi! Please, come in!"

"Thank you."

She stepped in into my place awkwardly. From her gesture, I could tell that this was also her first time to visit a man's place and I felt smug. She was looking around and I swallowed hard waiting for her comment.

"Your place is...nice," She complemented me.

I felt relax instantly. I smiled. "Thank you. I'll finish my cook in the kitchen. You can watch TV in the living room."

"OK!"

I smiled to her and walked back to the kitchen. I took deep breaths and leaned myself to the kitchen counter. Okay, she's here now. Relax! Everything is going to be fine. Just act normal! You both can talk like two adults now.

I honestly am getting nervous if I remembered that Bella wanted to talk with me about something tonight. I didn't know what she was going to say. I couldn't ask my parents either. That was their private conversation with Bella. I think I need to be a man right now and act bravely.

I ran my hand through my hair before continued to work on my pasta. After several moments, I was finished and arranged the dining table. I almost grimaced when I saw the dirty appliances in the sink. But, I could wash it later. After making sure everything was ready, I called her, "Bella! Dinner is ready!"

No answer.

I furrowed my eyebrows and listened harder.

The living room was quiet. Where did she go?

I walked into the living room and saw her standing in front of my memorabilia board. She seemed thinking about something.

"Bella?"

She still didn't answer me.

I approached her and stood beside her. She seemed lost in her thought and I was beginning to get worried. "Bella?"

She gasped and turned around to face me. Our faces were inches apart and my body squirmed in strange feeling again when I saw her blush. I quickly dismissed that thought. Bella first!

"Are you alright? I called you several times, but you seemed lost on your own thoughts."

She looked trying to control her breathing and smiled. "Yeah, it's nothing. It's just another memory."

Memory? I looked over the picture on the board and I finally understood. It was a picture which taken before she moved from Forks. We were playing at the park and I helped her to get up on her feet after she fell from trying to catch me. That was the first time I said my promise to her and I think she remember that now.

I smiled and touched the picture lightly. "I always take this picture everywhere I go. It's the only reminder of you." My memory wandered briefly to the time we were separated. I always kept the picture as a reminder of her.

She went silent for a moment and I quickly composed my face. "Come on. Dinner is ready."

She smiled and followed me to the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she saw the food and I felt smug once again to show her the other side of me. I served a plate full with pasta and a bowl of salad.

"Wow! You really cooked this time."

I chuckled and quickly pulled a chair for her. We ate our dinner in comfortable silent. She seemed enjoying the food and I reminded myself again to thank my mom for insisting me to learn how to cook.

"This pasta is great, Edward. Thank you so much for cooking." She said to me when she was finished.

My heart soared again seeing her genuine smile and I smiled back. "You're welcome, Bella. My mom always told me to learn how to cook. I have to thank her later." Obviously.

She smiled back to me and my heart fluttered. "Here...let me wash the dishes," She offered.

Huh? What? I mentally kicked myself. She offered to wash the dishes either was because she saw my dirty sink or she was just...well, wanted to wash the dishes.

I frowned. "Bella, you're my guest. I won't do that to you."

She shook her head. "You already cook for me. I can have my fair share," She said stubbornly.

I sighed. No need to argue with her when I remembered our argument in my Vanquish yesterday. "Alright," I said in defeat.

She grinned victoriously and started to collect the dirty plates and glasses. Being good host, I helped her dried all the dishes. My heart turned warmer when I saw this sight. I could imagine Bella and me together in our own kitchen, cooking together and washing the dishes together. I sighed internally. It was a long way to go there and I willingly do that one step of the time. Maybe I could find out what she was thinking in our talk tonight. She didn't mention about the talk yet. Should I remind her? Would it be good?

"So..." I said, fidgeting in my feet. "Where do you want to talk?" My heart beat increased again preparing some scenarios in my mind. She probably yelled at me or maybe shouted at me, but I'll gladly take it. I deserved it after all.

She looked surprise when I mentioned about the talk. I raised my eyebrows. I guessed she really forgot that. Good thing I reminded her, then.

"Um...in the living room?" She asked nervously.

Okay, that would be great. I nodded and boldly took her hand. Bella didn't flinch under my hold and I smiled slightly. What was the best thing to start? Maybe about her work? I walked to the living room and we sat together on the big couch.

"So, tell me about your day," I decided to ask about her job first. It was an easy thing to start.

She frowned and I instantly felt curious. What could possibly happen that cause her that way?

"Apparently Mike pulls a little stunt by telling Jessica that you are my fiancé."

Mike? Oh, the blond guy from the diner. He really had the nerve. I smirked. I looked at her in amusement. "He did?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that's good," I said sternly.

She rolled her brown eyes. "And then Jessica asked me if Mike was telling her the truth."

I looked at her and anxiously wanted to know her answer. "And...Your answer is?"

She shrugged. "I didn't say yes or no. I left her to keep guessing, I guess."

Oh, right! My heart sank a little bit. That made sense. I still needed to work out for our relationship and mostly for our engagement. Okay, first step is complete. On to the next step.

I cleared my throat. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

She seemed thinking for a moment and my nervousness was coming back. I had to be ready for whatever it is that she wanted to say.

"Tell me about you," She blurted out.

Huh? She wanted to know about me? I blinked several times. "OK! What do you want to know about me?" I asked her again.

"Why are you doing those entire things when you were in high school?"

I knew she will ask that, but I didn't expect for her to ask that now. But, apparently I had to answer that question sooner or later and I wanted to be honest with her. I promised to myself to be good for her. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair several times. I always did that when I was nervous. I didn't know if Bella could sense that or not. "I was an idiot back then." I began to explain. "I didn't know what was getting into my head. I couldn't control my action and my mind whenever you near me and Tyler made it worse." That was a lame answer, but I couldn't think of anything better.

She looked at me deeply and I almost squirmed in my seat. "How could you make out with all those girls, Edward? Are you planning to do that to me too?"

What?

"No!" I answered her without thinking. I composed my face. "I will never do that to you, Bella." I sighed. "I just frustrated, I think, because I can't get close to the girl of my dreams so I just threw myself to them." Again, that was a lame answer.

She clenched her teeth and anger flashed in her brown eyes. "And playing with their feelings?"

Oh, no!

"Bella, please-"

"How could you, Edward?" Bella asked in tight voice. "They might be throwing their selves to you, but you can refuse."

I knew that. I was stupid back then. I was trying to be Bella's type of guy without trying to ask her for myself. "I know, Bella. I know," I said, frustrated. I stood and began pacing in front of her. "I never held any interest to them. I only had my eyes on you, but I don't know how to approach you. It pains me more when you didn't remember me and mostly about my promise to marry you." That was the most painful thing from my memory. I was waiting for her to remember me, but she never did and I already had the title as a player.

Bella's face turned pale and she went silent. I looked at her pleadingly. "For all my life, I'm in love with you, Bella. It's always been you. Can't you see?" I asked in low voice and kneeled in front of her. I looked at her lovingly and held her hands. It felt soft under my touch. "I can't live without you." That was the whole truth. Seven years was enough from me.

She scoffed. "Well, you were doing fine during our high school time."

Her words really broke my heart. She didn't trust me. How could I win her heart if she still thought that I was a low player? How could I fix that? If only she could listen to me...I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Bella, please, stop..." I said weakly. Just listen to me, please.

Bella's face was hard instantly. "You kissed them, Edward...no, you were making out with them, in the school hall. What were you thinking? Practicing to be a good kisser? Because that was what I heard. 'Edward Cullen, the greatest kisser'."

I couldn't answer that question. She got me this time. Truthfully, I didn't know what I was thinking at that time. I kissed them, yes, but they never had any interest for me. I knew I made a big mistake. But, what done is done. I couldn't turn back time. I only could to make it up for her. For Bella.

Bella sighed and wriggled from my hold. My hand instantly felt cold.

"Honestly, Edward. I don't know you. I don't know the real you. I can't marry you because I don't know you. At all."

No, don't say that, please. I couldn't move. I just sat right there in front of the couch. And then from the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella sighing and grabbed her purse.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'm going home now. See you tomorrow in Forks."

What? She's leaving? I was not having that! I already let her slip and I won't let that happen for the second time. I snapped back to reality and saw her walked to my front door. Without thinking, I stood from my kneeling position and half running to her direction. I grabbed her waist and turned her around. My arms were hugging her so tightly. She felt so warm and so soft. My heart was pounding on my chest. I've never been this close to Bella and having her close with me made my body tingling.

"Edward? What are you doing?" She asked me in shaky voice. I knew she must be scared with me now, but I didn't care.

"Bella, please...Don't leave. I already let you slip through my fingers and I don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry for what I've done, but please don't leave me," I pleaded. I didn't care to look so weak in front of her. I did all of this for her. I stayed in Seattle for her. I worked at the hospital for her. Everything was for her.

"Edward-"

"Please, Bella. You could hit me, punch me or hate me, but please, don't leave me," I continued to rant in low voice and I meant everything that I said. I deserved it, though.

Bella sighed and her face softened. "Who are you, Edward?"

Who am I? I could answer that. "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, the man who loves you and wants to marry you. The man who fell in love with you since I was 6 years old. The man who wants to do anything to keep you with me. The man who will wait forever for you to love me," I told her my deepest feelings.

She looked at me softly. "Did you really change?"

I smiled. "Yes, I am, Bella. I want to be a better man for you."

We stared at each other for a moment and I felt how right was hugging her like this.

"Um...Edward, you can release me now," She said to me.

I looked at her anxiously. I couldn't let her go.

Bella smiled timidly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Oh, okay. I nodded slowly and released my hold on her. She must have been frightened with my behaviour. "I'm truly sorry if I scared you."

She pursued her lips. "Well, you did it all the time."

She really knew how to deal with a situation. I chuckled and she smiled. Okay, what will we do next? Perhaps watching a DVD? I already planned to ask her having a DVD night in my place and I guessed this was the right time. I looked over the clock. 09.00 pm.

"It's still early. Do you want to watch a DVD?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

"Which movie do you want to watch?" I asked her when we were standing next to each other in front of my DVDs' shelf.

Bella's fingers strolled up and down through the DVDs before her eyes lit up and pulled out a DVD case. She showed me the cover. I looked at her choice, Law Abiding Citizen. Wow, nice one. It was the newest DVD that I brought and I just watched it once. Watching the movie again with Bella seemed like a good idea.

I smiled. "Nice choice."

Bella grinned and walked to the couch while I set the DVD player. She was trying to make herself comfortable on my couch when I sat next to her. I could be a gentleman and offered her my shoulder, but wasn't that too forward? Seeing Bella more struggling to stay comfortable, my heart ached to make her feel better.

"You can lean on my shoulder."

Screw the rules!

She froze and turned to look at me. Her eyes were staring at me anxiously while I looked at her deeply. And then she nodded weakly and scooted closer to me. She leaned her head to my shoulder and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She smelled like strawberry and a flower scent that I didn't recognize. I closed my eyes briefly before opened it again. If only we could stay like this forever...

"Are you comfortable?" I whispered to her.

"Yes. Thank you."

I smiled and we turned our attention to the movie. I was half watching the movie and enjoying Bella snuggled in my arms. We didn't speak much during the movie and then I felt her head was limp on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw that she already fallen asleep. She must have been so tired with her work. I gingerly lay her down on the couch with her feet on my lap and watched the movie until it was over. I glanced to the clock. 10.50 pm.

I looked again to Bella's sleeping form. She definitely couldn't drive with sleepy eyes, I won't let her. Should I ask her to stay here? I didn't want to be bold, but I have two bedrooms. She could stay in the guest room while I stay in my room, right?

I took a deep breath and gently shook her shoulder. "Bella...you can't sleep here. Please, sleep in the guest room," I said to her.

Her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"It's nearly 11 pm. Please, Bella, just sleep in the guest room," I said again. She really needed to rest in a better place.

She shook her head weakly. "No, I can go home. I haven't pack for tomorrow."

What? No way!

She started to wake up, but I held her gently. "Absolutely not, Bella. You're tired. You can pack tomorrow. Besides you'll ride with me to Forks."

She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "But, I don't bring my toothbrush and-"

"Silly girl," I said and ruffled her hair. She could think like that in a situation like this. "I have spare toothbrush and you can wear one of my T-shirt," I offered her.

She sighed and nodded. I helped her to get up and walked her to the bathroom. I left her to give her some privacy and strolled to my own room. I opened my closet and pulled out one of my T-shirts and sweatpants. And then I heard the bathroom's door was opened and I heard another door also opened. Bella must be in the guest room now. I quickly got out from my room and walked to the guest room. She stood in the middle of the room and looked disoriented. She must be sleepy. I gave her the clothes and she took it gladly.

"Good night, beautiful. Sleep well," I said lovingly and kissed her forehead.

I got out from the room and returned to the living room to set the DVD player off. I locked the front door and turned off the lights. I walked to my room and stopped in front of my door. I glanced briefly to the guestroom's door before I smiled and walked to my own room. I changed my clothes into a simple white T-shirt and pajama pants. I turned on the stereo to listen for some classics and lay on my bed. I was hoping sleep caught me soon after I lay on my back, but apparently my eyes had their own accord. They seemed want to stay open. I sighed and rolled several times in the bed. It was getting useless and I grudgingly turned off the stereo. I covered my head with my pillow, but I still couldn't sleep.

I put my pillow back and huffed. I sat in my bed and ran my hands through my hair. What I should do now? I'm driving tomorrow and I need my sleep. I took a deep breath and got up from my bed. I opened the door and stared at the guestroom. My heart fluttered when I remembered Bella was sleeping in the next room. I swallowed hard. Is it okay to check on her, right? I won't do anything to her. My dad will kill me if I did that. He was surgeon after all; he could replace my intern organs when I didn't realize it. I shuddered.

I slowly open the door and my breath almost hitched when I saw a beautiful girl sleeping in the bed. Her dark hair was tangled in the pillow and I could see my T- shirt was too big for her small frame. One of her shoulders was exposed and I clenched my fist when I saw her bare shoulder. Something strange happened again in my body and this time it was getting stronger. I took deep breaths and shook my head to regain my focus.

I approached the bed and lay down next to her. She already slept peacefully under the covers and I smiled when I saw her peaceful face. She was beautiful. And then I heard it.

"No, Edward. Don't run. I can't catch you," Bella's voice was clear like a bell.

I froze. Did she awake? I looked to her face, but her eyes were still closed. I blinked several times. She was sleep talking? I grinned. Wow, this is amazing. I knew she was a somniloquist when I caught her sleeping under the tree when we were kids. I've never told her that I knew her secret and I mentally slapped myself when I remembered I told everyone in high school about that. I felt horribly guilty.

"Edward...your legs are longer. It's not...fair," Bella murmured again.

I raised my eyebrows. She said that once to me when we were kids. I guessed she already remember that now. Bella turned silent and her breathing was steady again. I slowly raised my hand to stroke her hair. Her hair was soft, just like I imagined. She snuggled deeper to the pillow and I smiled.

"Hmmm...you smell good."

I bit my lip and tried very hard not to laugh. Apparently I was not the only one who liked her smell; she did too and I felt smug once again.

Bella didn't say anything again and my eyes slowly drooped. The last thing I remember before fallen asleep was Bella murmuring, "Edward, don't go."

* * *

**Happy Independence Day to all my readers from the States :) **

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, and to all my readers who followed MFIEC from Edward's point of view ^^**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)**


	9. The Hometown

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for editing the chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**The Hometown**

I thought I heard a shrill of alarm clock, but I couldn't let my eyes open. I woke up by the smell of delicious food and I blinked my eyes several times. Seconds later I realized I fell asleep in the guest room and I was sleeping alone. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered I invited Bella to have dinner with me...Bella! I sat straight on the bed and the blanket that covered my body dropped to the floor. I looked at the blanket and saw it was a thick blanket which I rarely used.

Oh, no! Bella knew I was sleeping next to her. Will she get angry? Or worse? Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have done that. Seeing her last night. But, I must admit I could sleep when I was with her. It seemed my body relaxed around her. I shook my head slightly. This is not good.

I got out from the bed and slowly opened the door. I tiptoed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After feeling fresh enough, I strolled to the kitchen and decided to look innocent. I spotted Bella standing near the dining room table and held her phone. The tasty smell made me forget my previous plan to appear innocent. I moaned, "Smells good."

Bella instantly froze and I could hear a distance sound, "Isabella Marie Swan, who the hell is that?"

"Er..." Bella blushed.

"Bella, are you having sleep over at Edward's?" Hmm...the sound seemed familiar to me.

"Um..."

I looked at her and decided to save her from whoever that is. "Who is that?"

She gulped. "It's Alice."

Oh.

I smirked and raised my hand, indicating her to give me her phone. Bella rolled her eyes and gave me her phone. "Hello, Alice," I greeted her.

"Edward!" Alice said curtly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"So, are you going to be at the reunion tonight?"

I rolled my eyes. Like she had to ask. "Of course, I'll be there. I'm riding with Bella, by the way."

She scoffed. "Good. Just treat her with all respect, Cullen. I don't care if your daddy is the most influential person in Forks, because I'll kill you if you hurt her. What did you do to her?"

What? She thought I've done something to Bella? I laughed. "No, Alice. It's not what you think. Bella was too tired to go home, so I offered her to sleep in the guest room."

"Don't lie to me, Cullen!"

"I won't lie to you," I tried to keep calm even though I felt offended. She thought I'm the same person just like in high school.

"I hope you're not lying to me, Edward. I can find a way to know the truth," Alice threatened me.

I sighed. "No, I won't take advantage of her."

"OK, then. I trust you. Don't do anything foolish to her, alright? See you at the reunion."

"Alright. See you there," I pressed the end button and gave Bella her phone back.

She scowled at me and tossed her phone to the kitchen counter. Uh-huh. It didn't look good. Did Alice say something to her?

"So, high school reunion, heh?"

Damn! She must have told Bella about that. I grimaced. "I'm sorry. I have all the intention to tell you, but I guess I was having too much distraction." Again, I cursed myself for my stupidity.

She huffed and sat at the dining chair. "A high school reunion? I hate high school reunions."

I chuckled and suddenly I remembered about the blanket. I didn't thank her yet for that. I composed my face."Um...thank you for the blanket," I murmured.

She turned to me and took a bite from her sandwich. "No problem. I can't let you get cold." And then she smiled coyly. "So, am I still a somniloquist?"

I tensed immediately and looked at her. "Bella..."

"I still remember you told everyone I was a sleep talker. Thank you for that and forget it! I'm not going to the reunion!" She grabbed her phone and headed to the guest room.

My eyes widened. "Bella, wait!" I shouted at her and quickly stood from my chair. She couldn't just go like that. I followed her to the guestroom where she put her purse and got out in a hurry.

"Bella, please listen to me!" I said to her while following her around in my apartment.

She turned to me and her eyes flashed with anger. I shuddered slightly. "What the hell do you want from me, Edward? I don't understand you. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Well, it was not my intention to keep something from her. It's just...I didn't know how to tell her about this reunion. Hell, even my parents offered me their help.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's not enough!" She said sternly. "You said sorry all the time, but you end up with another repeat performance."

I knew that. My shoulder slumped and I raised my head to look at her pleadingly. "I really wanted to tell you, honestly!" I told her. "Forks high never held a reunion after a decadeand this was their first. My father told me about this and I really want to come with you, also this is my opportunity to meet your parents."

She raised her eyebrows. "My parents?"

Wow, did I just say her parents? I nodded slowly, hoping she couldn't catch the double meaning behind my words. She still didn't know her mother already in Forks. "I want to talk about our...current...relationship."

She threw her hands in the air. "Do you still want to keep this 'engagement' thing? I just happen to know you again and telling me the truth could be a good start." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you going to force me to marry you? It won't happen, Cullen!"

Great! Now, she thinks I forced her while the truth is I just want her to give me a chance to prove myself to her. I sighed and laughed nervously. "I'm not going to force you to marry me. I just want a chance to prove myself to you that I'm worthy for your love and hopefully to become your husband," I tried to explain to her. "Well, technically, we were engaged since we were 6 years old." I added a matter of factly.

She hung her head in her hands. "Oh, Lord!" And then she looked up to me again.

I waited nervously for her answer. Please, say yes...say yes...

She sighed. "I'm not going," She said again and turned to open the door knob.

What?

Come on, Cullen. Think something! Fast!

"I'm asking you to go as my date!"

Bella froze and turned to look at me. "What?"

I took few steps closer to her. I guessed this was the only way to ask her. "I'm asking you as my date."

Bella still stood there in daze. I took this opportunity to be more persuasive. I stopped few inches from her. "I'm sorry for your bad memories when we were in high school, but it's a good time to show them what we are now. Don't you think?" I asked.

"What? That we are engaged?" She asked sternly.

Well, that could be a good idea and I could show those stupid boys from high school about this beautiful girl. Suddenly I remembered my troop card and I smirked. "It's an added bonus, I think. Besides you promise my parents to visit this weekend." Gotcha!

She cursed under her breath and stared at me with her deep brown eyes. "You know what? High school reunion is the last thing on my mind. We had a bad record of relationship and suddenly we appeared to have a relationship. And also I don't want a reminder about all the girls you've kissed."

Oh, please..."Will you stop that? That was 7 years ago, Bella. People change," I said sternly.

"Do you?" She looked at me. "And what is this small reunion for the five of us?"

I sighed. I guessed Alice already told her about that too. Well, the truth is revealed at last. "It's a reunion for you, me, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. That was my idea. We'll have lunch tomorrow in my house."

She raised her eyebrows and laughed shakily. "Rosalie, Edward? Really? She's not a good friend of mine. She always glared at me if you came near me. I think she likes you."

She remembered Rosalie? Perhaps she asked Alice about that too. And did she just say Rosalie liked me? Yeah, right. I scoffed. "No, she doesn't. She just doesn't like to be the second person from the spotlight." Actually, that was the half of the truth. Rosalie never liked Bella because I chose Bella than her. Not that she liked me or anything close like that, but she always thought her beauty is everything and it offended her when I didn't find her beautiful.

"Right. And does that thing make the situation easier?"

I've been thought about that either, but we were not kids anymore. We could act civil, right? I rolled my eyes. "We're not kids anymore, Bella."

"Whatever!" She said rudely and went to the kitchen. She grabbed her plate and walked back to the living room.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously. She wanted to eat in front of the TV?

She turned the TV on. "Eating."

She did.

I almost rolled my eyes. "I have dining table, Bella. Why don't you eat with me in the kitchen?" I offered her.

She looked at me. "No."

Alright, no need to argue now or we will not make it to Forks alive. I sighed and went back to the kitchen. Bella made me a sandwich and scramble eggs. For someone who's still angry with me, her cooking skills were amazing. She truly had a sincere heart. I mean...she could just poison me, right?

Bella was still in front of the TV when I finished my breakfast and had my shower. I wasn't sure if she even watches the show. I packed quickly and after the final check around my apartment, I told her that we were ready to go. Bella didn't say anything; she just got out from my room and walked to her car...or truck. I grimaced mentally. I still couldn't believe that truck made its way from Forks to Seattle. I drove with my Volvo and followed her from behind. I was anxious now; I've never been to Bella's place before and it made my body squirmed.

She parked her truck in the parking lot while I parked my Volvo next to her...truck. I followed her until she arrived to her room. Once the front door opened, I could see her room for the first time. It was not neat like mine, but not dirty either. The room was so Bella, even I could smell her lovely scent here and my body instantly turned warm.

"Sorry. My place isn't nice like yours," She said.

I shook my head to regain my focus and smiled. "Your place is warm."

Bella raised her eyebrows; I knew she didn't understand why I said that. She cleared her throat and laughed lightly. "Alright. Just wait here. I have to pack."

I nodded and sat on the couch in the living room. I turned the TV on while Bella was buzzing around to prepare herself and to pack. My eyes were on TV, but my other senses were on her. I could hear she was busy between her bedroom and her bathroom. Half an hour later, she checked her kitchen and living room and then she told me that we were ready to go.

I got out from Bella's apartment at 08.30 am and with my driving, I was hoping to arrive at Forks less than 4 hours. I took her bag, opened the passenger door and put her bag on the trunk. I opened my door and buckled my seat belt.

"Are you sure you could drive 4 hours nonstop?" Bella asked me while she was putting on her seatbelt.

I grinned. If only she knew, I used to do that when I started to apply for a position in the hospital. "We could stop for snack or the restroom."

She nodded and I revved the engine.

Forks...here we come!

* * *

We stopped twice during the journey, mostly to buy a snack or use the restroom. Bella didn't speak much to me during the ride and I started to get anxious. Was she still angry because I let her have the sleep over? Or was she angry because I laid down next to her last night? Damn! If only I could see what's on her mind. I clutched the steering wheel tighter when I remembered what Bella said in her sleep last night. She didn't hate me or...something like that, but she did say for me not to leave her. Was it possible that she began to have a feeling for me, even though just for a friend?

The tension was getting thicker and I couldn't take it anymore. When we passed the border of Port Angeles, finally I broke the silence.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment until we arrived at Forks?" I asked to her, feeling desperate.

Bella looked at me. "No, I'm going to give you the silent treatment until we arrived back to Seattle."

Wow, that long?

I sighed. "Is there any particular reason for you to do that?"

"You just throw me to the piranhas," She shouted at me.

Even when she was angry, I found it endearing. I grinned. "Piranhas don't live in Forks."

"Ugh!" She grumbled.

Okay, enough with the piranhas. Let's see if she's still angry if I tell her we're going to my house first. "We are going to my house first," I said to her.

"Huh?" She looked at me immediately in shock expression.

I grinned mentally. Well, at least she didn't remember the piranhas anymore.

"My parents are waiting for us."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Seriously?"

I nodded and grinned. She rolled her eyes and sank back to her seat. From her body language, I could tell that she was nervous although it confused me. She already met my parents; she shouldn't have felt that way. It was me that should have felt nervous. I've always dreamed Bella could visit my place, even just for doing homework or returned my notes, but it never happened. I prayed silently my mom already cleaned my room.

We passed the border of Forks and then I turned to the small road. My house was not in town, more like suburban area. Our family loves nature, which was why my dad purchase large area in this property and build a house here.

"Your family is not serial killers, are they?" Bella asked me in worried tone.

I looked at her in amusement. Where did she get that theory? "What makes you think that?"

"The forest," She answered shortly.

Ah! She must have been watching too much horror movies, although I didn't blame her.

I smiled. "My family love outdoors and nature, Bella. Living in big city is not our style." But, I can live in Seattle. Yeah, right!

"Uh-huh. That is why you choose Alaska, then."

I shrugged. I didn't want to remember anything about Alaska. Not just because of Tanya, but I spent the most miserable years there. The time when I was away from Bella.

The tress went thinning and I almost smiled when I saw my house. I missed it...well, not as much as I missed Bella, but still I really love this house. I stopped my car in the driveway and turned to her. "Well, this is my house."

She nodded slowly, looking daze. "It's...nice."

I chuckled lightly and got out from the car. I opened the door for her and held her hand. Once again, she didn't flinch under my touch. I took my bag from the trunk and walked to the porch, still holding Bella's hand. I opened the front door and from the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella gasped when she saw my living room. Well, thanks to my mom for her luxurious taste.

"Mom, Dad, we're here!" I told them about our arrival, although I was sure they could hear my car. Just to add the effect.

As I predicted, my parents appeared in the living room and my mom hugged Bella immediately. I raised my eyebrows. She even forgets to greet me...oh, well!

"Bella, dear, it's nice to see you again. Welcome to our home. Do you want anything? Tea? Coffee?"

She smiled and leaned away from my mom's embrace. "Hi, Esme. No, thank you. I'm just passing by before I go to see my dad."

"Please, take a rest for a while. You had a long journey," My dad said to Bella.

She nodded and I held her hand again. "Come on. Let me show you my room."

"Okay"

She walked with me to the second floor and once again I prayed my mom already cleaned my room. I stopped at my door and almost held my breath when I opened it. Bella's eyes widened when she saw my room. "This is my room," I said sheepishly. I was hoping she didn't find anything strange about me from my room.

She walked in into my room slowly and looked around. My heart turned erratic waiting for her comments. I still stood at the door and then she turned to me and chuckled. "Why are you standing there? This is your room."

I bowed my head and I could feel my cheeks flushed a bit. Finally, Bella was in my room while I was still standing here like an idiot. "Um...I've been dreaming of you standing here, in my room. And my dream is coming true now."

I raised my head slowly and I could see she was blushing now. She bit her bottom lip and laughed nervously. Something strange happened again to my body when I saw her biting her lip. I shook my head.

"Well, your room is great. Really!"

She looked around again and then stopped. I swallowed hard. Did she find anything in my room? I followed her gaze and I saw her picture on my desk. It was a picture on our high school graduation. I asked Alice to take Bella's picture because I knew I won't be seeing her in college. At least I had something that reminded me of her, until I found her again. I relaxed immediately.

"Alice took the picture for me because I couldn't get close to you, not with what I did. You were so beautiful," I said to her.

She sighed and sat on my bed. I furrowed my eyebrows and put my bag on the floor. Is there something wrong? Did she not like the picture? She closed her eyes briefly and opened it to look at me. Her deep brown eyes melted my core. "Why are you doing this to me, Edward?"

My eyebrows furrowed deeper. "Doing what?" Was it wrong to put her picture on my desk?

She ran her hand through her thick hair. "You seem have many layers that I don't know. It's confusing."

What layers? Is it because what I did back in high school and then I turned to a completely different man now? Or because I didn't tell her much about me? I thought she wanted to move slowly so I planned to tell her about me as our relationship built. Did she want to know about me now?

A strand of her hair fell from her ear and I couldn't resist touching it. I tucked her hair behind her ear. It felt soft in my fingertips. "I'm sorry for everything, really."

She looked again to my eyes. "Did you ever bring one of your girls here?"

What? Why did she have to worry about that? Oh, right! She thought I was a douche bag. I grinned. "No, never!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then why they could tell perfectly about your house?"

Seriously? Is this what's bothering her all the way to my house?

I chuckled. "Bella, this is Forks. Even small news can wipe you out like a storm. My father's colleagues happen to talk among themselves about this house after they visit here. I guess that is where the news coming from."

She seemed nervous and her cheeks flushed. She's blushing? She ducked her head immediately. "Did you..ever...?"

I sighed. Why did she always do that? She could ask me anything. I titled her chin to look at me. Her brown eyes stared at me deeply. "What is it, Bella?"

"Did you ever...you know...had..."

I couldn't resist the urge to laugh. For all the love that was holy, she thought I've done things like that before. If only she knew that my parents teaches me high morals to treat women with respect. My dad probably killed me if he found out I messed around with women in that way. Right! And you kissed all the girls in high school, my responsible part shouted at me. I pushed aside the thought and returned to Bella. "Seriously, Bella. Are you asking me that question?"

She frowned. "You're not answering my question."

Oh, right! She needed answer and I will tell her the truth. At least there was one thing that I proud of from myself. I looked at her deeply. "No, Bella. I'm still keeping my virtue." And then I stroked her crimson cheek. "For you."

She blushed harder and I chuckled.

"Edward! Bella! Lunch is ready!" My mom called the both of us.

Bella blinked several times. "Lunch?"

I nodded. "My mom already cooked for us. Come on!" I took her hand again and got out from my room.

"Um...is it okay for me to have lunch here? I mean...this is my first visit to your house. I don't want to be a burden," She said in low voice.

I sighed and turned to her. "Bella, please...my parents love you. They already consider you as a family. If you decline their offer, they will be disappointed."

Bella grimaced. "I don't have another choice, do I?"

I laughed lightly and took her hand back to mine. "Nope!"

I took Bella to our dining room and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled gratefully and sat on the chair. I sat next to her with my parents across from us. Between our lunches, my parents told us about Forks and also asked about my job in the hospital. I told them about the long hours and everything while Bella listened to my story patiently. I knew she will not understand about what I've been through during my work in the hospital, but her attention to my story pleased me. My parents asked Bella about her job and her eyes lit up when she told us about what she did. I smiled slightly seeing the sparkle in her eyes and it made my heart fluttered.

When the lunch was over, Bella said goodbye to my parents and promised to come for the lunch reunion tomorrow. I knew she must felt tired and I didn't blame her for that. I drove her to Charlie's house and I could see her dad's cruiser in the driveway. I still didn't tell Bella that her mother was here. I was hoping she will be happy to see her mother.

I stopped my Volvo in the driveway and turned the engine off. I got out from my car and opened her door. It pleased me that she was beginning to get used to be treated as a lady. "Well, this is my house," She grinned and repeated my words earlier.

I chuckled.

I opened the trunk and took her bag. I walked with Bella to the front door and she knocked several times. After few rustles noise, the door opened and I could see Renee Dwyer, Bella's mom. Bella jaw dropped.

"Mom?"

Renee squealed and hugged Bella fiercely. "Oh, honey. I miss you. Come on in! You too, Edward."

I smiled and followed Bella to come inside. Charlie appeared from the stairs and greeted Bella, ""Hello, sweetheart!" He hugged her daughter briefly before turned to me and shook my hand. "So, do you want some lunch or what?"

"No, Dad. I already ate in Edward's house."

Bella's parents raised their eyebrows and a knowing smirked appeared on their faces. "Really?" Renee asked with glinted eyes.

Bella seemed oblivious with the fact and nodded. "Mom, what are you doing in here? You didn't tell me you're here."

My mom grimaced. "Well, I want to give you a surprise."

I almost grinned to her statement while Bella narrowed her eyes. She turned to me. "Do you know about this?"

I shrugged, pretending I didn't know anything. She rolled her eyes. Well, I think she knows.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, what would you like to do now?"

I swallowed hard. This is the chance for me to talk to both of them. I fidgeted in my feet briefly before looked to Charlie. "Can I talk with both of you?"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella's face turned pale.

* * *

Bella excused herself to her room to put her bag while I sat in the living room with her parents. Renee offered me something to drink, but I refused politely. I didn't think a cold drink will good in my situation.

"So, how are you, Edward? I haven't heard so much from you, apart from what Charlie told me," Renee said to me.

I smiled. "I'm good, Renee. Thank you very much. I'm still working at the hospital. Long hours and all that."

She giggled. "Seattle is so lucky to have a handsome doctor like you."

I grimaced while I could see Charlie rolled his eyes. And then he cleared his throat. "How are things with Bella now?"

I took a deep breath. "Well...comparing to the time when we were in high school, it's good."

Charlie made a face. "Uh-huh...by the way, we need to say thank you for making Bella agree to come to the reunion. It must have been a great effort."

If only he knew...I grimaced. "You're welcome."

"And speaking of Bella, where is she?" Charlie asked to himself and look to Bella's old room door.

"She probably stalling," Renee stated simply.

I smiled coyly while Charlie rolled his eyes again. He turned to Bella's door and shouted," Bella, will you please come downstairs?"

Moments later, the door opened and Bella got out from her room. She kept her head down and sat next to me, not that she had much choice.

"Well, Edward, what is it that you want to talk about?" Charlie asked after Bella sat on the couch.

Well, this is it! I smiled. "It's nice to see you both again, Charlie and Renee. I'm sure you know about my intentions towards Bella since I was 6 years old. I want to ask you if the permission to escort her is still available."

Bella gaped at me; perhaps she didn't expect for me to be so forward with her parents. It made sense, though. She was just began to know me again, but I've already know everything about her. It must be difficult for her to accept our relationship and I willingly try to prove myself to her.

Charlie cleared his throat. "I know exactly your intentions with Bella and I already give you my permission. Apparently there are a lot of things you guys need to work out."

He didn't have to remind me about that. "I know that, Charlie," I said with sincerity in my tone. "I was treating her so bad when we were in high school and now I want to prove her that I changed."

Renee nodded. "But, it was strange that you already love Bella since you were 6 years old. How could that be?"

Ow, I didn't expect that kind of question. Even Charlie never asked that to me. I blushed. "Um...because she is kind and beautiful and smart and I really love her."

Bella's parents giggled while I tried to control my blush. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella's jaw dropped. She must not expect that kind of answer from me.

Charlie turned to Bella. "What do you think about that, Bella?"

Bella blinked several times and twisted her fingers nervously. "Well, I already told Edward it was not easy to forget what he did to me in high school and also this engagement thing is very...sudden." She grimaced.

Sudden? Did she need more time to accept all of this?

"Do you need time?" I asked her.

"Huh?"

"Do you need time to accept our engagement? I can give you time." I said again. I will wait until she could accept that.

She sighed. "This is more like a force engagement or more like an arrangement marriage."

Really? Should I remind her about the last time I asked her to be my wife?

I smiled grimly. "No, it's not. I asked you to be my wife when we were 6. No pressure and no influence. I really want to marry you."

Bella blushed while her parents grinning like Cheshire cat. My heart swelled with hope. I knew they were on my side.

"I can't do this. I'm not ready for marriage. Can we call it off?"

What?

Everything suddenly turned silent.

Bella shook her head. "Please, I just happen to know I've been engaged for 19 years and my supposed to be fiancé treated me like shit when I was high school and he once became a player. It's too much for me."

She still didn't believe me? Even after I confessed my feelings in front of her parents? What should I do now?

I looked at her pleadingly. "Bella, please...what can I do to make it up to you?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Um...what about you guys trying to live together?" Suddenly Renee said to all of us.

Three movements seemed happen in slow motion. Charlie's jaw dropped, my eyes widened while Bella almost fell off from her chair. Good thing she could settle herself, then or I will have to catch her. Not that I mind.

Bella's mom rolled her eyes. "You could rent a two roomed apartment, besides you both are adults. I'm sure you know how to be safe."

Bella blushed while I nearly choked an air. Never in million years I had that kind of intention towards Bella...well, of course I could do that to her if we were married and...gezzzz, what am I thinking?

"Are we really discussing this matter, Renee?" Charlie asked his ex-wife. He didn't sound approve and decline to the idea either.

"Come to think of it! You both were apart for 7 years. A lot of misunderstanding and miscommunication. How will you solve it with living in separate place?" Renee asked again.

Hmmm...good point!

Bella rolled her eyes. "Our offices are located in different side of Seattle, Mom."

"Well, then, try to find an apartment in the middle of it," Renee insisted.

Still, a good point! My thoughts were beginning to swirl with possibility living with Bella.

Bella rubbed her temples. "It's not that easy, Mom."

"Why?"

Charlie shook his head and then looked at me. "What do you think, Edward?"

Actually, it was a good idea. Besides we were both adults and we could settle some basic rules. I just need Bella to see how I really am and hopefully I could win her heart in the process.

It settled, then.

I grinned. "I don't mind."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**Sorry to all my readers for the long update. I want to finish MFIEC first, but Edward keeps bugging me to tell his side of the story :)**

**As usual, don't forget to review ^.^  
**


	10. The Reunion

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for sticking with me:)**

**

* * *

**

**[Previously]**

"Come to think of it! You both were apart for 7 years. A lot of misunderstanding and miscommunication. How will you solve it with living in separate place?" Renee asked again.

Hmmm...good point!

Bella rolled her eyes. "Our offices are located in different side of Seattle, Mom."

"Well, then, try to find an apartment in the middle of it," Renee insisted.

Still, a good point! My thoughts were beginning to swirl with possibility living with Bella.

Bella rubbed her temples. "It's not that easy, Mom."

"Why?"

Charlie shook his head and then looked at me. "What do you think, Edward?"

Actually, it was a good idea. Besides we were both adults and we could settle some basic rules. I just need Bella to see how I really am and hopefully I could win her heart in the process.

It settled, then.

I grinned. "I don't mind."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Reunion**

If it was possible, Bella's face was redder as the clock ticking. She looked at her parents in disbelief. "Seriously, Mom, Dad? How could you both agree with this so easily? Do you guys know how he was when we were in high school?"

Guilt stabbed me again. This time it intensified. I felt like a villain who pushed her to like me. I didn't want to do that, but my selfish side seemed to win the argument inside. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to let her go either.

I looked at her with pure anguish. "Bella, please-"

"NO!" She shouted at us.

I went rigid and so did her parents. Honestly, I never saw Bella like that. She stood from her sitting position and seemed to control her breathing. And then she ran upstairs and opened her bedroom door. She slammed it shut.

We were all sat in silent for a while before I heard Charlie sigh.

"I know she'll react that way."

Renee shook her head. "She is so stubborn." And then she grinned to her ex-husband. "Just like you, Charlie."

Charlie just rolled his eyes.

I frowned internally. Was it wrong that I said yes to Renee's idea about us living together? Beside it's not a big deal, though. Lots of people did that. Even though I will live with Bella, well...hopefully she will agree, I will still give her the highest respect. I won't take advantage of her or do something that will make her uncomfortable. I love her too much to hurt her again. She knew that, right?

"Edward?"

I blinked several times and raised my head to look at Bella's mother. Her face was similar to Bella, only older, of course. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arm on my shoulders.

"Just be patient with her, Edward. She had been through a lot during high school. Charlie and I don't blame you on that. She also had to witness our divorce. Even though it's been years, but I'm sure our divorce leaves a mark on her heart. As a mother, I know you love her so much. You just need to show her, I guess."

I smiled grimly. "Thank you, Renee."

"And speaking of that..." Charlie interjected, "You have my permission to court her. Good luck, kid."

I laughed nervously. "Thank you, Chief Swan." And then I looked over the stairs. Is it alright if I see her in her room?

"Go on," Renee gently nudged my shoulder. "Go see her." She winked while Charlie smiled coyly.

I chuckled and rose from the couch. I took deep breaths before I walked on the stairs and stood in front of the door. I closed my eyes briefly before opened it again and prayed silently I won't make another scene with her. I could hear her sobs and my heart clenched. I made her cry again. I had to fix it and I will do it right now. I will tell her about myself, if that's what she wants. I knocked her door softly.

"Bella...Please, can I come in?" I said softly.

"Go away!" She shouted between her sobs.

I sighed. Like that could happen. "No, I won't, Bella. I can stay in front of your door as long as you stay inside of your room. Fair enough?"

Silence.

And then I could hear the door knob turn and I could see Bella from behind the door. Dry tears were on her cheeks and it really broke my heart to see her like that. I was supposed to make her happy, not sad. She walked to her bed and I got in into her bedroom. I wished I could be in her room on better circumstances, but I could take this moment. In a flash, I could see she didn't have much furniture in her room. Only a bed, a closet and a small desk.

Bella sat on her bed and I sat next to her. Her beautiful mahogany hair was falling to her face and I raised my hand to stroke her hair. She just sat still and didn't move.

Where should I begin to make her better? What about telling her about myself? Is it okay, right?

"You said earlier that you want to know the real me. Well, I can give you that."

She didn't say anything.

I sighed and pulled my hand from her hair. I played with the hem of my shirt. I must do better than that. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm the only child of Carlisle and Esme. I like to read, watch movies, listen to classics and I can play the piano."

I knew it sounded ridiculous, but I guessed it was not bad either. Besides I didn't tell her yet that I could play the piano and frowned inwardly for not showing her when she visited my house earlier.

Bella still didn't say anything.

I took a deep breath. I decided to tell her the truth about my childhood. "I moved to Alaska with my parents not long after you moved with your mother, but I couldn't forget all of our memories in Forks. I asked my father to move back here, hoping I could see you between the holidays. When I heard from your dad you were going to move back here, I was so happy."

I paused.

"After high school I went to Harvard and graduated, majoring in Medicine. I stayed at single dorm, I never dated girls. My friends called me a freak when I told them I already had the girl of my dreams. I had to punch one of them when I found out he tried to look for you after seeing your picture in my room." I grimaced mentally to the memory. I still remember the guy. His name is Riley Adams; he was an English Lit student and had some serious attitudes towards girls. There was no way I will let him get close to Bella. I punched him at that time and he hit me back. We were both separated by the dorm's head and cleaned the public toilet for two weeks as a punishment.

I chuckled to the memory and sighed. "After I graduated, I tried to look for you again. I know you went to Dartmouth. It didn't surprise me. You are amazing and smart. Charlie said you already graduated and decided to work in Seattle. I went to Seattle a couple of weeks after I graduated to look for you. And amazingly, I met you at a small coffee shop."

That was the best day in my entire life, the moment when I saw her again.

Bella looked at me and her brown eyes widened. "Coffee shop?"

I smiled slightly. I could see she was surprised to hear I was in Seattle to look for her and saw her at that place. I nodded. "Yes, Bella. I saw you there the first time after 7 years. You still beautiful as I remembered. At that time, I decided to live close to you, and to get to know you again."

Bella's face softened. "But, I don't understand. You work at Seattle to get close to me? Why now? After 7 years?"

I smiled grimly. "I want to prove to you that I'm not the one you know when you were in high school. I want to prove I'm worthy for you."

"Edward, what you did in high school was a part of who you are. You can't throw that away," She said to me.

I grimaced. She didn't have to remain me about that. "I know, Bella. But, please believe me in one thing." Slowly, I cupped her face on my hands. My heart flipped when I touch her face. She was so beautiful. I couldn't hold my feelings any longer. "I love you. I always love you," I said to her.

She sighed.

She didn't appear to mad at me anymore and my arms seemed move to their own accord. Gingerly, I hugged her tenderly and I could feel she relaxed on my embrace. The smell of her hair and her skin intoxicated me and I closed my eyes briefly.

"So, about this living arrangement thing?"

Ah, that thing!

I released my hug, feeling lost instantly when I pulled away from her. I looked at her. "We could try. I promise I won't do anything inappropriate to you or Charlie will shoot me." And I was sure for the last part.

Bella looked back at me. "We could start with our date for the reunion."

Hope swelled on my chest. She was willingly to try for me too. I nodded, keeping the grin off from my face. "Of course, Bella. I won't force you."

She nodded slowly.

I stroked her hair again. "Are you feeling better now? Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I just need my nap, I guess."

I smiled tenderly. "Get some rest. I'll pick you up at 7 tonight."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Bella asked hesitantly. "I mean...I don't even made a confirmation to come to the reunion-"

"Don't worry about that, Bella," I interjected. "My parents already took care of it."

She grimaced. "Uh...thanks."

I chuckled lightly. "No problem. I'll pick you tonight."

She nodded again and I kissed her forehead before leaving her room. Charlie and Renee were still in the living room, watching a show from the plasma TV. They both turned their heads to me when they heard my footsteps.

"How is she?" Renee asked.

I smiled. "Better, I guess. I'll be here at 7 for the reunion."

Charlie smiled. "Alright and thank you for coming here."

I nodded. "It's not a big deal. I'll see you both tonight."

"Oh, Edward!" Renee called me.

"Yes?"

She looked at me. "We just called your parents and told them about the living arrangement. They said they want to talk to you first and they will come here tomorrow after lunch."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Renee. See you soon." I nodded to Bella's father. "Charlie."

He nodded back and I turned around to go out from Bella's home. I closed the door behind me and walked to my car. I glanced briefly to Bella's window before I opened up the door. I revved the engine and drove swiftly from the driveway.

* * *

I didn't know if my parents were happy or not with this living arrangement. Besides it was not my idea, it was Renee's. It's not like I will take advantage from that. I love Bella too much to hurt her again. I drove back to my house and as I predicted, my parents already waiting for me in the living room.

"Bella's mother called us earlier and told us about her idea," My dad told me after I sat on the couch across from my parents.

"Edward...honey, we will not tell you not to do it or even to do it. You are an adult and Bella too. Just be careful, dear. You need to have her trust first," This time it was my mom who said that.

I ran my hand through my hair. "I know that. It's not an easy thing, I know, but I have to get started no matter what. Renee's idea is a good one. We could learn about each other and hopefully she could understand me that I changed."

My dad smiled slightly. "And I know there's nothing that we can say to make you stop."

I chuckled nervously. "Believe me, Dad. I can't go back right now. I need to make up lots of things."

My mom nodded. "We'll leave it to you, then. Just treat her with respect, dear. She's a good girl."

"I promise, Mom."

And then my dad looked over to his watch and grimaced. "I'm sorry, but I need to go to the hospital so I could be here tomorrow for lunch."

He kissed my mom briefly and I smiled watching for their love to each other. I hope I could share that with Bella someday.

"See you tonight, honey," My dad said to my mom. He looked at me. "Have fun at the reunion, son."

I grinned. "Oh, I will."

He chuckled and rose from the couch followed by my mom. They walked to the garage together, leaving me alone in the living room. I took deep breaths. I knew I needed to do this right and I promised to do this right. Bella was still reluctant with the idea, but she will get along with the idea nonetheless. She should have realized I am not the same person as I was seven years ago. Charlie won't even approve this idea if I were the same person like high school. I looked over to the black grand piano that my dad gave me when I was still in Alaska. I guessed my talent in music was inherited from my grandparents.

I smiled and rose from the couch. I walked to my piano and slowly played the keys. It still good. It's been a while since I played the piano. I sat on the bench and started to play some random notes on the keys. I've listened lots of classical music and sometimes I composed my own music, although it was not for commercial. I started to play the notes from Maksim. He was a great pianist and his songs were the good ones to practice my skill in piano. I played one of his songs, Croatian Rhapsody. I liked the melody and it suited my mood right now. I continued to play from the beginning, to the middle, the hardest part, until the end. The room fell silent after my fingers stilled on the last key.

And then I felt someone held my shoulder. "It's been a while since the last time you play the piano. Your father and I missed it. We're so glad you come home this weekend," My mom said to me.

I smiled and turned my head to look at her. "Thank you, Mom, and thank you for aggreing to be the host for lunch tomorrow."

My mom chuckled and she sat next to me on the bench. "It's a pleasure for me, honey. Besides I've never had the chance to meet with your friends, although you quite have a reputation in high school."

I blushed slightly. "Please, Mom. Not you too."

She chuckled again. "Sorry, dear. I know you never meant anything what you did back then. But, this is high school reunion. Some of them will still remember you as the person you were in high school while the others probably could go on with lives. You need to prepare for that."

I scoffed. "I'm looking forward for that."

My mom sighed. "All of you, The Cullen men, are really having a high pride. I guess it runs in the famiily."

* * *

Jasper called me at 5.00 pm and told me he already arrived in Forks. He will come to the reunion with Alice. Not long after Jasper called, my phone vibrated and I received a text message from Rosalie. She told me that she already arrived in Forks too and she will come to the lunch tomorrow with her boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy. I furrowed my eyebrows. I think I've heard that name somewhere.

I had my shower and prepared myself for the reunion. I decided to wear grey shirt, black coat and black trousers. I guessed it was formal enough for this kind of event.

I drove from my driveway after saying goodbye to my mom. I was anxious for the reunion tonight. Not because I will see most of the Forks population or because of all the girls that I've been kissed, but because of what people will think of me. Bella was right, though. We both had a bad record of relationship and suddenly we appeared to have an relationship. What would people think? Even though they were talking about us, Bella and I won't spend our time any longer in this small town tomorrow. I was sure they will not mess around with my dad or Charlie Swan. And mostly...I had the chance to ask her for a dance. I smirked.

I stopped the car at Bella's driveway and turned the engine off. I got out from the car and knocked on the front door. Charlie opened the door and asked me to come in.

"Bells, Edward's here," Charlie shouted to her daughter.

"I'm coming," I heard Bella's voice from upstairs and my heart turned erratic. I was so distracted with the possibility of the reunion and made me forget to imagine how she would look now. I still remembered the effect from the last time I saw her in a dress. I couldn't sleep all night!

But, before I could think any further, I heard Bella walked on the stairs and my attention focused to her automatically. She wore a simple black dress with a golden belt on her waist. Her hair was turned into semi-curl and she pulled it into a barrette. She didn't wear lots of make up, but she already looked beautiful. I swallowed hard. I was positive I couldn't sleep tonight.

Her eyes widened when she saw me and I smiled to her. I admitted I feel smug I could cause her that way.

"Wow, Bella. You look beautiful, honey," Charlie said.

Beautiful was an understatement.

Bella blushed. "Thanks, Dad."

Again, seeing her blush made my body squirmed. I composed my face and offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

She grinned and took my arm. Before we got out from the house, Bella turned to her dad. "No curfew, Dad?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "You're not 17 anymore, Bells. Just be careful, alright."

Bella giggled while I was grinning. Point taken!

We got out from the house and I opened the passenger door for her. I closed the door after she was settled in her seat and I walked to the driver's side. I opened the door and got in. I put on my seat belt and revved the engine. Bella was quiet during the journey to our high school. It seemed her mind was not for the reunion at all. Well, I think that's good because we both must ready for whatever happen at the reunion tonight.

We arrived at our high school half an hour later. The reunion was held at the gym and I was surprised if that gym was suitable for lots of people for this kind of event. I parked my Volvo at the parking lot and turned the engine off. I got out from my car and opened the passenger door for her. Bella seemed relax and didn't look tense at all. I held her hand and we walked together to the front desk to confirm our names.

"Good evening. Can I have your name, please?" A girl in the front desk asked me and her cheeks flushed. I almost rolled my eyes. Even at the time like this, I still have to deal with this kind of girl.

"Yes. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," I answered shortly.

She rummaged between the name tags and then she picked two among them. "Edward Cullen, M.D.? And Bella Swan?"

"Yes, that's us," I told her again.

She gave us our name tag and smiled shyly at me, but I ignored her. I put my name tag and Bella did the same.

"Edward Cullen, M.D, huh?" She smirked.

I grinned at her. "What? Do you have any other idea?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. How about Jason Bourne?"

Jason Bourne? I raised my eyebrows and burst out laughing. She really had a taste of humor. She grinned when she saw me laugh and checked her name tag.

I held her hand as we walking to the gym. Loud music greeted us and I grimaced inwardly. A huge banner 'Happy Reunion' was hanging in the middle of the gym. Not bad!

"Edward Cullen? Oh God! It's you."

I went rigid. I recognized that voice. Before I could think, a blond woman already crushed me on a hug while Bella raised her eyebrows. I pushed her lightly. "Lauren, it's nice to see you too." I shivered when I said the name. She seemed oblivious that I was here with someone. I gestured Bella to her. "You remember Bella?"

Bella nodded curtly. "Lauren." She must have known that Lauren was one of the girls that I kissed during high school. I couldn't feel more embarrassed than now.

Lauren looked at Bella with calculating eyes and smirked. I narrowed my eyes. She thought Bella was nothing compare to her. Lauren ignored Bella and turned back at me. "So, are you still single or still waiting for me?" She said to me while rubbing my arm.

Is she kidding?

I snatched her hand from my arm and without thinking, I grabbed Bella's waist. From the corner of my eyes I could see Bella was surprised too, but she composed her face quickly. I knew she will play her part for now.

"No, I'm coming here with Bella. She's my date."

Lauren raised her eyebrows and turned to Bella. "Hm...so, Bella...still Swan, heh?"

"The one and only," She answered lightly.

Yes! The one and only girl in my heart, I added mentally.

"How could that be possible? No man asked you to walk to the altar?" Lauren snickered.

I almost gave the obnoxious woman some pointers when I saw from my peripheral vision Bella was looking at me and smiled sweetly. "Actually, why don't you ask Edward about that?"

I stared back at her and lost momentarily to her sweet smile. God, she's really lovely! I shook my head slightly and cleared my throat. "Um...actually I have a serious relationship with Bella now." I smiled back to Bella. I knew we won this time. "Shall we, Bella?"

"Of course."

I continued to walk with her to the gym, leaving the blond girl behind. "It was a good move back there," Bella whispered.

"You too, Miss Swan," I whispered back. And once I thought she was a terrible liar.

"Bella!"

Someone called her and we both turned our heads to see Alice and Jasper stood near the drink table. I smiled when I saw Jasper and I guessed Bella did too. She smiled happily and grabbed my hand. I followed her to approach our friends and suddenly Alice hugged Bella so tight. Bella seemed have trouble breathing and I have to pull Alice away from her. Who knew such a small person can cause her that way?

"I'm so glad I can see you again, Bella. Hey, Edward, how are you?" Alice asked me. "You little sneak. You never told me we were childhood friends." She hit my shoulder playfully.

Well, it's nice to stay in shadow for some reasons. I smiled. "All in the good time, Alice. Well, you remember me now." And then I turned to Jasper and shook his hand. "Hey, man. It's nice to meet you too."

Jasper shook my hand. "Same here, man."

"Hey, Bella," A soft voice called Bella's name again and I turned to find Angela with a guy named Ben, I think.

"Angela!" Bella said happily and hugged her. She leaned back seconds later and smiled. "So, Angela Chenney?"

Angela giggled. "Soon, though. I'll send you the invitation."

And then Bella gestured to me. "Angela, you remember Edward Cullen."

For a moment, my heart swelled with pride when she mentioned me in front of her friends.

Angels smiled warmly and shook my hand. "Hi, Edward. Long time no see. I heard you escape to Harvard."

No secrets in town. I chuckled. "Yes, that is right."

We talked casually and from the corner of my eyes, I could see some of the women were glancing at me. I still remembered all of them, but none of them could hold my heart like Bella did. Or perhaps they wanted to see who is the lastest victim of Edward Cullen. I almost scoffed. If only they knew what kind of relationship that Bella and I had...

And then the DJ announced it was time to dance. This was the moment I've been waiting for. I offered my hand to Bella. "May I have this dance, Bella?"

She seemed nervous and looked back between the dance floor and my hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. What could she possibly thinking? Did she afraid I will leave her alone in the dance floor?

She grinned at me. "I can't dance."

I almost laughed so hard when I heard her said that. Like that thing could stop me. I chuckled. "Don't worry. I can take care of that."

I took her hand before she could stay anything. I walked with her to the dance floor and I put my arm to her waist while my other arm held her hand. We danced along with a song from Lifehouse. She looked at me with her warm brown eyes and my heart beat turned faster. This was the second time I held her so close to me and all my body relaxed to her touch. The smell from hair and her skin mesmerized me. She was everything to me.

And then she smiled and leaned her head to my chest. I tightened my hold unconsciously and wishing we could stay like this all night. We swayed along with the music and I rested my head on the top of Bella's head. Seconds later, I felt she moved and I moved my head slightly from my previous position.

She looked at me. "Someone is jealous."

Huh?

I looked at her curiously. "Who?" How could she even know things like that when we were dancing? Didn't she enjoy our dancing at all?

She motioned to someone with her head and I looked where her gaze were. I saw Lauren danced with Tyler and when she met my gaze, she quickly turned her attention back to the man. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Tyler. I needed to settle some things with him.

"She was the one, wasn't it?"

I looked at Bella in confuse. "What?"

"The dare."

For all the love that was holy, she even thought about that in the middle of our dance. I sighed. "Yes, Bella. I kissed her, but it was nothing."

"She doesn't think that way."

I closed my eyes briefly. How can I make her understand how much she mean to me? Didn't she even trust me at all? I opened my eyes again and looked straight to her eyes. "I don't care what she thinks. I care about you and I love you," I said sternly.

She looked back at me and nodded. We continued to dance for two more songs and then Bella wanted to have a drink. I offered to get her the drink, but she refused. I leaned to the wall near the drink table, hoping I could watch Bella from where I stood. But, there were so many people here and she was disappeared among the crowds. When I started to look for her, I felt someone circled my arm.

"Looking for someone, honey?"

I shivered. Of all the person that I despised, she is on my top list. I looked over to the blond woman. "Yes. I'm looking for Bella. Will you excuse me?"

Before I could move, Lauren already stood in front of me with seductive smile. I went rigid. She smiled coyly and running a finger up and down on my chest. "You still look handsome, Edward. I can give you company, more than the chief of police's daughter could give you. What did she do to make you come here? Did she beg or offered you her body?"

I clenched my jaw. How dare she spoke like that about Bella. "Never talk about Bella like that," I growled.

Lauren giggled and boldly wrapped her arms on my waist. "Are you sure she's a good girl? Tyler will give her company."

I narrowed my eyes. "Tyler?" I titled my head and she smirked. At that time everything was clear to me and I was completely angry. Lauren came to the reunion with Tyler just for decoy. She was actually wanted to see me and Tyler wanted to see...Bella!

A realization hit me hard. I must save her.

Lauren leaned closer to me. "I know why you kissed all the girls when we were in high school. You did that for her attention. But, can't you see something? She doesn't love you like I do. Tyler was doing a great job to distract her from you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

She smiled seductively. "Tyler wants her, Eddie. And he knows you like her. Besides Tyler will have everything that he wants."

Anger boiled in my blood. I must do something before I could make a scene here, but I needed to save Bella first.

"So, what do you say, Edward? I already had a room reservation for both of us," Lauren continued to rant, seemed oblivious with my anger.

I narrowed my eyes. "There are two things that you should know, Mallory!"

Lauren's smile disappeared from her face. I looked at her with angry eyes. "One, you will have your reservation with Tyler. You both deserve it!"

Lauren gasped and released her arms from my waist. I took steps forward while she backed up in fear. I was sure my eyes already dark with anger now. "And two...never...ever...speak like that about Bella. She's my fiancée."

Lauren's eyes widened and I turned around to begin searching for Bella. I bumped to several people before finally I spotted her near the drink table with Tyler trying to get closer to her. I clenched my fist and walked to her direction. I put my hand to Bella's waist and her body relaxed immediately under my touch. It seemed like she already knew it was me even though she didn't see me.

I looked at Tyler. "Leave her alone, Crowley. You've already caused damage here," I spat to him.

Tyler smiled and crossed his arm over his chest. "Ow, look at this...Finally you get her, Eddie boy. So, did my lesson work?"

He really had the nerve to say that. I clenched my jaw and anger boiled again in my body. "Never speak about Bella like that."

Tyler titled his head. "She is special to you, then?"

Did he have to ask? Did he already forget how often I ask about Bella's type of guy before? Or should I say about my engagement to Bella?

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. Well, he was asking for it. "Yes, Crowley. She's not just special."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella's eyes widened. She knew I will say the words.

"She's my fiancée."

* * *

**Like I said, I still continue the companion ^^ **

**You can check out the YouTube link for Maksim's song that Edward played on my profile.**

**As usual, kindly to leave a review and also check my new story 'You Can Lean On Me'!**


	11. The Truth

**Thank you to my faithful readers who still keep reading this companion and leaving your reviews *hugs***

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter ^^  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Truth**

Tyler narrowed his eyes slightly after I said those words. Some of people around us turned their heads to our direction and I knew the news will spread soon. Bella went still, not that I blame her, but I really thought that was the only way to make this annoying man to stop.

Tyler laughed shakily. "She's your fiancée?" He shook his head. "Since when? I've never heard about this."

He might be act like the most popular person in Forks, but truthfully he didn't know a thing. I smirked. "Try to move your butt away from Forks, then. There are lots of things going on out there."

If my dad was here, he probably won't agree with me to use language like that. But, he's not here and this guy already made me angry.

"Well, then, congratulations to both of you. When is the happy occasion?" Tyler asked again. His defense was getting weaker, but he still trying to look strong in front of us. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Soon," I answered without thinking. And I must get out from this building soon before I could make a scene. I looked over to Bella. "Let's go, Bella."

Bella didn't say anything. She just nodded.

I held her hand and walked out from the gym. Once outside, I could see some canopies and most of them were occupied with couples who wanted enjoy the night air or just wanted to escape from the crowd. I walked with Bella to an empty canopy and we sat on the bench. For a moment we were just sitting next to each other and didn't say anything. The fresh air and the silence finally calmed my anger.

I exhaled. "Finally, some fresh air."

"Yeah. Finally," She sighed.

I glanced at Bella briefly. She looked a little bit tense too earlier. Did Tyler say something to her? Did it have to do with what Lauren told me?

"What did Tyler tell you?" I couldn't hold myself to ask her.

She rested her chin on her hands. "About what he did when we were in high school."

Huh?

I narrowed my eyes. "What did he tell you, exactly?" I silently prayed that guy won't tell another lie to Bella again. I didn't think I could hold myself not to teach him a lesson; or maybe two.

Bella took deep breaths and she looked at me. Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows. She said sorry? I should have been the one who said sorry to her. I was almost late to save her from him. Really, I never understand her thoughts. I chuckled. "I almost late to save you from Tyler and you said you're sorry?"

Bella didn't tear her gaze from me. "I'm sorry for everything, Edward. I didn't know it was Tyler all along who made different impression about me. He lied to you, Edward. He told you I prefer cool guys or great kisser, but I'm not. I just like you for who you are and the problem is...I don't know who you are. I realized you weren't who you were then. You just...lost."

Wait...wait...what?

She said it was Tyler who made different impression about her. Could it be that Crowley lie to me all those years? If he did, he was the one who made me look like a player, then. I guessed Lauren was telling me the truth. He wanted to keep Bella away from me without knowing that I already keep him away from her since her first day. I mentally kicked myself. How could I be so stupid? I could know other people's thoughts. How come I didn't know he was lying? Or maybe I was too distracted to get Bella's attention so I didn't know he was lying. But, if Bella said this, could it be that she realized I wasn't a player type at all?

"I remember that you were a good friend when I was a kid," She went on. "I just want to know if the good kid was still there and now turn to be a good man." She looked back at me. "I'm sorry for misjudging you."

My heart almost burst in my chest. She knew I wasn't that kind of person and she wanted to give me a chance.

I sighed and wrapped my arms to her shoulder. Bella leaned to my embrace and I couldn't be happier. "Bella...my beautiful Bella, you don't know how much I want to hear those words from you. I really want you to give me a chance to love you and escort you as a man to a woman. The most important thing is we are engaged, although you still need time to accept it. It's alright, love. Please, there's nothing to forgive." I froze for a moment. Did I just call her 'love'? God, I really couldn't hide my feelings any longer. But, she didn't say anything and I hope she didn't mind for her new nickname.

"Apparently when Tyler tried to get his claws on you, Lauren did the same to me," I tried to change the subject.

I could feel she nods. "I know. Tyler told me that too."

I bet he did. I chuckled darkly. "Can you imagine her still trying to seduce me? I don't have much choice but to tell her about our engagement."

Bella went silent.

If only I didn't trust Tyler so easily, maybe our lives were much better than this. We could start in a normal way, but what done is done. I knew I should just ask her in normal way back at the high school, not to trust a guy who acted like he knew everything about Bella. I owed her an apology too.

I sighed. "I owe you an apology too, Bella. I trusted Tyler so easily that you'll like me if I were that kind of guy. I felt confident when I asked you to the dance. But, then you rejected me. I felt betrayed and hurt. And that was when all started. The rumors, my inappropriate behavior..."

My voice was faltered in the end and she still didn't say anything. Is she mad at me again?

"Bella, please say something. Will you forgive me?" I asked in low voice. I remembered what our parents said that I need to have her trust first. At least we both learned something tonight and I wish she could forgive me so she could begin to trust me.

She leaned away from my embrace and looked at me. I prepared myself to see anger in those brown eyes, but instead she looked at me warmly and smiled. "There's nothing to forgive, Edward. I think we both had our mistakes."

I exhaled in relief and chuckled. "Thank you, Bella."

I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm to her shoulders again. She leaned back to my embrace and we sat there for a while enjoying the moment, feeling her warm body next to me. The sound of music from the gym timidly heard from our place. The strawberry smell and a flower scent warmed my heart and I almost proud to me that I already asked her to become my wife when I was six years old.

"Um...Edward?" Bella asked.

Her voice brought me back to the present. I blinked. "Yes?"

"Last night..."

I tensed. I knew she will ask that. Please, don't be angry...

"If you don't mind I'm asking, why are you sleeping next to me?"

I could feel my cheeks flushed. How am I supposed to answer that question? It was unintentionally. I just wanted to see her, but it ended with sleeping next to her. Well, that was the truth. I took deep breaths. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to check on you. You looked so peaceful. I didn't mean to sleep next to you, but I think I fall asleep when I lay next to you."

"Did I say something in my sleep?"

Ah! Well, that was interesting.

I chuckled. "Just one or two things."

Bella went rigid.

"You said that my legs are longer so you can't catch me."

She groaned and I smirked.

"And you said that you like the way I smell."

"Oh, no!" Bella said desperately.

I laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head. "Don't be ashamed. I love it when you dreaming of me, because I'm always dreaming of you."

"That's embarrassing," She muttered.

I titled my head to look at her and smiled. "No, it's not. It's adorable, I must say." I couldn't resist teasing her. I leaned to whisper in her ear, "I love the way you smell too."

She blushed, but frowned immediately. "Uh-huh...and you need to tell all the student body about that."

Damn!

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did she always remind me of that moment? "I'm sorry, really!"

Bella looked at me curiously. "How did you know I'm talking in my sleep?"

I grimaced. "Sorry, can't answer that." There was no way I told her that I was watching her sleep under a tree when we were kids and I heard her talking in her sleep. I think this is time to go back to the gym.

"Edward!"

"So, do you want to have our last dance?" I asked her as a distraction.

Bella just rolled her eyes and rose from the bench. I think she knew I will never answer her question. I held her hand when we walked back to the gym. Once we entered the crowded place, half of the people turned their heads to our direction and some of them whispering to each other. I knew the news about my 'engagement' already spread.

"I think they already heard about us," I heard Bella whispered to me.

Like I didn't know. I looked around to see people still staring at us and decided to act like an engage man will do. I kissed Bella's temple. "Well, that's good!"

"Bella, you never told me you're engaged!"

Alice's chiding tone alerted the both of us. This time it wasn't good. I forgot Bella's best friends were here and they must be asking for explanation. Alice was already standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. Jasper stood next to her and looked at us with guilty expression. Perhaps he already tries to make Alice not to act this way, but failed miserably.

Bella tensed. "Um..."

"You better have a good explanation for this, Isabella," Alice said again and Bella flinched slightly hearing her first name.

This is not good. I have to do something. "I asked her before our trip to Forks."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "I thought you hated him when you were in high school, Bella, and I thought you guys just see each other again not longer than a week ago."

Wow, she is good!

I stared at Bella and she stared back at me. Honestly, I didn't have the answer for that one.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Alice, honey, I think this is not the right place to discuss that. Maybe tomorrow at lunch in Edward's house?" Jasper said to her girlfriend, trying to enlighten the situation.

I almost sighed in relief and nodded slowly, hoping she won't ask too many questions. Tonight was already big for both of us.

Alice huffed. "Fine!" And then she walked away from us. Jasper looked at us guiltily. "Don't worry. She will understand."

Bella smiled grimly. "I hope so."

Alright! Let's get to business.

I cleared his throat. "Bella, you promised me our last dance." I didn't want to prolong the uncomfortable situation. I just wanted to dance with her, the thing that I've always dreamt since she moved back to Forks.

She gave Jasper a smile while I nodded to my best friend. He smiled and told me from his eyes to enjoy my night. I walked with Bella again to the dance floor when the song was playing. I wrapped my arm to her waist while my other arms held her hand. On this second dance, our bodies were closer and I could feel her warmth in my body. Bella blushed slightly while I still looking at her lovingly. She leaned her head to my chest and I couldn't help myself to hold her tighter.

We continued to move with the song while my heart beating along with her breathing slowly in my chest. It looked like we were one already. I put her hand that I hold to my chest and Bella raised her head to look at me.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" I asked her in low voice.

She nodded.

"It's always beating for you," I said truthfully. I felt alive because of her.

Bella didn't say anything, but smiled and leaned her head back to my chest. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, my Bella."

I didn't see Lauren and Tyler anymore after I returned to the gym with Bella. Perhaps they used the reservation tonight. Angela and Ben congratulated both of us for our engagement and wishing us a save trip back to Seattle tomorrow. Alice didn't say anything to us and I felt bad for Bella. Jasper finally bid us goodbye after promised to come to the lunch tomorrow and we left the gym.

I drove Bella back to Charlie's house and walked her to her door. She turned to me while we were standing in the front door of her father's house.

"Thank you for tonight. I must admit high school reunion isn't so bad."

I chuckled. "You're welcome, Bella. Thank you for coming with me too."

She smiled at me and we stood there awkwardly. I really want to do something to show her that her presence was meant so much to me, but kissing her lips won't be a good idea for now.

"Well...good night, Bella. I picked you up tomorrow," I said to her. I must leave soon or I won't hold back myself any longer.

"Good night, Edward," She said back to me.

I smiled. But, a kiss on the cheek was not too much, wasn't it? I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Bella."

Bella seemed daze for a moment before stuttered, "Y-you t-too."

I smiled again to her and walked to my car. She still stood there watching me drove away from the driveway and waved her hand to me.

I smiled wider and for a moment, I didn't want to go home yet. I just drove aimlessly through the night and replayed the previous event on my mind. I hope this was the first start for both of us without the miscommunication and misunderstanding. We both still needed to work lots of things for this relationship, especially built her trust to me and also to communicate better. Bella's mind was always mystery for me because she never thinks like normal people did. And that's why I need to understand her better.

I also replayed the dance earlier. How she fit perfectly under my hands and when our heart beating in the same beat. I've always knew she was the one for me. Thinking of her that way made me suddenly wanted to see her. I glanced to the digital clock on the dashboard and decided to drive back to Charlie's house to say goodbye to my love before I got home.

I parked my car far enough from the house and got out from my car. I looked around and the neighborhood already fell silent. I walked back to Bella's house and glanced to her window. It was dark and I frowned. She must be asleep by now. I sighed and almost turned around when suddenly I saw a flash of light from her window. And then the light went out. Bella probably just got in to her bedroom. I looked around the ground to find something I could use to make my presence known to her. I took some pebbles and I threw one of them to the window.

Clank!

No reply.

I threw again.

Clank!

Still, no reply.

Let's try again.

Clank!

Silence.

I sighed. I felt like a man in 17th century who wanted to say good night to her woman.

Alright! One more time.

Clank!

And then, I saw Bella stood behind the window and slid the window open. She wore a T-shirt and sweatpants and her hair was fallen from her shoulder. She was adorable.

"Edward," She hissed. "What are you doing?"

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I just want to say good night, love." God, I'm so hopeless!

Bella rolled her eyes. "This is not 17th century, Edward. You should go home now and have some rest."

I knew that, but I couldn't go home just yet. "I already miss you."

Even in the darkness, I could see she was blushing. "We will see each other again tomorrow."

I smiled. Her words really lighten up my heart. I looked at her deeply. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled back. "I know, Edward. Now, go home!"

I chuckled and turned around to run back to my car. I revved the engine and drove back to my house. I parked my car in the garage, but I didn't see my dad's car. He still isn't home yet. I sat on my car for a moment. I had a plan to become a pediatrician sometime in the future and I knew my long hours in the hospital will be twice longer than it normally is. Again, I asked myself if Bella will understand about that. Will she accept my long hours at the hospital?

I sighed and got out from my car. I walked to the living room, but I didn't see my mom there. She probably still in her studio. I smiled when I saw the grand piano and couldn't resist myself to play some tunes on the keys. I sat on the bench and my fingers automatically began to play with a song from S.E.N.S. He was a Japanese composer and his songs were wonderful. I played the soft melody along with the love I felt for Bella. It sounded more beautiful than normally I used to play. After I finished with the song, some melody played in my mind and my finger played again on the keys. It was a soft melody and when I played the tune, I imagined Bella sleeping with her dark hair on the pillows. Her peaceful face and her steady breathing. The tune stopped itself to the end and I sighed.

"You're home. How's the reunion?" I heard my mom asked.

I smiled and turned my head to see her. She already stood behind me. "It was fun and you were right, Mom. Some people just couldn't go on with life."

My mom chuckled and sat next to me on the bench. "It's a common thing. I hope it didn't ruin your night with Bella."

I grimaced. "Not really."

My mom frowned. "Edward!"

I shrugged. "Well, I just made my point clear. That's all. Besides if some news were spread, you, dad and Charlie already knew who I am so I guess it's not a big deal."

She sighed.

"Is Dad still in the hospital?" I asked my mom.

My mom nodded. "He will be home soon."

I nodded slowly. My mom was a great woman. She still stood with my dad after all these years and I wish Bella could be the one who stood beside me.

"Edward? What are you thinking?"

I smiled grimly. "You can read minds too?"

She chuckled. "No, but you seemed lost in your thought. What is it?"

I sighed. "You and dad know about my plan to become a pediatrician someday. I know what will happen if I really become a pediatric. Long hours, staying late at the hospital." I played with the hem of my coat. "Will Bella understand that?"

My mom wrapped her arm to my shoulders. "Is that what worries you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well..." My mom sounded to be thinking. "If Bella is a smart girl like you told me, probably it won't be a big thing for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, she is a smart girl, Mom."

"Then, stop worrying."

I went silent.

"You're just underestimating Bella, honey. She is a strong girl. I can see that. Just try to talk to her and communicate better. She will understand."

I smiled grimly.

And then I heard a car parked in the garage. My dad was home. My mom's eyes were lit up when she heard my father's car. I smiled slightly and kissed her cheek.

"I think I need my sleep. Good night, Mom."

She smiled. "Good night, Edward."

I rose from the bench and walked on the stairs to my room. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth before I lay on my bed. I successfully fell asleep with my memory dancing with Bella.

* * *

**Edward's story still continue ^^ You can check the YouTube link for SENS' song which Edward played on my profile.**

**Don't forget to leave your review :)**


	12. The Kiss

**Thank you for all your reviews :) I'm sorry for taking so long to update ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**The Kiss**

I woke up early in the morning, one hour early from my alarm clock. Today was a busy day and I think even in my sleep, I was excited for this day. I sat up on my bed and decided to have my morning shower. I changed my clothes with a simple brown sweater and dark jeans. After trying my best to tame my hair, I got out from my room and walked to the kitchen. My mom was already there preparing for the lunch.

"Good morning, Mom," I greeted her.

She turned around and smiled. "Morning, Edward. You woke up early."

"Yeah, I guess I'm too excited for today," I answered her.

My mom just shook her head.

I looked around the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"You can set up the table, dear," My mom said to me.

"Alright."

I pulled out all the appliances and arranged it on the dining table. My dad came to the dining room when I was putting forks and knives in its places.

"Morning," He greeted.

"Morning, Dad," I answered him.

My dad hugged my mom and kissed her neck tenderly. Really, I felt like the third wheel even in my own house. I guessed it was the right term after this entire house already turned into empty nest. I tried to ignore my parents by arranging the napkins on each plate.

"Edward, if you're finished, I want to talk to you," My dad said to me.

I raised my head and looked at his blue eyes. "Of course, Dad."

He smiled and walked away from the dining room. I looked at my mom and she just shrugged. After I finished with the table arrangement, I walked from the dining table to my dad's study. His study was on the third floor, next to my mom's studio. He has so many books that I often borrowed when I finished my degree. The study room was painted with dark brown with some old pictures from my grandfather.

I got in after knocking three times and sat across from my dad. "What is it, Dad?" I asked him curiously.

He smiled. "It's about you and Bella."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What is exactly you mean by that?"

"Son, you're entering the new level of relationship. Bella knows about this engagement and you already spoke with her parents. It's a serious thing. This is different than just courting her and mostly you agreed to live with her."

I sighed. "Dad, this living arrangement is not like what you think. We will live in two roomed apartment, more like sharing a place. I will give her the highest respect. I promise I won't take advantage of her. I love her too much."

My dad smiled. "I know that, son. Like I said before, you need to have her trust first. I hope she will open herself willingly to you."

I nodded. "I'm working on that, Dad."

"Mostly, you need to tell her everything about you."

"I know."

"Having a relationship is not easy, Edward. You need to maintain your relationship and you didn't have any experience on that," My dad continued.

I rolled my eyes.

"And also I want to give you something," My dad said again.

I looked at him curiously as he stood from his chair. He opened his drawer and pulled out a ring box. He sat back on the chair and gave me the black box. I took the box gingerly and opened it. My jaw dropped when I saw what it was inside the box. It was an elegant ring; old, but beautiful.

"It's gorgeous," I muttered without removing my eyes from the ring.

"It's an engagement ring."

I raised my head to look at my dad.

He smiled tenderly. "The ring has been in The Cullens for so many generations. I didn't know the exact story about this ring, but I heard from my father that every Cullen men will give this ring to their fiancés. I gave this ring to your mother too."

I swallowed hard. I knew the story about my family. My dad told me we were originally from England, but the last descendants of our family moved to America after the great fire and stayed here until now. There was a bit of supernatural thing too. The Cullens only have two or three Cullen men every generation; that was why our name still survived until now. I am the only male in my generation while my dad's sister, Carissa, lived away in France with her family and her two daughters, Melissa and Marissa. I've never met her, though, because my dad said my aunt didn't fond with her family name and chose to cut away her connection from us.

"And of course, as a tradition, you must give this ring to Bella when the time is right," My dad continued.

I chuckled nervously. "It's still a long way to go, Dad."

He smiled warmly. "Don't worry about that. This ring already survived in so many generations. I'm sure it can wait for several months."

I made a face while he was grinning. I closed the box and put it on my pocket. At the same time, the door was knocked and I looked over to the door. The door opened and I saw my mom smiled at us.

"Are you finish, Edward? I need your help to buy something at the grocery," She said.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I'll meet you at the kitchen, Mom."

She smiled and turned around. I looked back at my dad.

He smiled again. "Good luck, Son. Just remember what I said earlier. Tell Bella everything about you. She doesn't know who you really are. You need to start from the beginning."

I smiled grimly and rose from my chair. I walked out from my dad's study and straight to the kitchen. My mom was scrabbling on a paper and she smiled when she looked at me.

"Thank you for your help, dear," She said to me and handed me the paper.

I scoffed. "Please, Mom, I should be the one who thanked you." I took the paper and put it on my pocket.

"Don't take too long, Edward," My mom said again.

"I won't," I replied.

I walked to the garage and after disabled the car's alarm, I got in and revved the engine. I drove from the garage and reached to the main road. My mind was wondering again to Bella and I blushed slightly when I remembered what I did last night. I was a hopeless fool, standing under her window just for saying good night to her. I shook my head. I guessed Dr. Gerandy was right. Bella made me fall head over heels in love. An idea suddenly popped in my mind. Taking her to the grocery sounded like a good idea. Even if she didn't wake up yet, I could make an excuse to wake her up. I grinned devilishly.

My grin disappeared from my face when I saw an old or an antique motorcycle parked on Bella's driveway. Whose motorcycle is that? I furrowed my eyebrows and racked my memories again. An image of Bella and the native guy flashed in my mind and I clutched the steering wheel tighter. What is he doing here in the morning?

I quickly turned the engine off and got out from the car. I knocked the front door and it was opened to reveal Charlie's morning face.

"Oh…hey there, kid. Sorry, I just woke up. Come in," He said gruffly.

I smiled. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie opened the door wider and I got in. When I walked into the living room, I saw Renee with a girl; sitting on the couch and watching a morning show from the TV. They both turned their heads into my direction when they saw me. My breath almost hitched when I saw the girl. Brown eyes, but not as deep as Bella's, light brown hair and her face was similar like Bella. Who is this girl?

Renee smiled and rose from her sitting position. She approached me and wrapped her arm to my shoulders. "Morning, Edward. You come here early."

I nodded slowly. "I just need to buy something at the grocery and I thought I could ask Bella to give me a company."

Renee grinned. "Of course, dear. Bella is in the kitchen with Jacob."

I clutched my fist unconsciously.

What? Jacob is here?

"And this is his fiancée, Vanessa Wolfe," Renee seemed oblivious with the uncomfortable atmosphere and introducing the girl. "Vanessa, this is Edward Cullen."

At that moment, I understand everything. Jacob still couldn't forget about Bella and he knew he couldn't win her heart, therefore he found that on Vanessa. In the other hand, Vanessa was a nice girl and full with devotion. It was not fair to her if Jacob was thinking about her as a rebound girl.

Vanessa smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Edward."

I smiled back and relaxed my tense posture. "The pleasure is mine, Vanessa." I looked at both women. "Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Renee smiled and releases her arm from my shoulders. I walked to the kitchen and I could hear Bella and Jacob were talking.

"It's not a bad thing, though. I appreciate it if you had those feelings for me. But, you'll always be a good friend to me, Jake. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides you have Vanessa now," I heard Bella said and my lips twitched.

From my peripheral vision, I could see Jacob slumped on his seat. "Damn, he is good. He should become a lawyer."

My eyebrows shot up. A lawyer? Never in million years was I interested to become a lawyer.

Bella laughed and my heart skipped a beat when I heard her laughter. "Trust me; I was thinking the same thing."

She did?

"So, do you think I should ask Edward?"

I decided this is the right time for me to step in into the conversation. "What exactly do you want to ask me, Jacob?" I asked and both of them were startled when they heard my voice.

Jacob and Bella suddenly rose from the dining chair. Bella looked at me in surprise while Jacob turned nervous.

"Edward," Bella said in surprise. "When did you arrive? I didn't hear you. Are you a vampire or something?"

I smiled when I heard her joke. I knew she was just trying to ease the tension. I walked in into the kitchen and kissed the top of her head. It became natural to me to show my feelings to her and from the corner of my eyes I could see Jacob raise his eyebrows.

"Morning, beautiful. I just want to ask you to accompany me to the grocery for the lunch. But, apparently you're busy. I can go by myself," I replied and trying to press the disappointment feeling if she chose to stay with him rather to go with me. But, again it was her decision.

I turned to Jacob and I felt curious about what he was going to ask me. "Hello, Jacob. It's nice to meet you. So, what is it that you want to ask me about?"

The native boy blinked several times and cleared his throat. "Um...I was just talking about Vanessa with Bella and I asked for her opinion. She said you were good in reading people. I should ask you."

I smirked. "Is that so? Do you want my opinion now?"

Jacob slightly fidgeted in his feet and looked at Bella. She just shrugged and he glanced back at me. "Um...yes...if you don't mind."

Well, he asked for it.

I looked deeply to Jacob's eyes and he squirmed a little under my stare. I just wanted to make my point clear to him. He has to know that Bella will never love him and he should treat Vanessa with respect. "She's a good person, innocent and full of devotion. I just hope you really love her and cherish her. And mostly I hope you didn't choose her because of her similarity with Bella."

The air suddenly turned uncomfortable and Bella gripped my hand. I looked over to her and automatically wrapped my arm to her shoulder when her face turned pale. I guessed even Bella knew Jacob's intention with Vanessa. I looked back to Jacob who stood there motionless. "I love Bella, Jacob. Unconditionally and I hope you'll do the same to Vanessa. She's not Bella. No matter how hard you tried," I pointed back.

He smiled grimly. He knew the game was over. "Don't worry, Edward. You have my word."

Good!

I turned to Bella and my eyes softened. "Are you busy or-"

"I'll go with you," She answered shortly. And then she kissed my cheek. "Let me get my jacket."

Wh…what? She just kissed my cheek.

My body vibrated with joy. I tried very hard not to grin like a fool and all I could do just nodded in a daze. I watched Bella stormed from the kitchen and then turned to look at Jacob again.

"Congratulations to your engagement, by the way," I said to him.

He nodded slowly, but said nothing.

Silence.

"So…you love her, huh?" I heard him say.

I looked at him. "Yes."

Jacob smiled slightly. "I've heard so much about you. Aren't you the one who make her high school time miserable?"

I tensed.

Jacob chuckled. "Hey, I'm not trying to take revenge here. I knew Bella since childhood although we didn't see much until she came back here from Phoenix. She is a nice girl, Edward."

I almost scoffed. "I know that better than anyone, Jacob Black."

He nodded sharply. "That's good because I will hunt you down if you hurt her."

My eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?"

Jacob smiled coyly. "Not yet."

At the same time, Bella appeared again in the kitchen and already wearing her jacket. She said goodbye to Jacob and I followed her to the living room. She said goodbye to her parents too and walked with me outside to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and she smiled with gratitude. I scowled when I saw Jacob's motorcycle and got in into my car. I revved the engine and drove swiftly from her driveway.

"You nearly give me a heart attack again," Suddenly she mumbled.

I raised my eyebrows. "In what occasion?" I asked curiously.

She rubbed her temples. "What you said to Jacob earlier."

I smirked. "He asked for my opinion and I just gave him my honest one."

"Yeah," She said weakly. "I still don't understand how you could read people so easily." She looked at me. "Can you read me?"

I wish I could do that. I smiled grimly. "That's what makes you different, Bella."

"Huh?"

"I can't," I answered honestly.

She looked at me nervously. "You can't?"

I nodded. If I could know what she's been thinking, I didn't have to trust someone else and I didn't have to act like a player. I guessed that was my biggest mistake.

Bella frowned. "So, I'm not normal."

Not normal? I laughed. I looked at her and again I couldn't resist teasing her. I took her hand and kissed the back of her hand. Her skin was so soft and her hand fit perfectly on mine.

She blushed.

"No, my dear Bella. That means you are special. Even if I could read you, I don't think I will ever understand you." That was the truth.

She blinked several times. "OK!" She exhaled. "So, it's a good thing?"

I chuckled. She was adorable. "It's the best thing." I smiled and released her hand.

Bella twisted her hands nervously. "Is that why you trusted Tyler? Because you can't read me?"

I clutched the steering wheel unconsciously. As much as I hate to admit it, but it was the truth. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Yes," I answered shortly. From the corner of my eyes, I could see she bit her bottom lip and it did strange thing to my body.

"I'm sorry, really!" She said to me.

Her words instantly tamed my anger. I relaxed my tense posture and chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive, love."

She nodded reluctantly. "My mom said your parents will come to my house to talk about our...living...arrangements."

Of course I didn't forget about that. I smiled coyly. "I promise you we could try, Bella. I'll do everything in my power to prove to you that I'm worthy." And I will make sure of that.

She blushed again and I smiled slightly.

We arrived at the grocery and as usual, I opened the door for her. I held her hand when we walked to the building. I guessed most of the populations were there this morning and maybe the news of my 'engagement' already spread. I pulled out the paper my mom gave me from my pocket and Bella peeked slightly from my shoulder. I smiled and showed her the list. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the list.

"Wow, Esme really means it," She commented.

I chuckled and pulled out a trolley for both of us. She helped me pick the things and we almost looked like a normal couple who went to grocery together. Again, I wished I could do that in the future if we really did live together.

I paid for the groceries after we were finished and I took Bella back to her father's house. My eyes narrowed slightly when I saw the motorcycle. Jacob wasn't home yet. I parked on her driveway and opened the door for her. She got out and I walked her to the front door.

"Thank you for accompanying me this morning, Bella," I said to her.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Edward. I hope I could help Esme to prepare for the lunch."

I chuckled. "Believe me, Bella, even if you were there, my mom won't let you near the kitchen. You are our guest."

She chuckled too.

I smiled. "I'll pick you up later."

"OK! See you later, Edward."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. It was already a habit for me. "See you soon, Bella."

She blushed slightly and nodded.

I walked back to my car and opened the door. Just like last night, Bella still stood there and waved her hands when I drove from her driveway. My phone vibrated when I just turn my car on the intersection. I drove my car from the road and turned the engine off. I pulled out my phone and smiled when I looked at the caller ID. I flipped my phone open.

"Hey," I greeted my best friend.

Jasper chuckled. "Hey, Edward. Where were you? Alice and I already arrived in your house. Your mom told us you went to the grocery."

I smiled. "I'm on my way back to the house. See you there." I flipped the phone close and revved the engine.

The journey back to my house seemed so quick because several minutes later I was already on the driveway. I saw a yellow Porsche parked on my driveway. I pursed my lips. That car couldn't be Jasper's; that was not his style. Then, it must be Alice's.

I got out from my car and opened the trunk to get the groceries. I closed the trunk and walked in into the house. I saw Jasper and Alice sitting in the living room with my parents. All of them were smiling at me…well, except for Alice. I guessed the engagement news still nagging her mind. My mom rose from the couch and I gave her the grocery bag. She smiled and patted my shoulder gently.

"Thank you, dear," She said to me.

I nodded.

My dad cleared his throat. "Well, I will leave you guys here." He looked at me. "I think your mother needs help in the kitchen."

I smiled slightly and he rose from the couch too, leaving the three of us in the living room. There was a silence for a moment before Alice piped, "I think I want to help Esme too." She kissed Jasper's cheek and rose from her sitting position.

And now it was only me and Jasper.

I sighed. "She's still angry with me, isn't she?"

Jasper chuckled. "No. Not angry, more like annoyed."

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Jasper on the couch. I looked at him. "How's your journey from New York?"

He shrugged. "We left early in the morning; rent a car at the airport and Alice took me to my parent's house before she went to hers."

I nodded thoughtfully. "So, you are riding with the rented car to the reunion," I concluded because I didn't remember I saw a yellow Porsche last night at the school parking lot.

Jasper grinned. "Alice didn't want to make Forks get a panic attack."

I scoffed.

He smiled. "So, is it true, then? About you and Bella?"

I took a deep breath and leaned onto the couch. "Yes."

Jasper pursed his lips. "Well, I didn't know much about her, but from what I heard from Alice, she is a good girl. Just treat her with respect, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, Jasper. You're not the only person who said that words to me. I guessed all of you will probably kill me if I did hurt her."

Jasper's eyebrows shot up and his eyes glinted with humor. "Killing you is too easy, man." He rubbed his chin. "Probably I will hunt you down first and then kill you."

"Ha ha!"

He laughed lightly. "You really had the nerve to ask Bella to marry you, by the way. I still am waiting for my courage to do that to Alice."

I smiled slightly. "I asked her to marry me when we were six years old."

Jasper looked at me in shock. "You what?"

I nodded and leaned my head to the couch. I stared at the ceiling. "She was going to move from Forks at that time and I already fell in love with her. I didn't want to lose her so I asked her to marry me."

Jasper made a face. "Let me guess. She did say yes."

I chuckled. "Of course she did."

My best friend shook his head. "Ow, man. You both are engaged for almost 19 years."

"I know."

"Did her parents know about this?"

"I stayed in contact with her dad all these years."

"And?"

I smiled again. "They didn't have anything against me. They know me."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Uh huh, but Bella didn't."

I smiled grimly.

Jasper patted my shoulder. "Hey, don't be sad. At least she warmed up to you now. Just don't make the same mistake twice."

I scoffed. "That thing never crossed in my mind."

At the same time, there was a knock on the front door and I rose from my sitting position to open the door. A blond woman and a big guy with dark hair were standing on the porch of my house. I smiled timidly.

"Hello, Rosalie," I greeted her.

She smiled coyly and flipped her hair. I almost rolled my eyes. If she thinks she could have my attention with that little stunt, she made a big mistake.

"Hello, Edward," She replied cheekily and then gestured to the dark haired man. "This is my boyfriend, Emmet McCarthy."

I looked at the man and titled my head. I knew I've heard his name before. "Emmett McCarthy?"

The big guy grinned and extended his hand. "Hello there. You must be Edward Cullen. Rosalie told me so much about you."

I raised my eyebrows and glanced briefly to the blond woman. "Really?" Honestly, I couldn't imagine what Rosalie might tell Emmett about me.

Rosalie just made a face before I heard my parents' voice. "Rosalie, it's very nice to meet you again. Please, come in. And who is this young man?" My mom greeted her.

I left them in the living room for their small conversation and I walked to the family room. Jasper and my dad already there watching a show from the plasma TV. I sat next to Jasper.

"So, Rosalie's here?" Jasper asked me.

I shrugged.

We were watching the show together and talked casually until it was the time for me to pick Bella for the lunch. I walked to my room and changed my clothes into a vest-shirt and dark jeans. I said goodbye to Jasper and my dad before I walked to the living room to find Emmett and Rosalie cuddled next to each other.

"Hey, man. Where are you going?" The guy asked me.

"I need to pick up someone," I answered shortly.

From my peripheral vision, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Does she own a car?"

Emmett's eyebrows shot up. "She?"

I frowned. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say a thing, alright," I said sternly.

I walked out from my house to my car. I scoffed when I saw a red BMW convertible. That must be Rosalie's car. I revved the engine and drove from my driveway. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't know what will happen at lunch today. Rosalie haven't met Bella, but she already acted like that. I guessed Bella already knew about that too and I hope I could help her if she needs me. I almost scowled again when I saw Jacob's motorcycle still on Bella's driveway.

I shook my head slightly and turned the engine off. I walked to her front door and knocked on the door. The door was opened and I saw Bella with long skirt and a shirt. It was simple, but she still looked beautiful. More beautiful than Alice who wore a designer clothes or Rosalie who wore sophisticated clothes to impress men. My heart fluttered and I smiled.

I took a step forward and whispered on her ear. "You look beautiful."

"You look handsome," Bella replied.

I grinned. "Thank you." I looked over Bella's shoulder and saw her parents along with Jacob and Vanessa were sitting on the couch. "I'm taking Bella to my house for lunch," I said to them.

Bella's parents smiled.

"Have a nice lunch," Renee said to us and winked.

I rolled my eyes and Bella giggled nervously. I walked her to my car and opened the door for her. The journey to my house was a quiet one. I guessed we're both already comfortable with the silence between us. I parked my car on the driveway and Bella raised her eyebrows when she saw the yellow Porsche and the red BMW.

"It's Rosalie and Alice's car," I explained to her. I just wanted her to know that I didn't invite anyone else besides the five of us.

Bella grinned. "Hm...well, that's good. I'm the one who don't have a car. Rosalie must be proud to tease me."

Just like I expected. Bella already knew Rosalie's nature. I scoffed when I heard her statement. I knew she could buy a car, but she still stick with her old red truck. "I know you can afford a car, Bella. You just care too much with your truck for getting a replacement."

She chuckled. "I promise myself to get a replacement if my truck is really dead."

I looked at her curiously. Well, that's interesting. "Really? And when will that be?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe in the next decades."

Is she kidding me? I didn't think I could wait that long to get rid of the truck. I snorted. "I won't allow you to ride that monstrous truck when we're married," I blurted out.

She blushed slightly.

I got out from the car and opened the door for her. I offered her my hand and she gladly took it. I almost smiled. We walked together hand in hand to the front door when suddenly the door opened. Emmett was standing behind the door with the wine glass on his hand; he must've heard my car. I unconsciously tightened my hold to Bella's hand when I saw he was grinning. I knew he wouldn't mess with Rosalie, but he was still a man and now he just thought that Bella was cute.

"Ah, so you pick up this lovely girl," Emmett said and extended his hand. Bella took his hand and he grinned. "Hi, I'm Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie's boyfriend. You must be Bella."

I raised my eyebrows. Someone must have told him about Bella.

"Er...yes. Nice to meet you, Emmett. How's New York?" Bella asked Emmett when he released her hand. Bella already knew about Emmett. I guessed Alice must've told her.

Emmett chuckled and took a sip from his glass. "Same old, Bella." And then he turned to me. "Hey, sorry, man. I forgot this is your house."

Unbelievable!

I rolled my eyes and got in, still holding Bella's hand. "Why Rosalie and he could stick together, I will never understand," I muttered in my ear. I guess miracles does work sometimes.

Bella smiled and shook her head. We walked to the living room and all of my guests were there, including my parents. I tried to calm myself when I saw Rosalie's gaze met Bella's. She gave her a sly smile and I tensed again. Rosalie approached Bella and titled her head.

"Bella? Long time no see. You're still the beautiful Swan."

I narrowed my eyes for the double meaning of the words.

"She is always beautiful, Rose," I interjected.

Rosalie glared at me and then turned again to Bella. "Still clumsy and a klutz? It will be funny to see."

What?

"Rosalie!" I said sternly.

"My job as a junior editor prevents me from outdoor activities, Rosalie Hale. I can't be clumsy and klutz while I was editing most of wonderful books on the State, right? Perhaps you should try to respect other people. Not all people blinded by your beauty," Bella said sharply. Her brown eyes tightened.

Wow, I didn't expect for her to do that and I was sure all the people in the room didn't expect that too. But, I felt the slightest feeling of pride that Bella didn't feel intimidated by Rosalie.

Emmett rushed to Rosalie's side to save her pride. "Hey, babe, chill down, alright. We are having reunion here."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella rolled her eyes and I smiled slightly. She turned to my parents. "Carlisle, Esme, thank you for inviting me again."

My dad smiled. "The pleasure is ours, Bella. Please, we are family."

Jasper wriggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

Bella grimaced and Alice suddenly untangled her hands from mine. I almost protest, but Alice glared at me briefly.

"Come with me, Bella," Alice said to Bella.

Bella reluctantly follow Alice and glanced to me from her shoulder with cautious expression. I watched Alice drag her to the backyard and hoping the pixie girl didn't do anything to her.

"Edward, can I talk to you?"

I turned to see Rosalie already standing next to me. I narrowed my eyes. This couldn't be good, but I was also curious for what she was going to say.

I nodded slowly. "Of course, we can talk in my mom's studio."

Rosalie nodded back and we walked together to the room. Emmett and Jasper already fought against each other with the X-box which my dad and I used to play while my mom still busy at the kitchen with my dad helping her.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked Rosalie when we arrived at the room. I let the door half opened because I didn't want to make a negative impression again with the both of us alone in this room.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest. "I want to talk with you about Bella."

I raised my eyebrows. "Bella?"

She nodded. "My neighbor told me about surprise engagement news at the reunion last night."

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, the news indeed spread like a storm.

Rosalie sighed. "Look….you can choose someone better than her, Edward. I mean, look at her. She's pale and plain-"

I chuckled darkly. "I know what I want, Rosalie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It was just a childhood crush, Edward. You need a real love, not crush."

I clenched my jaw. "And you need a real relationship, not just the feeling of being afraid to be left behind."

Rosalie's eyes widened when I revealed the truth behind her relationship with Emmett. I sensed lots of insecurities and I knew Rosalie were afraid if Emmett left her someday. She couldn't trust men and Emmett was the only one that she could trust.

Rosalie clenched her teeth and closed her eyes briefly before opened it again and tried to control her breathing. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned myself over the wall. I knew I got her this time.

"I didn't know what the cause which makes you feel that way, Rosalie, and honestly I didn't want to know either," I continued. "At least what Bella and I have are stronger than yours."

She snorted. "You have no idea what I've been through. Emmett will never leave me."

My eyes tightened. "And you have to realize it goes the same for me with Bella. Just stick your nose to your own business. Remember what I said, Rosalie. This is my house and I can kick your precious BMW from my driveway right now."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

I smiled coyly. "Try me."

Rosalie huffed and I smirked. And then she looked at me again with her blue eyes. "So, the engagement news is true, isn't it?"

I scoffed. "Of course it's true. Do you think I said that to hurt Bella's feelings?"

She pursed her lips. "But, you still have other choices, Edward. A better one." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

I clenched my teeth. "Stop saying that!"

Rosalie sighed and flipped her hair again. "So, you still stick with her?"

"Yes, Rosalie. I love her, alright!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"What about the girl in Alaska?"

I rolled my eyes and exhaled in desperate. How many times I need to tell her that I already choose Bella? "I know she's your friend. You both probably discuss about Bella behind my back. I don't care. I love her and I will marry her someday."

Rosalie huffed again. "She's prettier than Bella. But, you still choose that clumsy girl."

My eyes narrowed. "Bella is beautiful, not pretty. I'm in love with her since I was 6 years old. And for your friend in Alaska, she is just a friend. Nothing more. Tell her that!"

"I still don't understand what it is that you see from Bella," She said again with a sigh.

Alright, that's enough!

"Listen to me, Hale," I began to lose my temper. "She maybe not a model like you or drop dead gorgeous like your dear friend in Alaska. But, Bella's beauty is more powerful than yours. She maybe looks clumsy or a klutz, but she is a strong girl. The opposite from you!"

"Lunch's ready!" My mom's voice rang clearly from the dining room.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and then looked at Rosalie. "I'm very much expecting for you to be civil. Don't make another unnecessary scene," I hissed to her.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes and I got out from the room as soon as I can. I could feel Rosalie walked behind me to the dining room. I instantly smiled when I saw Bella. She already sitting next to my mom and I took my place next to her. Alice gave me a slight smiled and I smiled back. I guessed her conversation with Bella warmed her up to me. Rosalie sat with Emmett next to her and she glared at Bella several times. Jasper was the quiet one and he seemed enjoying the lunch.

I returned my attention to Bella when our lunch just started. She ate her food slowly and I noticed she was paler than usual. I furrowed my eyebrows. Was she ill?

"Bella? Are you alright, love?" I asked her worriedly.

She looked at me and my heart twisted when I saw her tired expression. I instantly felt bad to force her to come to the lunch. She probably needed some sleep.

"Bella, are you feeling alright? You look pale," I said again and feeling more worried.

"Oh, please, Edward. She is pale all the time," Rosalie said in annoying tone.

Suddenly Bella stood from the dining chair and looked straight at Rosalie. Her brown eyes flashed with anger. I could hear some gasps, but I didn't think to look around.

"Stop that, Hale. I thought our parents teaches us manners better than that. If you don't want to have lunch with me in the same table, then just say it. You don't have to prove your New York's influence in front of Carlisle and Esme!"

Silence.

Again, her action surprised me.

Bella closed her eyes briefly before opened her eyes and looked at my parents. "I'm sorry, but I think my presence isn't expected here. I think I better go home now." She quickly got out from the dining room before I could blink.

What?

"Bella!" My mom called her.

I glared to Rosalie with hatred in my eyes. "I told you before, Hale, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything!"

I stood from my sitting position and then I heard Emmett called me, "Hey, Edward!"

"WHAT?" I pointed back.

He grinned. "You should marry that girl."

I rolled my eyes. If we were in better situation, I would probably laugh. "Thanks, Emmett. I'm working on that part," I said to him before stormed out from the dining room.

I caught Bella already brought her purse and walked to the front door in a hurry. "Bella, wait!" I held her elbow firmly, trying not to hurt her, and turned her around. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home!" She said sternly and tried to wriggle away from my grasp, but I held her tightly.

"You forgot something, Bella. I'm the host here. I forbid you to leave," I pointed back at her.

"Then, tell her to leave," She shouted at me.

I wish I could do that, but I was the one who invited her. For once, I slapped myself mentally for having the idea of a lunch reunion. I sighed desperately. "It will be rude, Bella. I invited her too."

"Alright. Let me go, then!"

What?

My eyes tightened. "NO!"

Suddenly she swatted my hand and glared at me. "Which part that you didn't tell me about your life in Alaska, Edward?"

Huh?

How did she know about that?

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You seem have problem about telling me the truth. Why? How can I marry you if you're never honest with me?"

It has nothing to do about being honest. I really want to tell her about myself, but I was intended to do that slowly. She was already in shock when she heard about our engagement.

Bella looked at me with her brown eyes. "I don't care about what your parents say or what my parents say. I'm calling off the engagement."

She quickly turned around and stormed out from the living room. I stood there and couldn't move. She wanted to call off our engagement? She already said that to me earlier. Did she have to do that again? Couldn't she just listen to what I say just once?

I clenched my fist unconsciously and got out from the living room in haste. Once outside, I saw Bella already walked on the small road to the main road. One of her hands carried her shoes, which meant she was walking without her shoes. I narrowed my eyes and quickly approached her. When I could reach her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and turned her around. Without thinking, I carried her on my shoulder and I walked back to the house. She didn't fight me at the beginning, but then she began to move on my shoulder. She punched my back with her hands several times.

"Edward, put me down! Now! Edward, this is not funny!"

Not a chance.

I continued to walk while she still punching my back. I put her back on her feet when we arrived at my driveway. At least if she attempted to run away again, I could catch her easily.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked me angrily.

"Nothing is wrong, Bella. Like I said, I want to marry you. I don't care if I had to wait forever for you to love me," I answered in flat voice. She needed to know that I was serious this time.

She rolled her eyes. "You always say that, but then you disappoint me. I can't do this!" She walked pass from me to the opposite direction.

Disappoint her? In what way? I've always tried to do the best for her. How dare she say something like that?

"I'm still your fiancée, Isabella!" I said in stern voice and half shouted at her.

She turned sharply and glared at me. "Then, start to act like one!"

She wanted me to act as her fiancé. I understand that now. I've always held myself back because I thought she wanted to move slow as our relationship built again. If she asked for it, I knew what I must do or what I wanted to do to claim her as mine. And I won't let her go away from me again. My eyes glinted with anger when I remembered she almost walked out from my life again.

No.

Not this time.

I took few steps to her direction and didn't let my gaze away from her. I want to do one thing that I've always dreamt of since I saw her again.

I kissed her.

* * *

**This chapter is the beginning for Edward to realize his affection to Bella and I hope I did some justice ^^**

**Please, leave your review :)**


	13. The Temper

**I'm sorry for the delay :( My computer didn't cooperate with me, but I managed to finish the chapter sooner ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter while she is working with her own story ^_^ You should check her story too :)**

**Thank you so much to my readers who patiently waiting for the update *blushes***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**The Temper**

I've kissed lots of girls before, but kissing Bella was beyond my imagination. I've never felt so alive when I felt her warm body and her soft lips. I closed my eyes when our lips met and letting go all the frustration and the longing I felt for her. My kiss was getting urgent and I kissed her harder. Bella seemed tentative at first and responded slowly; our kiss might be the first experience for her and my possessiveness side kicked in. I felt elated that I was the first one who could kiss her.

And then I felt her relax under my embrace and clutch my shirt tightly. I tightened my hold on her while still savoring the taste of her sweet lips. I moaned lightly when I sensed she began to kiss me back and my body jolted with fire. My breath was getting shallow and the desire surged into me. I didn't know why, but I wanted her…more. But, she began to move on my embrace and I unconsciously held her more closely. I couldn't bear to let her go yet. But, Bella still moved on my hold and finally I loosened my hold on her. She pushed herself off me and I snapped my eyes open. Bella was already in the ground and panting while I was no different either.

What was just happened? Did I just kiss her?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She spat at me.

I raised my head to look at her and stared at her brown eyes; half in daze. "I just kissed you and you kissed me back."

Bella began to tremble and her eyes flashed with anger. "Yes, you did and I did not kiss you back! I hope you didn't like it because I'm inexperienced. Not like you!"

Not like me? I instantly understand what she was referring to. She must be talking about the time when I used to hook up with girls and our kiss was the first experience for her. GOD, I was a bad man. I could do better rather than force her to kiss me on my parent's driveway. What kind of man was I?

A guilty feeling stabbed again in my heart. "Bella, I'm sor-"

"Save it for yourself!" She said angrily. She began to stand on her feet and walked pass me.

Without thinking, I grabbed her arm and turned her body around to look at me. "Bella!"

She looked at me with hatred in her eyes and my stomach churned. "What?" She asked me rudely. "Congratulations! Finally, you really got me, Mr. Cullen. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

WHAT?

"Stop it!" I shouted at her and grabbed her shoulders. I took deep breaths and leaned my forehead on her shoulder. I did enjoy the kiss and it was the truly kiss from me to her. How could I make her to believe me that I truly love her? "I really love you, Bella. Please!"

I could hear Bella's breathing on my ear, but she didn't say anything. I've never felt so vulnerable in front of her. Will she believe me now?

"It's too late for that, Edward. You disappointed me."

I raised my head immediately and looked at her anxiously. Too late? "Never say that. It's not too late."

Bella looked at me sadly. "You're never honest with me. How we supposed to have a healthy relationship, Edward? The week is not over, but we already fought more than three times. I can't do this!"

Honest? I was trying to be honest with her, but I wanted to do that slowly. She already turned into shock when she heard about our engagement. But, she was angry with me not because that matter. Could it be she was angry because I didn't tell her about Tanya? Not that I have much to tell, though.

"Bella...The girl that Rosalie said she was only a friend. She did confess her feelings to me, but I didn't return it. I told her that I love you. I have no idea Rosalie will speak about her again. I never met her again since I moved back here. I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell," I explained to her.

"It's not about the girl, Edward!" She shouted at me and wriggled herself free from my hold on her shoulders.

It's not?

"I don't care how much girls you've been kissed or maybe you've been slept with. I don't give a damn!"

Huh?

She sighed. "You're never honest with me. You always keep secrets from me. What will happened when we're married, Edward? Should I know about your secret lovechild?"

"BELLA!" I shouted back at her. I've never wanted to do that, but I was getting angry too. "Do you really think of me like that? Do you really think I will do that to you? You don't know anything!"

"Hell, I don't!" Oh, right!

"This is not going to work, Edward. We've changed. I'm not a high school girl anymore. And so are you." She rubbed my temples. "Please, let me go. You will find someone better than me, Edward," she said slowly.

"NO!" I shouted at her and looked at her. "You can ask me anything. Anything but that!" Hell, she even could ask me to jump from a cliff and I will gladly do it.

"Edward, please...We can't hurt each other like this."

"I don't want to hurt you. I want to love you, Bella," I answered her.

Bella sighed and her shoulder slumped. She looked tired and my heart clenched when I saw her. "I just want to go home, please."

I guessed that was the best way now. It won't do any good if I forced her to be here anyway. I sighed and took her hand. Bella didn't fight at all and I walked her to my car. I opened the door for her and she got in. I revved the engine when I settled on my seat and frowned when I saw her feet.

"You should put your shoes on," I said in low voice and Bella cursed under her breath. Truthfully, I didn't want to know what she said.

She grabbed her shoes from her small bag and put it back on her feet. I drove from my driveway and we rode in silence. I pondered what was just happened. Did I do the right thing? It seemed that I forced her to accept me and our engagement, but I knew there was no turning back for me. I wanted her and her only.

The journey to her house seemed so short and I stopped at Charlie's driveway and feeling relieved when I didn't see the old motorcycle anymore. Bella still didn't say anything and she didn't even look at me. I turned the engine off and we sat there in silence.

Alright! The silence was beginning to kill me. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella," I whispered. That was the best that I could come up with.

"There's nothing to forgive," she answered in flat tone. Her voice sounded strange even for my ears.

Again, I reminded myself what done is done and all I could do was moving forward. I sighed again and leaned my head to the seat. "I'll come back here with my parents later."

"You don't have to come here. I'll ask my dad or Jake to take me back to Seattle." And then she began to unbuckle her seat belt.

Something inside me was snapped the moment I heard she mention Jacob. Without thinking, I leaned forward and grabbed the door handle. Bella gasped and our gaze met. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel her warm breath on my face. It took all the strength in my body not to grab her and kissed her again.

"Do you honestly think I will let Jacob Black take you to Seattle after what I saw between him and his fiancée? Never! You will ride with me, either you like it or not," I said menacingly and I really meant everything I just said.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "You are so pushy."

I smirked. If only she knew about that. "Yes, I am indeed..., Miss Swan. Especially when it concerns with my fiancée."

She scowled at me and I released my hold on the car's door. Bella got out hastily from my car and walked to her front door. I closed my eyes briefly when I remembered the mess that I left in my house. I clenched my jaw and revved the engine. I drove from the driveway and sped up home. It was a good thing Charlie didn't see me now. I was positive he could have a heart attack seeing my speed.

My car almost bumped with a red BMW convertible when I turned to the small road on my neighborhood. Anger boiled in my body again when my gaze met with Rosalie. I quickly stopped my car and blocking her way out. I got out from my car and hit her car with my fist.

"Get out from the car! Now!" I said angrily.

Emmett quickly got out from the car and held my body away from the red car. Being a football player, it was easy for him to hold me.

"Edward! Calm down, man!" he said to me.

I turned my head to see him. "Don't say the word to me. Do you know what kind of mess that your girlfriend put me through?" I turned my head to see Rosalie. The blond woman just looked me nervously without any intention to get out from the car. Pathetic!

"I will tell you one more time, Rosalie Hale, and you better tell your friend in Alaska too. I. Love. Bella. I will always love her. If you dare to do that little stunt again, just pray you still be able to see your precious car." I knew how this red car meant to her and compared to Bella it was nothing.

Emmett tightened his hold on me. "Edward! That's enough!"

I clenched my jaw and looked back at Emmett. "Do you know why she did all those things to Bella?"

The big guy looked at me curiously.

"Because she is jealous of her. Because I find Bella more attractive than her. Because I don't worship her like all the men normally does. That's why," I said to Emmett.

Emmett raised her eyebrows and my attention snapped back at Rosalie. Her jaw dropped and she looked at me in disbelief. She probably thought I never knew the truth behind her rude behavior towards Bella.

"So, you want to escape now after what've you done?" I shouted again to her.

And then I felt another hand patted my shoulder while Emmett released his hold on me slowly. "Edward, control yourself. Losing your temper like this won't turn back the situation into normal," I heard Jasper said in smooth voice.

I took a deep breath and released my tense posture. Jasper had some kind of ability to control the situation since we were kids and I was glad he did that to me now. I looked around and realized that my parents and Alice was already here too. I guessed I was too angry to notice all of them here.

Jasper tugged my arm lightly. "Come on. Let's get back to the house. Let your parents and Alice take care everything here."

I narrowed my eyes slightly to Rosalie's direction. She still looked at me with nervousness in her eyes.

"Edward!" Jasper warned me.

I exhaled and began to walk to the house with Jasper by my side. He opened the front door and we both got in into the house. I flopped myself on the couch and Jasper did the same thing. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. Today was a completely mess and I blamed myself for that. If only I didn't have this stupid idea of reunion, none of these things could happen and probably Bella won't get angry with me again. I just saw her in a good mood and then everything seemed to fall apart.

"Don't blame yourself, Edward," Jasper said to me.

I froze.

"I know what you're doing. You're always do that to yourself. It's not your fault. Rosalie should have been more thoughtful and respects your family. She needs her lesson too," he continued.

I closed my eyes briefly before I leaned my head to the seat and looked over to the ceiling. My thoughts wandered again to Bella and I automatically pulled out my phone from my pocket. I scrolled on the menu and pressed the dial button on Bella's name. It rang few times, but she didn't answer her phone. I furrowed my eyebrows.

Jasper looked at me curiously. "What is it?"

I pressed the end button and looked over at my best friend. "Bella didn't answer her phone."

This time it was Jasper who furrowed his eyebrows.

And then I heard the sound of my car on the driveway and realized my parents and Alice must have been brought my car after I left it on the road. I blushed slightly. The front door opened and the three of them appeared on the living room. I was prepared for the worst case scenario for my outburst, but my parents and Alice just grimaced when they saw me.

"Wow, Edward. I was impressed. You really give Rosalie some pointers," Alice grinned while I chuckled. "And it makes me want to do the same," she continued.

Well, that's good.

"Is Bella alright?" My mom asked.

I nodded glumly. "I took her home to her father's house, but she didn't answer her phone."

Alice's eyebrows shot up and she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She pressed a button on her phone and put the phone to her ear. Her face turned clouded and she pressed the end button. "She didn't answer my call either," she said.

Now, I was beginning to worry.

My dad cleared his throat. "Let's find out what happened in Bella's house." And then he looked at Jasper and Alice. "Thank you for your coming. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Be careful on your way back to New York."

Jasper nodded and extended his hand to shook my dad's. "It's a pleasure for us, Dr. Cullen. Thank you for inviting us. See you soon, Mrs. Cullen." He turned to me and gave me a brotherly hug. I returned his hug and he leaned away from his embrace to pat my shoulder. "Good luck, Edward and take care."

I nodded. Alice also said goodbye to my parents and gave me a gentle hug. She whispered a good luck for me too and I thanked her. I watched them got out from the front door and I heard the Porche's engine purred. Seconds later I heard it was turned on the driveway and the sound slowly fading.

I took a deep breath and looked over to my parents. "I'm sorry."

My mom smiled. "It's alright, dear. Why don't you pack your bag so we could go to Bella's house?"

I nodded slowly and walked on the stairs to my room. I flopped myself on my bed and ran my fingers to my hair. GOD, everything was messed up and everything was started because of the Alaska issue. I think I should be honest with Bella now. And my thoughts were suddenly flown to our kiss. How warm her body was and how soft her lips when I kissed her. She did kiss me back although just briefly and without warning my thoughts continued to wander how it feels to knot my fingers to her thick hair and how it feels if our bodies were molded together. My breath turned shallow and the familiar desire surged again into my body.

"Edward!"

I almost jumped on my seat and I shook my head. Man, I was daydreaming.

"Are you ready, son?" My dad asked again.

I cleared my throat. "Uh…yes, dad."

I got up from the bed and checked for my belongings before I felt something on my pocket. I pulled out the black box and opened it. The elegant ring was still there and I sighed. I just wish I could give Bella the ring soon. I closed the box again and put it back on my pocket. I grabbed my bag and got out from my room. My parents checked the house and locked the door when I put my bag on the trunk. Seconds later we drove on separate cars, me on my Volvo and my parents on my dad's Mercedes. They rode behind my car to Bella's house.

I couldn't think of anything else during my journey to the house. I was worried about Bella. I mean why didn't she answer her phone? Was something happened?

I quickly composed my face when I pulled out to Bella's driveway. Charlie's cruiser was already there and I parked behind the cruiser while my dad stopped his car next to mine. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out from the car. I walked to the front door and knocked few times; desperately wanted to see Bella. The door opened by Charlie and he smiled when he saw my family.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen, please come in," he opened the door wider.

My mom smiled. "Please, Charlie, just call me Esme. We will soon be family after all."

I blushed slightly while I could see my dad smirked at me from the corner of my eyes. Yeah, thanks, Dad! I cleared my throat and looked over to Charlie, "Can I see Bella in her room?" I've been to her room before, but I knew this was still her father's house and it was the polite thing to do.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Sure, kid."

I nodded and said to all of them, "I'll be right back."

I quickly walked on the steps and stopped to control my breathing in front of her bedroom door. I knocked few times, but there was no reply from her. I started to get worry again and I slowly turned the door knob. My heart twisted when I saw Bella sitting on her rocking chair and looked over to her window. She seemed lost and I stood there for a moment looking at her. I asked myself the same question again. Was I doing the right thing?

But, again everything which already happens was started from me and I was the one who must clean up the mess. I took a deep breath and approached her.

"Bella?"

She went still and stopped rocking her chair. She slowly looked at me with daze expression and my heart clenched.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked again.

She seemed thinking before answered, "No."

Of course she didn't. I sighed. "Alice and I called you several times, but you never answered your phone. We were so worried. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry for making you upset. Please, would you like to come downstairs? Our parents are waiting for us."

She scoffed. "No."

No? Well, I could take that. Besides it will give me an excuse to stay at her room longer. "If you don't want to come downstairs, then I'll stay here with you."

She looked at me deeply and my heart always did the erratic rhythms whenever she did that. "What is it to you? You don't care about how I feel. Stop acting like you know everything about me. Since you came back, my life turned to hell."

I almost scoffed to her statement. If she only knew what I felt during my times in Alaska, she won't say that. "Is that what you think, Bella? If you think your life is hell, then my life will be a curse. Because there is no heaven without you."

Bella's eyes narrowed and she stood from her rocking chair. She walked from her room and I smiled slightly. Well, at least I could make her move from the chair. I followed her walked downstairs to the living room. Our parents were already there; sitting on the couch.

"Bella, honey. We've been waiting for you," Renee said to Bella and patted the space next to her.

She sat obediently and it looked adorable and creepy at the same time. I sat on the couch next to my mom. Bella raised her head and looked over to my parents. I knew she must felt bad about what happened at lunch although it wasn't her fault. She smiled slightly to my parents and quickly lowered her head when our gaze met. My focus was fully to Bella and I didn't pay enough attention to what our parents said. She just stood there motionless and I had to concentrate to hear her breathing just to make sure she was alright.

"What do you think, Bella?"

Renee's question snapped me back to reality and I think Bella was startled too. She blinked several times and looked to all of us. I fought hard not to smile when I saw her face. He was so innocent. "About what?" She asked stupidly.

"About the new apartment. Are you listening, Bella?" Renee asked her.

Honestly, I didn't.

She sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. I don't feel very well. I will have some water from the kitchen." She stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll give her company," I said to our parents before they could ask me any further.

I rose from the couch and quickly walked to the kitchen. I saw Bella sitting on the dining chair and playing with a glass of water. I sat on the chair across from her and she shook her head. She leaned to her chair and looked at me with tired expression.

"What do you want now?"

It was a simple question, but the answer was not. I smiled grimly. "I want you." Always.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. It's a lame answer."

I chuckled. "Maybe yes, but that is the truth."

"What happened to the lunch?" She asked me.

Well, you see Bella, I was giving Rosalie a little taste of her own medicine and I almost turn her red BMW into pieces…..no, not a good answer. I drew some random patterns on the table and think quickly for an answer. "When I got home, Rosalie was already gone. Apparently Alice gave her some pointers. I didn't know the details. I'm sure Alice will call you and tell you about that." Wow, that was fast and it was half from the truth….well, most of it.

She sipped her drink. "Like I want to hear about it. You put Rosalie and I again in one room and this thing will happen again."

Believe me, it was a miracle that I wanted to see her again. Besides I already gave her my point. "Well, I called Rosalie and gave her some pointers from myself. I won't let anyone insult you like that." If you could tell that it was a call….

Bella sighed. "I already told you this is not going to work. Why do you insist? You probably have tons of women waiting for you. Don't bother me!"

Should we go through this thing again? I clenched my jaw. "You can say that thousands of times, Bella. I'll get used to it. But you have to remember one thing. I LOVE YOU and I will wait for you to love me back."

She scoffed. "This is not the time for daydreaming, lover boy."

If only she knew what I was daydreaming of earlier….I shook my head slightly. Well, I had no choice, but to prove her. I smirked. "No, my dear. This is reality. And the reality said we'll be moving in our new apartment in two weeks." Well, that was actually my sudden plan and I knew I must work on that one.

Her eyes widened. "What?" And then she hissed at me, "Why do you do that?"

I shrugged. "We really need time to know each other, Bella, and the only way to achieve that is by living together," I answered lightly.

"I'm not going to live with you!" She spat at me.

I really had no time for that. "We can discuss later in Seattle. You should pack your bags. We'll be leaving in one hour."

She rolled her eyes and again I didn't want to know what she just said. She rose from the chair and stomped out from the kitchen. I sighed and rand my fingers to my hair before I stood up from my chair and walked again to the living room. I only saw my dad and Bella's parents there. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Your mom is upstairs," My dad told me as he knew what was on my mind.

I nodded.

"So, Edward, your father told us about your plan to become a pediatrician. Is it true?" Renee asked me.

I smiled slightly and sat next to my dad. "Well, yes, but not this time. Maybe for two or three more years."

Renee nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sure you'll handle just fine and it is good to become a pidiatric-"

"It's pediatric, Renee," Charlie interjected.

Renee waved her hand. "Whatever."

My dad and I just smiled watching their antics. I just listened to the conversation and didn't say much until I saw Bella came out from her room with my mom. This was the time for us to say goodbye. I hugged my parents and the whispered their luck wishes for me. I saw Bella was having a hard time saying goodbye to her parents, but she managed it well. I took Bella's bag and put it on the trunk. I opened the door and saw Bella gave her mom one final hug before got in into my car.

"Drive safely. Take care of my girl, Edward," Charlie said to me.

I nodded. "You have my word, Chief Swan."

I got in into my car and put on the seat belt. Our parents waved to both of us when I drove from the driveway. I put my Debussy CD on the stereo just to fill the silence because I knew Bella won't say anything to me. The soft melody filled the car and I concentrated on my driving, not to think about the earlier event.

I glanced at her when we passed the border of Port Angeles. I cleared my throat. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Bella shook her head. "I can have my dinner in Seattle."

I nodded. "Alright."

And the car went silent again.

The day was turned into nightfall when we passed the border of Seattle. I continued to drive to a café to have our dinner and Bella seemed pleased. She didn't talk to me much and I didn't know where to start either. We just ate our dinner and I took her back to her apartment.

I turned the engine off and looked at her. "Let me get the bag for you."

I unbuckled my seat belt and she did the same. Bella got out from the car the same time as I did. I sighed. She was really angry with me. I opened the trunk and took her bag. She quickly grabbed her bag from my hand.

"Do you want me to-"

"I can go to my room by myself. Thanks, Edward. Be careful when you drive home," she said quickly and walked to the building.

I sighed again and ran my hand through my hair. I closed the trunk and got in into my car. I leaned my head onto the seat and sat there in silence. What should I do now? My apologies and my sincerities meant nothing to her. Was there anything I could do?

I closed my eyes and pulled out my phone to check on my message. There was one message from Jasper telling me that he already checked in to the terminal in Sea-Tac. I furrowed my eyebrows and realized that the message was sent two hours earlier. I chuckled to myself. I even didn't realize that my phone was vibrated in my pocket.

I fingered the buttons and then typed a message for Bella.

**I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you, but please understand I can't lose you, not for the second time. Please, give me a chance, Bella. I call you tomorrow. I love you. So much. -E-**

I knew it meant nothing to her, but she had to know the truth that I love her. Always.

* * *

**Actually I've been plotting how Edward got angry when he came home and met again with Rosalie and I was surprised when I saw a scene on Eclipse when he was also furious after found out J***b kissed Bella ^^ Robert was awesome. LOL.**

**Chapter 14 preview is on my writing blog and I really love the next chapter ^^ Go check it out on my blog and you can see why...  
**

**Well, enough with the talking so why don't you guys click the review button and leave your review :) **


	14. The Living Arrangements

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter :)**

**Thank you to my readers for your wonderful reviews ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**The Living Arrangements**

I went home after sending Bella the text message. I parked my car on the apartment garage and slowly walked to my room. I unlocked the door and flopped myself on the couch. I turned the stereo on for some slow music just to calm my mood. I sighed and leaned my head on the couch. I closed my eyes and tried to think what I should do to make things easier with Bella.

After what happened at the lunch, our relationship became fragile. If I did anymore mistakes, it will make my chance to court her thinner. As much as I hated this, but I knew I needed to re-build the relationship from the beginning again. And then I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. My eyes snapped open and I pulled out my phone to see a text message from the head of the ER in the hospital; reminded me about the early shift tomorrow. I groaned and leaned my head back to the couch. Early shift on Monday and suddenly I had an epiphany. Perhaps if I could give Bella a good impression on the beginning of the week, I could at least have her attention back. It was risky, I knew, but it was worth to try.

Seconds later my mom texted me and asked me if I already arrived at my place. I answered her message that I already arrived and I'm going straight to bed because I needed to be in the hospital early in the morning. First, I wanted to give Bella a visit and two, because it was my early morning shift.

I got up from the couch and prepared myself to bed. The digital clock on my night stand read 11:00 pm when I lay on my bed. I fell asleep not long after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up very early in the morning and had the warm shower to get rid of my sleepy eyes. Jasper was leaving me a message in the middle of the night telling me that he and Alice already arrived at the JFK International Airport. I guessed I was too exhausted that I didn't hear my phone vibrate. I put the black box which my dad gave me on the cupboard.

I prepared my bag and my medicine kit before I got out from my room. I drove from my apartment when the sun just about to shine and stopped at the café which served the early breakfast. I bought some sandwiches and drove to Bella's apartment. I got out from my car and walked to the elevator on the first floor. I got in after the door opened and pressed the number of Bella's floor. The door opened after the 'ding' sound and then I walked on the familiar hall. I took a deep breath before I knocked on Bella's door several times. I heard a loud bang from the room instead of Bella's voice. My heart turned erratic. Was everything alright?

"Bella? Are you there? Are you alright? I heard a loud crash," I said on the closed door.

No answer.

Alright. I'm really panicking right now.

I knocked again several times. "Bella!"

The door opened and I saw Bella still wearing her yesterday outfits. It looked like she just woke up from her sleep. I frowned. "Are you alright? I heard something broken," I said to her and unconsciously looked over at her body; checking for any injuries.

She scratched her head and seemed disoriented. "Um...I think so. I fell from the couch."

She what? "Did you have enough sleep last night? You should get enough rest, Bella." She should pay more attention to her health and I will be gladly to do that for her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. So, what are you doing here first thing in the morning?"

I sighed and realized she still felt annoyed by me. But, I came here for a mission and I won't let that thing bother me. I gave her the take out bag and she took it from my hand. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside the bag.

"Edward, thank you. You know you reall-"

"I want to do this, Bella, and please don't thank me," I interjected. It was nothing, though. "You need a decent breakfast." I looked over to my watch and realized I must go now. I smiled at her. "I better get going. I'll call you later, love. I love you." I kissed her forehead and turned around before she could say anything.

I walked back to the elevator and when I turned around, I saw Bella still standing in front of her room in a daze. I grinned at her when our gaze met and then the elevator door closed. I chuckled to myself.

First mission completed.

* * *

I arrived at the hospital exactly when my shift was about to begin. I quickly got out from my car and half-running to the emergency room. I met with the head of the ER this morning and after a short briefing, I walked to the employee's lounge to prepare my medical kit. I greeted some of my co-workers along the way and almost rolled my eyes when I saw Irina smile sweetly at me. But, I needed to be professional now because she will assist me when I supervised Mr. Diamond. I felt relieved when I heard that he was better and now he already moved to the ICU.

I walked with Irina to Mr. Diamond's room. The elderly man smiled at me when I opened the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Diamond. How do you feel today?" I asked him and began to check his vital organs. Irina checked the board on Mr. Diamond's bed.

He smiled tiredly. "A little bit disoriented, I guess."

I smiled back. "Well, I understand that. You were just having several operations and the effect from your anesthesia still influenced your body." I looked over at the board that Irina gave me. I nodded thoughtfully when I read his progress. I looked back at my patient. "Your progress is magnificent, sir. I'm sure you don't have to stay longer in this room."

"Thank you, doctor," he said in low voice.

I nodded again.

"My wife told me about you, doctor," he said again and I went still. Irina glanced at me and got out from the room silently.

I looked back to him. "Pardon me?"

Mr. Diamond smiled warmly. "She said you were helping her and our daughter while I still unconscious. I really wish to see you after I heard about you from my wife, but your colleagues told me you had an important event in your hometown during the weekend."

I chuckled and sat on a chair next to his bed. "Yes, sir. I was having a high school reunion."

"Ah….a high school reunion." And then his gaze turned dreamy. "I attended that kind of event years ago."

I smiled slightly. "Believe me, sir. I'd rather be anywhere else rather than a high school reunion. I just happen to be there so I could go with my fiancée."

His eyebrows shot up. "My wife also told me that you are engaged. Congratulations, doctor."

"Thank you, sir. I'm so glad you're getting better. Your wife and your daughter worry so much about you," I said to him.

He chuckled. "Same here, doctor. Thank you for your help."

I smiled again. "It's my job, sir." And then I looked over to my watch and realized I must visit my other patients. I looked again to him. "I'm sorry, sir, but I still have other patients to check. Please, have some rest. I'll be back after lunch."

Mr. Diamond smiled back. "Thank you, doctor."

I rose from the chair and got out from the room. I walked to the nurse station to ask Irina about Mr. Diamond's progress board. She already waited for me with two other nurses. Her eyes lit up when she saw me while the other two just giggled like a school girl. I rolled my eyes.

"May I see Mr. Diamond's record, Miss McCoy?" I asked her.

She gave me her notes with shaking hands and I looked over to her notes. I ignored the whispers from the two nurses and focused on reading her report.

"Did you have a good time on your weekend, Dr. Cullen?" She asked me with low voice.

I raised my head to look at her and I could tell she was nervous under my stares. I smiled slightly. "Well, yes, of course I had a great time." My body shivered slightly when I remembered my kiss with Bella.

"And what is your plan for this weekend?" She asked me again.

I raised my eyebrows. Honestly, I didn't have plan yet, but I was thinking to spend it with Bella and maybe looking for an apartment together. Besides I already planned the next mission today which is to pick her up from her office this afternoon. I cleared my throat. "Honestly, I didn't have plans yet, but I was thinking to spend it with….a close friend." I think it was too early to call Bella as my fiancée.

She blinked while the two nurses behind her went silent. "A close friend?"

"Yes."

"Is she from this hospital?" I could feel the trace of jealousy from her tone.

I smiled coyly and returned the notes to her. "No, she's not from this hospital. Good day, Miss McCoy. Don't forget to check Mr. Diamond's condition regularly." And then I looked to the other nurses. "See you later, ladies."

I turned around and walked quickly from the nurses' lounge. At least I was saved for the rest of the day.

I checked Mr. Diamond's wife and his daughter after I wrote down Mr. Diamond's report. They both were happy to see me, even Mrs. Diamond asked about my weekend. I walked to the cafeteria at lunch time and grabbed my tray along with my food. I texted Bella and reminded her to have her lunch. I sat on one of the empty spaces at the cafeteria and began to eat my food when someone sat next to me. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw Dr. Gerandy grinned at me.

"Hello, Edward. How are you?" he asked.

"Like you had to ask," I answered him. "I'm good."

He chuckled. "Oh, I can see that. Apparently spending your time with a nice girl like Bella really improved your mood."

"Very funny."

He chuckled again and I shook my head. I continued to eat my lunch while he was reading the newspaper. "You know what? You could just browse at the CNN from your PDA rather than reading the papers," I said to him after finishing my lunch.

Dr. Gerandy smiled and folded the newspaper. "Well, that's true, but sometimes I need to see the advertisement. You couldn't find it on the website."

Ah, I see.

"So, how's your weekend with Bella?"

I knew he was going to ask that. I gave him the answer minus the incident at the lunch and the event after that. I also told him about the living arrangements which our parents made for us.

"You're going to live with her?" he asked me incredulously.

"Well, yes, literally," I answered.

"Did Bella agree?"

I shrugged. "At first she didn't, but I promised her it was more like sharing an apartment. We will live in two roomed apartment and I won't take advantage of her. I will treat her with full respect."

Dr. Gerandy nodded. "I know why Bella's mother gave this suggestion. You both needed time to know each other well and as much as I hate to say it, she was right. You both need to live together."

I smiled glumly.

"Do you think this thing will work out between the two of you?" he asked again.

I sighed. I honestly couldn't answer that question, especially after what happened at lunch. I remembered when Bella said about us fighting more than three times, but the week is not over yet. Could living together make it easier for both of us?

"But, I believe you," Dr. Gerandy said again.

I looked into his eyes. "Pardon me?"

He smiled. "You are a good person, Edward. I'm sure Bella will see it someday and hopefully it doesn't have to take so long."

I chuckled nervously. "Thank you."

Dr. Gerandy and I parted after lunch time. I returned to Mr. Diamond again, but he was asleep when I checked him. His condition was still good and after writing my final report, I went to see the head of the ER and quickly dismissed myself. I took my white coat off and put it on my bag. I frowned internally when I realized I didn't bring any spare clothes and wish Bella didn't mind to see me just like this.

I drove from the parking lot and sped up to Bella's office. I arrived ten minutes early and parked on the lobby parking lot. And then I remembered something. What if she decided to take over time? I frowned again. Well, at least I could give her a visit and maybe drag her to go home. I grinned devilishly.

I got out from my car and walked to the lobby. I asked the woman at the front desk and she said Bella was still in her office. I breathed a sigh of relief and said thank you to her. I sat on one of the chairs at the waiting room, ignoring the curious glances from the front office's woman. I glanced at the big clock on the waiting room repeatedly until the clock read 5:00 pm. Alright, this was the time.

Five minutes passed, but I didn't see Bella and I was beginning to feel nervous. And then I saw her slender figure and my body suddenly felt alive. She stopped at her feet and blinked several times when she saw me. I smiled to her and rose from my chair.

"Hello, love," I kissed her forehead.

"Er...hi. What are you doing in here? Are you stalking me?" She asked jokingly. Well, she seemed not angry to see me now.

I chuckled. "No, love. I was just finished with my shift in the hospital. I was wondering if you were working late or not. I was planning to drag you home if you did work over time." And I mean it.

Bella laughed lightly. "I always work over time, Edward. I was thinking to buy a laptop and bring my work home so I didn't have to stay late in the office."

Well, that's good. Maybe I could give her company this weekend, just like I expected. "Hm...that is a good idea. When will you go to the store? I could give you company."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't have the plan yet. Maybe this weekend."

That's perfect! "That's good," I said happily. Perhaps I could mention about looking for an apartment to her. "We also have time to look for a new apartment," I continued.

She frowned. "Seriously, Edward?"

My heart clenched for a moment, but I quickly composed my face. "Don't worry, love. It'll be alright."

She blinked again and seemed thinking. Seconds later she linked her arms to mine and my heart beat sped up. I looked at her curiously.

Bella grinned when she saw my shock expression. "I owe you for waking me up this morning. Dinner is on me."

Hell will be freeze if I refused this invitation.

I grinned back. "After you, my lady."

Second mission completed.

* * *

The dinner was great. Bella seemed warm up to me and I really enjoyed spending my time with her. We chatted casually and I was afraid she will talk about our kiss, but she didn't. When the dinner was over, I drove her back to her apartment. I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and she blushed hard. I went home with good mood that night.

The week was busy enough for me and I only had time to text Bella. I wanted to give her a call to ask her about spending her time with me on weekend, but I was not sure about that idea. I had a feeling she was busy too and I didn't want to disturb her.

On Friday morning when I was about to start my shift, instead of a short briefing, it was the head of the hospital informed about their program to give doctors scholarship for master degree. I almost thought I was dreaming. I've always wanted to be a pediatric and this was my chance to have my master education. I listened to what the hospital head said and decided that I could give myself a try. I called my parents after the announcement and they were happy for me too. They also reminded me to tell Bella about this. Speaking about Bella, I missed her so much. Not be able to see her the whole week almost weakened me from the inside. I made up my mind to see her at her place tonight.

I went home at 5:00 pm and having a nice hot shower before I could see my love. I was excited and a little bit nervous too. I mean she could decline my intention to visit her tonight. I shook my head and with one last determination, I took my phone and press the quick dial. The dial tone rang several times before I could hear her beautiful voice.

"Hello."

I grinned.

"Hello, love," I greeted her.

"Hey."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I blurted out and then grimaced inwardly for my boldness. Please, Edward, you could ask how she's been doing first.

"Um...actually I need to go to the grocery and doing my laundry tonight. Not much. Why?" She answered me.

I smiled. "I was just thinking I could visit your place."

"Um...my place is a mess, Edward," Bella said again. "I didn't have time to clean it up this week because I'm busy. I planned to have a cleaning tomorrow."

I almost snorted, but it came out as a chuckle. "Silly Bella. Like that can stop me from seeing you." I will have another excuse to give her a hand. "What time will you coming home?"

"One hour from now."

Oh, alright.

"Alright. I'll see you in one hour. I love you." I quickly pressed the end button before she could say anything and grinned happily. I looked over to the clock on the living room and pursed my lips. It was already dinner time, but she didn't tell me that she will have her dinner. Maybe I could also bring our dinner and maybe watched some DVDs. I grinned again.

I quickly picked some DVDs from the shelf and put them on a small bag. I grabbed my jacket, my wallet and my keys before I got out from my apartment. I drove with my Volvo to a restaurant and ordered some take outs. By the time I got out from the restaurant, the one hour time just passed and I quickly drove to Bella's apartment. The journey seemed so short and I parked on the parking lot. I almost rolled my eyes when I saw her red truck. I turned the engine off and got out from my car. I walked to the elevator and off to Bella's room. I furrowed my eyebrows when I heard loud music from the inside. I never knew she likes this kind of music, but again Bella always surprised me.

I knocked her door little hard because I knew she won't be able to hear it if I knocked in normal way. Seconds later the loud music disappeared and I heard the door being unlocked. The door opened and I saw Bella only wore her tank top and a yoga pants. Her beautiful hair was pulled into a messy bun and her cheeks were slightly pink, perhaps she was doing something before I came here. This was the first time for me to see her like that and I almost fell on my knees. She looked so innocent and my heart fluttered. My eyes widened and I fidgeted nervously on my feet. I tried to calm myself and not thinking to kiss her on the spot.

"Edward, is there something wrong?"

I glanced at her nervously. _Yes, I want to kiss you. _No, wrong answer, Edward. "Um...no...nothing." I must think of something else before I could do some stupid things. And then I remembered the take out bags. "Here...I brought dinner for both of us."

Bella smiled warmly and took the bags from my hand. "Please, come in. Sorry, I just start my cleaning. I'll put our dinner on some plates and I'll meet you in the living room."

Uh…okay.

I nodded slowly and got in after Bella opened the door wider. She closed the door behind her and walked to her kitchen while I slowly walked to her living room. I could see a vacuum cleaner there and realized she must have been cleaning her room before I got here. I smiled to myself and felt grateful that I decided to stop by and brought her some dinner. She probably forgot her own dinner.

I sat on the couch and un-mute the TV. I watched the show for a moment before Bella walked in into the living room with some plates on her hands. I helped her clear the table so she could put the plates and she put the vacuum away to make us more comfortable. I could tell she was very comfortable even only wearing a simple outfit and I couldn't help myself to steal glances at her. Sometimes our gaze met and she quickly turned her head away from me. Focus, Edward!

I cleared my throat. "Um…I brought some DVDs too," I said to her.

Her eyes lit up. "Really? Can I see it?"

I almost rolled my eyes. She didn't have to ask. I gave her the small bag and Bella opened up the bag. She nodded several times when she saw the DVDs that I brought and chose to watch Ocean's 12. Again, who was I to argue?

She arranged her DVD player and sat next to me on the couch. I glanced at her briefly while she bit her lip. The movie began and the scene rolled on, but I couldn't even watch the movie. My thoughts were full with holding Bella and kissing her. Damn, hormones!

"How's work?" I asked her as a distraction. I kept my eyes on the TV.

From my peripheral vision, I could see she shrugged her shoulder. "Hectic," she answered shortly before continued, "I have another author to work with. I have an invitation for book launching in two weeks. My schedule is tight. I don't think I have time to move if we really want to...you know..."

Oh, I do want to..

I smirked. "I'll help you move."

She rolled her eyes. "We didn't find the place yet."

Well, I did have planned to look for the apartment this weekend. I looked at her. "We are going to look for the place tomorrow."

"Uh-huh. I want to look for a laptop first. I really need it."

That won't be a problem. More excuse for me to give her a company. I chuckled. "No problem, love. I'll go with you."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Aren't you busy in the hospital?"

Again, that won't be a problem. I grinned. "I'm a doctor, not a specialist, Bella. My schedule is not tight like my dad. I still have my spare time."

"Oh...don't you want to be...a specialist?" She asked cautiously.

My thoughts instantly wandered back to the afternoon when the head of the hospital gave us the announcement. I smiled dreamily. "Maybe in the next two or three years. I want to be a pediatrician, you know. I love children."

Bella smiled back. "I never knew you love children."

I nodded and looked back at the TV. I had my own reasons why I loved children. "I'm an only child in my family. That is why I always love to see children. I imagined to have a sister or maybe to have children." And these several days, I was thinking to have my children with her. I looked back at her and caressed her cheek; imagining my children will have her warm brown eyes. "Someday."

Bella stared back at me and said nothing. I leaned closer to her face and I couldn't hold my desire to kiss her. But, I promised myself to ask first if I wanted to kiss her again. "Can I kiss you?"

"I'm not a good kisser," She replied softly.

My hands move on its own accord; one to her nape and the other one to her waist. She looked desirable and I could feel the blood rushed in my veins. If she knew how I've always thought about our first kiss. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

I kissed her softly and my body instantly turned warm again. I felt Bella knotted her fingers on my hair and something was broke from the inside. I hugged closer and deepened the kiss while Bella kissed me back. She gripped my hair tightly and I almost burst with passion. I've always dreamt moments like this and it was happening now. My hand snuck under her tank top and I almost trembled when I felt her soft skin. I wanted her!

But, suddenly Bella pulled away from me and all I could do was trying to calm my erratic breathing. Her breathing was shallow too. My body still tingling with desire, but I tried hard to control myself. I wanted to treat her with respect and as much as I wanted her, I couldn't do that if she didn't want me to. I need to learn to be patient.

"Why did you stop?" I asked sternly without thinking. I felt relief she stopped me, but the other parts wanted to know why. Did she ever do this or maybe have some traumatic experiences about it? My heart clenched with that thought, but again it was her life and I must accept it.

"We can't. Not like this, Edward. Please," she pleaded.

Not like what? She knew how much I love her. Could it be because of her feelings for me? "Don't you love me?" I asked her.

"Not yet. And I'm..." She seemed unsure.

"What?"

She looked at me sheepishly. "I'm still a virgin."

She's what? For the love that was holy, she was still a virgin while I was here thinking how much I wanted her. Nice move, Edward! What a gentleman you are.

Bella sighed sadly. "Forget it!"

She began to stand, but I stopped her. Did she think that I was angry? Of course not, I was a lucky man to have her for the first time and my male ego boosted again. "Bella, I'm not angry. Really! At least we have one thing in common." Again, I was grateful I've never thought about taking advantage with a woman.

Bella looked at me in disbelief. "You're not angry?"

Why should I angry? I looked at her with amusement. "Why should I? Even if you are not a virgin anymore, I wouldn't angry with you." That was her decision, though.

She nodded in a daze. "OK!"

"OK!" I answered back.

We stared at each other and I felt slightly guilty for almost push her earlier. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier. I think I get lost in our...kiss..."

Bella chuckled nervously. "That's alright. But, please, I want our first time to be special."

I smiled. If that's what she wants, I will give it to her. I kissed her forehead; telling her how much I love her and I was sorry for what I did earlier from my kiss. "Anything for you, my Bella."

We watched the movie from the beginning again and we both giggled sheepishly. We sat together on the couch, but not in the intimate way. I think we both need time after what happened earlier.

I went home after midnight and couldn't resist myself to give her good night kiss. Bella didn't refuse and she kissed me back. Although I was happy, but deep down inside I knew what she felt for me wasn't love. She probably just began to be attracted by me. Again, I needed to learn to be patient.

I sat in front of my laptop after I got back to my apartment, fiddling around on the internet that night to search for some apartments' advertising. After spending some time, I finally had two addresses which I thought it was suitable for me and Bella. But, then I remembered about my schedule and my plan to take the hospital's offer. I took my phone and called the hospital to speak with the head of the ER who was in charged that night. After having some negotiation, I finally had to come to the ER tomorrow night so I could have time to move to the new place and maybe helped Bella too. I went to bed that night with the big smile on my face; thinking about spending the time with Bella although for few hours.

* * *

I woke up at 7:30 in the morning and had a quick laundry before having my morning shower. I only grabbed a glass of milk and a cold sandwich from the fridge before I went to pick Bella. I arrived at 09:30 in Bella's apartment and we both headed to the electronic shop in town. I helped her to choose the right laptop, including the wi-fi access. "You'll never know when you need one," I said to her and Bella just rolled her eyes.

After buying the laptop, I drove my car to the first address that I got from the internet. It seemed nice to me, but Bella seemed not to comfortable with the place. Probably because all of future neighbor were male and she was thinking to spend her time alone when I still in the hospital. Well, I didn't want that either. I don't think I could have my shift in peace knowing her surrounded by men. I shuddered.

I thanked the landlord and told him that we will give him our decision soon although it will never happen. I drove back with Bella to the second address and I could tell she was pleased with this one. Well, if she did and I would too. The apartment was indeed suitable for both of us with two rooms, one bathroom, living room, dining room and a kitchen. The laundry machine was on the ground floor while our room was in the first floor.

We talked to the landlord and we agreed to pay the down payment tomorrow. I asked Bella to wait for me outside while I discussed the price with the landlord and I knew she will insist to pay the half of the down payment. Again, this was the chance for me to show her I was serious about this living arrangement thing. Bella finally agree and left me alone with the landlord.

"She's lovely," she said. Our landlord was an elderly woman and I almost rolled my eyes when I saw her grinned.

"Yes, she is," I answered her. I cleared my throat."Well, Ma'am I guess we already agree about the price and I could pay some of them right now."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, young man. Well, if you insisted."

I rolled my eyes again and gave her some amounts of cash before the landlord gave me the key. I walked to the front yard and saw Bella in one of the swings on the playground. I smiled slightly and called her, "Bella, let's go."

She looked at me and rose from the swing. I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw her clutching a sunflower. "Where did you get that?"

She grinned. "It's from Edward."

Edward? Seriously? How many Edwards did I have to fight to have this girl? I raised my eyebrows. "I leave you alone for 15 minutes and you already received a flower from another Edward?" I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. I knew I had to marry her soon. I grinned mischievously. "I really should marry you soon."

Bella chuckled.

I held her free hand and walked her to my car. I opened the door for her and she slid in. I closed the door and glanced briefly to the apartment building. I really hope we could start a new life from here. My life as Bella's fiancée.

* * *

**Chapter 15 preview is on my writing blog. I'm preparing for my holiday and there will be no update for one week. Please, check my writing blog for chapters preview ^^**

**And as usual, kindly to leave your review :)  
**


	15. The Moving In

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**The Moving In**

I drove Bella back to her apartment after settling the things at our new apartment. It was already afternoon when we arrived back at her place. I opened the door for her and carried her laptop while Bella walked with me to her room. She smiled at me when I gave her the laptop.

"Thank you for helping me today, Edward," she said to me.

I smiled and nodded. "Anything for you, love."

She grinned sheepishly. "Um…are you sure about the down payment? I mean I could pay-"

"Bella, please," I interjected. "I told you, that payment was on me. I already paid the half of it and I will pay it full tomorrow so we could have the keys."

"Oh…okay." And then she looked at me curiously. "But, don't you have to be in the hospital?"

I smiled coyly. "I managed to switch my schedule tonight so I could give you a company tomorrow." I shrugged. "Perhaps I will move some of my stuffs there too."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "Alright." And then she smiled warmly while my heart fluttered. "Have a good time in the hospital tonight."

I chuckled. It was a simple thing, but it made me more willingly to spend my night shift. "Thank you, love." I kissed her forehead and inhaled her strawberry scent. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella smiled slightly. "Be careful, Edward."

I nodded and began to walk to the elevator. I pressed the button and the door opened. I walked in and turned around to see Bella still standing on her front door and waved her hand to me. I smiled and waved back before the door closed. I took a deep breath and leaned myself to the elevator. Okay, that was good and now I needed to do lots of thing before I take my shift tonight.

Packing some of my stuffs, definitely.

Making an appointment with a moving company, of course.

I pursed my lips. And knowing Bella, she probably packed some of her stuffs too. I quickly got out from the elevator when the sound 'ding' was heard. I walked to my car and drove from Bella's apartment to my own place. Once I've arrived, I looked at my schedule and saw my day off was on Thursday. I remembered Bella said her schedule was hectic and she might be only have time to move on weekends. I called the moving company and made arrangement for Thursday evening. After I made the phone call, I looked at the clock on my living room and realized I only had three more hours to pack my things.

"Alright, Edward. Let's pack!" I said to myself and put a Linkin Park CD on the stereo. The dynamic beat gave me spirit to do my quick packing.

I worked fast to pack my books and some of my belongings to some boxes. The CD was re-played for two times before I finished my work and I stood over my boxes to admire my job. I grabbed the remote and pressed the stop button. The music stopped and I grinned, "Mission accomplished."

I glanced to the clock again and almost jumped when I realized I only had one more hour to prepare for my shift. I quickly grabbed my bag and prepared my medical kit for my shift tonight. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I drove from my apartment and arrived shortly before my shift started. The head of the ER asked me to change into my scrub because we had an emergency situation. I quickly changed my clothes and walked back to the ER.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," A woman's voice greeted me and I repressed the shudder when I turned to see her.

I grimaced. "Good evening, Dr. Collins. Are you on the way to the ER too?"

She nodded and we walked side by side. "Our patient now is a girl, 7 years of age and had light brown hair."

My thoughts suddenly wandered to Bella again. I shook my head slightly. "Her last condition?" I asked as a distraction.

"Bad," she answered me. "Internal injuries. We both will assist Dr. Gerandy."

I nodded and opened the ER door for her. Everything happened so fast that night. The operation taken almost 8 hours and I felt very exhausted afterwards. Dr. Gerandy was amazing and I was proud I was working with his team. We successfully made the child's condition to normal. After what I've been through, I didn't think I want to know about the cause of the accident.

I walked to the employee's room and flopped myself on the big couch there. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone. We weren't allowed to bring our phone to the surgery room so I left it on my bag when I changed my clothes earlier. My eyebrows furrowed when I realized I had one missed call and my heart sped up when Bella's name appeared on the screen. Without thinking, I pressed the quick dial and put my phone to my ear. It rang several times and I tried very hard to calm myself.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered my phone and I breathed the sigh of relief.

"Bella?"

"Edward? What's wrong?" Bella asked me in shock. Perhaps she thought something happened to me and I almost smiled.

I chuckled. "I'm the one who should ask you the same question, love. I'm sorry I couldn't answer my phone when you called. I was in charge in the ER."

I could hear her yawn and I frowned. I felt bad for waking her up. "That's alright," she said again. "I just want to know how you've been doing."

Oh.

Really? "Well, that's good. You nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw one missed call from you. You should go back to sleep." I glanced quickly to the clock on the wall. "I'm sorry for calling you at 5 in the morning."

"It's 5?"

I chuckled again. "Go back to sleep. I'll pick you up for lunch. My shift is over in 10 minutes. Sleep well, Bella. I love you."

"Ok, be careful when you drive home, Edward. Bye."

My heart almost burst with happiness when she said that. "I will, Bella. Bye, love."

I hang up the phone and smiled widely. I put my phone back to my bag and walked back to the ER to write down my report before I could go home. I met briefly with Dr. Gerandy and he said his thank you to me for helping him tonight and gave me a sly wink. I just rolled my eyes before I went back to the employee's room to change my clothes. I drove back from the hospital and arrived at my place when the dawn was broke. I collapsed on my bed and turned the alarm on before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up by the shrill of alarm and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I grabbed my phone from the night stand and exhaled when the screen read 09:30 am. I put back my phone on my night stand and slowly woke up from my sleeping form. I ran my hand through my hand and got up from my bed. I decided to have my morning shower before I picked Bella for lunch. I changed my clothes and unpacked my bag from last night. After putting the dirty clothes on the basket, I began to put my boxes to my car. I put the boxes on the backseat because I had a feeling Bella will move some of her stuffs too and I gave her space on my trunk. I finished at 10:45 am and returned to my room to take my keys, my wallet and my phone.

I arrived at Bella's apartment at 11:30 am and I walked straight into her door. I knocked lightly on the door before it opened and I saw Bella standing behind the door with a pen and a paper in her hands.

"Hello, love," I greeted her and kissed her forehead. "How was your sleep? I'm sorry for waking you up first thing in the morning." Even though it was unintentionally.

Bella shook her head and smiled. "It's Ok, really. I had enough sleep last night."

I nodded and looked over at the paper in her hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. I thought she already had her grocery shopping. "What are you doing? I thought you already went to the grocery yesterday."

She chuckled and waved the paper. "Yes, I did. This is a list of my stuff. Just a reminder for me before I packed."

Ah, as I predicted. I looked over her shoulder and saw some boxes on her living room. I grinned victoriously. "It appears you already packed. Do you want to move those boxes now?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not. What about you?"

I shrugged back. "Just a couple of small things. I already made arrangements with a moving company this Thursday. I can call them for you too, you know." It was already on my plan, but I needed to know her schedule first.

She grimaced. "I'll think about it later, alright."

I nodded. Well, we still have time for that. I carried her boxes to my car and Bella being Bella insisted she must help me carried the boxes. I almost snorted. I was here to help her and there was no way I will let her carry her boxes to my car. In the end, Bella stayed in her living room and told me which boxes that I needed to carry. When I carried the last box, Bella got out with me and locked her door. We walked to my car and she raised her eyebrows when she saw my backseat and how I arranged her boxes on my trunk.

"You seem to know I'll carry some of my stuff today. I thought you can't read me," she said to me when I put her final box on the trunk.

I smirked. "I just happen to know you better, Bella."

After everything was finished, I took Bella to have our lunch at a cozy café and we rode to the new apartment. I paid half of the fees and the landlord gave me the other keys. I gave Bella the key and asked her to go to our room while I carried our boxes to our new room. Bella agreed and I walked back to my car. I carried one medium box from the backseat and walked to our room. When I arrived, I saw Bella standing on the hall between the two empty bedrooms. I smiled and put the box on the floor. She must have trying to decide which room she will choose.

"So, are you already choose your room?" I asked her.

She grimaced. "I can't decide. They are the same size and I love the view." One bedroom's view was the playground while the other's was the small park next to the apartment building.

I approached her and stood next to her. I looked over to both of empty bedrooms and the sight of the playground caught my eyes. I think I already made my decision. "I think this will be my room."

Bella chuckled. I knew she knew why I chose the room. "Deal!"

I continued to carry the boxes while Bella arranged the boxes once I put it in our room. When I wanted to carry the last box, I bought two can of soft drinks and some snacks for both of us. I knew Bella must be thirsty too.

We enjoyed our drinks and our snacks and my thoughts were wandered on how my life will be after we moved here. I was giddy in the inside.

I drove Bella back to her apartment when the day turned twilight and I walked her to her door. She smiled at me when we arrived at her door.

"Thank you for helping me today," she said to me.

I smiled. "No problem, Bella. I'll call the moving company and arrange an appointment for you." And it was about time to ask about her schedule. "When is your free time?"

She grimaced. "I'm afraid I only have Saturday and Sunday free. I have a book launching invitation for the next week."

Oh, okay. I could arrange my schedule again. "That's fine. I'll re-schedule my shift in the hospital."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, you really sh-"

"No, Bella," I interjected. "I've heard enough of that. I want to help you." How many times do I have to say that?

She sighed. "Alright."

I nodded and kissed her gently. "I'll call you later, love."

She looked into my eyes and nodded. Well, I got her attention now. I smiled and turned around to walk to the elevator when suddenly she called me.

"Wait!"

I stopped immediately and turned my body around to see her. "Yes?"

Bella seemed nervous and bit her bottom lip before she stuttered, "Um...if you're not busy...in the next two weeks...would you like to...go with me..to...the book launching?"

I raised my eyebrows. Wow, I didn't expect that. Bella bit her lip again and I could tell that she was nervous to hear my answer. I grinned and my eyes glinted with humor. I couldn't resist not teasing her. "Are you asking me on a date, Miss Swan?"

She blushed. "Um...no. I was just asking you to go with me."

Ah, I see. She really was a terrible liar.

I chuckled and walked back to her direction. I kissed her forehead and caressed her crimson cheek. "I would love to go with you, Bella. Thank you for asking me." If I could, I would do the happy dance right now.

Her face lit up. "Really?"

I laughed and kissed her again. She was so adorable. "Of course, love. I'll never say no to you. Now, have a good sleep tonight. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

She sighed. "Not just tomorrow. This is my busy week."

I smiled and kissed her hair. "That's why you need to rest. I'll call you later. OK!"

She smiled back and nodded.

I stroked her hair before I turned around and walked back to the elevator. I chuckled to myself when I got inside. This was beyond my imagination, but with Bella asking me to go with her, it was a sign that she wanted to be more open up with me and I will gladly accept it.

I drove back to my apartment and changed my clothes. I lay on my bed and typed a text message to my parents, telling them that Bella and I already had the new place and I will move this Thursday. I waited for several minutes before my dad replied my message and asked for my new address. I texted back with the address and promised them to send the pictures once we settled there.

I took a deep breath and put my phone on the night stand. I replayed the earlier scene when Bella asked me to the book launching and I smiled to myself. I've never been to a book launching before and I was glad I could share my first moment with her. I fell asleep with big smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a happy mood. I did my morning routine and arrived at the hospital five minutes early. I was surprised to see the head of the hospital this morning and then I knew why he was here first thing in the morning. He re-announced about the hospital program for a scholarship for doctors who wanted continue their master degree. He didn't say how many doctors which the hospital willingly to help, but I knew I wanted to have the scholarship. He mentioned the papers qualification and I wrote it on my small notebook.

After the short briefing, I was assigned by Dr. Gerandy to supervise the child that had her surgery the other day. Her condition was still on the critical stage, but she was getting better. I assigned the nurses to look after the child when I had my lunch on the cafeteria. My phone vibrated when I was on my way to have my lunch. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and blinked several times when I noticed I had one text message from Bella. I opened her message with shaky hands.

**Hi, Edward. I hope you have a great time today. Don't forget to eat lunch. –B-**

I blinked again and I rubbed my eyes. I wasn't dreaming, was I? Bella just texted me. I grinned involuntarily.

The next day was the same although it was Bella who gave me a call and I almost couldn't say anything to her. It was repeated to the day after that and from our texts and our short calls; I felt we were getting closer to each other. Thursday came and it was the time for me to move out from my apartment. I already moved all of my small things and I just packed all my clothes to a big suitcase while waiting for the moving company to arrive at noon. I officially moved to my new apartment after the workers from the moving company carried my last stuff to their truck. I already arranged to ship my other bed to my home at Forks. I thanked the landlord and gave him my keys before I drove away from my old apartment. I gave Bella a call and told her that I already moved to our apartment when the workers started to carry my stuff to our room. I also told her that I will arrange an appointment for her on Saturday and helped her moving.

All of my stuffs were in my place by nightfall and I collapsed on my bed that night. I think I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and felt disoriented at first before I realized I was on my new room at my…I mean…our new apartment. I quickly got up from the bed and prepared myself for the morning. My new apartment was not as close as my old one and that was why I needed to prepare early for the morning. As usual, I prepared my bag and my medical kit, but this morning I also prepared my documents for applying for the scholarship. I sorted my documents on the living room table before I put it on my bag. Some of my boxes were unopened because I think I needed to talk to Bella first about some of our stuffs.

I drove from my new place and arrived shortly before my shift started. I mentally made a note to prepare more early next time. My schedule was full all morning and when it came to lunch, Bella called me and I used the chance to tell her that the workers from the working company and I will come to her place on Saturday morning at 8:00 am. I reminded myself to re-arrange my schedule too.

When my shift was over, I talked to the head of the hospital about my schedule and gave him my application. I managed to have one day off, but I have to come to my shift the next day at noon. He also accepted my application and told me he will announce the hospital's decision soon. I went home after everything was settled and decided to cook myself a dinner.

I worked at my kitchen after taking my shower and changed my clothes when I felt my phone vibrated in my pocket. I turned the stove off and pulled out my phone. I smiled when I saw the caller ID and flipped my phone open.

"Hey."

"Hey, Edward. How are you?" I heard Jasper greeted me.

I smiled. "I'm good. How about you?"

He chuckled. "Just the same. I heard from your parents that you already moved to your new place."

"Yup. I moved in yesterday and I will help Bella move tomorrow," I answered him.

"So, everything is okay now?"

I sighed. "I really hope so."

"Don't worry, Edward. I think everything will be fine," Jasper said again.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Jasper cleared his throat. "So, you are now living with her. Are you ready for the next level of relationship?"

I shrugged. "Well, this is the chance for us for getting known each other better. I'm ready for this."

"Um…that's not what I meant."

I blinked. "It's not?" What could he possibly mean? He was asking about the next level of….Oh. OH. My eyes widened. "Jasper, it's not like that!" I almost shouted at him.

"I know you never meant like that, but I just remind you to be safe, Edward," he said again.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. My own best friend gave me the talk. "Jasper, I'm a doctor. I know those things."

"Alright. I just want to remind you."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, _Dad_," I muttered.

He giggled. "I think I better hang up now before you decided to track me down and kill me."

I grinned devilishly. "Hmm….I must say that was a very good idea."

Jasper chuckled. "Good night, Edward."

I chuckled too. "Night, Jasper. Thank you for calling."

And then the line went dead. I continue my cooking and ate my dinner in front of my plasma TV. I checked the front door before I walked to my bedroom. I glanced briefly at the empty bedroom across from mine and smiled slightly when I realized Bella will move here tomorrow. I opened my bedroom door and lay on my bed. I turned the stereo on and fell asleep along with the soft melody.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning. At 6:00 a.m. and took my shower before the workers came to my place. Ten minutes later I heard my front door knocked and I opened it to see three men from the working company stood behind the door. I thanked them for coming and then all of us drove to Bella's apartment. We arrived exactly at 8:00 am when I knocked at her door. Bella opened her door and I could see she already prepared this morning. I smiled when I saw her.

"Morning, love. They are the guys from the moving company. They'll be helping us move today," I said to her.

Bella smiled and nodded to the guys. "Hello. Thank you for helping me today."

One of the guys smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure for us, Ma'am."

We began to work afterwards. Bella gave us instructions and we started to move her stuffs to the truck. I carried the rest of her boxes while the workers did their job. We were finished at lunch and the workers excused themselves to have lunch. I was about to take Bella to lunch before she said to me, "How about we go for lunch?"

I smiled. "Of course, Bella. I will take you to a restaurant."

She shook her head. "No, lunch is on me. Come on."

I nodded and walked with her to the parking lot. I was walking to my car's direction before she tugged my arm lightly and dragged me to her…truck. I frowned and Bella laughed when she saw my expression.

"Seriously, Edward. You don't have to put a face like that to my car," she said to me and opened her truck door.

I opened the passenger door and got in. "I swear to you, Bella. I never trust your truck," I grumbled while I was fastening my seat belt. Well, at least this truck has a seat belt.

Bella rolled her eyes. "This is a nice car, Edward. The machine is still decent."

I snorted. I couldn't believe I must say his name right now. "I know...I know...Your friend, Jake, re-built the machine for you."

She chuckled and revved the engine. The machine roared and I winced slightly. Really. This truck was irritating me. "I can't believe this truck made its way from Forks to Seattle."

She shrugged. "It has its moments."

I rolled my eyes. Uh-huh. She could say that now, but I will not tolerate her to drive this truck any longer. "When we're married, you must get rid of this truck." I made my point clear.

She frowned. "I told you I'll get a replacement if the truck is really dead."

I pursed my lips. Well, I could wait for the next several months for that. Bella drove from her parking lot and I looked over to the window. I was thinking about what Jasper told me last night; about the next level of our relationship although we had a different perspective about that. I knew I will marry her someday and I just waited for the moment to come true. I still kept the engagement ring on my cupboard and I promised to myself to propose to her properly. But, I knew Bella never like special occasion or festive events and I wondered what kind of wedding she wanted to be. "Bella…. have you ever thought about our wedding?"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella turned rigid and she gripped the steering wheel tightly. I turned my head to see her. Her jaw clenched and her eyes tightened. I took a deep breath. Did I say something wrong?

"Bella?" I called her cautiously.

She took deep breaths. "Marriage is never a priority for me. My parents are divorced. Well, I do want to have a family someday, but I've never even seriously considered it until today."

I see. I remembered when Renee told me that her divorce with Charlie probably left a wound on Bella's heart and I guessed she was right.

"Are you afraid you'll ended up like your parents?" I asked her. Well, it could be one of her reasons.

Bella stared at the road before answered, "Yes."

I knew it. I sighed. "We're different, Bella. I'll never do that to you. I loved you since I was 6 years old and I still love you now. Isn't that enough proof?"

"People change, Edward. And so does life," she said sternly.

"Then, we're going to change together," I blurted out.

She turned to see me almost immediately and our gaze met briefly before she turned her attention back to the road. I must make her see I was serious this time. "I've spent my time to get your attention, but it failed miserably. I want to spend my time with you, Bella. To experience our change together," I whispered.

She exhaled and I held one of her hands from the steering wheel. I our hands on my chest and I hope she could feel my heart beating for her. "I swear to you, Bella."

Bella looked at me slowly and our gaze met again. She closed her eyes briefly and turned back to the road. "I'll try."

I nodded and released her hand. Bella continued to drive and I was beginning to ask myself where she will take us to lunch. Suddenly she turned on McDonalds' drive thru and I raised my eyebrows. Bella grinned in response. I never understand what she was thinking. "McD? Are you serious?"

She giggled. "Just think of your orders. The line is moving."

I looked again to see there were two cars in front of us and I rolled my eyes again. I ordered my food and Bella did the same before she drove to the pickup counter. Fifteen minutes later we arrived back at her apartment and ate our lunch on the living room floor. The workers came back at 1:30 pm when we finished our lunch. After final checking, Bella finally locked her old apartment door and walked with me to meet with the landlord. Her landlord was an elderly man and this was my first time to meet him. I could tell that this guy really cared about Bella. He hugged her tenderly while Bella said to him, "Thank you for everything, John. Wish me luck."

The man leaned way from Bella's embrace and gave her a wink. He turned to me and extended his hand. I took it while he said, "Take care of her, young man."

I nodded. "I will, sir. You have my word."

Bella smiled and they hugged one last time. I walked with Bella to our cars and we began to drive. My car in the front, the moving company behind me and Bella's truck was the last. We drove for half an hour before we arrived at our apartment and were busy once again. I could tell that Bella was surprised when she saw all of my stuffs already in our place. One of our neighbors, I learned that his name was Garrett, greeted us and promised us to give a visit after were finished with our moving.

Our moving was finished at 5:00 in the afternoon and we both thanked the workers for helping us today and Bella insisted that she was the one to pay the fees. I couldn't argue with her now. Once the front door closed, I saw Bella standing in front the unopened boxes and put her arm on her hips.

I grinned and mimicked her move. "So...are we going to open the box now or do something else?"

Bella pursed her lips and looked over to plasma TV. She tapped her chin. "How about we have a dinner and a DVD night? You know...to celebrate the moving in?"

Like I could refuse. I grinned and kissed her cheek without thinking. "Deal."

I arranged the living room for our DVD night while Bella took her shower and cook dinner for both of us. It seemed everything was easier when we already stayed in the same place. I took my shower when Bella almost finished with her cooking. Half and hour later we were sitting on the living room floor and ate our dinner. We watched a Saturday Night Live until we finished our dinner. I offered myself to wash the dishes and told Bella to pick which movie that she wanted to watch.

After I finished with the dishes, I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch while Bella still standing in front of one of her boxes. "So, what is our movie for tonight?" I asked her.

Bella turned around and showed me a DVD box. Wow! "The Lord of The Rings Special Extended Edition?" I never knew she liked fantasy movie.

She grinned and nodded.

I rolled my eyes seeing her giddiness. "Bella, even without the extended part, the movie is long enough." But, again, who was I to argue? I will gladly watch that movie all day if she asked me.

Bella giggled and opened the box. I settled on the mattress I prepared for our DVD night while Bella arranged the disc on the DVD player. She sat next to me and leaned her head to my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her shoulders almost automatically. We watched the movie in silence while I was trying to concentrate on the movie.

"Tolkien is a genius," she muttered when the Elf woman, Arwen, made her appearance on the screen.

"Why?" I asked her.

"He could make a love story between the war themes. It's sweet."

Ah, I see. I chuckled. "I agree with you. I know you're an editor, but I didn't know you're a Tolkien fan. You bought those DVDs?"

She shook her head. "It was a gift."

My ears perked up. "A gift?"

"A bet. I made a bet with one of my friends. Whoever graduated first, we had to give a present. I wanted the DVDs and my friend wanted a one way ticket to France. I think you already know who win."

I frowned. Those DVDs were not a common DVD. Even I had to think twice to give it to my friend. "A friend or...?"

Bella leaned away from my shoulder and looked at me. She smiled warmly while I tried very hard to press the jealousy feeling aside. "Well, he did ask me on a date. But, it didn't make it to the second date."

I exhaled. I knew it. "Wow, I have a lot of competition."

Bella giggled. "There's no competition." And then she frowned.

"Bella?" I was fully aware with the change of her demeanor. I pressed the pause button on the remote and looked at her brown eyes. "What is it?"

She sighed. "The girl you've been talking about...who is she?"

She still remembers that. Well, I didn't blame her. I sighed. "She is one of my father's colleague's daughters. We were going to school together in Alaska. In the end of my junior high, she told me she liked me. I apologized to her, telling her that I already loved someone else."

"And how did she cope?" Bella asked worriedly.

"I never heard about her anymore," I answered in flat voice. "She was just a friend. Nothing more."

She nodded slowly.

I almost rolled my eyes. She shouldn't worry about that, though. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella, and nothing can ever change that."

She smiled weakly.

Alright. So, where were we? I grinned and grabbed the remote. "Shall we continue?"

She nodded again and we settled back on the mattress. After a while, I sensed Bella's head went limp on my shoulder and I glanced at her. I smiled and kissed her hair. She must be so tired with our moving today. "Sleep well, my love," I whispered to her.

"Edward," I heard she said.

I looked over to her, but her eyes were closed. I smiled to myself. She must be sleep talking again.

"Don't leave me," Bella muttered and my heart clenched.

I smiled and kissed her hair. "Never."

I looked back to the plasma TV and watched the rest of the movie before fell asleep with Bella in my arms.

* * *

**You could find the link to the list from Linkin Park album which Edward listened on my profile ^^**

**I need to fix my computer, therefore there will be no update for two weeks :( I promise I will post the new chapter on the blog as soon as I get my computer fixed.**

**But now, please leave your preview :)  
**


	16. The Unexpected

**Gosh, it seems like forever since the last time I updated *sighs* I just got my computer fixed and surprisingly I had some 'reality bites' so it's kind of hard to share my attention. **

**This story is also translated to Portuguese therefore for my readers who like to read in Portuguese, you could check the link on my profile :)  
**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter. She's also missing this story ^^**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers for their patience and this is chapter 16 for you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**The Unexpected**

I thought once we were moving to our new apartment, everything will turn back to normal. But, apparently there were lots of things that Bella and I needed to do or discuss. We talked about the share of our belongings and I helped her to unpack some of her things. I was thinking about spending more time with her, but after I applied for the scholarship, the hospital wanted to see my capabilities and therefore they added more time to my schedule. The good thing was Bella's schedule for book launching was cancelled until next week therefore I didn't need to change my schedule yet. Also I almost forgot to send pictures of our new apartment to our parents if Bella's mother didn't keep whining about that. We both gave up and finally sent the pictures to both our parents.

The other thing that we needed to discuss was our habits. I just found out Bella was more a free spirited person, unlike like me who was a neat freak (that was her terms). I was not used to see things scattered all over the place, but I couldn't say that to Bella. I didn't want to order her to put her things away. Besides, this is our place together. Bella sensed my discomfort and I didn't admit to her first, but finally I told her about my discomfort. We talked and then Bella suggested that she will write a letter if she couldn't clean up her mess. But, Bella was not a total free spirit just like I thought. She cleaned the room whenever she got the chance and cook for me when I got home. Sometimes I felt bad leaving her alone in our apartment and I was afraid that she will leave me just like I feared months ago. But, she always greeted me with smile whenever I got home and always cook my food. I felt bad for ignoring her after we lived together and promised myself to spend one special night with her.

As for our neighbor, Garrett finally visited our room with his wife, Kate when I just got home from the hospital one week after our moving in. They didn't stay long because they said they didn't want to disturb my rest hour. And I also learned about the other Edward who gave Bella the sunflower. I felt jealous before of this Edward, but then Bella told me that this Edward was a 9 year old boy. As much as I loved children, I didn't have to be a psychic to know if this little Edward had a crush on my fiancée. I couldn't believe I was jealous with a 9 year old kid.

It was Thursday when, finally, the head of the hospital gave me permission to change my shift with one of my co-workers. I needed a break from the long hour. He released me when the clock read 2:00 pm. This was a rare moment and I really like to spend this time with my beautiful fiancée and I hope I could spend my weekend with her too because Saturday was my day off. It was a good thing that this weekend I will go to the book launching with Bella. I decided to make beef stroganoff for our dinner because that was what she ordered when we first had our lunch. I borrowed Dr. Gerandy's PDA to search on the internet how to cook beef stroganoff and using the computer from the office to print it out. I drove from the hospital parking lot to the grocery to buy the ingredients. She always cooks for me and I just wanted to do the same for her. After I finished my grocery shopping, I drove back to our apartment. I was humming with the soft melody from my car's stereo and stopped on a red traffic light when I saw a jewelry store. An idea flashed on my mind. I've never gave Bella present to represent our engagement. Well, I do have an engagement ring, but I didn't think she was ready for that.

I smiled slightly and pulled over to the store when the traffic light went green. I parked in front of the store and got out from my car. I honestly didn't know what kind of jewelry I will give to her because Bella didn't like presents, but I wanted to give her something rather than just my promise to marry her.

Wait!

A promise.

That's it!

I've always promised her I will marry her someday and maybe giving her a promise ring would be a great idea. I smiled widely and got in into the store. A shopkeeper smiled at me when I entered the store. I ignored the silly grin on her face and focused on looking for a promise ring for Bella.

"Good afternoon, sir. May I help you?" she asked me sweetly.

I took a deep breath. "Good afternoon. I'm looking for a promise ring for my…girlfriend," I winced slightly when I said the word. I felt like I was betraying Bella, but I didn't think other people understand my relationship with Bella. It was not a common thing for a man to buy a promise ring to his fiancée.

The smile on the shopkeeper's face disappeared momentarily when I mentioned girlfriend, but she composed her face quickly. "Oh, what a lucky girl! Here are the promise rings we have, sir."

She guided me to the corner of the store and showed me one full display of rings. Lots of models and colors, but I didn't find the right one for Bella. I was about to ask for another display when my eyes caught a glimpse of ring with a green stone. The ring was simple, but looked strong enough. I knew that ring was for Bella.

"Do you find you ring, sir?" she asked me again.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I did," I answered her without removing my eyes from the ring.

"Your girlfriend is a lucky girl, sir."

I took a deep breath. "No. I'm the lucky man."

* * *

I arrived at our apartment at 4:30 pm and placed the grocery bag on our kitchen counter. I took a shower and wore my best clothes to greet Bella tonight. I put the ring on my pocket and I began to arrange our room and our kitchen for our night. I put some candles on the living room and put a slow music CD on the stereo. I was planning to give the ring after taking her for some dance. After everything was settled, I arrange the dining table and began to cook. I was finished with our beefs when I heard Bella's voice call me. I quickly hid the instruction paper on how to cook beef stroganoff on my pocket and got out from the kitchen.

She still wore her working outfits, but she still looked beautiful to me. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Welcome home, love."

Bella looked at me in a daze. "Um...what happened here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

I chuckled seeing her daze expression and took her bag. I saw she was holding a sunflower and I frowned. "Did Edward give you another flower?" Again, I couldn't believe I was jealous to a 9 year old boy.

Bella glanced to her sunflower and giggled. "Yes. He gave it to me in the parking lot. He was sweet."

Yeah, right.

I took the sunflower from her hand and I put it in a vase. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella raised her eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't like it when I received the flower," she said to me.

True. But, it was also a reminder for me that someone thought that she was special and also it reminded me how special she was to me. I smiled. "Yes. But, this Edward gave it to you. That means you are special to him and this flower reminds me how special you are to me."

Bella blinked and then smiled weakly. "Thank you."

And now, back to our business. I smirked. "And of course, I will not let this little flower ruin our night."

Bella's smile disappeared and she furrowed her eyebrows. "What night?"

I grinned. It was the time to give her my surprise. I took her hand and guided her to the dining table. I pulled out the chair for her and after she settled, I walked back to the kitchen. I took a deep breath when I took two plates of our meal from the kitchen. I hoped I was browsing to the right information.

I walked from the kitchen and Bella's eyes widened when she saw the plates in my hands.

"Beef stroganoff?" she asked in surprised tone.

I nodded. "I remembered that when I took you for lunch after the first time we met again, that was your order. So, I learned to cook it myself."

Bella chuckled and she seemed happy. My heart swelled on the thought of I could make her happy tonight.

"It's very nice of you, Edward. Thank you once again," she said to me.

I smiled. "Come on, let's have our dinner."

Bella nodded and I put one of the plates in front of her while I put the other one in front of me. We ate in silence and I could see Bella enjoyed my cooking. I was breathed the sigh of relief in the inside. Apparently I was looking at the right source.

After we were finished with our meal, I stood and gave her my hand. Bella took it willingly and I guided her to the living room. At this moment I began to feel nervous. What if she refuses my ring? But, seeing her face under the dim light from the candles melted my worries. No matter what happened tonight, I will give my ring to her.

I pressed the play button on the remote and a soft melody was heard from the speakers. I turned to look at Bella who looked at me with question in her eyes. I smiled and offered her my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She chuckled lightly and gladly took my hand. I wrapped her waist with one of my arms while the other arms held her hand. Our gaze met and I couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was.

"So, what is the special occasion?" she asked in low voice.

I smiled. If she only knew how much I wanted to spend my time with her. "I just wanted to spend my time with you, Bella. We haven't had that much time together lately. Today, I changed my shift with one of my co-workers, so I can cook you dinner."

"Your cooking is wonderful. Thank you, Edward," she complimented me.

"Anything for you, love," I answered almost automatically.

She nodded and leaned her head to my chest. I felt home when she did that. This was the second time for us to share our dance and I felt we were much closer than the last time we had our dance at the reunion. The strawberry scent filled my nose again and I inhaled deeply. She just came home from work, but she still smells wonderful.

"How's work?" I asked in low voice.

She sighed. "Hectic, as always. And I have to attend the book launching this weekend. Will you go with me?"

She didn't have to ask me that question. "Of course love. This Saturday happens to be my day off. I'll spend it with you all day long," I promised her.

Bella nodded again and I rested my chin in the top of her head. We were continued to sway and my heart turned erratic when the music was beginning to end. I hoped Bella will accept my ring. When finally the song was over, we stopped dancing and I looked at her. There was no turning back now.

"I want to give you something."

Bella blinked several times.

I leaned away from my embrace and pulled out the box from my pocket. Bella's eyes widened and I knew she thought I will propose to her. Well, I will do that someday and I was guessing right. She was not ready yet.

I opened the ring box slowly and showed her the ring. "It's a promise ring," I explained to her and I swore I could see Bella relax slightly. "Actually, I want to give you the engagement ring, but I know you're not ready yet." And thank GOD, I didn't give her the engagement ring yet.

I pulled out the ring from the box and with my other hand; I put the box back to his pocket. I held her hand and looked at her eyes. "With this ring, I promise you my heart and my love. I will always be yours and you we always be mine," I vowed. I slipped the ring into her third finger and kissed the back of her hand. "Until the end of time, I will always love you."

Bella didn't say anything at first and she just looked at the ring for a moment. My stomach knotted. Did she like the ring or she was just thinking to give it back to me? And then, I saw Bella's eyes brimmed with tears and I started to panic.

"Edward," her voice was thick with tears. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for...staying with me...all these years. Please, just please...wait for me to...love you."

I stood there motionless when I saw her crying. For once I knew it was not a bad one. My hand moved with its own accord to wipe her tears and I hugged her. Of course, I will wait for her. I did it for almost 19 years and I will gladly do that forever. "I told you before, Bella. I will wait forever for you to love me."

Bella continued to sob and I leaned again to look at her face. I wiped her tears once again and before I could think, suddenly Bella pulled my head down and kissed me. I instinctively wrapped my arms on her waist and I could feel Bella knotted her fingers on my hair. My body jolted with fire and I kissed her back passionately. I couldn't think clearly. All I wanted was to get closer to her. With one swift moment, I lifted her by the waist and pinned her into the living room wall. It was not a gentleman way to do, but my wanton thoughts took control this time. She tasted so good. Her lips were warm and soft and the desire to have her in most sensible ways was beginning to build up in my brain. Bella continued to kiss me and I kissed her back. Our breathing turned shallow and I reluctantly pulled apart when we began to need some air. I leaned my forehead to hers and closed my eyes, feeling our closeness for the first time. I tried my best to control my breathing and to form a coherent sentence.

"That...was..." I said breathlessly.

"Amazing," Bella finished the sentence for me.

I shook my head. Amazing was an understatement. I opened my eyes and saw Bella's eyes were still full with passion. Her lips were swollen from our passionate kiss and I was sure my lips were too. "Incredible," I corrected. It was all I could think of.

Without thinking, I kissed her again and Bella kissed me back with the same passion. She was so warm and I swore I could feel everything even we were still clothed. I wondered what it felt when our bare skin touched. Again, my hands had its own accord and I started to roam over her body. I felt something snapped from my core when I remembered I was the only man who could touch her this way. I boldly snuck my hand under her shirt and suddenly Bella pulled away.

"No, Edward. Please...not like this."

"Why?" I looked at her lovingly. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you. I want you." For the first time in my life, Jasper's advice to stay safe came into my brain and I kept chanting that in my mind.

Bella took a deep breath and put her small hands on my chest. My body squirmed under her touch. "Please Edward, for me?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to control myself. Again, as much as I wanted her, I won't do that if she didn't want me. And also I promised to treat her with respect. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked so desirable. I sighed. "I don't know how long I can take this. You are so desirable Bella."

Bella smiled and gave me a chaste kiss. "Just be patient, alright"

I smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, love."

I waited Bella to retreat to her room and cleaned the dining room and the living room before finally I walked to my room and lay on my bed. I looked over the ceiling and sighed contently when I remembered I already gave her the ring. My lips were still tingling from our kiss and I tried very hard not to think about her soft skin by replaying some medical theories.

I think I fell asleep when I tried to remember how to do CPR.

* * *

I woke up when I heard my phone vibrated from the night stand. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we need you to cover Dr. White's shift this morning," I heard man's voice from the other line and I instantly recognized Dr. Montgomery's voice. I guessed he was in charge in the ER today.

"Morning, Doctor. I'll be right there," I answered him and flipped my phone closed.

I tossed my phone to the night stand and lay back on my bed. After taking some deep breaths, I woke up from my sleeping position and got up from my bed. I took my quick shower, changed my clothes and prepared my bag. When everything was ready, I got out from my room and glanced at Bella's door. I smiled and slowly opened her bedroom door. She was still sleeping I slowly went into her room. I sat on the edge of her bed and my heart fluttered when I saw my ring on her finger.

I gingerly stroked her hair, thinking about the previous night. She was everything to me and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. I just wish she still stay with me even with my hectic schedule. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Today I will come home late that was sure. I slowly pulled out a blank paper and a pen from my bag.

**Dear Bella,**

**I'm sorry if you didn't find me when you woke up. I need to go to the hospital early. Please, forgive me if I stayed late tonight. Don't wait for me to have dinner. Have a nice day, love. I love you. So much.**

**Yours always,**

**Edward**

I folded the paper and put it on her night stand. I kissed her forehead deeply and stroked her cheek before I forced myself to have my early morning shift.

* * *

I took care Mr. Diamond this morning. His recovery was fast and he needed to deal with some physiotherapist until he could fully recover. I didn't see Dr. Gerandy this morning before I learned that he took a day off to spend his time with his family. That made sense, though. He was so busy these couple of weeks and he needed some rest.

I was preparing Mr. Diamond's status when I found out Dr. White was already arrived at the ER in the afternoon. I almost jumped for joy when Dr. Montgomery released me early and I felt elated when I remembered I could spend a Friday night with Bella. I thanked both of them and quickly got out from the ER when the clock turned to 6:00 pm.

I drove to our apartment with a happy mood and almost jumped when I parked my Volvo at the apartment garage. After turned the alarm on, I quickly walked to our room and opened the front door.

"Bella?"

I furrowed my eyebrows when I finally realized our room was dark and I quickly turned the lights on. I walked to Bella's bedroom and opened the door only to find it was dark too. I looked over her desk and didn't find her laptop or even her bag. Did she stay late at her office?

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and quickly searched on the phone book for Bella's office number. I pressed the dial button and waited several times before a woman answered my call.

"Seattle Publishing, good evening, may I help you?"

I took a deep breath. "Good evening. May I speak with Bella Swan, please?"

"Please, hold a moment, sir."

And then I heard a soft music for a moment before it was replaced by the woman's voice earlier. "I'm sorry, sir; but Miss Swan already left the office since 4.30 this afternoon."

A shiver ran through my spine. She already left her office.

"Do you want to leave a message, sir?"

"No, thank you," I answered her and flipped my phone closed.

I was confused for a moment. Where was she? Did she go somewhere? Or maybe she went to the café when I saw her for the first time? I ran my hand through my hair and flipped my phone open again. I quickly pressed the speed dial and my heart beat turned erratic when it was a voicemail.

I flipped the phone closed again and sat heavily on the couch. I was trying to think clearly, but my brain seemed blank. Where did she go and why she didn't tell me? But, then I realized Bella didn't want to disturb me. I exhaled loudly. I was confused because I didn't know where to find her.

I got up from the couch and began to pace on the living room. Several possibilities swirled on my mind. Did something happen to her? Or should I look for her all over the town? I flipped my phone open again and pressed the speed dial, only to find it was directed to the voice mail again. Where could she possibly go? Didn't she want me to find her?

I was so distracted and it made me unaware about all of my surroundings. And then, I heard Bella called my name.

"Edward?"

I turned around almost quickly and I saw Bella stood in the middle of the living room. I exhaled and half running to her direction. I enveloped her on a big hug and I felt Bella stiffened under my embrace.

"Thank God Bella, you're alright," I murmured in her hair. I inhaled the strawberry scent to remind me that she was here.

Bella slowly patted my back. "Of course I'm alright, is there something wrong?"

Did she have to ask? I leaned away from my embrace and looked at her. I cupped her face lovingly. "I was worried you were not here when I got home. I called your office, but they said you went home early. I was trying to call your cell but only for it to go to voicemail. I was so scared thinking that something has happened to you."

Bella blinked several times and then took a deep breath.

I sighed and leaned my forehead to hers. "You made me so worried; I almost spend the whole night looking for you."

She smiled weakly and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry, I thought you're going to stay late at the hospital, so I was thinking to spend my time at the coffee shop. I forgot to charge my BlackBerry. Sorry," she bit her lip.

Well, that explained everything and how could I get angry about that? It was not her fault, though. I guessed I worried too much. I chuckled. "It's alright, love. Now that I know your fine, I feel better."

She nodded.

I watched her face and noticed how tired she was. Maybe I could cook for her. I caressed her cheek. "What do you want to have for dinner? I can cook for you."

Bella shook her head. "No, thank you. I just want to have a nice shower and go to bed. I need to be at the book launching tomorrow at 9:00am."

Ah, yes. The book launching.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright, just take your time."

Bella nodded and went to her room. I took a deep breath and sat on the couch. I almost laughed to myself for worrying so much about her. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV on. I was watching an old movie when Bella finished her shower and sat next to me with half-dried hair. I smiled to her and automatically scooted closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she cuddled in my embrace. I kissed the top of her head and her lovely scent calmed my body. I turned my head back to the plasma TV and felt relieved she finally came home.

We watched the movie for a while until Bella murmured to me, "I'm sorry for making you so worried."

I smiled and kissed her hair. She didn't have to worry about that. "It's alright, love. Really."

She nodded and leaned back on my embrace. In the middle of the commercial break, I felt Bella's head went limp and I turned to look at her. She already fell asleep and I smiled. I turned the TV off and gingerly carried her in my arms to her room. I lay her on her bed and covered her body with the comforter. I stroked her hair and then I realized I haven't changed my clothes since I went home from the hospital.

I got up from the bed and walked to my room to grab some fresh clothes. I took my shower and changed my clothes before I went back to Bella's room. She was tossing and turning when I arrived and I quickly sat on her bed.

"No…not today. I'm so busy," Bella murmured in her sleep and I frowned. She must have been so busy with her work.

Bella turned her body to my direction and her eyebrows furrowed. "Please, not now."

My heart clenched when I heard her plea. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened it again. I knew she will not be pleased if she woke up next to me, but I didn't have any other way to comfort her. I took a deep breath and gingerly lay next to her. I wrapped my arm to her waist and surprisingly she snuggled to me. I smiled to myself. It looked like she knew it was me even in her sleep.

"Edward," she said again.

I lay my head on the pillow and looked at her face deeply. My heart turned warmer when she called me in her sleep. And then, I heard it.

"Edward, I love you."

I froze.

I stopped breathing.

At the moment, I wished Bella open her eyes and said those words to me. But, sadly her eyes were still close and then I knew she was sleep talking.

I felt happy, but also sad. Happy because I knew in her unconscious mind Bella loved me, but the sad part was she won't remember it in the morning. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Bella. Sleep well."

* * *

I woke up early the next morning and still on Bella's bed. I smiled and turned my head to see her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. If I didn't remember about the book launching, I probably let her sleep today.

"Bella? Come on, you need to wake up or you're going to be late," I said to her.

She stirred slightly, but only to clutch her blanket more tightly. "No, I want to sleep. Please, let me sleep."

I chuckled. "No, sweetheart. You need to get up or you're going to miss the book launching."

I guessed the magic words was working after all because suddenly Bella's eyes snapped open and her eyes widened when she saw me. She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes. Her sudden demeanor was so cute and it made me chuckle. "I have no idea what I'll do every morning after we're married if you still act that way. I'll never give you a proper good morning kiss." Again, I couldn't resist not teasing her.

She took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm not used to waking up with someone in my bed."

I grinned and then Bella seemed to realize something. She quickly looks over her body and exhaled when she realized we were both still fully clothed. I frowned. Did she honestly think I will do those things to her? "Do you think I'll do something to you, Bella? I'd never do that."

She smiled weakly. "Sorry. Natural reaction."

I shook my head. I guessed I need to explain to her what happened last night. I kissed her forehead. "You fell asleep on the couch and I carried you to your bed. And you got restless, so I thought to just hold you for comfort. Well, you did sleep peacefully then?"

She looked nervous. "Did...I say something...in my sleep?"

Well, she did say something that almost made my heart stopped beating. "A few." I looked at the ceiling and sighed. Nope, I couldn't tell her about her telling me she loved me. I think I have to tell her about the other thing. "You said about the working environment is hectic and stressful."

That was enough said, but Bella seemed didn't believe me. "Anything else?"

Well, actually yes, but I will keep it as my little secret for now. I pursued my lips and looked at her. "No. Nothing else," I smiled knowingly.

Bella looked at in disbelief. I knew we must move quickly or she will ask me more questions. I got up from the bed and ruffled her hair. "Come on. We have to get ready. I'll make some breakfast."

I quickly got tout from the room to prepare our breakfast. Minutes later I heard the bathroom door was closed and I knew Bella must have started her shower. I finished cooking the meal when Bella appeared in the kitchen with jean, T-shirt and jean jacket. Well, I think the event was more casual then formal. I took my shower and decided to wear the similar clothes just like Bella. She only giggled when she looked into my outfits.

After I finished with my breakfast, we managed to go out from our apartment one hour later. Bella told me the location for the book launching and we rode with my Volvo to the venue. I was excited because I never been to book launching before. When we arrived at the venue, the place already full with people. I only recognized Jessica, but apparently she was busy therefore she didn't realize I was there.

"Morning, Isabella."

I turned my head to see an elderly woman greeted Bella. Bella winced slightly when the woman called her full name. I've always wondered why she never liked to be called by her first name. I mean Isabella is a beautiful name, but I guess Bella must have her own reason. I squeezed her hand gently, telling her that I was here.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," Bella greeted the woman.

The elderly woman looked at me and then back to Bella. "Who's this young man?"

I swore she was changing her voice to be more seductive. Didn't Bella just call her Mrs. Cope? She is married, for God's sake.

Bella smiled sheepishly and looked at me. "Edward, this is my boss, Shelly Cope." And then, she looked back to her. "Mrs. Cope, this is Edward Cullen. My..."

"Fiancé," I answered for her. I knew she still didn't comfortable about that, but I needed this woman to know that I have a special relationship with Bella. Well, literally.

Shelly Cope's eyes widened and gave Bella a sly smile. "A fiancée? I didn't know you had a boyfriend before, Isabella. You seem to be...absorbed with your work." And then, she eyeing me calculatedly and I chanted over and over in my head this woman is married. "And now, you bring a very beautiful man that is your fiancé."

For all the love that was holy. I cleared my throat. "I've known Bella since our childhood. I've been in love with her for a long time. I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

Bella gripped my hand tightly and I instantly knew that no one in her office knew about our engagement. But I think Bella must know if she asked me to this event, the truth will be revealed sooner or later. I tightened my hold in her hand, telling her that I understand the situation. Sometimes we didn't need to say anything to each other; we understand each other completely about what we felt at the moment.

Mrs. Cope chuckled. "Unbelievable." And then, she looked at Bella with jealousy. Oh, God. She is married. "You are a very lucky woman, Isabella. If I wasn't married, I would've stalked your fiancé."

Um….no, thank you. I might be messed up with girls before, but I still have my own type.

"Well, I'm sorry, Mrs. Cope, but I need to see the author," Bella suddenly said and her boss seemed to wake up from her trance.

"Of course...oh, how rude of me. Please, enjoy yourself," she smiled and gave me a wink before disappearing from our sight.

We stood for a moment in silent before I could relax my tense posture. "I can't believe you're working for her, Bella."

She nodded dumbly. "Yeah, me neither."

Yeah, I can see that.

"Bella!"

Bella and I turned around to see a woman waving to our direction from the front of the room. A long table with chairs was set up for the launching. Bella smiled and tugged my hand lightly to follow her. She was a woman in her early 30s with dark hair and hazel eyes. She was not tall, but not short either. She had an oval face and a childish smile.

The woman hugged Bella and I smiled slightly. "Oh, Bella, thank you for coming," She said happily and leaned away from her embrace to look at me. She smiled and looked back to Bella. "So, who's the lucky man here?"

Bella smiled. "This is Edward Cullen. He's my...fiancé." She blushed.

I smiled too and felt elated that Bella introduced me as her fiancée. I nodded at her. "Nice to meet you, Miss."

The woman waved her hand. "No need to formal with me." She extended her hand and I took it. "I'm Kelly Stevens. I worked with Bella a couple of months ago and she was a good editor. You're a lucky man, Mr. Cullen."

She didn't have to tell me about that. I smiled proudly. "I know that, Miss Stevens."

"Please, call me Kelly. And thank you for coming here."

Bella and I settled in our chairs because the launching was about to begin. There were so many people in this room and I hope this room will fit for this event.

"So, what will happen next?" I whispered to Bella once we were settled in our chairs.

She looked at me in surprise while I blinked. "What?" I asked her.

"Don't you ever go to a book launching before?" she asked me in disbelief.

"Um…no. This is my first time," I answered truthfully.

Bella raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly before explained to me what will happen next. Usually the book launching has three sessions; the introduction, the questions from readers or the media and the last thing was the book signing. Surprisingly, Kelly gave me and Bella a copy of her book with her autograph and dedication. Happy couldn't describe what I felt at that time. I vowed to keep the book as a reminder when Bella asked me on a date.

When the event was over, Bella took me to browse over the books on of the aisles before someone called her name.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around almost immediately and my body went colder than ice when I saw a man with brown hair, brown eyes and the strong cheekbone. I will never forget that face in my entire life. I automatically wrapped my arms to Bella's waist. I narrowed my eyes. "Riley? What are you doing here?"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella looked at me in shock. "You know him?"

Of course I know him. He was the one who I punched hard in the face because he was interested in Bella when I attended medical degree. Never in million years will I see him again, especially in the same place and right at this moment. Riley smirked while I clenched my teeth.

"He was my dorm mate when I went to Harvard," I said in a flat tone.

Bella's face turned pale and then she looked over to Riley. "What are you doing here?"

Riley turned to look at Bella with glint in his eyes. From all those years, he's still curious about Bella, and I instinctively tightened my hold on Bella's waist.

"I told you before, Miss Swan, my friend worked in the same building as yours."

A friend?

Bella's eyes narrow. "Who's your friend?"

And then, I saw Jessica Stanley appear to our aisle. I almost rolled my eyes. Why it didn't it surprise me?

Jessica smiled when she saw Riley. "Riley? I've been looking for you." She approached us and frowned when she saw Bella and I. "Hello, Bella" Her tone turned bitter. "Congratulations on your engagement. Now you have a handsome man. How lucky you are."

I didn't have to use my mind reading ability to know how irritated she was.

Riley raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you're both are engaged?" He turned to me. "So, you really were in love with her, weren't you?"

Did he have to ask?

Jessica rolled her eyes and grabbed Riley's hand. "Come on. We have a date. Don't bother them!"

We saw Jessica drag Riley out from our aisle and I stood there in silence. How did Riley know Bella? Have they met before? And how many times did they saw each other?

Anger boiled in my blood. Why didn't Bella tell me about this? Without thinking, I gripped Bella's elbow and turned her to look at me. She gasped when she saw my face. My jaw clenched almost automatically.

"Where did you meet him?" I asked her in stern voice trying to control my anger.

She blinked several times. "W-who?"

"Riley!" I nearly shouted out to her. "Where did you meet him?"

She gulped. "Yesterday. At the coffee shop. He helped me with the Wi-Fi when I couldn't get it to turn on."

Yesterday? Yesterday as in the day before today when I worried sick about her not coming home yet? I narrowed my eyes. "He was helping you with the Wi-Fi..."

Bella nodded slowly.

I couldn't believe it. I was trying hard to put distances from Bella to Riley while she invites him in. I saw red immediately and I slammed my fist on a shelf. Bella yelped and jumped away from me.

"Do you know who he is Bella?" I asked her, half growling. My breathing was turned to shallow. "He was the one who I punched hard in his face because he wanted to get into you."

Bella looked daze for a moment before she covered her face with her hands. What now? She felt guilty?

"I was waiting for you in our apartment, but you spend your time with him? What were you thinking, Bella?" I asked her again. I felt angry, but also sad.

Bella raised her head. "What are you talking about?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you like him?" My heart beat turned faster.

Her eyes widened. She shook her head. "No."

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

"I'm not! You know I'm a bad liar!"

That was out of the question. "You spent your time with him while I was waiting for you in our apartment. How could you do that to me, Bella?"

My stomach churned with the sight Bella giggling happily with Riley and I swore I could feel my heart break in millions of pieces.

"I didn't," Bella shouted at me. "He was just helping me. That's all. He did ask me out, but I refused. I don't like him, Edward. He seems a little bit...off." Her voice was faltered in the end.

That's all? "Don't lie to me just because you feel bad for me, Bella."

Bella looked at me in pained expression and her tears escaped from her eyes. "Do you know why I didn't go home early yesterday?" she asked me between her tears.

Huh?

"Because I don't want to go home alone!" she shout out to me.

She what?

Bella continued to sob and wiped her tears hastily. "I don't want to go home finding myself to be alone. I'm always alone."

She didn't want to go home alone. Did she finally realize about my hectic schedule? Did she find Riley more worthy for her?

Bella looked at me with sad eyes. "I like you, Edward. I know it's not love, but I do like you. I'm not the type of girl who fools around with random men like Jessica does. I thought you knew me better than that."

She….likes me?

She shook her head weakly. "Just forget it!"

And then, I snapped back to reality. I quickly grabbed her waist when she was starting to walk from me. I was a fool. I shouldn't have yelled at her. Bella rested her head on my chest and sobbed again.

I kissed her hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry love. Forgive me, please."

She didn't answer me.

I hugged her tightly while she continued to sob. Suddenly I remembered my dad said having a relationship was not easy and I think I know why.

* * *

**I guess the Scream Awards will be held tonight**, **but Kristen will attend the event without Rob because the last time I heard he has to do some fittings for Breaking Dawn. Can't wait for the last movie of the saga ^^**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^^  
**


	17. The Hospital

**So sorry for the late update. Thank you to all my readers who still waiting for the new chapters ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter. I hope she will update her story soon :)**

**This is chapter 17 for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**The Hospital**

Bella turned silent after the fiasco with Riley. She didn't speak much to me after sobbing on my embrace. We spent a moment to browse for books before she excused herself to go to the bathroom. I walked on the aisle of medical books when someone greeted me.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to see a blond girl, perhaps in the early of 20's stood next to me and smiled sweetly. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat. "Um...sorry...My name is Janet and I already seen you since the book launching earlier. I was looking for a chance to talk to you and maybe ask you to just to have coffee?"

I blinked. Did she just ask me on a date?

"Are you asking me on a date?" I asked her. I once asked this question to Bella and it felt heaven to me, but this time even I couldn't describe hell.

The blond girl blinked and seemed confuse. "Well...if you called it that way," she said to me and smiled sweetly.

I almost scoffed. "Sorry, miss. But, I'm engaged." And then, I pretended to look over at my watch. It's always work to keep me away from this type of woman. "Will you excuse me?"

I quickly walked away from the aisle and returned to where the book event was held. At least I was safe here for a while.

"Excuse me..but, you're Edward, right?"

I turned my head again to see Kelly already stood next to me. I nodded. "Yes."

"Thank you for coming here and did you see Bella? I need to talk to her," Kelly said to me.

I smiled. "You're welcome, Kelly. I think she said she wanted to go to the bathroom. I will look for her."

Kelly smiled back gratefully and I started to walk to the restroom direction. But then, I saw Bella sitting in one of the couches in the corner of the room with her eyes closed. My heart clenched. I shouldn't yell at her like that. I sighed and walked to her direction. Bella still didn't sense my presence when I kneeled next to her. I gingerly stroked her hair and she opened her eyes. I looked at her with worried expression. "Bella, are you alright? I've been looking for you."

Bella blinked several times and seemed unfocused for a moment. "I'm fine...I just need some time...alone."

I could see that. She probably was still afraid of me when I yelled at her earlier. But, she must understand that I didn't feel angry to her. I was just never expecting Riley to show up again. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you. It was inappropriate behavior. I was just so angry when I saw Riley. I only knew him for 2 years and he has a bad reputation with girls. I don't like him at all," I explained to her.

She closed her eyes again and rubbed her temples. "Please, I don't want to hear about him again." And then, she opened her eyes and looked at me. I stared deep to her eyes, trying to read those brown orbs, but as always I couldn't reach into the depth of her eyes. She seemed has walls that I couldn't see through.

Alright, I gave up. I nodded and held her hand where she wore my ring on her finger. At least, I could ease her pain now. I kissed the back of her hand and looked at her. "Do you want to go home?" I knew her better. She won't stay here any longer.

She nodded weakly. "Is it over yet?"

I was guessing right.

I smiled grimly. "Yes. Kelly was looking for you."

She sighed and got up from the chair. I instinctively held her hand when we began to search for Kelly. She thanked both of us again for coming and she hoped to work again with Bella in the future. We also met again with Shelly Cope. I could easily see she was acting sweetly towards Bella so she could know something about me. Ha! Dream on.

Bella walked in quick steps to my car, nearly left me behind. I disabled the car alarm and then she quickly opened her door. I sighed and walked to the driver's door. Bella already settled in the seat with her eyes closed when I got in. I just wish she could tell me what's bothering her. And then, it looked like she knew I was staring at her when her eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Just tell me what's wrong, please.

Bella sighed. "I just want to get away from here."

Well, at least she answered my question. I nodded. "Do you want to have lunch first?" It was a good thing I pretended to look over at my watch earlier therefore I knew it was already passed lunch time.

She shrugged. "Whatever." And then, she turned her head to look over the window.

I sighed and finally turned the car on after me reminding Bella to wear the seat belt. I drove to a cozy cafe to have our lunch. It seemed the day wasn't over for me because I had to deal with a flirtatious waitress. Bella didn't speak at all to me and I felt guiltier as the day progressed. After we were finished with our lunch, I drove back to our apartment and Bella quickly unbuckled her seat belt once I parked my car at the apartment garage. She got out from my car without turning back and I just sat on my seat for a while.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the seat. GOD, what did I do again? Today was supposed our day together, but it was all ruined. I opened my eyes and looked at the car's ceiling. My mind wandered again to the event at the bookstore. What was Riley do exactly here in this town? He knew Jessica and that meant it has something to do with Bella's job. A shiver ran down my spine. I could protect her outside her office, but I couldn't protect her inside her office. I clenched my teeth. I swore to myself if Riley dares to do something with my fiancée, I won't hesitate to punch him again this time.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out from my car. I locked the doors and turned the alarm on before I walked to our apartment. I gingerly open the front door and noticed how quiet it was. I walked in and closed the door. I looked over to Bella's room and it was closed. I slowly walked over to her door and realized it was locked when I tried to open it. I sighed and leaned my forehead to her door.

"Bella...love...I don't know if you could hear me or not, but I want to tell you something."

No answer.

"I love you, Bella. I just want you to be happy and I hope I'm the one who could make you happy. But, I think I've always made you cry. I'm sorry..." My voice was faltered in the end.

Still, no answer.

I closed my eyes and tried to hold my tears. I'm asking myself again this time. Do I make the right choice? Could I still keep her here if she didn't want to stay?

I swallowed hard and quickly walked out from our apartment. I continued to walk to the playground outside our apartment and I sat on one of the swings there, the one which Bella sat when we first came to this place. The day already turned to twilight and I looked to the dark sky. My mind was blank for a moment until I heard someone called my name.

"Edward? Is that you?"

I turned my head to see our neighbor, Garrett, walked to me and I smiled weakly. "Hi, Garrett."

Garrett furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing in here?"

I sighed and looked back to the dark sky. "I just need some time...alone..." I quoted Bella's words earlier.

"Where's Bella?" he asked me.

I smiled grimly. "She's in our room."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Garrett sat on the swing next to me. He sighed. "Another night and then the day turn dark again."

I smiled slightly.

"What's wrong, Edward? Well, that if you wanted to tell me what happened," Garrett said again.

I sighed. I was never an open person, but I didn't have much choice now. I just wanted to let go of my burden." I don't know, Garrett."

Garrett patted my shoulder. "Hey, it's alright if you don't want to tell me."

"It's not like that," I said sternly.

Garrett raised his eyebrows and I took a deep breath. GOD, I really need to control my anger now. "I'm sorry. I don't mean that. It's just..." I paused. "I've always made Bella cry. I just want her to be happy, but I guess I always do the wrong thing."

"Are you sure about this, Edward? Did you talk to Bella?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "She didn't even want to listen to what I said."

Garrett frowned. "Well, how could you tell that you always make her cry? She seems happy when she moved here with you. Besides you both are engaged, right?" Garret knew about our engagement, although I never told him the exact story.

I chuckled darkly. "She's happy?"

He smiled knowingly. "Yes."

Is that true?

Garret looked over to the dark sky. "I think she loves you too, Edward."

My heart stopped. I remembered when Bella talk in her sleep and said that she loved me. Could it be a lie? But, I know better. She was a bad liar when she was awake and she couldn't lie in her sleep talking.

Garrett patted my shoulder again. "Just talk to her. You both will get married soon. You need to learn how to communicate better. Besides you are a smart person. I know you will figure it out." And then, he rose from the swing and started to walk to the apartment direction, leaving me with my thoughts.

How was I supposed to treat her? How could I make her to see that I love her without making her cry anymore? My heart sped up. I remembered how bold I was when I telling her about our engagement and how I forced her to live with me. Could it be she never actually want this? But, she said she loved me in her sleep.

Oh, please, Cullen, it was called sleep talking. You can't just believe that. The other part of my brain said to me.

Hey, I'm a doctor. I know better. She won't lie in her sleep talking. She even couldn't lie when she was awake. My other part of my brain told me.

Gosh, I'm starting to lose my sanity here.

I ran my hand through my hair again. Maybe I should leave her to make the choice. If she didn't want to stay with me, I won't force her. I think we could stay at our own place and I could visit her on weekend just like any other normal couple. Well, if we were a normal couple. I smiled grimly. But, I think talk to her in our situation right now was not a good choice. I probably had to wait for a few days.

I sighed and suddenly felt really tired. I took a deep breath and rose from the swing. I walked back to the apartment building and opened the front door. Our room was half dark and I could tell Bella was still asleep. I decided to cook myself dinner before I took my shower and changed my clothes. I walked to the kitchen and stopped at my feet when I saw a note hanging on the kitchen cupboard. I took the note and recognized Bella's handwriting.

**I made you dinner. -B-**

I smiled slightly and looked over to the plate on the kitchen counter. I sighed and took the plate to eat my dinner on the dining table. I ate in silence, still couldn't rid away the previous event. I put the dirty plate on the sink, too tired to wash it, and walked to my room. I stopped a moment to glance at Bella's door and I heard the soft voice from her television. I guessed I won't disturb her tonight. I grabbed fresh clothes from my cupboard and paused for a moment when I saw the ring box. My heart clenched. Will I ever get the chance to give Bella the ring?

I shook my head and quickly took my shower before I changed my clothes. I think I fell asleep immediately when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning by the sound of phone vibrating. I rubbed my eyes and took my phone. I flipped my phone open. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. This is Dr. White. I'm sorry for the early call, but we need your help here."

I yawned. "Good morning, Dr. White. I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Doctor."

I flipped my phone close and lay back on the pillow. I sighed and got up from my bed. I quickly prepared my bag and pulled out my working outfits before I took my quick shower. After everything was ready, I put my white coat on the top of the bag and got out from my room. I stopped again in front of Bella's door to say goodbye to her when I realized our laundry basket was not on its place. She was probably in the laundry room now.

I walked to the kitchen to drink some milk for my breakfast when I saw another plate with food on the kitchen counter. I chuckled lightly and grabbed my plate. I ate my breakfast in silence again and put the plate on the sink before I walked out from our room. I contemplated myself to just leave without saying goodbye to Bella, but I dismissed that thought. At least I could be a good man and start to treat her in normal way, not like an obsessed fiancé.

I met Bella in the laundry room and she frowned a bit when she saw I already dressed for work. Bella knew I have to go. I felt a little hope seeing her frown, but I won't push my luck.

"You need to go to the hospital?" she asked me, frowning a little bit.

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll call you when I have the chance. Thank you for the breakfast, love." I stroked her hair and turned around.

As much as my heart sank, but I will keep my distance from her for a while and waited for her to have her decision.

* * *

Since my outburst, I kept my distance from Bella. I was afraid to make her cry again and mostly I was afraid to hurt again even though it was unintentionally. I busied myself at the hospital and it was helping although not much. The head of the hospital told me they were considered my application of the scholarship therefore I started to assist Dr. Collins, the head of the pediatrician. It was much worse because she kept flirting with me and bugging me with her invitation to have dinner or just spending time together. In our apartment, I spent my time at my room; mostly just read the books or fiddling around aimlessly on the internet. Bella seemed unaffected with my coldness although sometimes I caught her stealing glances at my direction when he had our dinner or breakfast together.

Today was no different. I was so busy and Dr. Collins kept bugging me with her flirtatious way. I was lucky when I had to assist her to have a surgery over a girl who broke her leg. The operation will be held at night so I decided to go home first and changed my clothes. I opened the front door and I looked around at our place. I saw a glimpse of light from the kitchen and I realized Bella must be cooking for dinner. I walked to the kitchen and smiled when I saw her. She sat on the dining chair with plates of food on the dining table. My heart clenched. How I wish to hug her and told her that I love her so much, but I was worried my action will hurt her again.

"Hi," Bella said in low voice. "I made you dinner."

Instead of hugging her, I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, love, but I'm sorry I need to go back to the hospital. I just come home to change my clothes." I turned away and walked from the dining room before Bella could say anything.

I walked straight to my room and preparing my bag for my overnight stay at the hospital tonight.

"I need to talk to you." Suddenly she said in stern voice.

I sighed and looked at her. I really didn't want to talk for now. "Not now, love. We can talk later."

"When is this later? You've always busy and you never talk to me anymore. Are you avoiding me Edward?" Bella asked me again. Frustration etched from her voice.

I guessed she already figured it out, she probably didn't know I did it for her. I pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated because I didn't know how to explain to her. "I'm really busy right now. Please, understand, love. I promise we'll talk after I come back from the hospital."

I quickly grabbed my bag and walked past her to the front door. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella follow me to the door.

"What good is it for us if we can't talk to each other? What good is it for us about living together if we still act like this?" Bella asked me again.

I stopped at the door and looked at her. I knew one thing. She didn't happy with me here and I will wait for her to make her decision. I turned the door knob slowly and opened the front door.

"Don't looking for me if you don't see me when you get home," she whispered and ran to her room. She slammed the door shut while I was still standing on the front door.

My shoulder slumped and I almost cried. She already made her decision and I won't hold against her this time. I walked out from our room and closed the front door.

I spent the night assisting the surgery, forgetting for a while about my problem with Bella. I excused myself to the employee's room when the surgery was finished before the reality sank in. I sat on the couch and leaned my head to look over the ceiling. I guessed this is time for me to let Bella go and accepted her decision to leave me. As long as her happy, I will be happy too.

The door cracked open and I turned my head to see Dr. Gerandy walked to the room and sat next to me. I composed my face and sat straight on the couch.

"What happened to you, Edward? I know you better than anybody else in this hospital. Although you appeared dutiful or responsible, but not on the inside. What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing's wrong," I answered flatly.

He scoffed. "Don't give me that look and that excuse. You were changed since few weeks ago after you asked for changing shift. What happened?"

I sighed. He will found out soon enough, though. "Bella and I...well, we had some kind of a fight."

He raised his eyebrows. "A fight?"

I nodded glumly. "You can say that. I just found out one of my dorm mates when I was in college met her when I didn't know. This guy was fancied Bella and I tried very hard to keep him for her. I didn't expect Bella will meet him. Mostly in this town."

I paused and ran my hand through my hair.

"I was kind of having impression that Bella will choose him over me," I stated again.

Dr. Gerandy rolled his eyes. "For God's sake, Edward. Where did you get that theory?"

I shrugged. "Well, I barely spend my time with her. She said she spent her time alone when she met with that guy because she didn't want to go home alone."

Silence.

And then, Dr. Gerandy sighed. "Are you sure Bella choose that man over you?"

I smiled grimly. "She could be. That's why I keep my distance with her now. I'm preparing myself if suddenly she wanted to move out from our apartment."

Dr. Gerandy leaned himself on the couch. "Did she tell you about her decision?"

I shook my head. "No, but I know her choice."

The elderly doctor narrowed his eyes on me. "It's her choice or your choice for her?"

I blinked. "Pardon me?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Please, Edward. For someone who supposed to be smart, you are so clueless sometimes."

Huh...thanks.

Dr. Gerandy looked straight to my eyes. "Let her decide, Edward. Don't decide for her."

I took a deep breath and my shoulders slumped.

He patted my shoulder gently and smiled. "Now, go check your patient one last time before you go home to your fiancée."

I raised my head to look at him.

He smirked. "I will give you one special day off."

I chuckled nervously. "Th...Thank you." I knew Bella would probably already left to her office, but I didn't care. I will meet her, told her I love her and I will let her to decide.

Dr. Gerandy chuckled back. "Change your clothes first. I will meet you at the ER." He looked over his watch. "It's already 7 in the morning."

I sighed. "Alright."

I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes. I walked back to the ER to meet Dr. Gerandy when I saw one familiar figure carried a woman in his arms. My heartbeat turned faster when I recognized the person. It was Garret. But, what is he doing here? And the woman he's carrying...it's not Kate because I remembered Kate has dark hair not brunette.

A shiver ran down my spine. Oh no, could it be..Bella?

I ran as fast as I could to a room where I saw Garrett carry the brunette woman. The nurses already did their job and I almost stopped breathing when I saw the woman clearly. It was Bella!

"Bella?" My voice was nearly a whisper, but Garrett and Kate turned their head to look at me.

One of the nurses gave me the chart, ignoring my numb expression. "Patient's name is Isabella Swan. Age 24. She's suffering for dehydration and her blood pressure is so low. We need to stabilize her blood pressure."

I just stood there for a moment. All of the theories on medical field seemed gone when I saw her so weak and pale. Could it be she already sick these days? Was that what she trying to say to me last night?

"Doctor!"

The nurse's voice snapped me back to reality. I grabbed the chart with trembling hands and tried to concentrate on what I did. I quickly pulled out my stethoscope and checked her vital organs. I was trying to keep myself objective and not thinking the woman in front of me as my fiancée. But, seeing her so weak finally broke my defenses. I swallowed my tears and took my stethoscope back to my pocket. I looked into one of the nurses and said to her, "I'll call Dr. Gerandy."

Without saying another word, I quickly got out from the room and searched for him. My body was colder than ice and I felt numb. I spotted Dr. Gerandy on the front desk of the ER and quickly approached him.

"I need your help," I said to him breathlessly.

He quickly put his chart and followed me. "What happened?"

"It's Bella," I blurted out. "She just got in. Her blood pressure is so low, she is so pale and I don't know-"

"Edward, calm down!" Suddenly he stood in front of me.

I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. "Please, look at her. I can't do this now. Please..." My voice was barely a whisper.

Dr. Gerandy took a deep breath and nodded. "Just wait outside the room." And then, he turned around and walked quickly to the ICU section.

I closed my eyes and leaned myself to the wall. What was just happened? Did she got sick because of me? What kind of man was I? Let alone I am her fiancé. I should have taken care of her better.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Alright, this is not the time for that. I will do anything I can to make her better. I quickly walked back to the ICU section and saw Garrett with Kate outside Bella's room. I swallowed hard and approached them.

"Thank you for helping Bella," I said to them sincerely and they both turned their head to look at me.

Kate smiled while her husband just stared at me. "It's alright, Edward. We are glad to help. The doctor said she will be alright."

I nodded and glanced briefly to the room. Dr. Gerandy still examined Bella and I knew she was in good hands. I looked at them again, "What happened?"

"Edward, can we talk?" Suddenly Garrett spoke and a shiver ran down my spine when I met his stares. This is not good, but I don't have any other choice.

"Of course," I answered in low voice.

I started to walk to the employee's room with Garrett and Kate next to me. Once I opened the door to the room, two things were happened in slow motion. Suddenly Garrett punched me on the face while Kate gasped and quickly grabbed her husband.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Garrett was yelling at me while I tried to stand. He really did have a great hook. My jaw started to feel numb.

"Garrett! Stop it! We're in public place," Kate said to her husband.

The sandy-haired man narrowed his eyes. "This guy almost made her killed. I will teach him a lesson."

"Garrett!" Kate stood in front of her husband. "Hitting Edward will never do any good. Besides, Bella won't be pleased at all."

I slowly turned my head to look at them. I couldn't speak. I knew this was all my fault. It was a miracle if Bella still forgave me after what happened these days.

Garrett took deep breaths and relaxed his tense posture. Kate nodded and turned to look at me. "Bella called us and asked for our help. She was already burning by the time we got to your room. We both brought her here."

I swallowed hard and nodded weakly. "Thank you once again, Kate, Garrett. I don't know how to re-pay you."

Kate smiled and approached me. "Just take care of her, Edward. And now, we need to think something. How about her office or her family? You better start to call them and taking care of her health insurance too."

She was right, though. I needed to take care of those things. I could start to sulk later. I nodded and smiled. "I will, Kate. Thank you for reminding me."

Kate smiled again and turned to look at her husband. "Could you wait for me outside? I want to talk to Edward privately."

Garrett rolled his eyes and got out from the room. Kate took a deep breath and looked at me again. "I'm sorry for what happened. He just got snapped. I hope you're not angry."

I chuckled weakly. "No, I deserve it. Really."

Kate smiled grimly and patted my shoulder. "Bella really cares for you, Edward. You should know what she said before she passed out."

I went rigid.

Kate stared at me deeply. "She called your name."

* * *

It took nearly one hour to finish the hospital administration and called Bella's office and parents. I told them that Bella was sick and she was in the hospital and under my supervision. Calling her office and her parents were not a big matter, but it took a while when I called my dad. I had no choice but to tell him about what happened. He didn't please at all, of course, but I asked him to come to Seattle just to check Bella's condition. My dad said he will be arrived tomorrow. Garrett and Kate went home after everything was settled and I promised them to give them a call when Bella is wake. After what happened earlier, I didn't think I could handle another hook from Garrett.

Dr. Gerandy was still in Bella's room when I arrived and I could see the nurses already changed her clothes. She looked so much better even still looked pale and my heart clenched. How could I do this to her?

"How is she?" I asked the senior doctor with low voice. My eyes didn't leave Bella's face. It seemed like forever since the last time I saw her and I missed her.

"She's better. I managed to keep her blood pressure steady," he answered back.

I slowly walked to Bella's bed and held her hand where she still wearing my ring. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my tears at bay. And then, I felt my shoulder being patted. I opened my eyes and turned to look at Dr. Gerandy.

"She'll be fine, Edward."

I nodded sadly. "I know."

And then, I felt something from Bella's hand. I turned my head immediately, hoping she opened her eyes, but it still closed.

"What is it?" Dr. Gerandy asked me.

I blinked. "I think she's moving." I leaned closer to Bella's face. "Bella, can you hear me?"

"She's still unconscious. Be patient, Edward."

I tightened my grip on her hand. I knew what I just felt. I knew she could hear me. "Bella...don't give up on me, Bella. Please, wake up!"

"Edward!"

I sighed and looked at elderly man. "I felt it. I knew she could hear me."

He smiled slightly. "Alright, I believe you. Are you going to stay here until she wakes up?"

Did he have to ask? "Of course, I'll stay here. I'll call you if anything happens."

He nodded. " I already asked Irina to take her medicine. She'll be arrived soon."

I smiled to him. "Thank you."

Dr. Gerandy nodded again and walked out from the room. I turned to look at Bella and pulled a chair to sit next to her bed. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She still a little bit warm and my heart twisted again. And then, I heard the sound of knocking and I turned my head to see Irina stood on the door frame. Her smile disappeared when she saw me holding Bella's hand.

She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, but Dr, Gerandy asked me to give this medicine to you."

I nodded and gestured to the table next to Bella's bed. "You can put it there."

She smiled slightly and walked to the room. I turned my head to see Bella again while I heard the rustling voice next to me. "Do you know this woman, Doctor?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Yes," I answered without looking at her. "She's my fiancée." From the corner of my eyes, I could see her eyes widened. This is going to be big news, I was sure, but if this news could keep me away from Dr. Collins, it was fine by me.

"Oh...I see. Well, congratulations, Doctor," she stuttered.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Irina stood there for a moment awkwardly before finally walked out from the room.

* * *

I think I fell asleep with me holding Bella's hand because I felt something moved from my own hand and my eyes fluttered open. I raised my head and met with Bella's warm brown eyes. I nearly leaped from my chair, but I could only manage to smile widely and stood from my chair. I cupped her face lovingly with my hands, "Bella? Love? You're awake." I leaned my forehead to hers. "Thank God, you're alright. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm the worst man ever. I should have taken care of you better."

I felt Bella's body went limp and I looked at her immediately. Her eyes were closed. Is she passed out again? I held her body still and began to check her pulse. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Water," she choked.

"Damn!" I slightly cursed myself. Of course, she was thirsty.

I quickly poured out a glass of water for her and helped her to drink. After some sipped, she looked better and leaned back to the pillow. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and slowly raised her hand. I caught it immediately. She should have some rest now. But, then I felt she brushed her delicate fingers to my eyes. I realized she must have seen how tired I was for not sleeping all night.

Bella smiled weakly. "You look awful."

If we were in better situation, I probably would have laughed. But, it was also a sign that she was better. I sighed and chuckled. Only Bella could think that way even when she was sick. I looked at her and caressed her cheek. I smiled. "You look beautiful."

She laughed lightly. "I'm lying in a hospital bed in a weak condition while my future husband said I'm beautiful."

My heart felt warmer when she mentioned I was her future husband. "But, you are beautiful," I said again and stroked her hair lovingly.

Bella sighed and looked over the ceiling. "What happened?"

I tensed for a moment. I knew she will ask me that question. I distracted myself to our locked hands. "You passed out, Bella. Garrett and Kate brought you here." I ran my hand to my already messy hair. "I'm the worst man ever. My heart stopped when I saw Garrett caring you into the ER. Kate explained everything to me."

I covered my face with our locked hands. I couldn't hold myself any longer. "You have every right to hate me, Bella. I should've taken care of you, but I let you get sick. What kind of man am I? Garrett almost punched me when he saw me. It was a good thing Kate was there to stop him. Even though Kate wasn't there, he had every right to punch me," I said sadly. I was half-lying about the punch part. I didn't think Bella could hear about that right now.

I couldn't keep my tears anymore and I began to tremble. I could understand if she couldn't forgive me. I deserved it, though. But then, I felt my hair was being stroke and I raised my head. I was expecting to see anger in those brown eyes, but I could only see...love. Could it be possible?

"Come here," she said to me in smooth voice.

I didn't have to think twice. I leaned to her and enveloped her on a hug. I sobbed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, love. I'm really sorry. I love you. I love you so much. You know that, don't you? Sometimes I can't control my own actions. I'm just afraid you'll leave me someday. I don't think I can handle that for the second time."

Bella stroked my hair and my back lovingly and I felt home. And I still couldn't believe I almost lost her.

"It's alright. We can talk later," Bella said to me in low voice.

Her breathing was turned shallow and I quickly leaned away from my embrace. She held her head and looked so weak. I helped her lay back on the pillow and caressed her cheek. "I'll stay here until you get better. I promise."

She smiled weakly and I couldn't resist myself not to kiss her. I leaned down and captured her warm lips to mine. Surprisingly, Bella kissed me back and cupped my face with trembling hands. I broke the kiss and looked at her lovingly. "I love you, Bella."

Bella nodded and stroked my cheek. And then, she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You're handsome," she blurted out before blushing hard.

Alright, now where was that come from? I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Just sleep, love. Don't think too much right now. I'll be here when you wake up."

She sighed and relaxed on the pillow with eyes closed before called me, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"How long will I stay here?"

I sighed. "Maybe two days. You're so weak, Bella. You need bed rest."

Her eyes flew open. "Two days? But, what about my work?"

Seriously? She should thinking about her condition now, not her work. I frowned. "In the time like this, you're still thinking about your work?" I shook my head in disbelief. Again, I couldn't resist myself not to tease her. "I should have let Dr. Gerandy sedated you."

"What?" she asked in shock.

Well, it worked. I smiled and held her hand. "Don't worry, love. Garrett, Kate and I already took care of it. Just focus on getting better or Garrett and my dad will punch me hard." Actually, Garrett already punched me hard.

She blinked. "Your...your dad?"

I grimaced.

And then, she frowned. "How many people did you tell that I was sick?"

Oopss! "Well...not much..."

Bella groaned.

I chuckled again. "Sleep now, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

She closed her eyes again and I stroked her hair lovingly. And then, I remembered about the song that I wrote for her. I started to hum the melody and after some moments, I could hear Bella's steady breathing.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my love. I'll be here when you wake up."

And that was one promise I intended to keep.

* * *

**This chapter explained why Edward kept his distance from Bella on the companion story, My Fiancé is Edward Cullen. I hope you guys pleased with it.**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review :)  
**


	18. The Quality Time

**This is the edited one ^^ Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter :)  
**

**Thank you to my readers for their reviews and this chapter 18 for you ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**The Quality Time**

I watched Bella sleep for a moment before Dr. Gerandy came back into the room. I told him that Bella was already awake and went back to sleep. I could tell he was also relieved to hear the news. He also told me after Bella wakes up, he will check her condition once more before he handed the job for me. I thanked him and he left the room. I sighed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I rose from my chair and walked to the corner of the room. I opened my phone book and pressed the dial number on Kate's name. I didn't think calling Garrett was the best idea for now.

"Hello," I heard Kate's voice from the other line after the dial tone was ringing few times.

I cleared my throat. "Um...Kate, it's Edward." I lowered my voice for not disturbing Bella.

"Edward...hey!" And then, I heard some rustling voices on the background.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I can call you later if you're busy."

"Oh...no. Not at all," she said again. "I was just looking for some files. So, I'm expecting some good news now. Is Bella awake yet?"

"Yes, she is. But, she already sleeps again. She still needs rest," I answered her.

"Thank God...I will visit her with Garrett when the visiting hours begin."

I nodded slowly. "Um...Kate...I..." I sighed. "I just want to say thank you once again. I really owe you and Garrett."

I heard her chuckle. "Please, Edward. We really glad to help her. Just promise me you will take good care of her."

"I promise," I blurted out.

"How about you, Edward? I hope Garrett didn't hit you that hard."

I winced. "I think I can handle that."

She chuckled again. "Again, I'm sorry. We will be there soon."

"Thank you, Kate. I'll see you soon."

"OK!"

I flipped my phone closed and returned to my previous spot. I looked over to my ring on Bella's finger and held her hand. I absentmindedly played with her ring while I was thinking hard. What should I do now? I couldn't let her go, but I didn't want to make her unhappy. Obviously, I didn't want to make another wrong move that could cause her to be like this again. I ran my free hand through my hair. Whatever happens, I just need to prepare for the worst, but at least I want to talk to her first.

I removed my white coat and put it on the chair. I was glad I already changed my clothes was easily slip for me. It felt just like minute or two even though it was nearly two hours since I sat on the chair next to Bella's bed and held her hand. She didn't talk in her sleep, which disappointed me little bit because I really want to know what she felt at this moment. What was the cause of her illness? Knowing Bella, it was impossible to conclude she fell ill because she didn't care about herself. Bella was too good to do that.

And then, I felt her hand twitched a bit and I raised my head to see my beautiful fiancée fluttering her eyes open. She blinked several times from the bright light. I smiled slightly and raised my hand to stroke her hair. Bella turned her head to me and smiled slightly.

"Hey...you're here," she said weakly.

I kissed her forehead gently, feeling the warmth on her skin. "I'm here, love. I already told you I'll be here until you feel better."

I looked at her closely and realized she still looked tired. I slowly released her hand and poured some water to a glass and gave it to her. Bella smiled slightly and took the glass from my hand. She drank from the glass and I took it from her hand when it was empty. I push the button from the side table to inform the nurse on the front desk that Bella is awake. I was sure Dr. Gerandy will be here soon.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked me.

I grinned. "Calling for backup."

"Huh?"

My eyes glinted. "You'll see."

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and then I heard someone entering the room. "Good day, Miss Swan. It's so nice to see you awake," I heard Dr. Gerandy said to my fiancée.

Bella blinked several times while I chuckled lightly. "Bella, this is Dr. Gerandy," I introduced the elderly man to her.

She smiled shyly; perhaps still remembering what I said earlier about him wanting to sedate her. I looked over to the senior doctor and smiled warmly. "Doctor, this is Bella."

Dr. Gerandy smiled knowingly and pulled out his stethoscope from his coat pocket. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Bella. Actually I was expecting a better situation, but nothing can be better than this moment, I guess."

Bella blushed while I winced. Yeah, I definitely understood what he was thinking.

"Let me see your condition," he said and started to put his stethoscope to Bella's chest.

The room was silent for a moment, only filled by the sound of our breathing. I watched the senior doctor examine Bella and wrote on the chart. I mentally made note to look at the chart later. Seconds later Dr. Gerandy put the stethoscope back to his pocket and then he smiled to Bella.

"I can tell you are getting well, Miss Swan. All you need now is have a rest and eat much," he told Bella.

"Please, just call me Bella, Doctor," Bella replied softly.

Dr. Gerandy chuckled. "Alright, Bella. Again, it's very nice to meet you. Do you think you can eat something now?"

Bella seemed thinking for a moment before she nodded. Dr. Gerandy smiled and pushed the button next to Bella's bed again. "Don't forget to take your medication, Bella. I will leave you to Edward now."

She smiled again and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Gerandy nodded back and then he looked at me. "Edward, can we talk for a moment?"

"Okay," I answered him and rose from my chair. Bella looked at me curiously, worry etched on her beautiful eyes. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back, love."

Bella nodded and I walked out from the room, followed by Dr. Gerandy. We stood on the opposite door and he handed me the chart. "I'll leave her to you, Edward. I know you want to take care of her personally."

I smiled grimly and took the chart from his hand. "Thank you for helping me."

He nodded. "Anytime, Edward. Bella needs you this time. Don't ruin this chance."

I almost snorted. "Yes, I know that."

He patted my shoulder and grinned. "Oh, I must say that she's a very lovely girl. You are so lucky, Edward."

I chuckled lightly. "I know better than anyone about that."

Dr. Gerandy chuckled and winked. "I'll see you later, Doctor."

I rolled my eyes while he was grinning and started to walk away from me. I sighed and walked back to Bella's room. Bella looked at me worriedly. "What is it, Edward? Is there something wrong with me?"

Well, actually there are lots of things about you that make me crazy, Bella. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you're...nope! Definitely not a good answer for now. I shook my head slightly and smiled to her. "There's nothing wrong, love," I said to her and put the chart on her bed. "He just handed over the job to me."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh...that's good."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Love, even if there was something wrong, I will be here for you."

She nodded slowly. I smiled and approached her. Bella looked at me with her brown eyes and my stomach knotted. God how could she still forgive me after I treated her so badly. I stroked her cheek lovingly and we both stared at each other. We didn't say anything, simply just staring to one another. And then, I heard a knocking sound from the door and Bella diverted her eyes from me.

"Come in," I answered without looking away from Bella's beautiful face.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see a nurse walked into the room and put a tray on Bella's lap. I chuckled lightly when I saw Bella wrinkle her nose. Yeah, I wasn't fond with hospital food either.

"Hello, young lady," the nurse greeted Bella and she gave me a sly wink.

I raised my eyebrows while Bella looked at the nurse in disbelief. Trust me, I've always got that kind of treatment and if she wished she could mess with me in front of my fiancée, she was totally wrong.

"You're so lucky, dear, to have Dr. Cullen taking care for you. He's very good in his job," the nurse said again. "And I'm so lucky to work with him," she added sweetly.

Bella smiled slightly while I was rolling my eyes.

"I can see that," Bella said in mocking tone.

Alright, that's enough! I guess the news about me having a fiancée was not good enough. "Thank you, Heidi," I told the nurse. "And of course, I will take care of this beautiful young woman. She's my fiancée."

Heidi blinked several times and her jaw dropped. Bella looked down at her tray and tried to hide her smile by eating the food. I smiled to the nurse. "Is there anything you need to do here?"

She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Um...no, Doctor. I just want to give your fiancée her food. Dr. Gerandy told me so." It's amazing how she changed her tone from seducing to formal. She turned to look at Bella. "Good day, Miss," she turned to me, "Doctor."

"Okay," Bella said shortly while I nodded. And with that, Heidi left the room.

Bella looked at me and titled her head. "Is that happening all the time?"

I shrugged. "Not all the time, but I can handle it."

She nodded and continued to eat. "I don't know which one is worse, dealing with emergency situation or to handle a nurse like that."

I chuckled lightly.

"Don't you have another patient to assist?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No, my shift is over and now I want to take care of you." After assisting a long surgery, I don't think I want to deal with another patient now apart from Bella.

I watched Bella finish her food and I put the tray on the side table. She looked so much better now after having her rest and food and a guilty feeling crept again in my chest knowing she probably didn't eat or sleep properly when I distanced myself from her. God, I was such an idiot. I held her hand and played with my ring on her finger. "You're still wearing my ring," I said in amazement.

She was truly had a sincere heart for forgiving me and I promise I will do my best to make her feel better. Bella didn't say anything, but looked at our entwined hands. She looked deep in thought. What was she could possibly thinking? I caressed her cheek and lifted her chin until our eyes met. "Love, is there something wrong?"

She blinked and looked at the ceiling. "I was about to return the ring before I got sick," she said softly.

Huh? Well, I did expect she will be moved out from our place, but I never expected this. I tightened my grip on her hand. "W-what? Why?"

Bella looked at our hands. "I was intending to move back to my old apartment."

I sighed. I knew that, but for returning my ring..."Bella, please-"

"I can't stay in our apartment any longer," she cut me off and looked at me. "It was like I was living with no one. It was worse than living alone."

I sighed and ran my free hand to my hair. I guess this was the time for our talk. I looked at her sadly, trying to find a better way to explain my situation to her. "I never meant to avoid you, really. I'm just...afraid."

She raised her eyebrows. "Afraid?" she laughed shakily. "What are you afraid of?"

"I make you cry all the time," I answered her. "It's like everything I do is always the wrong. I don't know how to...solve our problem without making you cry." Four years in medical school and two years internship, but I still didn't know how to talk with my fiancée.

Bella snorted. Wow, did she do that? If we were in better situation, I would probably have laugh on her.

"Do I have to deal with your 'fear' every time we run into problems?" she quoted the word with her fingers. "Are you going to do that every time we run into bumps in our relationship?"

Err...no laughing for now.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really am."

She scoffed. "That's not enough."

Of course, it's not. Did she have any idea my heart almost stopped when I saw Garrett carry her to the ER? "Yes, it's not. But, I promise you I will make it up to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to stay at the hospital like this, so I can talk to you about our problems?"

Well, no...Because next time I don't think I will still stay alive if she got sick again. I heard Bella breathed heavily and leaned back to the pillow. "Why don't you talk to me, Edward? I'm not made of glass. I've been through hell long before you came to the picture."

I flinched. I knew exactly what she meant by that.

Bella sighed. "I wish there was an easier way for us to get to know each other without hurting both of our feelings."

I played with her fingers absentmindedly. I didn't know what to say for a while. Again, I never wanted to hurt her feelings. I just want to make her happy. Everything was begun from the event in the bookstore after we met with Riley. I think Bella needs to know the truth. "I met Riley at my college." Finally I said to her.

I raised my head to look at her and she looked at me back with curiosity in her eyes. "He was studying English Literature and his room was on the same floor as mine," I continued my story. "We were not close nor casually friends either. We were just in the first name basis."

My mind wandered to the time when Riley and I were both living on the same floor in Harvard.

"He dated a few girls; sometimes he was successful sneaking some of his girls to his room. Sometimes I could hear their...excitement...from my room."

Bella went rigid and shuddered slightly. I tightened my grip on her hand again, promising her I will protect her. "One day he was in my room to borrow my notes and then he saw your picture on my desk. The one that you saw in my room. He complimented you, of course, but then he was determined to ask you out and I was blinded by anger. Without thinking I punched him, hard. He was not happy about that and I had to deal with the student counselor afterwards." Not to mention cleaning the public toilet for two weeks.

I sighed and leaned back on my chair. "We never spoke again after the incident, but I always kept my eyes on him. I was worried he'd get his way to you."

There, I said it.

Bella exhaled and shook her head. "Unbelievable," she muttered.

I smiled shyly. "I know." Although, I didn't know what she meant about that.

"Do you think he really followed me?"

Well, I was thinking about that too. I frowned. "No, I don't think so. It must be a coincidence." And I really wish it was.

She scoffed. "I don't believe in coincidences."

I did too, but in this case I could make an exception.

I rubbed my temple. "The chance was one million to one finding you here and I believe he was working on that one part."

She rolled her eyes. "For all of people in this State, why did he have to end with Jessica?"

Well, that was interesting. I was thinking the same thing. I grinned. "I've told you. He was working on that one part."

Bella giggled and I smiled, feeling happy I could make her entertained..well, literally. I stroked her hair again and kissed the back of her hand that I still holding. I knew I leave her to make the choice, but I wanted to know if I still had the chance to make it up to her. It was selfish of me, but I wanted to. "Please, stay with me. Don't move out," I said softly.

Bella looked at me briefly and sighed. She stared at our locked hands with sad expression. "There is something else that worries me."

There is?

"Worries you?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"Can you please tell me what it is?" I asked pleadingly. How could I help her if she didn't honest with me?

And then, Bella begun to shake and I jumped from my chair. "Bella?" I called her and cupped her face with my hands. "Love, please, look at me."

She took deep breaths and looked at my eyes. What was just happened?

I looked at her with pain expression. "I've already caused you pain. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Please, tell me what's wrong."

She gulped. "I...have...never seen you so...angry...before..."

Alright, that was a start.

"Like...in the...bookstore..."

I almost cursed myself. I should have controlled my emotion better. Now, she was afraid of me. "Oh, Bella..."

Bella smiled weakly. "I think it's my entire fault too. I was afraid to talk to you because I was afraid you'd be mad at me and...and..."

There's more?

I searched her brown eyes. "And what, love?"

"And...you'll ended up...hurting me," she said barely audible.

WHAT?

Where the hell did she get that conclusion? It must have been from my previous temper. I sighed and moved my hands to her shoulders, holding her slender figure. She shouldn't have thought that way. I leaned my forehead to hers and looked at her lovingly. "Never in million years will I have a single thought about hurting you. I'd rather kill myself rather than hurt you, Bella. I'm sorry if I scared you. I was so angry at that time, seeing Riley again and the fact that you've already met him before. I felt like he was taking his step behind my back and I was so afraid he'd use you."

I kissed her forehead and lingered there, telling her that she didn't have to be afraid of me. "I think next time we really need to talk to each other about...things..." I tried to enlighten the atmosphere.

She chuckled weakly and I grinned. Well, it was working anyway. I looked at the bright sun outside the window and glanced briefly over my watch. The visiting hour will be started soon and I was sure Bella will have some visitors. I leaned away and took the glass of water and her medication. Bella frowned immediately and I smiled.

"These pills will make you feel better. The visiting hours are about to start. You'll never know who will visit you here."

She looked at me in confusion. "Huh?"

She probably didn't expect a visitor, but I knew better. I put the pills into her palm and smirked. "Trust me, love."

Bella sighed and complied. She looked at me after swallowing her pills. "I wish I could visit you at your work in a normal way."

I smirked. She probably remembered what Dr. Gerandy said earlier. "Well, I'm working at the hospital and it will not be a surprise if I see you here one way or another." It was a possibility, but I still prefer she was here for a better reason. Casual visit, perhaps.

She smiled weakly. "And I can't believe we're spending our quality time in a hospital room."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "At least that is one thing I could give for my future wife."

* * *

One hour after the visiting hour started, Garrett and Kate came to Bella's room. Bella's face lit up when she saw both of them. I tried my best to compose my face when I saw Garrett. I knew we were not in the good terms yet, but I didn't want to make Bella worry. They brought some novels for Bella and Sudoku games. Bella grimaced when she saw the game and I was sure she will ask me to finish the game. Well, that was fine by me.

They didn't stay long in Bella's room. Kate said goodbye to me while Garrett just nodded at me before they got out from the room. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's weird," Suddenly Bella spoke.

I blinked. "Pardon me?"

She pursed her lips. "Garrett. He was acting strange to you. Did he do something to you?"

For someone who got sick, she still has amazing observation. I smiled grimly. "No, love. We're doing fine." Well, I hope so.

She narrowed her eyes slightly before nodded slowly. "Okay." And then, she looked over to the books that Kate brought for her. Bella raised her eyebrows and chuckled lightly.

I looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

She showed me the book cover...or novel to be précised. This time it was me who raised my eyebrows. "They brought romantic novels for you?"

Bella shrugged and looked over to the back cover. "I think I know who edited this book. She's one of the senior editors in my office."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't think about working for now, love. You still need to rest."

Bella sighed and put the novel on her bedside table. "I know." She leaned back to the pillow and looked at me. "Thank you for staying with me, Edward. But, I think you need to rest too."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

Bella smiled grimly and stroked my cheek. "Please, Edward. I will be fine. I don't want you to get sick because of me."

Is she kidding me? I was the one who made her ill. My eyes tightened and I held her hand. "I know, love. But, you're ill because of me. Trust me, I'll be fine."

She sighed and smiled weakly.

"Isabella! How are you, dear?"

We both blinked and turned our heads to see Shelly Cope, Bella's boss in the room. Bella raised her eyebrows while I grimaced mentally. Honestly, I didn't expect her to visit Bella today.

Bella winced and after that we both had to endure her endless story. Sometimes I caught her glance at me and I reminded myself again why on earth I had to deal with this type of woman. After seemed like eternity, I successfully asked her to go home because Bella still need her rest. She was trying to get my attention before she went home, but I ignored her.

"You should go home and get some rest," Bella said to me after her boss was leaving the room.

I sighed and ran my hand to my hair. How many times did I have to tell her that I will stay here until she gets better? "No," I said stubbornly.

She frowned. "You need to take care of yourself or you'll end up in a hospital bed too. Just go home tonight and come back tomorrow morning. I'll be fine."

Well, she's got the point. Besides, I could tell that she will feel guiltier if I ended up in a hospital bed because of her. I sighed and looked at her. Bella smiled triumphantly. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I knew she was trying to send me home. Ha! Not a chance. I rolled my eyes. "I'll go home to change and have dinner, but I'm staying the night here."

Her smile disappeared. "Edward!"

I smirked. If she thinks she sould get rid of me with that stunt, she was dead wrong. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Miss Swan."

She rolled her eyes and lenaed back to her pillow. She looked at me and her gaze seemed so far away. I raised my eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled dreamily. "Your hair. It's unique."

I blinked several times. Huh? First, she told me I was handsome and now she was complimented my hair. I really didn't understand her. "You know, Bella, as much as I hate to admit this, but you're adorable when you're sick. You can say some unusual things." I probably should done some research for that.

Well, I guess Bella didn't know the story about The Cullen family. I ran my hand through my hair again. "Some of my dad's blood lines are from Ireland. I guess that is the explanation for my red hair."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me in amazement. "Really?"

I nodded and grinned. "I'm not pure American, you know."

She chuckled.

I smiled and caressed her cheek. I guessed she need to rest again now. "Just get some rest, alright? I'll check on you when I get back." I looked over to her lips and couldn't resist kissing her. I captured her lips and to my surprise, Bella knotted her fingers to my hair and kissed me passionately.

My mind went blank for a moment and I returned her kiss eagerly. I wrapped my arms to her waist and our kiss was getting deeper. My bold side kicked in and I brushed her lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. I didn't need to worry, though because Bella opened her mouth and seconds later our tongue battled against each other. God, she tasted so good.

If I didn't remember we need some air, I probably won't even think to break the kiss. But, alas we had to. Bella smiled to my lips. "I've never imagined I'd make out in a hospital bed with a handsome doctor."

I laughed. Well, I've never imagine I'd make out in a hospital bed with my patient. I leaned down and kissed her again, enjoying our quality time for the moment.

* * *

**This is more like some missing moments from chapter 14 of My Fiancé is Edward Cullen and it's a fun to write EPOV from that moment :)**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^^  
**


	19. The Compromise

**Thank you for sticking with me and waiting for the new chapter to come :)**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for beta'ing the chapter and thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Welcome to my new readers as well :) I hope you're enjoying my stories so far...**

**This is chapter 19.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**The Compromise**

I hummed Bella the song that I wrote for her from my last visit to Forks after spending our time by kissing each other's lips. Although she didn't say she love me yet, but I could feel her love from our kisses and that was enough for me. I kissed her forehead before I went home to change my clothes. I walked to the front desk to check my schedule and wrote Bella's latest condition before someone called my name.

"Hey, Cullen."

I looked up and saw an Asian man walked into my direction wearing nurse outfit. I smiled grimly. "Hey, Yorkie." Eric Yorkie was one of the male nurses in the ER. I worked with him in several surgeries. "Busy hour?"

He shrugged and took a chart from the front desk. I wrinkled my nose from the smell of anesthesia. He probably had assisted a surgery in the ER. "Just had a surgery. Gosh, those people don't even think about their health anymore," he answered me and rolled his eyes.

I chuckled. "That's so ironic, Yorkie. If people don't get sick, we will lose our job."

Eric smirked. "Yeah, you got that right." He looked at my eyes. "I heard you have special guest here."

I raised my eyebrows. I was sure the news about Bella already spread to the entire hospital, although not all people noticed that I was engaged. Should I remind myself about Heidi?

"Yes," I answered him. "My fiancée is here."

Eric chuckled and patted my shoulder playfully. "I never knew you're engaged, Cullen. Great move there and you will break all the single female nurses and doctors heart in this hospital."

I scoffed while he was grinning.

"So, you're headed out?" he asked me when he noticed I was carrying my bag.

I nodded. "I need to change my clothes and bring some clothes for my fiancée. I will stay the night here."

Eric nodded. "I see." And then, he glanced to the big clock on the wall. "Well, I better get going now. Say hi to your fiancée, then."

I nodded. "Sure."

Eric started to walk back to the ER while I continued to walk to the hospital parking lot. I disabled my car alarm and got in. My journey to our apartment was short and the sun already set when I arrived at the parking lot. I got out from my car and walked to the building when I spotted a boy standing in front of the building with a sunflower in his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows. The boy was smiling shyly when he saw me.

"Hello," he greeted me.

"Um...hello," I answered him. The boy has light brown hair and hazel eyes; and those eyes were looking at me full with hope. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you doing here, young man? You should go home. It's already dark."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Err...I was expecting someone, but I didn't see her lately. And then, I remember you live with her so I was thinking to ask you to give this flower to her."

Wait!

Her?

Live with her?

And...flower? Or sunflower to be exact?

I almost scoffed. Please, don't tell me that this boy was the one who always gives Bella sunflowers. So, I guessed this boy was...Edward.

I frowned. "Who is this 'her' that you are talking about?" Although, I could guess the answer.

Little Edward blinked several times and fidgeted on his feet. If he didn't hit on my fiancée, I will probably think the gesture was cute. "Err...you live with Bella, right?"

Yup! Just like I expected.

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, I live with her. I'm her fiancé and we will get married soon."

The boy blinked again. "Really?" Then, his face fell.

Ha! I knew it all along he has a crush on my fiancée. I smirked. "So, what is it that you want me to give her?"

He fidgeted again on his feet and gingerly gave me the sunflower. "Please, give this flower to Bella and tell her that...that...I miss her."

I smiled grimly and took the sunflower from his tiny hand. Yes, I missed Bella too and because of my stupidity, she had to spend her time in the hospital. I looked over to the boy and smiled warmly. "I will tell Bella when she comes home from the hospital."

Little Edward's eyes widened. "Hospital? Is Bella sick?"

I chuckled lightly. "Well, you can say that."

"Can I see her in the hospital?" he asked me again.

I pursed my lips. Well, I wouldn't mind at all, but Bella really needs her rest. "I'm sorry, but she needs lot of rest. You can see her when she comes out the day after tomorrow."

His face lit up. "Really?"

I chuckled again seeing his enthusiasm. "Yes, of course, Edward." It was strange to call somebody with my own name.

The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know my name?"

I smirked. "Bella told me about you and it's not hard to recognize the sunflowers."

He blushed while I was grinning.

"Alright, then. I will see her two days again," he said to me and looked at my eyes. "What is your name?"

I smiled coyly. "My name is Edward."

His eyes widened again and I chuckled. "We both have the same name," he said in amusement.

I shrugged. "I think our parents love the name Edward."

The boy stuck his tongue out. "My mom's favorite movie is Edward the Scissorhands and she is crazy about Johnny Depp. That's why she named me Edward."

Wow! That was quite interesting. I wondered if little Edward's mom still love Johnny Depp after seeing him in those Pirates of the Caribbean movies.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," he said again and started to walk to his apartment building with gloom mood.

I watched him walk slowly with his head down and I looked over to the sunflowers in my hand. I pursed my lips. "Hey, Edward," I called him.

The boy turned around and looked at me. "Yeah?"

I smiled coyly. "Bella's favorite flower is lily."

Little Edward blinked and grinned.

Well, at least I could cheer him up.

* * *

I put Edward's sunflowers in a vase when I arrived at our room. I took my shower, changed my clothes, and had a quick dinner before I started to pack for my stay at the hospital. I did a quick laundry too before I went into Bella's room and grabbed her bag. I paused in front of her cupboard when I realized something. How was I supposed to pack her things? Well, we live together, yes, but we haven't step into intimate relationship yet. I even never dreamed to look at her underwear. I blushed slightly and ran my hand through my hair. Who should I call for help?

I sat on Bella's bed and looked over the ceiling before I remembered Kate. I grimaced and took my phone from my pocket. I opened my phone book and pressed the dial button on her name. The dial tone rang three times before she answered her phone.

"Hello," I heard Kate's voice.

I cleared my throat. "Hello, Kate. It's Edward."

"Oh...hi, Edward. What's wrong? Bella is fine, isn't she?"

"Yes, she's fine. Um...where are you now? Are you at home?" I asked her and unconsciously fidgeted on the bed.

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong, Edward? You sound nervous."

I grimaced. "Um...can you come to my room? I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Alright. Just wait for five minutes. I'll be there," Kate answered me before she ended the phone.

I was playing with my phone and looked around at Bella's room waiting for Kate to arrive. And then, I heard a knock and I rose from Bella's bed. I opened the front door and smiled to Kate.

"Hi. Thank you for coming here. Please, come in," I greeted her and opened the door wider.

Kate smiled and stepped in while I closed the door. She turned around and looked at me curiously. "So, what is it? You made me curious."

I grimaced again and ran my hand through my hair. "Um...you know that Bella will be staying at the hospital for two more days, right?"

"Uh huh."

"And of course...she needs her clothes," I carefully explain to her.

"Yes. And?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again. How was I supposed to explain to Kate about this?

Kate was still looking at me, waiting for my next words.

I took a deep breath. "I need your help to pack Bella's clothes," I answered her in one exhale.

Kate's eyebrows shot up. "You need my help to pack Bella's clothes," she repeated my words earlier as if she was afraid she didn't hear it correctly.

I nodded slowly, hoping I didn't have to explain the details.

"Why?"

I was almost lost of words. How on earth I explain to her I never...you know...look over Bella's underwear collections?

"I...uh...I need your help to pack Bella's...you know..." I tried to explain with my eyes.

Seconds later, Kate's eyes lit up and she burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes. Great! And now she thinks it's ridiculous.

"Sorry, Edward, but it's just so funny," Kate explained after her laughter subsided. And then, she looked at me meaningfully. "But, why don't you do that yourself? I mean...you both are living together and you must be already...you know..."

My eyes widened. "Oh, no. Not that way. I never...have I meant...Bella and I never..."

"Never?" Kate asked me in amusement.

I nodded dumbly.

She pursued her lips. "That's strange, but it's also good, Edward. You do respect her."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I do. I love her."

Kate chuckled. "Alright. Just show me her wardrobe and I'll do that for you."

I exhaled and smiled. "Thank you, Kate."

She shrugged. "No problem."

I walked to Bella's room with Kate in my tow and I show her Bella's cupboard. Kate nodded when suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I excused myself and flipped my phone open in the living room.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm here," I heard my dad's voice from the other line.

I blinked several times. "Here where, Dad?" If my memory is correct, he said he wanted to come to Seattle tomorrow. Where could he be?

"Here...at Seattle local hospital," he answered.

I froze. "You are?"

"Yes. I already talked to Dr. Gerandy and he told me what happened. I expect you to see me at the hospital tonight, Edward," my dad said again.

I sighed. I was really in trouble. "Yes, Dad. I will stay the night there, though. See you there." And the line went dead.

I flipped my phone closed and sighed. I knew my dad too well to know he's in his serious mode. Damn! I am in trouble.

"Alright! Finish!" Suddenly Kate appeared in the living room with Bella's bag in her hand.

I took my phone back to my pocket and smiled gratefully to her. "Thank you once again, Kate."

Kate smiled and nodded. "Hurry back to the hospital. Bella needs you. Say hi to her from me and Garrett."

I smiled back. "I will. Say hi to Garrett too."

Kate patted my shoulder and handed the bag to me. I thanked her again when she opened our front door. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed Bella's toiletries. I often saw her with the small bag every time she went to take her shower so I assumed she already had everything inside it. I put Bella's toiletries inside the big one, grabbed my own bag and then I walked out from our room and locked the door. I had another important thing now apart from taking care of my fiancée.

My dad.

* * *

I felt unease on my journey to the hospital. I knew I disappointed him for letting Bella get sick and he probably had something on his mind about the two of us. I parked on the hospital parking lot and sighed heavily when I noticed a black Mercedes not far from my spot. My dad is really here. I sat for a moment to collect my thoughts. I racked my brain for any possible scenarios that could happen.

One, he could ask me and Bella to call off the engagement. It was a very vivid possibility, but I will fight, if necessary, not to let that happen.

Two, he could ask Bella to live apart from me. Well, as hard as it is, I have to let her go if she decided to go back to her old place. Besides, it was my idea about this living arrangement and I didn't want to hurt her any further. As long as she's happy, I will be happy too.

Three and this was the worst case scenario, he could ask me to move from Seattle. I snorted to myself. He must do better than just making me to move from this hospital.

Alright! Let's finish this thing!

I grabbed our bags, got out from my car and turned the alarm on. I walked inside the hospital building, passing by with some of my co-workers and stopped momentarily in front of Bella's room. I could see my dad sitting on my chair while Bella was still lying on her bed. I took a deep breath and knocked her door three times. I grimaced when I met with my dad's eyes. "Hi, Dad."

My dad nodded. "Edward."

And I didn't know where it came from because suddenly the atmosphere was thick with tension. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella roll her eyes. She probably felt it too.

"Oh, please...I'm fine. You both are father and son, for God's sake," Bella said to both of us.

I chuckled and surprisingly my dad too. Well, she really brought our family at ease.

"I'm sorry if it took long enough to get here. I need to do the laundry first," I found the best excuse rather than tell Bella and my dad that I asked for someone's wife help to choose Bella underwear. My dad will kill me that was sure.

Bella looked at me in surprise. "Oh...I'm sorry, Edward. I don't have the chance to clean our place. You should-"

"Bella, please. It's nothing," I interjected. In moments like this, she still is thinking about that. She should worry about her health.

My dad smiled and rose from the chair. "I will leave you two alone," he said and kissed Bella's forehead. I smiled involuntarily. My parents already treated Bella as their daughter and it really meant so much for me.

Bella blushed slightly and my dad only patted my shoulder once before he got out from the room. I knew what was on his mind. He will talk to me later.

"Hello, love," I greeted her and kissed her forehead.

"Hey," she smiled and caressed my cheek. "You look better."

I chuckled and held her hand. I kissed the back of her hand while she blushing again. "Seeing you feel better is enough for me" I gave her the bag. "I brought you some supplies."

Bella laughed lightly and leaned forward to kiss me. I was surprised, but then I kissed her back. Her fingers knotted in my hair and I had to remind myself repeatedly that we are in the hospital. I reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled on her lips. "If this is the treatment I get for taking care my fiancée, I will gladly do this for the rest of my life."

She giggled and took the bag from my hand. She opened the bag and blinked several times before blushing hard. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Bella, what's wrong? Did I bring something you didn't like?"

Damn! I should have paid more attention about that.

Bella shook her head and chewed her bottom lip. A strange feeling rushed in my core when she did that. My fiancée looked at me with her brown eyes. "Did you...did you...look into my cupboard?" she asked me with low voice.

I blinked several times and then I laughed so hard. GOD, I thought she was angry with me for bringing her the wrong outfit, but she just worried about me looking to her wardrobe? I really don't understand her mind.

Bella frowned. "You did, didn't you?"

I smiled and cupped her face while she was looking at me slightly hurt. "Bella, love, do you think I really look into your cupboard? Of course not, I asked for Kate's help. You can call her to prove I didn't lie to you. She and Garrett said hi to you."

She looked at me in disbelief. "Is that true?"

I nodded and looked straight into her eyes. "Yes, Bella, I told you I won't lie to you."

Bella sighed and nodded.

I smiled again and took her medications from her bedside table. "You should have some rest, Bella. I'll stay here."

She didn't fight me this time. She took the pills and I hummed the same song as before until she fell asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I was about to get up from my chair when I heard knocking sound from the door. I turned my head to see my dad standing on the doorway.

I smiled grimly. "Hi, Dad. I thought you will be here tomorrow."

My dad smiled back. "Your mom had a meeting in New York so I decided to come here today."

"I see."

"Can I talk to you, son?"

I sighed. "Sure, Dad. We can talk at the lounge."

My dad nodded and I got up from my chair. We walked side by side until we reached the employee's lounge and I opened the door. Thankfully, no one was inside the room for the moment. I sat on one of the sofas while my dad sat across from me.

"How are you doing, son? You look tired," my dad said.

Of course I was. I haven't had enough sleep since yesterday, but I knew I couldn't sleep knowing Bella is still sick. I ran my hand through my hair. "Tired, most definitely. But, I can't leave Bella just like that. She's my responsibility."

"She never asked you to feel responsible for her, Edward."

"I know, Dad," I said sternly. I took a deep breath and rose from the sofa. I shook my head and walked several steps away from my dad. I turned around and looked at his eyes. "Everything is my fault, Dad, and I will take any responsibilities for it. I will take care of Bella. I promise. Just don't ask me to live apart from her, Dad. I can't do that," I said desperately.

My dad exhaled and leaned himself on the sofa. "Actually I was thinking to ask you and Bella to live separately again. Besides, this whole arrangement thing is her mother's idea and you agree with it. Bella declined this idea at first, but she knew she couldn't win against you and her mother. I think she just went along with what you want all these time."

My heart turned erratic. Is that true? Did she never feel happy living with me?

"But, I think I underestimate Bella once again," my dad continued.

My head shot up. "What are you talking about, Dad?"

My dad rose from the sofa and approached me. "She knew why you act the way you were. She wants to give you another chance."

I blinked several times. My heart soared. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, she did, but I also gave her a compromise and it goes the same to you too."

I went rigid. "What kind of compromise?"

My dad looked at me in the eyes. "I will make both of you live apart if this thing happens again for the second time."

A shiver ran down my spine. I knew my dad was serious and I couldn't do much, but to accept this compromise.

"Do you understand, Edward?" my dad asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, I understand, Dad. I won't force Bella to stay with me if she didn't want to."

My dad smiled grimly. "Talk to her first, son, and let her decide."

* * *

I stayed almost at Bella's side for the next two days. I only went home to change my clothes or clean our apartment. My dad stayed in my room while I spent my night at the hospital. Bella was getting well although she still needs time for full recovery. My dad stayed with me until the time came for him to go back to Forks. He reminded me to treat Bella well this time. After taking care of all the hospital administration, I took Bella home to our apartment and I raised my eyebrows when I saw little Edward already standing in front of our apartment building with a bouquet of lilies on his hand. I smirked. He really listened to what I said.

I opened the passenger door for Bella and she got out from my car. The boy smiled widely when he saw Bella and started running towards my fiancée. He handed Bella the bouquet and she gladly took it from him.

"Hi, Bella. It's really nice to see you again. Edward told me you're sick, but he said I couldn't visit you in the hospital, so I decided to see you when you got home," little Edward said.

Bella chuckled. "Thank you, Edward." And then, she kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

What?

Hey! That's not fair!

He got a kiss while I don't?

Little Edward blushed and ran away to his building. I narrowed my eyes. That little...

And then, I saw Bella looking at me and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"So, little Edward got a kiss when I don't?"

Bella burst out laughing and approached me. She gave me a chaste kiss and I smiled on her lips. "Well, that's better."

Bella rolled her eyes while I chuckled. We walk together to our room and I told her just to relax at the couch and stay for one more day before she could go to work. I cooked for Bella while she was curled up on the sofa and flipped through the television channels. Seconds later, I heard a classical music from the stereo and I realized Bella probably didn't find anything interesting to watch. I finished my cooking and went to the living room. As I predicted, Bella lay there and got up when she saw me. I handed her the plate and she ate the food while I just sat there and couldn't resist playing with her beautiful hair.

She leaned back on the couch after finishing her food and swallowed her pills. I pulled her to me and she rested on my chest. I kissed the top of her head and we sat there in silence, enjoying the soft music. For a moment, I forgot about our unfinished conversation from the hospital and my dad's 'compromise'.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she said to me.

"Anytime, Bella," I answered almost automatically.

She played with my fingers absent-mindedly and I felt the familiar sensation in my body whenever she touched me. "Did you tell my parents?" she asked me in low voice.

I sighed. "I just told your dad, if I told Renee she probably would have had a heart attack." And she probably would kill me.

Bella still continued playing with my fingers. "Carlisle told me about Esme's miscarriage."

I tensed. He did? We never talked about that anymore, but I didn't blame my dad for telling Bella about that. She deserved to know. I kissed Bella's hair and laid my head to the couch. My chest was hit by the ancient sadness again. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you still feel sad?"

No, not that kind of sad. I smiled grimly and looked at her. "Sometimes. But, I know there's nothing my dad and I could have done." I still remember the pain in my family and my decision to become a doctor for my mom and...Bella.

She looked at me sadly and lowered her head to play with my fingers again. The simple gesture lit a familiar fire on me again. Without thinking, I titled her chin and our gaze met. I leaned down to capture her lips and when I felt Bella knotted her fingers on my hair, I lost it. I kissed her hard, letting go all of my longing and frustration these couple of days while Bella didn't seem to mind at all. My body moved with its own accord and I laid her on the couch. We were both breathing hard and I was starting to play with the hem of Bella's T-shirt.

Our bodies molded to each other. I could feel her warm body under mine. My lips moved to her neck and her collarbone. My breathing became shallow and my heart pounded heavily. I lost all my coherent thoughts. "Bella," I murmured.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and put her hands on my chest. "No," she said softly.

I looked at her face and tried very hard to think behind my lust. "No?"

Bella shook her head and tried to control her breathing. "We need to talk, Edward."

I closed my eyes and got up from my position. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry," Bella said weakly.

Why should she say sorry? I was the one who push her because I couldn't control my hormones. I opened my eyes and smiled. "I've told you before, you're so desirable. I'm sorry if I pushed you earlier."

She nodded slowly and playing with my fingers again. Alright! We really need to talk soon or I couldn't stop myself from taking her on the couch. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her as a distraction.

"Did your dad mention something to you about our condition?"

I sighed. Trust my dad to solve this problem? Right! "I suppose. He said he'll force us to live apart if this thing happened again."

She looked at me. "He said the same thing to me as well."

I've been thinking about this too. I already made a vow I won't push her to stay with me. I didn't want her to do that just for me. I rubbed my temples. I had to say this. "If you want to move out, I won't force you, Bella."

"What?"

I looked back at her. "I will not keep you here if you don't want to be. It was selfish of me to force you live with me. You have every right to leave, but I've already decided this matter for you. I shouldn't have forced you, I'm sorry."

There, I said it!

Bella looked at me in disbelief. "No, I will not move out."

Oh, please, Not now!

I rolled my eyes and stood from the couch. I took steps away from the couch and turned to look at her. "Don't do this for me, Bella. I just want to make you happy. If staying with me makes you unhappy, then I will not force you."

She opened her mouth to speak and closed it again. See? Even she didn't know what to say about that.

"Who said I wasn't happy staying here with you?" Suddenly she said to me.

I smiled grimly. "You got sick, Bella. It was my fault." That was enough excuse.

"No," she said stubbornly. "It was my fault too, because I was too scared to talk to you." She sighed and staggered back.

Instinctively, I held her body. "Bella?" I said worriedly.

She waved her hand. "I'm alright."

Yeah, sure! I exhaled and sat her back at the couch. I pulled her body to my chest again. "Please, love, you still need to rest. I'll stay here with you."

"Just promise me you'll never say that again. You'll never say I must live apart from you," she said to me.

I nodded. "I promise."

"And please, promise me we can talk like two adults if we have problems," she said again.

If this was her final decision, I will accept that. I kissed the top of her head. "I promise too, Bella. Now, time to rest. I love you," I said softly.

I could feel she nod and I started to hum the same melody from the hospital. Moments later, I could hear Bella's steady breathing and I knew she already fell asleep. I tucked her head under my chin. I didn't know which one is more frightening, my dad's compromise, Bella leaving me or my raging hormones. I just hope I could find the strength to resist all the desires that I felt whenever we both began to get little intimate.

* * *

**I love when Edward meets little Edward and Kate and Edward's moment haha!**

**Another missing moments and I was having a great time writing this chapter...well, mostly because I feel overwhelmed after watching Water for Elephants trailer :) It's amazing!**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review ^_^**


	20. The Turning Point

**Hi, guys! Happy New Year!**

**Hopefully this year full with happiness and we could make our wish come true...and hopefully I could keep writing stories for my readers :)**

**Thank you so much to my beta, chovypappy, for editing the chapter. Happy New Year, bb :)**

**This is chapter 20.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

**The Turning Point**

I still am mad at myself for letting Bella get sick. She seemed to understand me, and told me that it was entirely not my fault. It was because of our lack of communication. Bella stayed for another day after returning from the hospital while I couldn't escape from my schedule. I kept monitoring her progress even though she already went back to work the next day. As much as I felt bad with myself, I was also felt grateful. My communication with Bella was getting better and surprisingly she always asks me to stay with her in her bed. I still had problem in controlling my raging desire whenever I get close to her, but hearing her steady breathing on my arm and trusting me to stay with her in bed, it's enough to keep me thinking clearly. I didn't tell Bella about my plan to take my masters degree yet because I knew this was not the right time.

As for Riley, we never talked about him anymore although Bella said to me once that sometimes she met Riley in her office at lunch time. Not that I didn't want to talk about that guy, but I must learn to trust Bella. I knew she was a smart and amazing girl. I knew she could take care of herself in the office. But, there was one thing that keeps bothering me. What is Riley doing in Seattle? And I still remember he said that Jessica is his friend. Where did they meet? Is this some kind of scheme to trap Bella? I pushed away that ugly thought. I knew if I wanted my relationship with Bella to work, I had to trust her.

Luck just kept pushing me, the head of the hospital called me today when I arrived to check my patient. I walked to his office nervously. I knew why he called me. This probably has something to do with my application.

I took a deep breath and knocked the door three times before I heard his voice from inside the office. With one exhale, I opened the door and was met by his warm smile. His office was neat, almost neat as my room, with large book shelves, a computer set, a plasma TV and a stereo set.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. Good morning. Please, have a seat," he said to me.

I smiled slightly. "Thank you, Professor," I said to him and sat on a chair in front of his desk. The head of the hospital is a 70 year old man with three medical degrees. He was brilliant on his work and I wish someday I could be like him. Well, I didn't have to deal with three degrees, but I really wish I could be a good doctor just like him.

"How are you, Dr. Cullen?"

I laughed lightly. "I'm good, Professor. Thank you."

He nodded. "You're doing a wonderful job with your work, Doctor. Not many young doctors are capable to do that."

Wow...thanks. I laughed again. I knew his compliment is sincere, but it was also make me nervous. I could tell he was going to give me news, but it could be good or bad or maybe both. The thing I could read from his mind was he's got a lot thing to say, but which one is for me?

"Thank you, Professor. That means a lot for me."

He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess you know the reason why I called you to my office this morning."

Alright, I think we move to the hard part. My heart turned erratic and I nodded nervously, unable to say a word.

He smiled. "The hospital board already studied your scholarship application and sees your work for the past few weeks and we're pleased with your dedication, Dr. Cullen. You must know that we have strict rules for our candidates and all I can say is you're qualified to receive the scholarship."

I blinked.

What?

I got the scholarship?

The head of the hospital smiled again and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Dr. Cullen. You can have your pediatrician degree very soon."

It's real!

I got the scholarship!

I almost leaped from my chair when I shook his hand. "Thank you, Professor. Thank you very much. This means a lot to me." I sounded like an idiot for repeating the same words, but I didn't care.

He chuckled when he saw my enthusiasm. "You're welcome, Doctor. Just take your time for selecting the college and inform me about your decision. After that, we probably have to deal with some administration process."

I was aware of that and as much as I despised the paper process, I was excited. I have been waiting for this opportunity for far too long.

"Is there anything you want to ask me about the scholarship, Doctor?"

I chuckled lightly. Honestly, I felt so overwhelmed and I didn't have any ideas about what I will ask him for now. "Um...no, Professor. Not today."

He laughed lightly and tapped my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, young man. Now, go back to your patient."

I laughed back and extended my hand again. He took my hand and shook it lightly. "Thank you once again, Professor," I said to him sincerely.

He nodded and I rose from my chair. I turned around and got out from his office. Once I was outside of his office, I couldn't help but laugh breathlessly. I couldn't believe it. I got the scholarship. Instinctively, I pulled out my phone to text Bella, but stop it immediately. Bella didn't know about my plan yet. I slapped myself mentally. Well, I guess this is the right time to tell her about this. Hopefully, I could come home early tonight so I could talk to her.

As much as I wanted Bella to be the first to know about my scholarship, but I knew I can't tell her yet. With heavy heart, finally I called my dad and told him about the hospital's decision. My dad was excited, of course, and as I predicted he was asking about Bella too. I reluctantly told him I haven't told Bella about my scholarship. My dad urged me to tell Bella as soon as possible because the decision is involving our future together.

Fortunately, my luck wasn't running out today. My patient's condition was all good so I could go home exactly at 4.50 pm in the afternoon. I took my shower and changed my clothes into more comfortable one, a grey T-shirt with cotton pants, and decided to cook Bella a simple dinner. After everything was finished, I sat on the couch in our living room. I flipped through the TV channel and waiting for Bella to come home. Half an hour after I sat on the couch, I heard the front door open and Bella stepped in. My heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She smiled timidly while I smiled back. I approached her and kissed her forehead. I took her bag and looked at her blank face.

I frowned immediately. "What's wrong, love? Are you having a hard day at work?"

Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair; I guess it was a habit that she learned from me. "I'll tell you later."

I looked at her again and nodded. I knew her better. She won't talk about it if she didn't want to and I didn't want to push her. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and walked to her room. She opened the door and closed it behind her.

I pursed my lips and put her bag on the couch. I was sure her blank face has something to do with her work today. Was it...Riley? A shiver ran down on my spine and my hands clenched into fist unconsciously. I swore to myself I will never let that man lay a finger on Bella.

Calm down, Edward! Bella is a big girl and she loves you. She will never hurt you, my smart brain told me.

Of course she loves me. It's just you're too stupid to see that, and this one is my silly brain who said that.

I shook my head. Alright! Enough of that! I needed to think clearly so I could talk to Bella about my scholarship. And speaking about Bella, what is she still doing in her room?

I furrowed my eyebrows and walked to Bella's door. I knocked the door three times. "Bella? Love? Are you alright?"

No answer.

I slowly opened the door and saw Bella sat on her bed. Her eyes were deep and hollow. My eyebrows furrowed deeper and I got in into the room. Bella followed my movement with her eyes. I sat next to her and stroked her hair. "What's wrong? You seem a little bit distracted," I said to her worriedly.

Bella didn't answer me. She was just looking at me and seconds later, tears were falling down from her beautiful eyes.

What the-?

"Bella!" I said to her in an alarmed tone.

Without thinking, I wiped her tears while she was still crying. Oh God, what happened? Did it have something to do with Riley? Did he-

I couldn't finish my assumptions because suddenly she hugged me so tight. I was startled from her sudden movement, but I returned her hug immediately. She sobbed on my shoulder and I calmed myself by inhaling her sweet scent. I have to remain calm, I told myself repeatedly. I kissed her hair and rubbed her back gently.

"Sweetheart, is there something wrong?" I asked again in smooth voice.

"Just...hold me...please," she managed to say between her sobs.

I tightened my hug and whispered in her hear, "Forever."

She sobbed louder on my shoulder while I was hugging her. I will gladly hug her more than forever to keep her happy.

* * *

I let Bella had her shower after sobbing on my shoulder. I watched her closely without trying to bring up the subject. I knew Bella won't tell me even if I insisted when she didn't want to talk about it. I was just hoping it's not something really bad. She ate her dinner in silence and took more portions of food, more than usual. Hmm...that was strange. Didn't she eat her lunch? Bella stood from the dining chair and walked to the sink to wash her plate.

I stood from my chair and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Do you want to sleep now?"

Bella yawned and looked over the big clock in the living room. It's already 10 pm.

I smiled slightly looking at her tired eyes. "Come on. You need to sleep," I said again and carried her bridal style before she could protest.

Bella slumped to my shoulder and I kissed her forehead lightly while carrying her to her room. As much as I wanted to stay in her bed tonight, I didn't think it was a good idea. I knew she needs time for herself.

"Wait," she said weakly when we arrived in front of her door.

I stopped and looked at her. "What is it, love?" Could it be something that she forgot? But, then I saw her blushing and I raised my eyebrows. "You're blushing?"

She blushed even deeper.

I chuckled. She was so adorable. "You can tell me now, Bella."

"Um..." she stuttered while playing with my shirt. My body was tingling from the contact. "Can I...can I...sleep in your room?" she bit her lip.

W-what?

She asked me if she could sleep in my room?

Would that be too much for her?

I mean...she probably wanted to spend her night alone in her bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. Just take me back to my room," she muffled on my shoulder, probably feeling embarrassed.

I sighed. Please, just please! Just tonight! This is not me who want to take advantage of her. She asked me if she was allowed to stay in my bed. That's alright, isn't it? _Right!_

I continued to walk to my room before my silly brain changed my decision for tonight. Thank GOD, my door was slightly open so I didn't have to waste my time opening my bedroom door with Bella in my arms. Bella was still hiding her face on my chest and I smirked. She didn't know I already carried her to my bedroom.

I put her down gently on my bed and she raised her head. Her facial expression was priceless when she realized she was lying on my bed. She glanced at me and I smiled.

"I can't deny you anything, Bella. You can sleep in my room," I said in husky tone, fully aware that our faces were so close to each other.

Bella's eyes unfocused for a moment and I grinned victoriously. She blinked several times and mumbled, ""Uh...yeah...okay."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I guessed I dazzled her this time. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." I stood up and got out from my own room.

Once outside, I leaned myself on the wall and took a deep breath. As much as I respect Bella, I was still a man. And it was getting harder to not want her in sexually way these days. I've been waiting for her for GOD knows how long. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. But, I had to do this for Bella. I could be a gentleman tonight.

I nodded sharply and opened my eyes. I walked to the front door and locked it, checked our kitchen and turned off the lights on the living room before I walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and my breath caught in my throat. Bella already settled under the comforter and my heart skipped a beat. GOD, please give me strength! Please...

I turned off the lights and quickly lay next to Bella under the comforter. I turned on the side lamp and rolled over to face her. We didn't speak. I could see Bella's beautiful face under the dim light in my room and she looks like an angel. Her dark eyes staring at me full with love and my heart drummed loudly in my chest. Without thinking, I raised my hand and caressed her cheek. Bella smiled slightly and leaned to my touch. I couldn't breath. I couldn't believe there is a human girl who could possess great beauty like Bella does.

"Bella...you are so beautiful. Do you know that?" I said lovingly, no longer could keep away my longing for her.

She smiled. "Well, you've told me that a couple of times."

I guess I did. I chuckled. "Hmm...I think I should tell you that you're beautiful more often."

My hand still stroking her face and now move to her cheeks, her eyebrows, her jaw, her lips, her hair...everything about her is beautiful and I still can't believe Bella never thought that she was beautiful. Suddenly, she raised her hand and I instinctively caught it. What is she doing?

"Don't move," Bella whispered.

I didn't even dare.

I looked deeply into her eyes and slowly released her hand. She stroked my face gently and I shivered slightly. I leaned into her touch and let out a soft sight when her delicate fingers traced my lips.

Bella propped herself in one elbow and leaned closer to me. I instinctively rolled over and now Bella is hovering above me. Her mahogany hair fell over her shoulder and my heart skipped again. Her fingers traveled to my chest and my breath hitched. Bella quickly put her hand back to my cheek. My body was tingling with desire. She was a dangerous temptress now and I didn't know if I could keep myself from not taking her tonight.

She smiled and traced one finger to my lips. I was lost under her eyes.

"Why are you choosing me, Edward?"

Huh?

Did she say something?

I blinked several times. "Pardon?"

"I was asking you why you are choosing me."

Oh...that!

I sighed. How many times do I have to tell her how much she means to me? I raised my hand and stroked her beautiful hair again. "Because you're everything to me, Bella. I'm nothing without you."

"Do you...really...mean that?"

I narrowed my eyes. Now, this is strange! Why did she ask that question? "What brought this on?" I asked her curiously.

Bella blushed and rolled over onto her back. "Nothing," she said shortly and looked over the ceiling.

Oh no!

Not this time!

The last time we had this kind of conversation, I had her staying in the hospital for two days. I was not having that again! I quickly rolled over and hovering above her, trapping her body beneath me. She's so warm.

"I've told you before, Bella," I said in husky and playful tone. I couldn't resist teasing her again. "You are a bad liar."

She blinked several times and seemed disoriented.

I smiled and gave her a chaste kiss.

Bella smiled on my lips and played with the hair on the nape of my neck. "Do you know we can't do things like this in the 16th century?"

Huh?

I arched my back a little and smirked. "Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh," she said to me. "A man who has intention to court a lady will meet the lady's family to get to know each other. If the man told the lady's father his intention, he is allowed to spend the night in the lady's room. But, they were separated by a bundling board and the lady's ankles will be tied up with a fabric rope so they couldn't do anything inappropriate."

A bundling board?

Seriously?

I raised my eyebrows. "How do you know all of this?"

Bella grinned. "I'm an editor, remember?"

Oh right!

I chuckled and looked over my bed. I couldn't imagine if I was living in the 16th century and had to deal with that kind of board with this temptress in my bed. Well, thank GOD it's 21st century now. I turned my head to her and smirked. The urge to give her a proper kiss intensified. "Well, I don't see any bundling board here so I assume we could do this." In one swift movement, I leaned down and captured her lips with mine in a deep kiss.

Bella kissed me back automatically and I could feel her warm body under mine. Her scent slowly clouded my brain and as if she could read my mind, Bella pulled me closer and deepened our kiss. GOD, I really love this girl! Our bodies were molded together and my brain slowly turned hazy and wanton. We were both kissing passionately until we had to break apart for air, but I couldn't let go of her. I started to kiss her jaw, her neck and her collarbone and my brain was full with lust.

Without thinking, I pulled her into sitting position. We were both panting while Bella wrapped her hands around my neck and my hands started to roam onto her back. Bella looked at me with dark eyes and she sneaked her hands under my T-shirt. I hissed when her warm hands touched my bare skin. I wanted her!

"Bella," I murmured. I kissed her neck again, couldn't hold my desire any longer. "So beautiful..."

I started to kiss her collarbone and every part of her exposed skin. This girl is mine!

"Edward, stop!"

No.

I can't.

I have to make you mine!

"Edward, please," she begged me.

But, hearing her plea only fueled my already raging desire and lust. I couldn't stop myself to kiss her and love her. Suddenly Bella grabbed my face with her hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I looked at her with eyes full of want and lust.

"Bella...I need you," I whispered desperately.

Bella shook her head gently and clutching my head tightly. "Listen to your heartbeat. Will you regret this later?"

Will I regret this later?

I looked into her eyes and reality hit me. I couldn't imagine if I take her now. I will hurt her so deeply. Although I will marry her, but I realized my fiancée was still a virgin. I was so lucky to have her. I exhaled when I could control myself and fell onto the bed on my back. Bella did the same as I did and she was still breathing hard. I looked over to the ceiling and tried to calm myself. I almost lost myself tonight.

"I'm sorry," Bella and I said in the same time and burst out laughing.

I looked at her and smiled. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

She smiled grimly. "It's okay, really."

I nodded and turned my body to face her. Alright! I think this is the right time to talk about my plan and maybe ask her about what happened earlier. "Will you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Her smile disappeared. Oh, I don't think this is going to be good. Bella sighed, hugging a pillow and turned to face me. "Promise me you're not going to get mad."

"I promise," I blurted out. Anything so I could know what's going on inside her head.

She looked into my eyes. "I met Riley today."

I went rigid. I knew it! I knew it was him! I narrowed my eyes. "What did he do to you? I swear if he hurt you, I'll-"

"He didn't do anything, Edward," she cut him. "Well, at least not physically."

Not physically?

So, that means it's something to do with verbal?

What could that pathetic guy say to Bella? My eyes tightened. "What did he say to you, then?"

She frowned a little. "Nothing personal."

Back to square one!

And I thought our communication is getting better. I stroked her cheek. "Please, love, we've made a compromise to talk like two adults. Did you back out from your own words?"

She sighed. I got her!

"He...was amazed that you chose me."

Uh-huh.

"And?" I pressed her to continue. There must be something else.

Bella clutched her pillow tighter. "Apparently we were working at the same office."

"What?" I raised my voice unconsciously.

She glanced at me and gave me a weak smile. "You promised that you're not going to get mad."

Oh yeah, right. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took deep breaths to calm myself. There must be another thing on why Bella and Riley could end in the same office. I didn't think he really stalked her. But, what is it had to do with her crying earlier? Did Riley do...something to her?

I looked at Bella again and tried my best to stay calm. "But, he never took advantage of you at the office, right?"

I really hope not.

She shook her head. "No. I've always found my way to escape." I breathed the sigh of relief internally. "Today I was so caught up with my work I would have missed lunch if you haven't texted me."

I frowned. "Bella..." She always does that if she was caught up with her work. But...wait! She said something about missing lunch and Riley. What happened here? I narrowed my eyes. "What's with you skipping lunch and Riley?"

Bella grimaced. "I sort of spent my lunch with him."

I clenched my fist unconsciously. "You what?" Did she accept his invitation?

"I know, I know," she raised her hands. "But, I didn't even eat. I've lost my appetite," she said to me.

Well, that's good! I exhaled and rolled again to my back. "I never knew he was working in the same office as yours. How come I haven't seen him?" This is getting weird.

"He is working at the same company as mine, but, not in Seattle," Bella's voice was faltered in the end.

I turned my head to her sharply. "What?"

Bella was getting nervous. "He was working at one of the company's offices in New York."

So, he's in New York. But, what is he doing here in Seattle? I narrowed my eyes again. Did he really stalk Bella? "And what is his intention in Seattle?" I hoped the 'stalking' part was not the answer.

She clutched the pillow again. "My company is going to open new offices in New York and England. Riley is here to help my bosses to choose the candidates," she bit her lip.

Alright! That was better than knowing he was stalking her. But, these candidates...why would Riley speak to Bella privately about that? Could it be...And suddenly everything was clear to me. Bella is one of the candidates!

"And...do you know who the candidates are?" I asked her cautiously without removing my gaze from her.

Bella nodded weakly and her eyes turned sad. My heart clenched.

I turned my body to face her again and scooted closer to her. I caressed her cheek and staring to her sad eyes. "Are you one of the candidates, Bella?"

Bella trembled and nodded again, this time tears were fall again to her cheek.

My face softened and I rested her head on my chest. She sobbed again in my embrace. "Shh, it's alright, love. Please, don't cry."

"I don't want us to be apart," she said to me.

My heart swelled with hope. Could it be she realizes her love for me? I kissed her hair. "We'll never be apart."

Bella raised her head and looked at me. "But, what about your job at the hospital? I can't let you risk everything for me."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. Did she not know me at all? "Bella, every hospital needs a doctor and my hours are qualified enough to apply to a bigger hospital." I cupped her face with my hand. "And you are wrong, my love. I'll risk everything to be with you." At this moment, I remembered about my intentions to tell her about the scholarship, but I pushed away that thought. It could wait. Bella needs me now!

"Really?" she asked me in small voice.

I smiled. "Yes, really. Now, go back to sleep. You're tired, Bella."

She nodded and leaned again to my chest. I hummed the same melody for a moment when Bella whispered, "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"The melody...it's beautiful."

Not as beautiful as you, I added mentally. It was just a song I composed for her when I pictured her sleeping in my bed for the first time. I guessed it was more like a lullaby for her. I chuckled when I remember that moment. "Thank you, love. It's a lullaby."

"A lullaby?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes."

It was more than just a lullaby for me. I kissed her hair and murmured, "It's Bella's Lullaby."

* * *

I stayed awake after Bella is fell asleep. I was thinking hard, actually. What will I do with my scholarship? I have been waiting for this opportunity, but I also couldn't picture if I had to live apart with Bella if she had to go to New York or England. I couldn't do that. Not again. Should I drop it off and follow Bella wherever she go? I knew Bella loves her job with all her heart and she will not pass this opportunity either. I also knew we didn't talk much about the next step of our unique relationship, but she must have known I will marry her no matter what happened. Maybe that was what makes her so sad earlier because she couldn't live apart from me. Was it because she realized her love for me?

The next morning went uneventful..well...not really that uneventful. I carried Bella's bag to her...car or truck or whatever...and smiled to her. I wished her good luck for the day and turned around to walk to my own car when suddenly she stopped me.

"What is it, love?" I asked her curiously.

"I forgot something," she said to me with twinkle in her brown eyes and my heart almost stopped.

I blinked. "Yes?"

Before I could think, she pulled me down and kissed me hard on my lips before leaned away and opened the truck's door. I stood there in a daze while she was grinning and turned the engine on.

"Have a nice day, Edward," she said to me before she drove from the garage.

"Okay," I said to her, still completely in daze.

She grinned before her truck slowly made its way out to the main road. I blinked again several times and shook my head. "Wow!" Really, that girl is amazing!

And now, here I am sitting on the employee's lounge because I couldn't concentrate. Not only because Bella's morning kiss and it still made me shiver, but also because of the dilemma I felt with my decision. I didn't tell Bella about the scholarship yet especially after she broke down last night. Her office's decision was not final yet while mine is already did. What should I do?

The door suddenly cracked open and I saw Dr. Gerandy got in into the room. He sat on the couch next to mine and leaned his head to the couch with his eyes closed. I wrinkled my nose from the smell of anesthesia.

"Hard day?" I asked him.

He chuckled and opened his eyes. He looked into my eyes. "Just the same. I swear those people never pay enough attention to their health anymore."

I laughed lightly. Well, I think I know where Eric Yorkie got the statements from.

"How about you? Hard day too?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Not really. I just need some times to think."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So, how are things with Bella?"

I laughed shakily. I knew he was going to ask that. "She's good. We're good. Our communication is getting better."

"That's good." And then, he smiled. "I heard about your scholarship, by the way."

I smiled timidly. "I'm sure you've heard about that."

Dr. Gerandy patted my shoulder. "Congratulations, Edward. You deserve it."

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"Have you decided which college you will take?" he asked me again and my heart sank a little.

Honestly, I didn't think about that much. I couldn't decide with Bella's hanging condition either. If she transferred to New York, I probably could think another way with my scholarship. But, what if she moved to London? I couldn't stay here while waiting until my degree is over. I didn't think I will survive that long.

"Edward?"

I sighed and smiled timidly. "No, I haven't decided it yet. There are lots of things that I need to settle with Bella first."

"Ah, Bella," he smirked. "I understand. She must be proud of you for the scholarship.

I grimaced. "I haven't told her about that."

Dr. Gerandy raised his eyebrows. "You haven't?"

I shook my head.

He sighed. "Well, I'm sure you know how to tell her."

Yeah, I hope so too.

And then, his pager went off and he rolled his eyes. "Duty calls. See you later, Edward. Say hi to Bella for me."

I nodded and he patted my shoulder before rose from the couch and got out from the room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. What should I do now? I repeated that question over and over again in my head. I was sure Bella still had to deal with Riley in her office and I had to find a way to make her feel better so I could tell her. But, how could I make her feel better? A date maybe?

I pursed my lips. Well, that was not a bad idea. There was only one thing matter, though. My schedule. I groaned again and looked again to the employee's schedule on the wall. Damn! I have to stay late in ER on the weekend. I scratched my head. Or maybe I could change my shift? I took deep breath and got out from employee's room to find Dr. Gerandy. I spotted him in the front desk and quickly approached him.

"Doctor, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him.

He put his chart down and nodded.

We walked for a moment before I turned around to face him. "Can I switch my schedule for the weekend so I can have a day off?"

Dr. Gerandy's eyebrows shot up. "Changing your shift again? It's too much, Edward. I don't think I can do that for you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"Please..." I begged him. I almost released the power of my puppy dog eyes, but I decided it won't work anyway. "I want to take Bella for a date. Since her return from the hospital, I haven't spent more time with her. Please..." Well, last night was count, but I wanted to do something special for her.

He raised his eyebrows and then he sighed. "Alright, but just this once. I can't do that again next time. You need to stay for the night today and you will have your day off tomorrow."

My eyes lit up and he chuckled. "You're welcome, Edward. Have fun with Bella."

I grinned and thanked him before I went back to the employee's room. I pulled out my phone and opened my phone book to search for Bella's office number. I pressed the dial button and it rang few times before a woman's voice greeted on the other line.

"Good morning. This is Seattle Publishing, may I help you?"

I cleared my throat. "Good morning. May I speak with Bella Swan, please?"

"May I know your name, sir?"

"Edward Cullen," I answered her.

"Please, hold a moment, Mr. Cullen."

And then, I heard a hold tune before I could hear Bella's beautiful voice.

"Bella Swan. May I help you?"

"Are you sure this is Bella Swan?" I said immediately and grinned to myself. "Because your voice is way too much sexier than my fiancée." It was easier for me to tease her now. It was almost like breathing.

Bella chuckled nervously. "Hi, Edward."

I smiled. "Hello, love" I greeted her. "Busy?"

"Not really. I just had a meeting with my author to discuss the final draft. Finally I had some free time this weekend. Why are you calling me in my office?"

Huh. Nice question there. "Just curious," I blurted out. Did she say she will have some free time this weekend? That would be perfect!

"Hmmm...speaking of free time, how about going on a date with me?" I asked her cautiously. Honestly, I've never asked her on a date properly before.

"A date?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

Of course I am. "Yes, of course. I haven't escorted you properly. The previous dates were horrible, for your part. I want to make it up to you. So, what do you say?"

She didn't answer me at first and I waited nervously. What if she said no?

"Bella?" I called her and held my breath.

"Um...yes, of course. Okay."

I exhaled unconsciously and chuckled. "Alright. I also want to tell you that I'll spend the night in the hospital so I'll be home tomorrow and we'll have our date after lunch. How's that?" As much as I wanted to stay with Bella either in her bed or mine, but I couldn't do that tonight.

"Sure," she answered me in monotone voice.

I sighed. I knew she was disappointed. "Believe me, Bella. I'd rather spend my night next to you too, but I need to take this shift so we could spend our time together tomorrow." And I really hope she could understand my hectic schedule in the future.

"I know," she said in low voice.

"Don't stay late, alright? I love you."

There was a pause for a moment and I was hoping she will tell me she loves me too. "Come home soon," she finally said lovingly.

Could it be she will be missing me as much as I missing her tonight? "I will." And that was all that I could say before I pressed the end button.

I worked hard all night long and went home at 5 in the morning. I opened my front door and quickly walked into Bella's door. My breath hitched in my throat when I realized she wasn't in her room. Where is she? I walked to my room and stopped dead on my feet when I opened my door and saw Bella curled up under the comforter in my bed. I smiled widely. She did miss me.

I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before I changed my clothes and lay down next to Bella. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm home, love."

I watched her closely before my eyes began to droop.

* * *

I didn't know how long I felt asleep when I felt someone moved next to me. Between my clouded thoughts, I was aware of Bella's presence and I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Don't go. Stay," I mumbled.

And then, I felt she stroked my hair and I leaned into her touch. I loved it when she did that. "I just want to make you breakfast and do the laundry before we go for our date," she whispered.

Ah, our date. I smiled and opened my eyes sleepily. I stared into her brown eyes and I wish that was the first thing I saw every morning for the rest of my life. "We're going on a date."

Bella chuckled. "Yes, we are. Now, go back to sleep. You're still tired."

I nodded and sleep caught me fast.

I woke up when I felt the sun rays hit my face in full force. I looked over at my phone to see the time and it read 10.30 am. I quickly got up from my bed and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. Bella was eating her breakfast when I got there. I kissed her forehead briefly before I ate my breakfast too next to her and took my shower afterwards.

I heard the rustling voices from Bella's room when I got out from the bathroom and I smiled to myself. Bella was probably preparing herself for our date. I decided to wear blue shirt, dark coat and dark trousers for my date with Bella. I was thinking where I should take Bella when I tried to tame my wild hair. Between the choices to take her to expensive places, I decided just to take her to a bookstore, the museum and ended in the local park.

I got out from my room and knocked Bella's door. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"In a minute," she answered me.

Alright! I walked to the living room and sat on the couch, waiting Bella to come out. When she did, I rose from the couch and my breath almost stopped. My eyes widened. Bella wore deep blue shirt and a knee-length skirt with flat shoes. The blue shirt made her skin more glowing. She looked innocent and adorable at the same time.

And then, she looked over to her clothes and smiled sheepishly. "I'll go change now."

Huh? What?

She must have thought my silence was because she didn't dress right. Silly girl!

I quickly stood in front of her, blocking her way. "Silly girl. You look beautiful."

She chewed her bottom lip. "Really?"

I rolled my eyes. Do we have to deal with that kind of question again? "Of course, silly. Come on, let's get going."

We walked hand in hand to the apartment garage and I guided her to the Aston Martin. This was the second time for me riding in this car with Bella after our dinner with my parents.

"The Aston Martin?" she asked me and her eyebrows shot up.

I grinned. "It's a special occasion. Of course, I'll ride with this one."

I opened the door for her and waited until she settled on her seat before I walked around the car and opened the driver's door. Bella buckled her seatbelt after I did the same and revved the engine.

"I wonder what you'd do to this car if you don't have any special occasions for a long time," she said to me.

I smirked. "The car stays in the garage, but I always check the machine regularly. You'll never know when you'll have a special occasion."

"Uh-huh."

I drove swiftly from the garage and from the corner of my eyes, I could see she looked at me when we were out from the apartment complex. "Where are we going?" Bella asked me.

I grinned. "It's a surprise."

I drove us to a bookstore and no, it was not the one where the book launching was held. It was another bookstore, also in town. I browsed some books with Bella. Sometimes cracking jokes to one another and finally she bought two books while I bought five books. Our next stop was at the museum. Bella only shook her head, but she didn't complain. Instead she kept hold my hand during our visit in the museum and my heart felt warm. After spending time in the museum, I took her to lunch in a fancy restaurant. I knew Bella won't like it, but this was my time to make a special date for her. And to my surprise, she didn't protest.

We finally spent our afternoon at the park. We sat on the bench and she cuddled next to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she leaned to my chest. I kissed her hair and inhaled her strawberry scent. We didn't talk much, just enjoying our time together. I looked over to the people around us and thinking.

This was my turning point in my relationship with Bella and also the turning point of my life. Which way that I should choose? Should I decline the scholarship and moved away with Bella if she did have to move or stay here until I finished my degree and moved to New York or England to stay forever with Bella?

Whatever my choices are, I knew all of them will end up with Bella and she was all that matters to me now.

* * *

**Yes, we are waiting for Rob and Kristen's other projects; Bel Ami, Water for Elephants and On the Road this year. And of course, Breaking Dawn Part I :)**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review :)**


	21. The Gala

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews, especially to agnesdaniella - makasih, ya neng ^^**

**Thank you to my beta, chovypappy :)  
**

**This is chapter 21.**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter 21**

**The Gala**

I could say I had the best weekend after the date with Bella. I spent the rest of my day off with her, cooking and mostly cleaning the apartment. I didn't talk about my scholarship and neither with Bella. She never talked about her impending transfer anymore, but I knew the day will come when the decision is made. Bella is a smart girl. I knew her boss is not stupid...well...I hope it was her other boss, not that creepy Mrs. Cope. I've been thinking about other scenario. What if I rolled my master degree in New York or England? In that case, we could still be together. But, I knew I need to find a suitable hospital for that and have my recommendation to transfer my scholarship.

In Monday after I got home, I started to look for the suitable hospitals for me in New York or England. Bella went home one hour after I started to search for hospitals and colleges from the internet. She kissed my cheek lightly and my heart felt warm. I smiled and kissed her. "Welcome home, love," I greeted her.

Bella smiled. Although she looked tired, but her eyes lit up when she saw me. "Hi, Edward." And then, she looked over to my laptop and furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

I smiled and turned my head back to my laptop. "I was searching for some hospitals in New York or England, love." It's already become a habit for me to call her that way and Bella didn't seem to mind either.

She frowned. "Edward, you don't have to do that for me."

I sighed and looked at her brown eyes. My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean by that?"

Bella chewed her bottom lip and something strange stirred inside of me. This is not the time to think that way, Edward. I blinked several times to control my silly hormones.

She looked down to her hands. "I already felt bad to make you move from Seattle. I mean...I know you love your job, but to move across the country or across the ocean just to be with me? It's...crazy."

Crazy?

Wow! She didn't know I had a crazy plan to move in with Charlie if my dad didn't want to come back to Forks. Not to mention my scheme to find a job here so I could be with her. Bella didn't know that yet, but I was sure she will know when the time comes and I hope she knew it from me.

I smirked and caressed her cheek. "Bella, look at me, please."

She slowly raised her head and I couldn't resist not to kiss her. Her lips were so warm and I moaned lightly when she knotted her fingers to my hair. GOD, I really love it when she did that. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead to hers. "Love, I can't live apart from you. Not anymore. And I'm sure you feel the same way."

She never said 'I love you' to me, but somehow I could feel her love through our kisses or from the way she looked at me and touched me. Bella looked at me with sad eyes. "But, still...it's unfair for you."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Believe me, love. I've been through a lot when it comes to the 'unfair' department. Besides, moving to another hospital is not a big deal. Don't worry."

She smiled and nodded.

But, our short conversation on Monday evening is not helping much for me. I knew I had to talk with the head of the hospital about this. The next day, after checking my patients, I made my appointment to see the professor. He gave me time after lunch and now...here I am inside his office.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?" he asked me warmly.

I smiled timidly. "Thank you for your time, Professor. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

He smiled. "No, it's alright, Doctor. I can tell you want to tell me something...maybe about your scholarship?"

I grimaced mentally. He was better than me in reading someone's thoughts. I cleared my throat. "Um...yes, Professor. Well, I've been thinking recently and I have some options for my master education."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "Go on."

I took a deep breath. "Is it possible to transfer my education to New York or maybe...England?"

He looked at me curiously. "New York or England? Why do you choose both places among others?"

I blushed slightly. It's not a common thing for doctors to talk about their private lives, but I didn't have much choice right now. "Um...my fiancée will be transferred to New York or England, sir. But, there's no final decision yet. I just want to know if that was possible."

He pursed his lips. "Fiancee, eh?"

I blushed again.

He chuckled. "Well, first of all congratulations to your engagement, Doctor. I'm looking forward to see her at the gala this Saturday."

I blinked. "Gala, Professor?" Oh, I knew very much about this event. The annual event held by the hospital with medicine companies or some social service and insurances. It's like the medical department party style. I didn't go to the event last year, but if it was true the Gala held this Saturday, I will definitely go with Bella. My heart swelled with excitement.

"But, that's beside the point," he said again. "You were speaking about transferring your education to New York or England is that correct?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

He smiled knowingly. "As I said before that this scholarship is some kind of contract woth you and this hospital. I must admit, it's quite difficult if you want to transfer your education outside the States."

My heart sank.

He went on. "And mostly it's because you're unmarried."

I blinked. "Pardon me, Professor?"

He folded his arm on the desk. "It's going to take a while to transfer your education to England. But, it will be much easier if you already married and I think that won't be much difficult for you, isn't it? You're engaged after all."

Well, yes literally...but our engagement is not like the normal engagement.

My conversation with the head of the hospital only made me confused. What should I do? But, Mother Nature seemed not in my side because I was so busy in the next two days and every time I went home, Bella is already asleep. My new patient really needs my assistance after his surgery. In Wednesday morning when I want to talk to Bella, she left early because she said she had much work to do. I contemplated to tell her about my scholarship when we both were coming home from our work.

I was busy checking my patient's condition from the chart in the main hall when I heard someone called my name.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen."

I froze. I turned my head to see Mia Smith, one of the nurses in the ER, smiled at me. She has dark hair, olive eyes and she was very attractive. And of course, she is one of the nurses who tried so many ways to take me out since I worked here.

I smiled timidly. "Good morning, Miss Smith."

She giggled seductively and I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Hard day, Doctor?" she asked me and stood closer to me.

I took one step back and nodded. "You can say that. I have a very serious patient."

"You deserve to take a break, Doctor. Perhaps a gala event will relax your tight muscles," she said again and put her hand on my shoulder.

I chuckled lightly and moved away from her. "No, thank you, Miss Smith. Even though if I did want to go, I will go with my fiancée."

Her face fell.

I smirked. "Have a nice day, Miss."

I turned away and let out a huge breath. GOD! That was really a way to ruin my day.

I started to walk to the nurse desk and found two nurses with blond and red hair giggled at each other when they saw me coming to their direction. I nodded sharply. "Ladies, do you mind if I stay here a while?"

The blond one smirked. "Of course not, Doctor. It's a pleasure for us and maybe we could give you pleasure too."

I raised my eyebrows. Seriously? How could this hospital employ this kind of nurse? Unbelievable!

I returned to study my chart, ignoring those silly nurses and I quickly forgot my surroundings. I didn't know how long I look over to my chart when I heard Dr. Gerandy's voice.

"Dr. Cullen, there's someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?" I answered him almost automatically.

"Well, I don't know, but she's brunette and beautiful."

I froze.

Brunette and beautiful?

There is only one person in my entire life that could fit into the category.

I turned my head and I saw Dr. Gerandy stood in the end of the hall with...Bella. I immediately forgot what I was doing and put my chart immediately.

"Bella!"

My heart burst in my chest. Bella is visiting me. Here Oh, I really hope this is not a dream.

I quickly approached her and hugged her tightly for a moment. Bella laughed lightly and patted my back. I leaned away from my embrace and looked at her brown eyes. "I'm so happy to see you. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be at work?" I was sure I was happier than the time when my dad told me we were going back to Forks.

She chuckled. "Slow down. I have an extra day off. Mr. Banner gave it to me. So, I brought you lunch," she raised her other hand which hold the take out bags.

She brought me lunch. Could this day turn any good? I looked over the take outs and I raised my eyebrows. "Chinese for lunch?" I remember brought her Chinese too to her office, but it was for dinner time. But, hey...Chinese, Mexican even Italian...I can take it as long as she's here with me.

"Hmmmm..." she tapped her chin and looked at me. "That's alright if you don't want to eat it. I'll have lunch by myself in our apartment." And she turned around from me.

Wait!

What?

She must be misunderstood about my reaction earlier. She thought that I didn't like what she brought for me. Hell, even if she only brought me nachos, I will still going to eat it.

I quickly grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her around to face me. "No, no, no. I won't let you get out of here that easily, Miss Swan," I could feel my eyes glinted. I took the take out bags from her hand. "Let's have lunch, shall we?" I asked again and offered my arm to her.

Bella chuckled and put her hand in my arm. My heart skipped a beat when she touched me.

I guided her to the employee's lounge where I spend my time if I needed a break and I remember talking a lot with Dr, Gerandy in this room too, but I didn't think Bella needto know about that. I told her about the room which it used for letting the stress go after a long surgery or an emergency situation. I also told her about spending my time here after assisting Dr. Gerandy in one of his surgeries. The one when I learnt I couldn't save everyone.

"It was the most stressful moment in my job as long as I worked here," I resumed my story without mentioning the 'couldn't save everyone' part.

We sat next to each other with empty bags in front of us after finishing our lunch and I wish Bella could do this with me every day. But, of course her boss will never give another day off in the future.

And speaking of day off, it made me curious. "So, Mr. Banner gave you a day off?"

She nodded. "And another two days. It's up to me when I'll use it."

What? Three days off?

Oh man, that's heaven...but, then I remember Dr. Gerandy told me I couldn't switch my schedule for a while. Damn! I sighed and took her hand. I played with the promise ring in Bella's finger. Three days off and I couldn't even spend it with her.

"Edward, what is it?"

I smiled timidly and looked at her. "I wish I could spend those two days with you, love. But, I can't ask for any day offs right now. Apparently I've messed up some of my schedules," I grinned sheepishly.

She frowned. "Is it because you changed your shift often?"

I sighed and nodded glumly. As much as I wanted to lie, Bella will find out about that.

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you tell me that? I won't mind if you can't spend your time with me that often."

Is she kidding me? I messed up my schedule just because I wanted to spend my time with her. I chuckled darkly. "Are you joking, Bella? I would rather stay in this hospital for two entire days just to have one day off with you."

Bella blinked and smiled glumly. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Was there something else that she wants to say to me? Is it about the 'candidate' thing? I shivered slightly. If her boss transferred her to England, what could I do? I couldn't leave her, but I couldn't ask her to stay here with me either.

_You can ask her to marry you, silly._ My stupid brain told me and I shivered slightly.

The prospect of Bella becoming my wife sent thrill to my whole body and then an idea popped in my brain. Maybe I could ask her to marry me in the gala.

_Well, that's great, Cullen. But, explain to me again about your current relationship status? How could you ask her to marry you if she didn't tell you that she loves you? _You know, sometimes my silly brain could give me a headache.

I sighed. I will think about that later. "Did Mr. Banner tell you anything else?" I asked her as a distraction.

She gaped at me. "Are you sure you can't read me, Edward?"

See? I know she wants to say something. "I can't," I assured her. "I just know you better."

Bella seemed nervous and begun to play with the hem of her loose shirt. Alright, I guess this is serious. I put my finger in her chin and lifted up her face to look at me. I stared deep into her brown eyes. "What is it, Bella?" I asked her softly.

Bella stared at my eyes at a moment and sighed. "He told me about the-"

"Hey, Cullen. Did you hear about the gala dinner?"

Oh great! Way to ruin the moment, Yorkie. I rolled my eyes and leaned back to my chair.

Eric blinked several times when he saw Bella and my eyes narrowed slightly. He even already had the plan to hit on my fiancée. Let's see about that!

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry there, Cullen. I didn't know you had visitor." And then, he extended his hand to Bella. "Hi, I'm Eric Yorkie."

Bella raised her hand gingerly and shook Eric's hand. He grinned while Bella grimaced. I almost rolled my eyes. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan. Edward's-"

"Fiancée," I interjected. I couldn't take his flirting with Bella any longer.

As I predicted, Eric looked shock and quickly took his hand back. I wrapped my arm to Bella's shoulders and I could feel she relax under my embrace. Um, what was that he talking about? Oh yes, the gala.

"I've heard about that gala from some annoying nurses and one of them asking me to go. Of course, I know and I'll go with my fiancée," I said again. I couldn't tell them I knew about the event from the head of the hospital. Bella will get suspicious.

Eric grimaced. "I'm sure you will. So, you're going?"

Seriously? Did he have to ask the question? I raised my eyebrows. "Didn't you hear what I said? Of course, I'll go and I'll be there with Bella."

"Okay," Eric nodded and turned to Bella again. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Swan. See you later, Cullen." He turned around and got out from the room.

Ha! Serves you right!

I grinned to myself.

"What was that?" Bella asked me. Apparently she knew something is going on during our conversation earlier.

I chuckled. "That's Eric, one of the nurses in ER. He was about to flirt with you. He didn't know you're my fiancée." Well, he knew I have fiancée, but he never really met with Bella personally. The prospect to have Bella in my arm as my date for the gala made me giddy. Finally, I could shut down all those annoying nurses and doctors.

"How could you know so fast?"

I shrugged. "Some people are easy to read, some people need to take a move before I could read them and..." I looked at her deeply. "One person I couldn't read at all."

Bella's eyes seemed unfocused and she cleared her throat. I smiled triumphantly. I still felt elated I could do that to her.

"And this..Gala..dinner? What is it?" she asked again.

"It's an annual event at the hospital. Mostly reward parties for our partners like the medicine company or some social service and insurances. They held the gala last year, but I didn't attend it."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Then who's going to run this hospital if all the staff are going to the gala?"

I laughed lightly. Well, it's a very observative question. "Not all of us are going, love. Only a staff which already served more than two years or with high hours here. But, it's still an option, though."

"But, last year-"

"Yes, I know what you're going to ask. Last year I was assisting most of Dr. Gerandy's surgery. That's why I could attend it, but I didn't go."

"I see."

Alright! It's time for me to become the real gentleman.

"So," I said to her and took both of her hands. I looked at her and smiled. "Will you go with me to the gala?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Not fair. I didn't use the eyes effect when I asked you to the book launching."

We both grimaced to the memories. That was the worst day for our relationship, but I quickly composed myself.

"Bella, you have absolutely had no idea what you did to me at that time. I nearly passed out when you asked me to go with you. You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask me to go somewhere with you. But, that's not we're talking about now. So, what your answer will be?"

She bit her lip. "Is this gala involved...dancing?"

I raised my eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh. After all these months, she still dreads dancing.

Bella frowned. "That's not funny."

I slowed down my laughter and looked at her. "Of course, there will be dancing. But, don't worry I'll have excuses to hold you all night long." And that was one of the greatest excuses, I might add.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temple. She looked at me shyly. "Alright. I'll go with you."

Yes!

I grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you, love. So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Bella furrowed her eyebrows and seemed to think again. I knew this time it was serious and I really hope I could come home early to find out about that.

"Bella?"

She blinked several times and smiled. "I think I just go home and wait for you in our apartment. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Dinner? Well, I really loved her cooking and I tried to remember the names of the food when I come up with one name. Bella told me once that it took a while for her to cook this food, but I really like it. I ran my hand to my hair nervously. Did she willingly cook for me even though it will take her a while for that?

"Um...I really like your enchilada. Can I have those for dinner?" I asked sheepishly and I could feel my cheeks get warmer.

Bella giggled and kissed my flushed cheek. Oh, hell is going to freeze. "Of course, silly. See you at home."

I grinned happily and kissed her cheek back. "Thank you, love."

Bella stayed a while until the lunch time is over and we cleaned up the room together. I walked her to her truck and I gave her a goodbye kiss. I watched her drove from the parking lot before I returned to the main hall. Dr. Gerandy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat when I arrived and I just rolled my eyes.

"Happy, Edward?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Surely, you can tell about that."

He laughed lightly and I smiled. I nudged his shoulder playfully. "Thank you for helping Bella. I'm sure she had a hard time finding me earlier."

Dr. Gerandy nodded and grinned. "I'm looking forward to see you both at the gala."

I rolled my eyes once again.

* * *

As much as I wanted to go home, but apparently I couldn't do that. I went home late at night and Bella greeted me with her enchilada. I ate my dinner happily and asked her about her day, but she insisted that I should take my rest. The next day was the same. I went home at 10 pm with Bella sleeping on the couch.

As the day progressed, I was also felt nervous. I knew I had to make my decision soon for my scholarship, but what professor said was true. It could be easier asking for transfer if I was married. Marrying Bella is always been my dream and I became for what I am now mostly because of her. I didn't want to look like I forced her to marry me, but at least if we did get married, it will be easier for both of us. I don't want to push her into the physical step yet if she's not ready even if she already my wife.

Bella seemed to sense my anxiety and she asked me somewhere at lunch time about that, but I told her nothing is wrong. In Saturday afternoon, we were both getting ready for the event. I went to my room after Bella said she will prepare for the gala. Because this was a formal event, I will wear my black tux. I looked briefly to the black box of my family engagement ring and I took a deep breath. With one determination, I took the small box and put it on my pocket. I just tamed my hair a little and checked myself on the mirror before I got out from my room. I still heard rustling voices from Bella's room. She probably still is preparing herself. I knew Bella isn't very fond with this kind of occasion, but I knew she has to get used to it. If someday her bosses promoted her to a higher position, she will be invited to several galmorous event. She couldn't be junior editor forever. She is too smart for that position.

I waited patiently in the living room, but as the clock ticking, I knew we need to get going soon. I took a deep breath and walked to her bedroom door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Bella, are you ready?"

"Yes," she answered immediately.

Moments later, the door opened and I stopped breathing. GOD, how could you create such a beauty in one person? I will gladly go back and forth from heaven to earth just to see this beautiful girl in front of me. And the most thrilling part is...she's mine.

I cleared my throat."Wow...Bella, you look...absolutely...beautiful," I said breathless. It's a miracle I could say something coherent right now.

She smiled sheepishly. "Y-you too," she stuttered.

Huh?

Did she nervous?

Was it because of me or this gala?

Well, there's no time for that right now. "Alright. Let's get going, shall we?" I offered my arm and she took it gladly.

We walked to the garage and before I guided her to the black car, Bella said to me, "The Aston Martin?"

I chuckled and kissed the back of her hand, as a reward for knowing me so well. "You know me too well, Miss."

I opened the door for her and closed it after Bella settled in her seat. I drove swiftly from the garage with a comfortable silence between us. I glanced briefly to Bella. Whatever happens, I will ask her to marry me tonight and I will explain my situation to her so she could understand. The thought of she's willingly to go with me tonight calmed my nervousness. At least, that is my bonus point not to make her shock after I proposed to her.

"I know you're not fond with special occasions, but I'm really grateful that you decided to come with me," I said to her when we reached the highway and I sped little faster. We were almost late.

Bella smiled. "I need to get used to that sooner or later. If my bosses promoted me to the higher position, I'll be working with at least famous authors and I'm sure their book launching will be a festive."

Clever girl! She already knew about that and my heart swelled with pride.

I chuckled. "Of course, they will."

We didn't speak again after that and I was getting nervous when we were getting closer to the venue. Please GOD, whatever happens tonight, just don't make her run away from me.

Finally, we're arrived at a convention hall. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella's eyes widened when she saw the venue. It was a huge dome and some people were seen getting out from their car and valets were driving the car away.

I drove my car to the front of the building and glared to the valet when I gave him my car key as a silent sign he should treat my car carefully. Bella and I walked with our arms linked to each other and suddenly I was greeted by some of my colleagues in the hospital, including Dr. Gerandy and Eric. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Eric's date. Apparently Mia already had her second plan. The nurse couple greeted us shyly and Mia looked at Bella with a slight jealousy in her eyes. I, of course, introduced Bella's my fiancée and not like all men who feel embarrassed about that, I was happy and proud to have Bella by my side.

I noticed some of the nurses too. Their flirting acts were gone when they saw me next to Bella. Some of them were genuinely happy about our relationship, but the others were glaring at Bella and looking at her from head to toe as to compare Bella to them. I scowled.

I sensed her weariness and I guided her to the food stall. We ate our food properly and took our drink before the head of the hospital gave his speech.

"May I have your attention, please?"

Bella and I turned our heads to the podium and I saw the head of the hospital stood behind the microphone. I swallowed hard remembering our last conversation.

"Thank you for your attendance in the gala. I, as the head of the hospital, wish you all a very humble thank you. Thank you for your partnership, you assistance to our patients and of course...for the insurance."

Some people giggled while Bella and I rolled our eyes.

"This night is a special night, not all of us as medical workers have the privilege to attend such an event. This is our night. So, please enjoy it ladies and gentleman."

All the guests clapped their hands, including me and Bella. A soft melody was heard from the speaker and I grinned. This was the time.

"You promise me a dance, Bella."

She rolled her eyes. "No, you promise to hold me all night."

Is that so? Well, I could take care of that. I smirked and leaned down to her ear. Her scent clouded my thoughts for a while before I could focus back in reality. "That's a deal. Besides, I can continue to hold you in the bed."

Bella gasped slightly and I chuckled. I led her to the dance floor and turned around to face her. I wrapped my arm to her waist while my other hand held hers. We stared at each other deeply and I leaned down to give her a soft kiss. I rested my forehead to hers. GOD, I love her so much!

"You are so beautiful tonight," I said softly. A small smile crept in the corner of my lips.

She raised her eyebrows. "Just tonight?"

I chuckled. Very impressive. "Let me rephrase, then. You are so beautiful and not just tonight."

Bella pursed her lips. "That's better."

We both laughed and fell silent again.

I guess it's now or never!

I sighed and looked at her eyes. "Bella, I want to ask you something."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Ask me what, Edward?"

Alright! This is it! I looked at her deeply. "Bella, I know we're just acquaintances for couple months even though we're already knew each other since our childhood, but, I love you, Bella. So much and...I don't know...somehow I feel that...you love me too."

She went rigid and I know there's no turning back now.

"Sometimes when we kissed, I could feel your love surged throughout my body. When we lay in bed together, I've always found myself get closer to you. It seems we have some kind of magnetic pull to each other."

Bella blinked several times, but she still didn't say anything. Did I upset her?

I took a deep breath. "Bella, I just want to ask you one question. Just to make it official and you don't have to answer it right now if you don't want to."

Bella's eyes widened and even though I couldn't read her thoughts, I recognized the stares in her eyes. She knows what is going to happen.

I held her hands and looked at her eyes. "Isabella Swan, will you-"

"Edward!"

I blinked several times and we both turned our heads to see a woman in a red dress smiling at us, well, actually, smiling at me and a shiver ran down on my spine. Oh GOD, what is she doing in here? This is private event. My brain quickly racked for possible scenarios and I almost cursed myself when I realized one thing. Of course, she could be here. Her father owns a medical company back in her home. Damn!

I quickly turned around and grabbed Bella's waist. Whatever happened, I will not let her ruin my night with Bella. She approached us and I could see her beautiful dress and her attractive demeanor. She raised her arms to hug me, but I flinched. The woman's smile disappeared and realized I stood next to her.

She gave Bella a coy smile and looked back to me. "So, you've found her?"

I tightened my hold on Bella's waist. "Yes," I answered sharply.

She sighed. "Don't you want to give me a hug, Edward? We were good friends back in Alaska."

From my peripheral vision, I could see Bella's face went pale and she looked at me sharply. And now, she knew about her.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. I needed to make things clear here. "We're never in terms of good friends. You were hovering me because you think you could keep me as your lovely companion..."

I looked at the woman with coldness in my eyes.

"Tanya."

* * *

**As for my readers who would like to read my Robsten stories, you can find the link on my profile. I posted one more story "New York, New York".**

**As always, please kindly to leave your review so it will encourage me to finish this companion soon and write the sequel. Tee-hee! I know you guys will love that ^^**

**Have a nice weekend, guys ^_^  
**


	22. The Old Acquaintance

**Ah, finally! After fighting to get my writing mojo back, I can update the new chapter :)**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers for your support and your reviews ^^ special thank you to my beta, chovypappy, for letting me bugging her with my chapters ^_^  
**

**A quick snippet of what happened on the last chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously**

I quickly turned around and grabbed Bella's waist. Whatever happened, I will not let her ruin my night with Bella. She approached us and I could see her beautiful dress and her attractive demeanor. She raised her arms to hug me, but I flinched. The woman's smile disappeared and realized I stood next to her.

She gave Bella a coy smile and looked back to me. "So, you've found her?"

I tightened my hold on Bella's waist. "Yes," I answered sharply.

She sighed. "Don't you want to give me a hug, Edward? We were good friends back in Alaska."

From my peripheral vision, I could see Bella's face went pale and she looked at me sharply. And now, she knew about her.

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. I needed to make things clear here. "We're never in terms of good friends. You were hovering me because you think you could keep me as your lovely companion..."

I looked at the woman with coldness in my eyes.

"Tanya."

* * *

**This is chapter 22.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**The Old Acquaintance**

After all these years, I was hoping not to see her again and now here she is standing in front of me and Bella. My hand was still on Bella's waist, hoping I could tell her from my touch that she didn't have to be worry. I didn't remove my eyes from Tanya since I saw her because I wanted to know what is going on in her mind. And as I was fearing, she still has hopes for me.

Tanya smiled timidly and cast a glance at Bella. "And this must be Bella."

"Yes," I answered her without thinking.

Bella didn't say anything, but I could feel she shuddered slightly. Oh, how I wish I could take her away from Tanya right now, but I also didn't want to cause a scene.

"It's so wonderful to see you here, Edward. I was looking for you last year, but you didn't attend the gala. I missed you," Tanya said sweetly.

This was going out of my way and I couldn't wait any longer to get Bella away from her. "Will you excuse us, Tanya?" I tugged Bella's waist tenderly, silently told her to follow me and she did.

We walked out from the huge building and to the corner. Bella still didn't say anything. Is she mad at me?

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her worriedly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that she'll be here," I sighed exasperatedly.

She still didn't say anything and it really made me worry.

"Bella?"

She turned to look at me and I looked at her with pained expression. I was hoping to have a wonderful night, but it was turned to nightmare. Couldn't I do something right for her?

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you were acting strange all day? You knew she was going to come here, didn't you?"

Huh?

"What?" I asked her, shocked and stunned.

"Just tell me the truth, Edward. Naive I may be, but I am not stupid," she spat at me.

Wait?

She thought I knew that Tanya was here? Where did she get that theory? Did she honestly think I will hurt her on purpose?

I clenched my jaw and I looked at her deeply. "I didn't lie to you, Bella. I was acting strange because I wanted to ask you something, but she interrupted me. I don't know she's going to be here."

Bella still looked at me intently. "Why is she here anyway? What is it with her and the hospital?"

Now, that was a good question. I sighed in defeat. "I must admit I forgot to consider that part. Tanya's father runs a medical company in Alaska. Her father's company must have a business relationship with this hospital."

"She knows you're here, Edward. She won't stop until she could get you. Can you see that?" Bella said again.

"I know, Bella," I shouted at her. Yes, my Bella. I know that. I saw that in Tanya's eyes. She still has hopes for me.

Silence.

Our hard breathing filled the air.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself."I was so stupid. I shouldn't have brought you here. We weren't supposed to be here. I'm sorry."

I could hear Bella sigh. "We can't turn back time, Edward. We just have to deal with it."

Yes, I know that and I feel guilty about it. I took a step closer and hugged her. Bella didn't return my hug for a moment and I was starting to worry again. Will she leave me? And then, she gingerly raised her arms and hugged my waist. I sighed contently. I kissed her hair.

"I know that too, Bella. But, please remember something. I love you and not even Tanya can replace you."

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

After our small 'talk', we walked back inside the building and I spoke with the hospital's head. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Tanya was eyeing the both of us. I didn't let Bella go until the valet brought my Aston Martin and now here we are...on our way home.

We didn't speak at all during our journey home. Bella only stared at the road and her eyes were empty. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair several times. What should I do now? I already told Bella that there's nothing between me and Tanya, but I guess I need to talk about it more with her. She had to know that I only love her.

I parked the car in our apartment garage and we both still didn't say anything. I shut off the engine, but neither of us attempted to move from our spot. We sat there in silence for a moment before Bella unfasten her seat belt, unlocked the door and got out from the car. She slammed the door shut and started to walk inside. I sighed and did the same thing. I turned the alarm on and walked to our room. Bella was in her room when I arrived and I went straight to mine. I removed my tux, but didn't bother to change the white shirt and the trousers. I pulled out the black box from my pocket and opened my cupboard. I stared at the box for a moment before I put it back on its place. I still didn't know when I will present Bella with my family engagement ring. I sat on my bed and put my hands on my head.

God, everything is a mess.

I made her angry again. But, why does she have to feel that way? I raised my head immediately. Is it because she loves me? Is it because she realizes her feeling for me?

A hope swelled on my chest. If that was the case, I could deal with her jealousy behavior. I was spending most of my time to make her see me more than a stupid boy from high school and now is my chance.

I looked over to my phone screen and realized it was already late. Maybe I could give Bella a good night kiss. My chance was slim to spend the night with her, but I just wanted to let her know that she's still the important thing in my life.

I got up from my bed and walked to Bella's door. I tried the door knob first and it wasn't locked. I opened the door slowly and I could see Bella was lying on her bed with her back on me. Her body was shaking and I could hear her sobbing. My will crumpled immediately. First plan will be damn! I will stay here even if she told me to sleep on the floor.

I carefully slipped beside her and wrapped my arm to her waist. Bella gasped silently and slowly turned around. Seeing her like this always pained me and I wish I could do more than just stay beside her all night. She choked back a sob before buried her face to my chest. I enveloped her on a hug and kissed her hair. We didn't say anything, just held each other all night.

* * *

I woke up when I felt the warmth on my face. I opened my eyes slowly and found the sun shining brightly from the window. My body felt stiff and I stretched a little bit and realized I was alone on the bed. I blinked several times, trying to remember the previous night. The last thing I remember was I held Bella all night while she was crying before we both fell asleep. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair. Bella must have been awake before me and let me sleep.

I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. I stopped on my feet when I didn't see Bella there. That's weird. She's usually in the kitchen making breakfast on the weekend. I furrowed my eyebrows and cast a glance to the living room, but the room was also empty. MY body went colder than ice. I walked straight to my bedroom, hoping to see her curled up under my comforter, but my heart sank when I found my room was also empty. I started to panic and my heart beat turned faster. Where is she?

I walked back to Bella's room and noticed that her bag and her laptop was not on her desk. I quickly ran to the apartment garage and realized her truck was not there. That means Bella is not here and she's gone.

"Damn it!"

I quickly ran back to our room and found my cell phone on the dining table. The phone vibrated and I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw a random number on the screen. I didn't answer the phone, knowing it will go staright to the voicemail. After several moments, my phone stopped vibrating and I sat on the dining chair. Alright, Edward! Think! Where could Bella possibly go and with her laptop bag? To the office? That didn't seem likely. And then, my phone vibrated again and I noticed I had one message. My heart leaped on my throat, hoping it was Bella, but only to find the same random number. I pursed my lips and pressed the button.

**Hi, Edward. It's me, Tanya. Why you didn't answer my text and my call? I miss you**. **-Tanya**

My eyes widened. How did she know about my number? I almost growled to myself. Some stupid co-workers must have been told her about my number. She already sent me text and now calling me? I looked over to my phone again and realized I didn't have the notification if I had the previous text. I blinked and gingerly open my inbox. I saw the same number, but I noticed it was already read. I opened the message and learned it was sent at 8 in the morning. I glanced to the big clock on the living room and noticed it was nearly 9 am. Who could possibly read—?

A realization struck at me like a lightning.

Bella!

She must have been reading the message.

I should probably get mad for her to read my message, but I quickly realized I couldn't blame her. Besides, I already made promise to myself not to hide anything from her anymore. I pressed the speed dial to call Bella. Her phone rang, but she didn't answer. I pressed the end button and texted her.

**Bella, where are you?**

I waited several minutes and still there were no replies.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

I stood from the chair and tugged my hair angrily. How could she leave me like that? Why didn't she stay here and let us talk about this? And then, I frowned. Remembering what happened the other night, I knew the chances were slim.

Well, honestly, I didn't care. I will look for her and I will drag her home if I had to. I quickly went to my room and grabbed some clean clothes. I took my shower and changed my clothes. My phone was vibrated again and I recognized it was the hospital's number. In the time like this, they still know how to get me to work. But, I won't give in this time.

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"Oh, hey, Cullen. It's Eric. Um...sorry to call you this early, but-"

"Sorry, Yorkie. I don't feel well today. I can't go," I cut him immediately. I knew what he was going to ask anyway.

"Huh? Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Just a light fever. I'll be fine. Just call another doctor, will you?"

Eric paused for a moment. "Alright. Get well soon."

"Thanks," I answered him without thinking and pressed the end button.

I walked back to my room and grabbed my wallet and my car key. I locked our apartment and half-running to the apartment garage. I quickly wore my seat belt and turned the engine on when I was in my car. My first spot to search for Bella is the cafe near her office. She used to spend her time there. I arrived at the cafe half an hour later and felt disappointed when I didn't see her there. I pulled out my phone again and still there is no answer from Bella. I texted her again.

**Love, please, I'm so worried. Please, tell me where you are and I'll be there.**

I clutched my phone and leaned to my seat. She wasn't here. So, where will she go? The library? No! Today is Sunday. The place is closed. The bookstore? But, which one? If I couldn't find her here, how on earth will I find her at the bookstore? It's obvious she didn't want me to find her. I took a deep breath and leaned my forehead to the steering wheel.

"Bella? Love? Why are you doing this to me?" I muttered to myself.

My phone vibrated and I was so hoping it was Bella, but only felt disappointment when I recognized Tanya's number. I narrowed my eyes and pressed the answer button.

"What do you want, Tanya?" I asked her icily.

"Edward! Finally, you answered. How are you?" Tanya asked me back, ignoring my rude answer.

"It's not your damn business. Just leave me alone," I told her again.

I heard she sighed. "Why are you like this, Edward? You used to be a loving person back in Alaska. Did Bella change you? I know she's not good for you."

"Stop it!" I growled at her. "You don't even know her, Tanya. I become like this because of you. I told you before I didn't love you and I don't love you. Deal with it!"

"And do you know her? You both are apart for almost seven years. No one knows you better than I do, Edward," Tanya said again.

I chuckled darkly. "Really? If you do know me better than anyone else, you must know that I love Bella and I will always love her. Just. Leave. Us. Alone."

I pressed the end button and ran my hand through my hair. At the same moment, my stomach growled and I realized I haven't had anything to eat since morning. I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. I turned off the engine and got out from my car. I walked into the cafe and sat on the chair on the corner the exact spot where Bella sat when I saw her again after seven years of separation.

A waiter asked for my order and wrote it on his note. I only ordered a simple sandwich with coffee. I know it was almost lunch time, but I didn't want to eat especially when I know Bella is out there somewhere. The emptiness that I felt when I wasn't with her resurfaced and I held my head with my hands.

I couldn't live without her.

I barely survived all those years.

I pulled out my phone again and the screen was still empty. No missed calls or even text messages. Is she really mad at me? If she really loves me, she will talk to me, right? I swallowed hard before sent her another text message.

**Bella, please, come home.**

What else could I tell her? Tell her that I'm sorry? But, I didn't do anything wrong.

The waiter stopped my daydreaming when he arrived with my orders. I thanked him and looked over to my food. I didn't even have the will to eat it. I just wanted my Bella.

I pressed my speed dial again and I could hear Bella's phone rang until it went straight to the voicemail. I took a deep breath after I heard the sound of 'beep'.

"Bella, where are you? Please, answer your phone. Is it about Tanya, isn't it? I swear to you there is nothing between us. I didn't know how she got my number. Please, love, we can talk about this, alright? Just come home, please. I've called sick to the hospital. I don't want to leave you alone in our apartment with this problem. Please, come home. I'm waiting."

I pressed the end button and closed my eyes.

That was my last straw.

* * *

I spent my time at the cafe, repeatedly calling Bella while she never answered me back. When the day turned to the afternoon, I gave up and decided to go home. I didn't know when Bella will come home, but even if she did, I was there and I could make us talk. I went home and lay on the couch while flipping through the channels from the remote. I glanced to my phone repeatedly, but still no answer from Bella.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My mind wandered to the time when I rejected Tanya.

_*Flashback*_

_"So, is it true? You're going back to that small town," Tanya said to me when we went home after school._

_We were both in the end of junior high and was about to roll into high school._

_I sighed. "Yes, Tanya. I've always wanted to go back to Forks. I left...something." My voice faltered._

_Tanya knew about Bella, but I never told her the details. I knew she will try to become Bella while we were together while I didn't want to put empty hopes for her. I will only considered her as a good friend._

_"Something or someone," she said and huffed._

_I rolled my eyes. _

_"What is it with this Bella anyway? How can you love her? Is she prettier than me?" Tanya asked again._

_"She's everything to me," I answered without thinking._

_"Edward, please." Suddenly she held my hand and looked at me with her blue eyes. "I like you...no...not only like you. I'm in love with you, Edward. I can make you happy. And this Bella...do you think she will love like the way I love you?"_

_I looked at her intently. "Yes, I know, Tanya, and thank you for that. But, I can't love you. You're just a friend. I love her."_

_Tanya's eyes narrowed and snatched her hands from mine. She started to walk away from me. And then, she turned around and said, "You will regret this, Edward."_

_She turned around again and ran away from me._

_*End of Flashback*_

The sound of my phone vibrating brought me back to the present. I quickly took my phone and blew a breath when I realized that it was Tanya again. I clenched my jaw and flipped my phone open.

"What?"

"You are so rude," Tanya said.

I rolled my eyes. "I said to stop calling me and leave us alone. Which part of that don't you understand?"

"I just want to know why you choose her and then I will leave you two alone."

I raised my eyebrows. "I know you, Tanya. You don't give up so easily."

She chuckled. "People change, Edward. Don't you trust me?"

Do I trust her? Hell, no!

"What is it, Edward? Is it because she's prettier than me?" she asked again.

I got up from the couch and stood. "Listen to me, Tanya. This is not a choice."

"Then, tell me."

"Because I love her!"

"No, you don't. You were just obsessed because you are still curious about her."

I clenched my jaw. "No, Tanya. I love her alright. Why can't you see that? And no, it's not because you are not perfect. You are perfect, but Bella is different. She's everything to me. Leave us alone!"

I flipped the phone closed and took several deep breaths. And then, I felt someone's presence behind me and I turned my head. I saw Bella stood not far from me and I couldn't feel more relieve. But, her face was hard and I realized she must have been heard of what I said earlier.

Shit!

I swallowed hard. "How much did you hear?" Please, not the entire conversation or maybe not at all.

Bella stared a moment at me before she shrugged. "That's enough to know that Tanya is perfect," she answered icily and began to walk to her room.

Oh, no! Not this shit again!

I stopped her. "Wait, Bella, please. Let me explain."

She sighed and looked at me. "There's nothing to explain, Edward." She started to walk again, but I kept her in her place. She already walked away from me all day and I won't let that happen again.

"Damn it, Bella. Let me explain," I said sternly.

Bella closed her eyes and opened it again only to look at the floor.

Silence.

I was waiting with anticipation. No matter what her answer would be, I will explain to her.

She lifted her face and turned to look at me. "You have fifteen minutes," she said in a flat voice.

I smiled grimly. Fifteen minutes? That will do. "Alright. I can take that."

Bella nodded slowly and walked to the living room. I followed her and we both sat in the couch. She put her laptop bag on the table and folded her arms over her chest.

She stared at me. "Fourteen minutes."

Well, this is it!

I sighed. "I met Tanya in Alaska. We were enrolled in the same school. Our fathers were good friends and they had an intention...to...pair us together," I said slowly and looked at her worriedly. I hated to tell this part of the story, but she needs to hear it now.

Bella took a quick breath and her face turned pale. "Would you care to explain about that?" she asked me through clenched jaw.

I smiled softly. She looked endearing with her anger and jealousy. "I've told you before that my parents thought my love for you was just a crush and they hoped I could find real love with Tanya. My dad began to ask me to go to some occasions with her. But, I never liked her. I was beginning to get suspicious about my dad's intentions and I confronted him one night. My dad confessed and I was angry. Very, very angry. I didn't talk with my parents for weeks. They should have known better. They knew I love you and I've always love you. I was angry with them not because they misunderstood my feelings, but also they put an empty hope for Tanya. I hate to think that Tanya assumed that I like her."

I paused and looked at her to see her reaction.

Bella looked at me with shallow breaths. Even though I couldn't read her mind, but her eyes told me that she felt angry and...betrayed?

"And then as I was afraid, Tanya said she likes me, but I told her that I've already love someone. My revelation set our fathers apart. I felt bad about that, but I can't lie to my heart. I love you, Bella," I added quickly. I didn't want her to have the wrong impression.

Bella didn't say anything, only closed her eyes and turned her body from mine. She held her head with her hands.

What could she possibly thinking? Did she believe me now?

"Bella, please say something," I whispered. Anything.

She took several deep breaths and opened her eyes, but she didn't look at me. "Everything was a lie?"

Huh?

"Lie? What are you talking about, Bella?"I already told her everything.

She fisted her hair in her hands and a tear escaped from her eyes and I instinctively raised my hand to wipe it, but she swatted my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she spat with a shaky voice.

I blinked. "Bella-"

"Just leave me alone," she said sternly and rose from the couch. She wiped her tears hastily and turned around to escape to her room, but I was faster.

I blocked her way.

"We're not done yet."

"Yes, we are."

No, we're not!

"I will not leave you crying like that!"

"Well, it's too late for that."

"Bella!"

She swallowed and narrowed her eyes at me. "So, everything was a lie, right? Why don't you explain to me about all your parents' kindness to me? Do they really love me or simply because they don't want to hurt your feelings?"

My eyes widened in shock.

Wait!

What?

How could my parents be involved with this?

"Of course they love you. Why did you think otherwise?"

"They want you to be with her, Edward. Damn it!"

Oh, I see.

"That was because they didn't believe my feelings for you, Bella."

"And they believe you now?"

I scoffed. Do I have to explain this again to her? "After seeing how miserable I was in Alaska, witnessing how I begged my dad to come back to Forks every chance that I've got, experiencing how hard I learned to be a good man for you, well, they have to believe that."

"What about Tanya's dad and Carlisle?"

"They have a strain relationship first after I rejected Tanya, but then Tanya's dad realized he can't force me to love his daughter. He finally knew I was in love with someone else and it still does."

She frowned. "But, Tanya didn't accept that."

I was amazed by how perceptive she is. I shrugged. "That's her problem."

"I thought you can read other people's thoughts. Why can't you read your dad's about his intention with you and Tanya?" Bella asked again.

I sighed. That was one thing I dislike about my dad. I wondered if he knew Tanya was here.

"He lived long enough with me to play with his thoughts. I was just doing good deeds for him at that time, to be friends with Tanya. I didn't love her, Bella," I answered her.

She scoffed. "I can imagine you'll say that if you don't move back to Forks at high school."

I chuckled darkly. Oh, if only she knew about my whole plan. "Believe me, love. I had every intention to move back to Forks, even without my parents' permission. Besides, I was planning to move in with Charlie at that time."

Her eyes widened. "You what?"

Well, she has to know everything now. I shrugged non-chalantly. "I had a plan to move back to Forks or wherever you are if my dad still remained in Alaska. When I turn eighteen, I can make my own decisions."

Bella shook her head. "You're insane."

Insane?

"No, I'm not," I said softly.

I took several steps closer to her, trapping Bella between the walls and my body. Her breathing was getting shallow. I'm not insane. I'm head over heels in love with her.

"I know what I want and I think I've already said that to you, love." I placed both of my hands on either side of her head, keeping her still in her place. I wanted to make her understand that I was serious.

"I want you and not even my dad can stop me."

She gulped and looked at me with her brown eyes. Her eyes searched mine and softened. "Did you work here to...follow me?" she asked in whisper.

Ah, finally!

I smiled coyly and stroked her hair with one of my hands.

"Yes."

Her face softened. "But, what about you?"

Me?

"What about me?" I asked her in amusement.

"What about the...things...that makes you happy?"

Oh!

I chuckled and rested my forehead against hers. I cupped both her face with my hands and answered her question with only one thing that makes me happy, "You make me happy."

"Really?" Bella asked softly. "Because Tanya is beautiful," she said again in low voice.

I took a deep breath. How come she still thinks she's not beautiful?

"Why don't you see yourself clearly, Bella? You have no idea how many times I want to strangle all the men who undresses you with their stares." I pursued his lips when I remember that little Edward. "Or should I mention that little Edward who always gives you flowers? I bet he'll wait until he's old enough to marry you if you don't tell him you're already engaged to me."

She rolled her eyes.

At this moment, I knew I have to ask her the question. I didn't need romantic dinner or a tux to do that. She was all that I ever need and I will gladly follow her if she has to move from Seattle.

I smiled again. "And it will make me very happy if you want to answer my impending question."

I stared at her deeply and said the words. The words that I longed to ask her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me."

* * *

**Thank you to my readers who already followed me on Tumblr :)**

**As always, please, kindly to leave your review ^^  
**


	23. The Discussion

**Previously**

At this moment, I knew I have to ask her the question. I didn't need romantic dinner or a tux to do that. She was all that I ever need and I will gladly follow her if she has to move from Seattle.

I smiled again. "And it will make me very happy if you want to answer my impending question."

I stared at her deeply and said the words. The words that I longed to ask her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me."

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The Discussion**

It just happened.

I just proposed to Bella.

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming, but looking at her blank face made me sure that I was not dreaming. She didn't answer me, probably didn't breathe either, only look at me with her brown eyes. I looked at her back and waited for her answer. I knew the chance is slim for me that Bella said yes, but I just felt I had to do it now. Damn! My parents probably won't happy if they heard how I proposed to Bella. I could imagine my mom said the magic words, "Edward Anthony Cullen, I thought we raised you better than that."

And then, I saw she started to take some deep breaths and I exhaled mentally. I knew she was shocked and I just need to wait for a while, the same thing I did when I told her that I love her the first time we met again. That was good because it was not a good idea if I ran to hospital with Bella in my arms and said she needs help while I just called sick to the hospital. That would be awkward.

"M-marry?" Bella choked the word out.

"Yes."

"You and me...?"

I almost laughed so hard when I saw her face, but I tried not to make her uncomfortable. Seriously? Is there anyone else here? "Yes."

"But...but...shouldn't we talk about it first? Like where are we going to live? What about our jobs?" she shuddered slightly and I furrowed my eyebrows. Is there something wrong about that idea? "And what about our future plans? Children?" Bella continued to ramble.

For someone who just got proposed in the most awkward way, she surely has a great perspective. Or is it her way to divert my proposal? I narrowed my eyes slightly. "We can talk about that right now. I have plenty of time."

She gulped. "What if...what if...I said…no?"

I stared at her deeply. Is that her answer will be? "Will you say no?" I asked her without removing my gaze away from her.

Bella looked at me nervously. "I don't know," she answered weakly.

I knew it. It was just a decoy. I smiled coyly and leaned closer to her. She won't trick me with this kind of game for the second time. "And why is that?"

Maybe I could persuade her with another way. I leaned down and skimmed her forehead, her eyelids, and her cheek, down to her jaw with my nose. Hmm...she smell wonderful. I will never get tired to smell her lovely scent and a tingle of desire crept into my core, but I ignored it. I will never treat her like that.

"Because...we just knew each other all over again...and...I mean...can we wait?" she asked me, her voice quivering.

I smiled against her skin. It was so soft and again I pressed the urge to roam her body with my hands. "I known you all my life, Bella, and I don't think I can wait for another year. If we were already married, I'll take you right now."

Bella gasped and leaned away quickly from me. She unconsciously wrapped herself with her arms.

I leaned back and looked at her. I knew she could see the desire I felt for her, but I also wanted to tell her silently I won't do that kind of _thing _until she's ready. And what was she just said? That we just knew each other all over again? That is silly!

"And what makes you think I will say yes?" she asked again with more steady voice. I guessed she could think clearly right now.

I smirked. "You will. I can make you." I have plenty of plans actually.

Bella blinked and took a deep breath. And then, she looked at me and said, "Can we talk?"

So, she wants to talk now. I smiled slightly and took several steps back, releasing her from my trap. I followed her walks balk to the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

She exhaled and raised her head to look at me. "So, you...proposed to me?"

Huh?

Why did she ask that question again?

I nodded slowly and chuckled, remembering the silly proposal. "Yes."

"It's not because Tanya is it? It's not because you need to escape from her, right?"

For all the love that was holy, she still thinks about that woman while I'm here sitting next to her desperately want to make her as my wife. I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I had a plan to propose to you at the gala. Even if Tanya wasn't there, I'll still propose to you." There, I said it to her!

Bella rubbed her temples. "It's just...I just feel she's different. She could do anything to have you, even if you don't want her."

Whoa!

She could read people's minds too?

"You can read people's minds too?" I asked her, amazed.

She chuckled lightly. "I'm a girl, Edward. I can feel those things."

Oh, I see. Yeah, I've read somewhere that females have strong instincts relating to relationship.

I sighed and leaned my head to the couch. My mind wandered briefly to the time when Tanya said it didn't matter for her if I didn't love her. She said she could make me happy. But, how? How could I be happy if I didn't return her feelings? I had a theory it was all about sex, but having sex with your partner only for satisfaction is definitely not I'm looking for in my life.

I stared at the ceiling. "She said that I don't have to love her; she could just be a good companion for me. But, spending your whole life with that kind of relationship will kill you from the inside. She might be able to do that, but I can't. I want to love and to be loved back."

That was my only reason why I couldn't give what Tanya wants.

"Does she know about us? I mean about our...engagement?" Bella asked again. Her voice was barely a whisper.

I shook my head, still looking at the ceiling. "No." I've never told her that.

I heard Bella took deep breaths and then said, ""Mr. Banner offered me the position in England."

WHAT?

I turned my head and looked at her. Bella looked at me back with her deep eyes and I tried very hard to remember what she said earlier. Did she say her boss offered her a position in England? Damn! Her boss really knew his asset in the company.

But, if her boss already gave her the position, is that mean Bella already say yes? Suddenly, I remember my scholarship plans and almost cringed internally when I remembered I didn't tell Bella about that yet. My plans will totally change if she did move to England.

"And what was your answer?" I asked slowly, preparing to hear the worst. My heart turned erratic. Why oh why I didn't prepare for Plan B?

"I didn't answer him yet," she said to me with a wonder expression. "Do you have any other plans in your mind?" she asked curiously.

Damn!

I was sure she could read my mind now or I was the one who couldn't lie in front of her anymore.

I fidgeted in my seat and suddenly turned nervous. But, I knew I have to tell Bella about my scholarship. I swallowed hard. "I...uh...the hospital offered me a scholarship for...uh...my...pediatric degree." My voice was faltered in the end.

Bella gasped. "Edward! That's wonderful!" Suddenly she jumped from where she was sitting and hugged me.

Oh, wow! If she always react this way, I will be gladly give her surprise in every second.

I chuckled and hugged her back.

She laughed happily and leaned back to look at me. Her eyes were so bright and my stomach knotted. "Your dream is coming true."

I smiled and rested my forehead to hers, can't hide my love for her anymore. "I know. Thank you for staying with me all along, Bella. You are my strength." You are my everything, I added mentally.

She smiled and caressed my cheek. I almost die. "Did you accept the offer?"

I sighed. Honestly, I haven't thought about that. "Not yet."

Bella frowned. "Why?"

I looked at her with a sad expression. "If you decided to go to England, I'll move with you," I finally stated.

Her eyes widened. "What?" she became frantic. "No, Edward! You can't do that. That's your dream. I can't risk it for you."

"Bella, please, listen to me," I soothed her stiff body by cupping her face in my hands.

She stayed still and I took a deep breath. She needs to listen to this.

"This scholarship...I can get it in England too. With a good recommendation, I can ask for it there. You don't have to be worry, love. I just want to stay with you. I can't live apart from you. Not anymore."

She exhaled and her shoulders slumped. "But, it's not fair for you."

I chuckled. I understood what she meant. She knew how much I wanted to be pediatrician, but she also has to know that I can't have my master degree by thinking about her who live across the ocean. I will go crazy. And mostly because I know Bella love her job so much. I don't want to take it away from her.

"Life isn't fair, Bella, and it's more unfair to you if you have to stay here for me. You love your job and I know you give yourself to it. I'll be damned if I take that away from you."

She sighed. "And you decided to tell me now? How long have the hospital offered the scholarship?"

Well, that was a good question. I grimaced sheepishly. "Do you remember when I...uh...avoiding you?"

She went rigid and I knew she still couldn't forget that either. It was the worst day in our relationship and I already vowed to make it up to her as long as I live.

I held her shoulders gently. "I was so confused. I always made you cry; I don't want to hold you here if you don't want to. I think if I were busy enough, the tension will disappear. But, I thought that was not a good idea either," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. It was not a good idea. It was the worst idea.

"I gladly accept the hospital's offer," I continued. "That was why I started to work in long hours, not only assisting Dr. Gerandy, but also Dr. Collins, the head of pediatrics."

I paused for a moment when I remember Dr. Collins flirtatious way towards me and I shuddered mentally. I really hope the news about me already engaged finally has some effects on her.

"When they saw my capabilities, they decided to give me the scholarship. It was after you told me you were one of the candidates. I've talked to the director again and asked them for transferring my scholarship to New York or maybe England. They said it was not a big problem in New York, but they needed some time to transfer the scholarship to England."

I looked at her and smiled tenderly. "Even if I couldn't get the scholarship here, I could ask for the application in England and let them consider it." And then, I decided to tell her about my other plan.

"I was thinking a crazy plan," I said, half whispering. "Maybe...just maybe if we were married...the hospital will consider the transfer."

Bella's eyes widened and then, her face went blank. I watched her face carefully, trying to find any sign of anger, but I found none. Instead of anger, her face turned sad. My heart sank. Did she not want me to stay with her?

I furrowed my eyebrows and stroked her cheek. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm sorry if I was such a burden to you."

"What?" I asked her in a shock.

Really, I never understand how her mind's work.

She sighed sadly. "I just hate this situation. Can we just have a normal relationship with normal jobs under normal situations? Damn it!"

Oh!

That's why.

I shook my head and pulled her to me. "I guess we can never be a normal couple, Bella." That was probably true. Maybe everything that had happened was on purpose.

Bella snuggled to my embrace and muffled 'I guess we're not' in my T-shirt. And then, my phone vibrated from the coffee table. Bella leaned away from me, probably thinking I might want to answer it, but I pulled her back. I didn't want to answer any phone calls for now. Not even from my parents. I just wanted to be with her.

"Leave it," I said in low voice.

"So, what do we do next?" she asked me. "I mean...about us?"

Another good question. I sighed. Well, I already had my answer. "You definitely have a brighter way of the future and I still need to negotiate with the hospital; to see if I can transfer the scholarship to England."

Bella raised her head to look at me. "You serious?"

I smirked. "Watch me."

She rolled her eyes and I laughed as hugging her back. I think we are in good terms now and maybe I could ask her where she was this morning.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Where have you been this morning?"

She sighed. "Just spending my time in a cafe. I just need to get out from here."

I kissed the top of her head, feeling relieve she is here with me now. "I'm sorry, love. But, please, believe me. It's only you that I love."

"I don't mean to pry, but what did you both usually do back in Alaska?" she asked me carefully.

Should I answer that question? Well, I guess I should. "Sometimes we take a walk in the park or read books together. Nothing special," I answered her.

"When did you realize she likes you? And how did Rosalie know her?"

Oh, are we talking about Rosalie now?

"I've realized it when I started my junior high," I told her. "She always insisted to go to special occasions with me and somehow managed her dad to persuade my dad too. I've already been suspicious at that time, but I just went along for the sake of my dad. I knew they were good friends. But, Tanya's behavior was beginning to get me frustrated. She was acting like I was already her boyfriend. I confronted her; she wasn't honest with me at first. I confronted her again and then she told me she liked me. She assumed that I like her too and was disappointed when I told her I already love you."

I paused and stroked her hair.

"She insisted to know about you, but I never gave her the details. I just told her that your name is Bella. I knew she wanted to become like you so I could love her,"I chuckled darkly. "Even if she tried a hundred years, I'll never love her. As for Rosalie, apparently she once spent her holiday in Alaska and she met my dad when he had a meeting with Tanya's dad."

"Let me guess. Tanya was there too."

Ah, good guess!

I chuckled again and leaned my chin to her head. "That's correct, love. Rosalie always thinks her beauty is everything and she felt offended when her beauty didn't affect me. She never understands why I could love you."

"Did she-"

"No, not that way," I interjected. I knew what she was going to ask. "She just thought all men will go down to their knees with just seeing her beauty. I guess I'm the only exception."

I felt Bella nodded slowly. "I see. And she was more confused when you rejected Tanya too, right?"

I shrugged. "Somewhere like that. She began to tell Tanya about you, of course she didn't know you that well. She only said that Tanya is more beautiful than you and Tanya started to be more confident. But, again, it was nothing for me. I only love you, Bella."

"And what about now?"

"She still is hoping, of course. But, that's her problem."

I heard Bella sighs.

I smiled. "See? It's easier if we can talk about this."

"Sorry," she whispered.

I chuckled and kissed her hair. "No need to apologize, love. I just want to make you see how much you mean to me and I love you."

I felt she nods again.

So, everything about Tanya is clear, but then what about my proposal?

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What is your answer for my...proposal?" I could feel my body stiffened.

"You definitely have a brighter way to propose again," she quoted my words, "and I still need to settle our relationship, so it's on hold."

Oh, man!

Seriously?

I scoffed. "You serious?"

Bella looked at me and smirked. "Watch me."

I laughed.

* * *

"Are you hungry? I can cook something for you," I offered Bella after her having her shower and changed her clothes.

Bella shook her head and sat next to me on the couch. She curled up next to me and we both watching a movie from the cables. And then, I heard my phone buzzed and I glanced to the screen.

Tanya.

I scoffed and put my phone back on the coffee table.

"Tanya?" Bella asked softly.

I nodded and kissed her hair. "Just ignore it."

She bit her lip and nodded back.

We watched the rest of the movie together until Bella started to yawn and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Today is indeed the hardest day for both of us. I kissed her temple softly. "You need to sleep, Bella. You're tired."

She nodded and looked at me. "Edward, I don't mean to upset you, but can I sleep in my room tonight? I need time for myself."

I blinked. Well, this was unexpected, but I understand that Bella needs some space. I smiled timidly. "Of course, my dear. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

Bella smiled back and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Edward. Sleep well."

"You too, my Bella."

Bella got up from the couch and walked to her room. I watched her until she closed her bedroom door and I exhaled. I leaned myself back to the couch and ran my hands through my hair. Everything is okay for now. Well, I do hope so. My phone vibrated again and I rolled my eyes when I saw Tanya's number. I grabbed my phone and turned it off.

I continued to watch the movie until it was late and decided I needed my sleep too. I turned off the TV and locked the front door. After turning off the lights, I walked to my room, but stopped in front of Bella's door. I slowly moved to her door and lean my ear to her door. It was quite. Bella must have fallen asleep.

I took a deep breath and slowly entered her room. I could hear her slowly breathing and stopped momentarily next to her bed. I contemplated to myself to lay beside her or not. I preferred the first option, but Bella asked me time for herself and as a gentleman I do respect her wish. I looked over her sleeping form and smiled slightly. I already turned frantic when I couldn't find her today and now she was home. She was here. I kneeled beside her bed and gingerly raised my hand. I stroked her hair slowly and Bella stirred under my touch. I quickly pull my hand back, afraid she might woke up, but she was only rolled over and now she was facing me.

She looked so peaceful and my body felt warm. The love I felt for her was indescribable. I didn't think anyone could understand that, not even my parents. I stroked her hair again and she snuggled on the pillow.

"Edward," she mumbled.

I smiled.

"Don't go. Don't leave me," she mumbled another words.

My heart clenched.

No, I will not leave her.

I couldn't leave her.

I knew Bella asked me to sleep alone tonight, but I could lie down next to her just a moment, couldn't I?

Slowly, I pulled out her comforter and lie beside her. I stroked her again and slowly Bella moved closer to me. I smiled. Even in her sleep, she knew it was me who lay beside her. My love swelled in my chest.

I kissed her forehead and rested my chin on the top of her head.

So, her boss already offered her the position in England, but she didn't give me her answer to my proposal. As much as I wanted for us to get married if Bella really needed to go to England, but I didn't want to force her. And also, I didn't want to stay apart from her. If the hospital couldn't transfer my education to England, perhaps I could try to apply another application once we both settled in England.

I closed my eyes and inhaled the strawberry scent from Bella's hair.

I had gone this far with her.

I won't be separated again from her.

I will take my chances.

Even though it was across the ocean.

* * *

**I'm trying to finish this companion so I could write the sequel although I work on and off with my beta :P Thank you so much for all your support. Feel free to follow me on Twitter or tumblr for some goodies from Twi fandom ^^**

**As always, please, kindly to leave your review ^_^**


	24. The Decision

**Thank you for your reviews and your patience :)**

**It means A LOT to me ^_^**

**This is chapter 24**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**The Decision**

I was fidgeting in my chair, waiting nervously outside the hospital's head room. It's almost two weeks since the last time he offered me the scholarship and I asked him about transferring my master degree to England. I was sure he already got the answer and that's why he called me to his office.

My relationship with Bella was good, at least I hoped so. We communicated more often. As for Tanya, just like Bella said and I predicted; she didn't give up. She still trying to call me or text me, but I never replied back. And of course, I was being honest to Bella too about this matter. And so was Bella. She told me about Riley. As much as I worried about her, but I tried so hard to trust Bella. I only told her to tell me if that man was getting on her nerves. I could use an excuse to punch him again this time.

As for my proposal...well, that's another thing entirely. I didn't ask her again, but I knew deep in my heart Bella would say yes whenever I propose to her. That's right! Speaking about guts, I've never believed about that before. But, somehow I trusted my guts now.

My dad and Jasper also called me on the beginning of this week. My dad asked me about Tanya, just like I suspected and I told him everything. I told him about her sudden appearance almost ruining my relationship with Bella.

***Flashback***

"I know you're going to tell me about her, Dad," I spoke to my dad at lunch time on Monday.

"Mr. Robivski told me about his daughter. And I told him you already had your own choice. He did listen to me at that time, but I don't know about her daughter," my dad answered me.

I scoffed. "She's really a pain in the ass."

My dad chuckled. "Your mother won't be pleased to hear you say things like that."

I smirked. "Well, mom isn't here."

My dad laughed lightly. "But, are you both okay after that gala?"

I smiled. My dad was never interfered in my relationship with Bella. But, his question earlier showed me how much he cares about the both of us and it warmed my heart. "Well...we had a rocky one. If only Tanya didn't show up, probably I already proposed to Bella."

"Are you serious, son?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Dad. I even almost gave her our family ring."

My dad exhaled slowly. "That was something."

I nodded glumly. "Tell me about it."

"Have you ever thought asking Bella to our beach house in Florida?"

I blinked several times.

The beach house.

I almost forgot about that place.

The last time I went there was 9 years ago before I moved back to Forks. The place where I vowed to win Bella's heart. The place where I promised myself I will not let her go from me again.

"Edward?"

My dad's voice halted my old memories.

"Um...yeah, I remember about our beach house. Why are you asking about taking Bella there, Dad?"

He took a deep breath. "I supposed you both need time for yourself. You both already had full weeks."

I grinned. Yeah, of course. Spending two days with just the two of us will be good. And then, I remember about my schedule and I frowned. I already messed up half of it. I don't think I can make it.

"And maybe you could propose to Bella at the restaurant. You know...the one where we usually eat," my dad continued.

I ran my hand through my hair. "Yeah, Dad, that's a good plan, but I already messed up my schedule. I don't think I could make it."

"What about Bella?"

I pursed my lips, trying to remember what Bella said to me several weeks ago. "Well...her boss gave her two extra days off. If we could go on weekend, that means she could ask for one day off from her office."

"Hmm...that's good," my dad said again.

"Good for her, but not for me."

"Don't worry, son. I will help you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Of course," my dad answered and I swore I could sense his evil plans.

I smirked. "You know, Dad...Mom won't be pleased to know you have evil plans to help your son escaped from his hospital schedule."

"Well, son," my dad said in playful voice, "your mom isn't here."

I grinned. I guessed I know how I got my evil side.

***End of Flashback***

As for Jasper, he didn't ask about my relationship with Bella, but he did ask me about how to propose Alice.

"Seriously, Jazz? You were asking me on how to propose to your girlfriend while I'm not even getting a 'yes' from Bella?" I asked my best friend in disbelief the next day after my dad called me.

"Come on, Edward. I ask you because you already asked Bella when you were 6 years old," Jasper replied.

I rolled my eyes. "That didn't count."

"Alright, fine! Come on, man. I'm asking you as a future engaged man here."

I sighed. "Just do the traditional way, Jazz. You take her to dinner and when the time is right you get down on your knees; ask her the question and give her the ring. Done!"

"What if Alice said no?"

I chuckled. "Welcome to the club, dude."

"Yeah."

"Hey, when will you ask her?"

"This weekend."

"Oh!"

"I hope you didn't have any plans yet in case I need a shoulder to cry on."

I scoffed. "You have to deal with this alone, Jazz. I have plans with Bella."

"Oh, I see...Will it involve a proposal?"

I smiled weakly. "I hope so. And maybe I'm the one who need a shoulder to cry on, Jazz."

My phone calls with my dad and Jasper only confirmed one thing for me. I did need time for just Bella and me. After the fiasco with Tanya, I admitted Bella was more reserved. She told everything, yes...but, I felt she was worried about my relationship with Tanya. Maybe our trip to Florida could ease the tension.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I raised my head to see the hospital's head smiling at me. I smiled back even though I felt it was more like grimace.

"Please, come in."

I nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

I rose from my chair and walked in to his office. He closed the door when I got inside. "Please, make yourself comfortable," he said to me.

I nodded again and sat on the chair opposite from his chair. I watched him sat on this chair and took a big folder from a pile of documents on the corner of the desk.

"So, Dr. Cullen. How are you?" he asked me.

I blinked. "Uh...I'm perfectly fine, Professor."

He grinned. "And your fiancé?"

I smiled slightly. "She's good."

He laughed lightly and opened the folder. "It's so good to hear that, Doctor. As a matter of fact, I ask you to come here to discuss about your scholarship."

My heart skipped a beat. Well, this is it.

"I've been discussing your offer about transferring your education to New York or England with the hospital board. In general, there is no problem with your request."

Okay, that's good. But, I sensed something off from his tone.

I took a deep breath. "How about in specific term, Professor? Is there any problems?" I asked him carefully.

He smiled broadly. "You are very smart young man, Dr. Cullen." He chuckled while I was trying to tame my erratic heartbeat. "Of course, there are some important things if you would like to transfer your education to England."

He looked at me. "If you still want to continue your education to England, I'm afraid it will take two years until the process is complete."

I blinked again. "Excuse me, Professor?"

He smiled glumly. "I'm afraid you will be able to continue your education to England two years from now."

I lowered my gaze to the desk. Two years? I have to live apart with Bella for two years? I barely survived when I have to live apart from her for seven years and now I have to endure two more years? I don't think I can do that.

"Dr. Cullen?"

I raised my head and looked at the man in front of me. "Is there any chance for me to apply scholarship in England?"

And now it was his turn to blink. "Well, I'm sure every hospital or health department will have the scholarship program."

I nodded. If he said the hospital need time to transfer my master education to England, how about New York?

"What about New York, Professor?" I asked him

He smiled. "New York is not a problem; that is for sure."

I nodded again. Even though I wish Bella transferred to New York, but I highly doubted her boss will send her there. From what Bella told me, her boss is quite perceptive. He won't risk Bella at her new office with Riley.

"Just think about the offer first, Dr. Cullen. Don't be hasty. Maybe you could talk with your fiancée first?"

It was more a question rather than a statement.

And all I could do is nod.

* * *

Here I was sitting nervously in my own living room apartment after the head of the hospital released me home. I must thank my dad for his help, though. Amazingly, I could spend my weekend in Florida after he gave two special day offs. Sometimes I forgot about my dad's influence in the hospital.

I've been thinking about my option, though, although it wasn't much to consider. If Bella had to move to England, I will move with her too. It's just simple like that. But, convincing Bella is another thing. Knowing her, I knew she will feel guilty if I have to let go the opportunity of taking my scholarship here.

I was feeling more nervous as closer the time Bella got home. And then, exactly at 6 pm, the front door opened and Bella got in. I quickly rose from the couch and greeted her.

"Hello, love."

Bella turned around and her eyes widened. "Edward, you already home?"

I smirked. She must be surprised to find me here. A slight guilty feeling crept in my chest. I should have spent more time with her and that thought alone made me positive about my decision and my plan to go to Florida.

"The hospital sent me home early. Are you hungry?" I asked her.

Bella shook her head. "No, I already ate. Um...are you? I can make you dinner."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Don't mind me, Bella. Why don't you take your shower and change your clothes?"

She blinked. "Alright."

Bella looked at me curiously for a moment and then walked over to her room. I exhaled and ran my hand through my hair. Alright, I can do this and I must do this!

I walked back to the living room and turned the TV on, waiting for Bella to finish her shower. The TV showed an action movie, but I barely watched it. And then, I heard Bella walked to the living room and I quickly rose on my feet.

"I need to talk to you," I said to her.

"O...kay..."

I held her hand and guided her to sit on the couch. I could tell that Bella was nervous as well. Was her boss already making his decision?

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Alright, how am I going to say this to her?

"Edward?"

I closed my eyes briefly and opened it again. I looked at her deeply. "I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" Yeah, well...it's lame, but that was the least I could do.

She blinked several times. "Well...depends on what situation is involved to the news."

Huh! She's good. I chuckled. "Clever answer."

Bella smiled slightly.

I sighed. Please, GOD, let me do this right.

"Edward, please tell me what's wrong," she pleaded with me. And how could I resist that?

I took a deep breath and the words just came out, "Thehospitalagreedwithmyterms."

Bella raised her eyebrows and held my shoulder gently. I shivered slightly under her touch. All my body ached to hold her.

"Wait...wait...will you please speak more slowly? I don't understand what you were saying."

"Oh...sorry," I blushed lightly remembering my thoughts to hold her. I needed to focus on what's more important. I held her hands and looked deep to her eyes. "The hospital...they agreed to transfer my scholarship to England if I wanted to, but they said the process will take two years to do that."

She gaped at me. "W-what?"

"I can move with you to England, but I'm afraid we can't see each other often for two years."

Bella sat still and her breathing was getting shallow. She stared at me, but her eyes were hollow and blank. What she could possibly think? Come on, Edward! Think of something! You need to say something!

"I've told you before, Bella," I said slowly, trying to have her attention back, "I'll do anything to stay with you. I can manage my schedule and therefore I can visit you in England. You don't have to be worry, love."

At least that was the best I could do.

Bella didn't answer me. Her eyes slowly turned sad. Oh, no! What is she thinking? Did she think I will leave her? No way!

I slowly raised my hand and caressed her cheek. Bella looked at me still with sad eyes and I tried to press the knot feeling in my chest. "What do you think?" I whispered.

Bella composed her face and looked at me straight on my eyes. "No."

I blinked several times. What did she just say? "No?" Is this mean she doesn't want me?

"No," Bella said again and my world slowly fell apart. "I will stay here. I'm not going to England," she said again.

WHAT?

My hand dropped immediately from her face. "Bella, you can't do that."

"Yes, I can."

So, you will sacrifice for me? No, Bella. I won't do that!

"I told you I'll be damned if I take your job from you."

"You are not taking my job from me, Edward," she said sternly. "Will you please listen to me?"

I looked at her brown eyes and nodded automatically. I would not win either if I was about to argue with her.

Bella sighed and took both of my hands to hers. I almost gasped from the contact. We stared at each other. "I've already had my job, Edward. I love my job and I give myself into it, just like you said. This transfer to England...thing...someday the chance will come back to me, but what happened to you is different."

Different?

"This opportunity will never come twice and the most important thing is this is your dream. I can't take it away from you. I'll be damned if I did that," she quoted my words.

Oh, so that's the reason.

But, how could I do that to her? Take her away from her job?

"But, what about your job?" I asked her in low voice.

She shrugged. "I'm sure Mr. Banner can think something else. Probably I won't be a junior editor anymore."

I exhaled. No! There has to be another way. Bella could do more than just senior editor.

She stroked my hair and I felt slightly relax. "Hey, you should be happy."

Happy?

I scoffed. "How could I be happy if I let my fiancée's opportunity passed away in front of her eyes? I'm asking too much from you."

That was true. Since the beginning of our relationship, it was her who always gives me everything. I wanted to do that right now. I wanted to give her everything.

Bella smiled tenderly and my heart skipped a beat. "You're not asking anything from me, Edward. I want to do this for you. I told you my opportunity will come in due time, but yours is a rare thing. We could move to England if you wanted to after you finished your pediatric degree."

Move to England?

That's a good idea.

And maybe we could do that after I marrying her.

"We could move to England...after you marry me," I said to her with no room to argue.

Bella sat still and didn't say anything. Seconds later, she shook her head slightly. "We'll see."

I smirked. If only she knew about my plan to spend our weekend together...

"Yes, I will."

She made a face. "Of course you will."

I laughed and couldn't hold my desire any longer to hold her. I pulled her body to me and she snuggled to my chest. The strawberry scent filled my nose and my core twisted. I tried to control my breathing. It was so hard not to do things that I imagined to her. I still respect Bella, but I was also a man.

I shook my head. No, I want to do this right. I want to ask her to go to Florida this weekend.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you remember when you told me you still had two days off from your boss?"

Bella stiffened and leaned away from my embrace. "Yes," she answered cautiously.

Well, that's good!

I grinned. "What will you say if we had a trip to Florida this weekend?"

She gaped at me. "W-what?"

"You can ask your day off just one day on Friday. We leave early in the morning and spend our time there until Sunday afternoon," I continued my plan and again leaving no room to argue.

"B-but, you told me you can't ask for-"

"Don't worry about that," I interjected. I knew what she meant. "I can deal with my schedule."

She bit her lip. "Why suddenly you wanted to go to Florida anyway?"

I smirked. I knew this was not going to be easy. But, I know how to persuade her. I crawled on the couch and she instinctively scooted back until I was sure her back was pressed against the armchair of the couch. I lowered my face to her beautiful one.

"First, I want to spend my alone time with my fiancé. Second, I know how much you love the beach. Third, I want to spend my time with you with no interference at all, not from work or even family. I want to have you for myself and the fifth, because I'm getting sick and tired with this town."

She blinked several times.

No answer yet?

Alright, then!

I begun to kiss her cheek and up to her eyebrows. I could feel Bella's breathing was getting shallow and I smiled to myself. I kissed the other side of her face and down to her ear. "So, what do you say, love?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella titled her head to look at me. Her eyes were hooded and my stomach clenched. Suddenly she pulled me down and captured my lips to hers. My body reacted immediately. I kissed her back passionately, forgetting for a moment about our problems.

She wrapped her arms to my neck while I wrapped my arm on her waist. Our tongues battled, soft moans escaped from both our lips and I forgot everything. I hugged her closer and my body was lit with desire. She was so warm.

I wanted her!

Right!

Now!

_Stop!_

I gasped and broke the kiss. Without thinking, I pulled Bella into the sitting position. My back was pressed on the couch while Bella was straddling me. We were both panting and her hand still clutched my neck while my hand still on Bella's waist. What was just happened? Did I intent to take her on the couch?

So much for being a gentleman.

"Bella...we...have...to...stop now, love...I ...don't...want to...hurt you," I managed to say between my breath.

Bella stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes briefly. Oh, GOD, please give me strength. I opened my eyes again.

"I don't want to stop," she said to me in low voice. Her other hand was playing with my hair now.

Go on!

Take her!

She wants it!

_No!_

_Edward, don't do this!_

_It's not fair for Bella!_

For Bella!

That's right!

Everything that I do is for Bella.

I have to do this right.

"Please...love...I don't want to do something...that made you regret...in the end," I said again between my haggard breathing.

Please, Bella...

She took deep breaths and leaned her forehead to mine. We stayed still until we could control our breathing. As much as it was hard for me, but I knew I would kill myself if I hurt Bella. Especially in that way.

Suddenly, Bella smiled and leaned away slightly. I looked at her brown eyes. "Let's go to Florida," she said to me.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

I just prayed in my heart I didn't have to do things like that soon because I didn't think I could control myself.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night planning our trip on the weekend with Bella. I told her about the beach house and planned to go to grocery store tomorrow afternoon after we both went home from work. We also agreed to keep our cell phone with us in case of emergency, but we kept it in silent mode.

In the next morning, I went to work and decided to tell the head of the hospital about my decision. I texted my dad when I waited outside his office about our plan. I also asked my dad to reserve private place at our regular restaurant for Saturday night where I planned to propose to Bella. My dad wished me good luck and I also thanked him for helping me having day offs for the weekend.

As for Bella, she told me she will talk to her boss about her decision. Again, I felt guilty, but Bella already made her decision. The best I could do is not making her disappointed to stay here. I promised myself to study and work hard.

I heard the sound of door being open and I quickly put my phone on my pocket. I raised my head and saw the head of the hospital smiled at me.

"Dr. Cullen, please, come in."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Professor."

I rose from my seat and walked in into his room. As usual, he gestured me to sit on the chair opposite to his desk.

"So, what brings you here in the early morning?"

I took a deep breath. "I want to talk about my decision and my day offs."

He chuckled. "That's so fast. Alright, please, tell me about your decision."

I smiled timidly. "I decided to take my master degree here, sir. Not in England."

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you already have an agreement with your fiancée, then?"

I nodded slowly. "We already talked about that, Professor."

The elderly man nodded back. "It's good to hear that. Your fiancée is amazing woman to understand about your work."

I smiled again. "Yes, Professor. She is."

"And you said you want to talk about your day offs. What is it?"

I swallowed nervously. "I want to ask you if I was allowed to have two days off this weekend, Professor."

He laughed lightly. "Your father already told me about that. Of course, you have my permission. Enjoy your holiday."

I took a deep breath and smiled widely. "Thank you, Professor."

He grinned. "Now, off to work, young man, and come back here in Monday morning."

I laughed. "Yes, Professor."

I extended my hand to shake his hand and rose from my chair. I walked out from his office and closed the door behind me. Once outside, I laughed breathlessly and I felt some of burden already lifted. I pulled out my phone to text Bella, a reflex, but then I remember it's Bella who will call me and told me about her boss decision.

I walked back to ER and told the nurses to give the patient to Dr. White for a while. I walked to the lounge room and sat on the couch. Seconds later, I felt my phone vibrated. I pulled out my phone and grinned when I saw Bella's name on the screen. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Hello there, handsome."

I chuckled. Oh, how I love to hear her voice. "Oh, so this is my beautiful fiancée. Are busy now?"

"No, not yet. Where are you? Why do you allow letting your cell on?"

"I'm at the employee's lounge now. I'm waiting for your call."

"I see."

"Any news?"

I could hear her sigh. "Mr. Banner gave me my day off."

Well, that's good, but I sense there's something more.

"That's great. Anything else?"

"I've already told Mr. Banner about my decision and as I expected he was not too happy about that. He considered giving me a higher position here, though."

"Really?"

Just as I predicted.

"Yeah, he said so."

I sighed. I could tell this was not easy for her either. "I'm sorry, love. I wish-"

"Will you stop that?" she interjected.

"Sorry," I said again in low voice.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," I blurted out.

"Finish your degree as soon as possible, alright."

I chuckled. That was easy. "You have my word, Bella. Is there anything else that Mr. Banner said to you?"

"He said he just wished you know how special I am and you have to be smart to keep me here."

You know what? I was beginning to like this Mr. Banner.

I laughed lightly. "I know beyond the shadow of doubt that you are special. I'm a fool if I let you down." And then, my pager made a sound and I sighed. That was a sign I was needed in the ER. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to go. I'll see you at our apartment and we will have our grocery shopping together. I love you."

I pressed the end button and turned my phone off. I put my phone on my pocket and rose from the couch. I walked out from the lounge room to the ER.

This was my dream and my decision.

And I want to share it with Bella.

* * *

**I know...I know...Mr. Robivski LOL...Pretty lame, right?**

**You can visit my blog to read the next chapter preview: http:/ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Review makes me happy :)**


	25. The Almost Happened

**Wow, this story is already had it's first anniversary and I haven't finished it yet. LOL!  
Thank you to all my faithful readers who still read this story and leave their reviews.**

**Special thank you for harrylovegurl for your reviews. They really encourage me ^^**

**This is chapter 25.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**The Almost Happened**

The moment I returned to the ER, my patients were waiting for my observation. In normal situation, I will feel repulsed, but today I just did my job willingly. My holiday plan with Bella gave me a new strength and I gladly welcomed it. I also met with my former patient, Mr. Diamond. He was on physical therapy now and I haven't seen him for almost two weeks. He greeted me when I was about to walk to cafeteria to have my lunch and I asked him about his progress. He surprised me when he asked me about Bella and he grinned when I answered him with blush on my cheeks.

I was on my half way to have my lunch when I felt my phone vibrated. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket and smiled brightly when I saw the caller ID.

Bella.

I pressed the answer button.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Edward," she said in low voice.

I could feel the blood rushed in my veins when I heard her voice. But, then she sounded unsure and slightly...I don't know...embarrassed? I chuckled. She was so endearing. "What's wrong, love? Did you have your lunch yet?"

"Yeah, I just did. How about you?"

"I'm on my way to the cafeteria now. Is there anything wrong?" That was my automatic question.

"No, there's nothing wrong."

First lesson I learned about women in general was...never trust them when they said, 'Nothing.'

"Bella!" I warned her.

I could hear she sighs from the other line. "I...uh...just want to hear your voice," she mumbled.

My world stopped the moment she said the words.

Did I hear it correctly? Did she finally feel what I feel when I couldn't call her or text her when I wasn't allowed to turn my cell on? Mostly...did she finally realize she...loves me?

"Sorry," Bella said quickly. "Just forget what I said. Go and have your lunch, Edward. See you at home."

Suddenly the line went dead and I just stood there motionless.

What was just happened?

_Get a grip, silly! Your fiancée said she wanted to hear your voice. Call her back!_

I blinked several times and quickly pressed the speed dial. I could hear the dial tone several times and then it went straight to the voice mail. "Damn it!" I cursed under my breath and pressed the speed dial again.

Please, Bella...answer it or I will never make it through the day!

And then...after the 6th ring, I could hear Bella answered, "Yes?" and my whole body relaxed.

She really knew how to turn my world upside down. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you know it's not polite to end the conversation without saying goodbye?" I said to her sternly, but I couldn't hold the playful tone from my voice.

"Uh...yes..." Bella answered hesitantly.

I chuckled. "I want to hear your voice too, love. All the time. Do you have any idea how anxious I am when I only be able to text you, but not to call you? You just save my day right now." I needed to explain to her how much pleased I am having her calling me previously.

"I did?"

I laughed. "I'll see you at home, love. I love you. So much."

"I know. I...See you at home."

I smiled slightly.

"Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

Suddenly I felt Bella will say 'yes' to my proposal.

* * *

I was just finished my lunch when my phone vibrated again. I felt giddy, hoping it was Bella, and ended up raised my eyebrows when I saw Jasper's name flashed on the screen. I flipped my phone open.

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Alright, it's official now. I'm going to ask Alice to marry me."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to the employee's lounge. "Wow...what at surprise. Do you need more back up plan there?"

Jasper sighed. "No...I mean...I don't know. I just feel so nervous. How come you do things like this, Edward? And now you live together with your fiancée."

"Well...I think I'm just the lucky bastard," I answered him in low voice, hoping no one could hear it because I was still walking on the hall until I could reach the lounge.

Jasper chuckled. "You're not lucky bastard, dude...but, very lucky bastard."

I grinned and opened the door to the lounge. I was lucky because no one was there. I sat on the couch and looked over the ceiling. "Yeah, sometimes I feel I don't deserve Bella. She is too good for me."

"I understand how you feel, Edward. Sometimes I blame myself because I let Alice waiting too long, but I need to prove myself to her that I'm worthy for her. I want to prove I can give her everything and make her happy," Jasper said again.

I nodded slowly and ran my hand through my hair. "That's what I thought too. I want to prove to Bella I'm a good man now and I will make her happy."

"Gosh...we are so lame."

We both laughed lightly.

"But, hey...you're luckier than I am. You live with Bella. I'm sure it's wonderful," Jasper pointed to me.

I smiled tenderly. "Yeah...well, it's not easy at first, but we can handle it quickly."

"Um...but, you still stay safe, right?"

My heart skipped a beat and memories from times where I almost couldn't control myself flashed in my mind and I could feel my heart beat turned faster. Bella already awaked some forbidden desires and instincts deep within me. If we were already married, I was sure it was not a bad thing, but...well, we are far from it. We were both still virgin and I respect her if she didn't want to step to physical relationship yet.

"Edward?"

I closed my eyes briefly to have my focus back from the tempting memories and opened it again to look over to the ceiling. "We...um...we haven't...done that." It sounded lame, but I felt more comfortable to talk with Jasper about this matter.

"You...haven't? You mean...you never...touched her?"

I smiled slightly. "Not in that way, Jasper. No...not yet."

Jasper exhaled. "Wow."

I pursed my lips. "How about you? Have you both...you know...?"

I could hear Jasper chuckled nervously from the other line and I could guess his answer. "Well...we have a...healthy sex life...if that was what you were going to ask."

I laughed lightly. "Sorry there, dude. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright," my best friend interjected. "We are both adults and we have our own decisions. It's just...always stay safe, Edward. You don't know when you finally can't control yourself."

I raised my eyebrows. "Should I be terrified?"

My best friend chuckled. "No, dude. You should be careful."

I blinked. "Okay. Thanks for the advice."

"Yeah, same here. Well, I think I better get going. Say hello to Bella and wish me luck, dude."

I chuckled again. "Sure. Good luck, Jazz."

I pressed the end button and held my phone for a moment. _You should be careful. _Jasper's words rang in my ear. What was that supposed to mean. Was he relented t his own experience? Was he couldn't control himself when he finally decided to have Alice to his bed?

If that so, I was not better than Jasper. I almost lose my control several times with Bella and amazingly it was also Bella who keep me under control. She was my temptress, but also my savior.

* * *

The head of the ER released me early in the afternoon and I went home at 5 pm. The long day in hospital paid off when I saw Bella was also went home early. Our cars made it to the parking lot and I tried so hard not to scowl over her antique...vehicle. I quickly turned my engine off and walked out from my car. I smiled widely and opened Bella's door after she parked her truck next to mine.

I kissed her forehead. "Hello, beautiful," I grinned.

Bella chuckled. "Hello, yourself."

I smiled and took her bag from her hand. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulders and we walked into the building. This was my home and Bella would always be my home. I unlocked our door and after closing the door, we both sank on the couch. Bella leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms again around her. How I wish we could stay like this since the beginning.

I leaned down and kissed her hair...and the words just suddenly came unbidden, "I want to do this forever with you. Just sitting here and doing nothing. Hearing your breathing and hold you in my arms."

Bella didn't say anything and I was beginning to worry if my words earlier were too forward. But, then she leaned away from my embrace and looked at me with her warm brown eyes. At the moment I knew…I knew she loves me. She might not tell me yet, but I could see it in her eyes. And suddenly I wanted to kiss her, to tell her I love her with my kiss. I forgot all Jasper's advices or even my dad's advices. I just wanted to kiss her.

So bad.

Slowly, I leaned closer to Bella and captured her lips to mine. She didn't fight, instead she kissed me back. I kissed her slowly and felt her hands touched my body. I could feel her softness from my shirt. And then, between our kisses, I could feel her hands traveled to my shoulder, up my neck and then she knotted he fingers through my hair. Something broke inside of me and I kissed her harder. My mind was getting haze and without breaking the kiss, I wrapped my arms around Bella's slender body and lifted her up so she was straddling me.

Oh my...I love this position!

We didn't break our kiss and my hands were roaming over her body in its own accord. Bella stopped kissing me and she gingerly opened one of my shirt's buttons. She looked at me, asking for permission, but I, myself, didn't have the strength to stop her. I was dreaming to feel her hands on my bare skin for a long time. Boldly, I touched her body and Bella moaned lightly when my fingers brushed her bare skin and her stomach. My heart pounded heavily and I was sure Bella could hear it. Bella continued to unbutton my shirt and I couldn't fight my desire anymore. I growled lightly and began kissing her neck down to her collarbone. I kissed her pulse under her ear and she moaned again.

God, she is so beautiful!

And I'm the only who can touch her this way.

I started to unbutton her shirt too and Bella didn't fight me at all. She trembled slightly when finally my shirt was fully unbuttoned. She touched my chest and I moaned lightly. My mind was no longer coherent and all I could think was taking my fiancée on the couch. I touched her shoulder and slowly sliding down her shirt.

For the first time, I finally saw her.

Beautiful skin, soft curves and tempting...I couldn't even say it.

"Bella...my Bella...so beautiful," I whispered in her ear.

Without warning, Bella attacked my lips and dropped my shirt from my shoulder. My whole body shuddered with desire and I hugged her closer. Bella's hands were roaming all over my body now while I was doing the same thing. She was so soft and then I found the final thing if we wanted to take this physical relationship step. I stopped at the clasp of her bra and toying little with it, deciding how to open it.

I kissed her shoulder and enjoying the sot of her skin when I heard she called my name, "Edward."

It was more of a breathless whisper in my ear and I longed to hear her call me in this state.

"Yes, my love?" I answered her and began to kiss her neck.

"We…can't do...this now..."

Why?

No, we will do this now.

I've been waiting for her for far too long.

"Why not? You're mine after all," I said to her and couldn't hold myself to see her without her bra.

I slid one of her bra straps from her shoulder, but apparently my movements broke our intimate spell. Bella gasped and leaned away from me abruptly. I stopped and looked at her brown eyes, but they were not lustful or full with desire. Instead it was...fear.

Oh no!

What have I done?

Did I scare her?

Bella quickly put back her bra strap and grabbed her shirt from the floor. She stood up and turned away from me. She put back her shirt with trembling hands.

_Damn!_

How could I be so stupid?

I ran my hands through my hair and quickly buttoning my shirt back when I saw her trembled. I swallowed hard. God, I hope she still allows me to touch her.

Slowly, I rose from the couch and walked over to Bella slowly. What will I say to her? This time, 'sorry' won't be enough. Could at least I do something for her? Dinner outside, perhaps? I wrapped my arms on her waist gingerly and I felt Bella stiffened. My heart dropped when I sensed her boy went rigid. _Please, God...don't make her afraid of me._

I took a deep breath before slowly turned her around to face me. Bella still clutched her shirt with trembling hands and she looked so scared. I almost cursed myself, but I tried so hard not to say it in front of Bella. I lifted her chin to look into her eyes and I could see fear on those brown orbs.

I have to say something. I need to say something.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked tenderly, hoping I could ease her fear.

Bella shook her head while her hands still clutched her shirt unconsciously.

"Am I scaring you?" I asked again.

"A little," she answered in shaky voice.

I sighed and gingerly hugged her. _Oh, Bella...I'm so sorry_. Bella was tense for a moment and then her body relaxed. "I'm sorry, love. Please, don't be afraid. I won't do that if you are not ready yet. I'm sorry."

She took deep breaths and I kissed her hair.

I could feel her nodded. "It's OK," she said.

I leaned away from our embrace and looked at her eyes. "What I did was inappropriate. I'm really sorry, Bella."

Bella smiled grimly. "I know."

I sighed and leaned my forehead to hers. "You are so beautiful. I don't know how long I can control myself around you." Today was obviously the hard limit for me.

Bella giggled.

What?

Did she just giggle?

Does that mean she's not angry anymore?

I smiled and suddenly remember my earlier plan to take her to dinner outside. "Why don't we have dinner outside tonight? After the grocery shopping? My treat."

She raised her eyebrows. "You really love to spoil me, don't you?"

Clever girl!

I smirked. "It's one of my job descriptions as your fiancé."

Bella chuckled while I was grinning.

* * *

After the 'almost' event, Bella took her shower while I was packing my bag for our trip to Florida. I said to Bella to bring casual outfits, one semi formal dress and some swimming suits. When Bella asked further, I just smirked and said to her it was a surprise for her. There was no way I told her about my plan to propose to her. I also made the reservation at the restaurant for Saturday night and thanked my dad to ship my guitar from my old bedroom in Forks. I used the bathroom after Bella finished with her shower and changed my clothes. I gave her some times to pack her bag and I knocked on her bedroom door when I was sure she finished her packing. We were dressing casual now, because we just wanted to have dinner at the small cafe near her office. The one when I saw her the first time after our seven years of separation.

We rode with my car to the grocery. We decided to cook for ourselves during our weekend trip and we both already wrote down the things we wanted to buy. We stopped at the grocery and I rolled a trolley for us. I looked at the list for moment before walked to one of the aisles.

"I think we should buy the bread first. What do you think, Bella?" I asked her.

No answer.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over to find Bella still stood next to the front door. My eyebrows were shot up seeing her daze expression. What could she possibly thinking?

"Bella!" I called her, not too loud but enough to have her attention.

She blinked rapidly and slightly shook her head. She seemed just got a daydreaming. What did she dream? Did she dream about us like this in the future? Did she dream about us becoming the real family where I, as her husband, and...maybe...with kids. My heart turned warmer when I thought of that. We had never discussed about having children, but I would like to know what she was thinking about that.

We strolled from aisle to aisle and sometimes cracking jokes to each other. I couldn't hold myself from kissing her temple after we were finished 'arguing' from some things we wanted to buy. She was just too adorable.

After the grocery shopping was finished, we rode to the cafe to order our dinner. We just talked casually about our days at the office. We were going home after spending our time in the cafe. I suggested watching a DVD and we will be sleeping on the mattress on the living room, just like we did when we first moved together. I was going to use this moment only for me and Bella.

We settled ourselves after we both changed our clothes and doing our night attire. Bella just wore a tank top and a yoga pants while I wearing cotton pants and a white T-shirt. She giggled when I lay down beside her.

"What is it?" I asked in mocking tone.

Bella looked at my messy hair and smiled. She stroked my hair and he closed his eyes briefly. My body stirred from her touch.

"I always love it when you stroke my hair like that," I whispered, recalling the moment she did that for the first time.

"Why is your hair always looked messy? Don't you ever try to make it more...I don't know...tidy?"

Huh?

I raised my eyebrows and wrapped an arm on her waist and pulled her to my body. "I thought you love my hair."

Bella chuckled. "I love your hair...and everything about you."

Is that so?

And I was sure she knows how much I love her. Even when we finally 'did' it earlier, I would never leave her.

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "What were you thinking when you stopped me at the couch?" I needed to know why.

She took a deep breath and leaned her head to my chest. "I really want to do it, really, I wanted to be yours. But, some part of me, I think the responsible one told me to wait. I want to give myself to you in a right way."

Ah, the right way!

Is that the reason?

So, a wedding first before I could make her mine completely. Until then, I hope she believes me about something.

I kissed her hair. "You are mine and I am yours. Don't forget that."

Bella nodded. "I won't." And then she leaned away from my embrace. "My mom called me this morning."

Renee?

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? What did she say?"

Bella smiled grimly. "She wanted to go to Seattle this weekend and she was hoping she could meet us here. But, I told her we were going to Florida."

"Oh," I felt a little bit disappointed, but we could do this some other time. I knew Bella always loved to spend her time with her mom. "Is that OK with you? I mean we could always cancel-"

She put a finger on my lips and I automatically stopped. She cupped my face with her hand. _Oh, that hands. _"No, I want to go to Florida. I want to spend my time with you. My mom has Phil, but I didn't have much time with you. I want this, Edward."

Wow!

Really?

I nodded slowly and sighed. "You are too good for me, Bella. What am I going to do with you?"

She pursued her lips. "Well...you can always do my laundry and cook for me and maybe fixing my truck-"

That truck?

No way!

I kissed her immediately and she giggled when I broke the kiss. I growled at her playfully. "I swear to you that truck must be made into scrap metal as soon as possible."

She frowned. "But, what will I use to go to my office?"

Seriously?

I could buy her a better one instead of that piece of metal.

"I can buy you a car," I convinced her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Oh, please..."

"I never give you anything, except your ring. I wanted to give you something." And maybe...children...

She sighed. "You don't have to buy me anything, Edward. Just promise me you finished your degree, alright."

I stared at her deeply. If she thought of me failing her, that would be so wrong. "I will, Bella. I won't let you down."

She nodded and smiled.

I smiled back. "What else did your mom say?" This could be interesting.

Bella narrowed her eyes and I chuckled. Oh yeah, definitely interesting. "She said hi to you and we almost had 'the talk'," she said to me and rolled her eyes.

I smirked. "Really?"

She scoffed. "I told her we never done that yet and she told me to be safe." Bella shook her head.

I nodded. Well, if she only knew that I endured the same thing from Jasper and even my dad, Bella would never leave me alone and I think this is the best time to talk about children. I looked at her. "Do you...ever think of having children?"

Bella blinked several times. "Um...I once dreaming of having a family...maybe...yes."

Thank, God...

I sighed and stroked her hair. "I've always imagined my children will have your eyes and your beautiful hair and maybe your smile too. They must be as beautiful as you."

She chuckled nervously. "Are you kidding? It's better if they had your green eyes and your hair."

I shook my head. She still didn't see clearly about herself. "You still don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

Bella sighed and leaned back to my chest. I wrapped my arms on her body and leaned my chin on the top of her head. And then, I heard her said, "I hope I can make you happy."

What?

I tensed.

Should we discuss about this again? How many times I tell her she is everything to me?

I grabbed her shoulder lightly and Bella was looking back at me. "Listen to me, Isabella Swan. You're the only one who makes me happy. Never doubt that!"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead.

Bella glanced to the plasma TV and smirked. "Aren't we supposed to watch a DVD right now?"

I laughed and we settled back to our position. She leaned to my chest when the movie was started. I will enjoy this weekend and I was looking forward for my weekend with my fiancée.

* * *

**For chapter previews, visit my blog http:/www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Don't forget to vote for 2011 MTV Movie Awards. The show will be aired on June 5 and I really wish Robert and Kristen could win Best Kiss for the 3rd time in a row ^_^**

**As always, don't forget to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^^**


	26. The Beach Trip: The Bonfire

**Thank you for still reading and waiting for my updates ^^**

**Also, thank you for your reviews and your PMs...**

**This is chapter 26.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**The Beach Trip: The Bonfire**

I watched the DVD for a while with Bella lay next to me. I turned my head to see her face and she already fell asleep. I smiled and raised my hand to stroke her hair. She looked so peaceful in her sleep and so beautiful. I leaned down and slowly kissed her lips, feeling the warmth and then I kissed her forehead. I looked back to the TV screen and sighed. I already lost my interest to watch the rest of the movie or whatever that we watched earlier.

I looked over to the ceiling and I felt Bella scooted closer to me. I smiled and looked over her. She wrapped her arm on my waist and snuggled her head on my chest. I stroked her hair again and looked back at the ceiling. So, the plan was already set. We will enjoy our holiday and then I will take Bella to dinner and propose to her. My dad already knew about the plan and so is Jasper. And of course I have to tell Charlie...Oh, shit! Charlie! I forget to tell him.

Damn!

I will propose to her daughter and I haven't told him yet.

Great!

I looked over to the big clock on the ceiling and decided it was not late to make a phone call. I carefully took my phone from the coffee table so I didn't wake Bella. I opened my phone list and pressed the dial button on Charlie's name. The dial tone rang several times before he answered it with his usual gruff voice.

"Hello?"

I took a deep breath. "Hi, Charlie. It's me...Edward."

"Oh...hey there, kid. It's quite late. You're not sleeping yet?"

I looked over to Bella's sleeping form and smiled a bit. "No, not yet, Charlie. I...uhm...I want to talk to you first before I go to bed."

"Hmmm...don't you have a long journey tomorrow to Florida?"

I grimaced. Well...I know he will find out sooner or later, although I believe it's sooner than I expected. "Um...I guess you already knew about that."

"Yup!" Charlie said to me. "Renee told me about your plan. Enjoy your holiday, kid. I think you both need it."

I chuckled nervously. "Thank you, sir, but that was not the case."

"Oh...what is it, then?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...I'm asking for your blessing, sir. I...uh...I will propose to Bella in Florida."

"You will, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"Jeez, Edward...why are you suddenly use that name on me? Are you afraid I will not give you my blessing?" Charlie asked me and I swore I could tell he was smiling a bit.

I laughed nervously. "Somewhere around that...yeah."

Charlie chuckled. "I already gave you my blessing the day you came back for your high school time. Just take care of her and treat her right, kid. Call me again after you proposed to her."

My heart soared with happiness. "Thank you, Charlie," I said and breathed in relieve.

"Be good to her, Edward and I mean it!"

I nodded sharply. "I will, sir. You have my word."

"Just enjoy your holiday. I'm sure she will say yes."

I stroked Bella's cheek and smiled. "I hope she will."

"You better go to sleep. It's a long journey tomorrow."

I sighed. "Yeah, I think you're right. Good night, Charlie."

"Night, kid."

I pressed the end button and tossed my phone back on the coffee table. I adjusted myself so I could sleep more comfortable next to Bella. I shifted a little so I was facing her. I cupped her face with my free hand.

"I will be your husband, Bella. And I promise I will make you happy," I murmured to her.

I kissed her forehead again and lay my head on the pillow. I fell into a deep sleep with Bella's soft breathing on my ear.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning, even before my alarm clock on my cell phone rang. I think even in my consciousness I'm excited for this trip. I woke up Bella and then insisted her to have her shower first while I was checking my belongings. I double-checked everything and had my shower while Bella checking her things. Bella buzzed around our apartment for final check while I counted all our bags and carried my guitar from my bedroom.

"A guitar?" Bella said in amusement. "I never knew you had one."

I shrugged. "I asked my dad to ship it here."

"You can play a guitar? I thought you only play the piano."

"I can play few notes, not as good as in piano, but it's...nice enough." Nice enough to show her, of course.

She rolled her eyes while I was grinning. This was going to be so much fun.

After saying goodbye to Garrett, Kate and the landlord, we were driving from our apartment's garage. The journey takes one hour to the airport and almost five hours by plane. I already rented another car in Florida so when we landed in airport, the car will be ready.

It's a good thing we didn't carry lots of bags. We only carry three bags, mine, Bella's and the food bag. Bella almost fell asleep during our flight while I was just staring to the window or sometimes watched a movie. I held her hands while she slept and it warmed my heart seeing her snuggled comfortably on my shoulder.

Once we arrived in the airport, I quickly settled everything from our luggage to our rented car. Bella didn't speak much. I knew she still felt little bit disoriented from the flight. She fell back asleep when I started our journey to the beach house. I didn't really mind, though. I know she's exhausted from her long hours at work.

I played soft music along the way, sometimes hummed with the melody. I smiled when I saw the familiar beach area and the white house. It's been a while since the last time I came here. I stopped the car and looked over at my beautiful fiancée.

"Bella? Love? We're here," I whispered to her.

She sleepily opened her eyes and I kissed her forehead. "Come on. You can sleep inside."

She nodded and stretched her body. I got out from the car and opened her door. She stepped out while I opened the trunks to take our bags.

"Wow," she said breathless.

I smiled. I knew her reaction must refer to the house. "My mom was the one who designed the house. You can see the similarity with my home at Forks," I explained to her.

Bella nodded slowly. "And you rarely spend your time here? I mean is there someone who take cares of the house?"

I smiled. "My parents sometimes come here," I grimaced. Yeah, I know why they visit this place. "We hired a caretaker for the house. I told my parents that I'll come here this weekend and they called the caretaker to clean the house for us." Well, I really hope they did that or I will be in so much trouble finding this house in a mess.

I took our bags and closed the trunk. "Come on. I'll show you the inside," I said to her and took her hand. My other arm was carrying our bags. We walked on the steps and I opened the front door. I breathed the sigh of relief. The caretaker already did his job.

The look in the inside was as breathtaking as the outside and as exactly as the last time I remember. The living room was huge with a plasma TV, stereo set, bookshelves, fireplace and a couch. I gave Bella a tour to the house. The kitchen, the bathroom and two bedrooms; my parents' room and my room. Well...it could be our room is she wanted to sleep there.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the grocery bags," I said to her again. I needed to distract myself from some devil thoughts about spending our time in the bedroom.

Bella nodded slowly and I got out from the front door. I opened the trunk again and took our grocery bag. After locked the car, I walked back to the house and put the bag on the kitchen. I spotted Bella already stood on the back door where we could see the beach. She smiled and closed her eyes. My body stirred seeing her so peaceful. I approached her and kissed her temple. I wrapped my arms on her waist and Bella leaned into my chest.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you," I whispered back and kissed her hair.

Bella turned around and smiled before she kissed me. I kissed her back automatically. Our kisses were deep and full with longing. Oh God, how much I love this girl. She ended our kiss and smiled on my lips. "Thank you for taking me here."

I chuckled. Wow! If this is what I get for taking her to have a holiday, I will do it every weekend. "Anything for you, love."

And then I heard our stomach growl and we burst out laughing. It was already pass lunch and I realized we hadn't had eaten yet.

"What's for lunch?" Bella asked me and biting he lip.

I grinned. "What do you say if we had PB & J?" I just wanted to take a nap soon with Bella in my arms. I don't need real food right now.

Bella raised her eyebrows and then she laughed. "Sounds good to me."

I smiled. We can take our nap after we had our lunch and see the sunset. When the day turns dark, we can build a bonfire and have dinner under the stars. How about that?"

Bella looked at me in amusement. "You already figured out everything, don't you?"

I put my hands on my chest, feigning hurt. "Who? Me?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit my shoulder.

I just laughed and grabbed her hand.

If only she knew, what I had planned for her this weekend.

* * *

We both fell asleep after we had our PB & J, curling together on the mattress on the living room. I was exhausted from the long hour of work and the long flight. I stirred awake when I heard the sound of the door being opened. I opened my eyes carefully and saw Bella running on the beach from the back door. I smiled and quickly got up from the mattress. I walked to the back door and sat on the steps watching Bella raised her arms and enjoying the beach. She looked so beautiful.

I watched her for a while and then she turned around and stopped on her feet when she saw me. I chuckled when I saw her blushing. She didn't expect me to see her earlier. I stood from the steps and approached her. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

She frowned. "How long have you been sitting there?"

I smirked. "Long enough to see you giggle and run to the beach."

Bella blushed harder and leaned her head to my chest. "I'm sorry for not waking you. I thought you need your sleep."

I pursed my lips. "There is a difference between a quality sleep and a quantity sleep."

"Huh?"

"A quantity sleep means you had enough sleep from the hours, but when you woke up, you still felt you hadn't enough sleep. And a quality sleep means you felt like you had already slept for hours even though it was not in the ideal hours for human to sleep."

What the hell am I talking about?

Bella raised her eyebrows. "So, you were saying that you had your quality sleep?"

I chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. "No, my dear. I had both."

She laughed lightly.

We stood there for a while and watched the sun really setting to the sea. I kissed Bella's hair. "Come on. I'll build the bonfire for both of us."

She nodded. "I'll cook dinner, then."

Bella took her shower while I preparing the bonfire. It was quite a trick to build a bonfire on the beach and for my luck, I still can do it. I took my guitar and put it on the steps. Bella prepared our dinner when I used the bathroom to have shower and changed our clothes. I finished when Bella started to put the meal on the plates. I took two thick blankets for us. The weather in the beach could turn drastically. It could be warm in the day and the opposite in the night. We walked outside and sat on the bonfire near the steps.

"I didn't know you can build a bonfire. I thought your skill involved with helping people," Bella said to me after we sat in front of the bonfire with plates and glasses on our hands. The fire warmed our body in an instant. The weather was already turned several degrees colder.

I shrugged. "I was a boy scout once."

She smirked. "You were?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, it's not a big deal. Everyone can build a bonfire."

She grimaced. "Definitely not me."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. Oh yeah, I would never allowed her to do that either. She grinned and began eating her food. We ate in comfortable silence until both of our plates were empty. Bella snuggled on her blanket and I frowned. Does she need more blanket? I scooted closer to her.

"Do you need more blankets?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. It's warm enough."

I nodded slowly and grinned. "How about we listen to a few songs from my guitar?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

I took the guitar from the steps and sat back beside her. I tested the guitar strings and decided it was still good.

"Did you ever...play...for someone?" Suddenly Bella asked me.

My fingers froze on the guitar and I looked at her. "No. Never." Why did she ask that question?

She smiled weakly. "Really?"

I sighed and held one of my hands. "Believe me, Bella. This is the first time I play my guitar in front of someone apart from my parents. I never wanted to share the other side of me to anyone but you."

Bella smiled sweetly and in a swift movement, she kissed my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled slightly and cleared my throat. Concentrate, Cullen! "So, how about Damien Rice first? You know The Blower's Daughter, don't you?"

Bella gaped at me. "You want me to sing?"

I grinned. "Of course."

She chuckled nervously. "My voice is terrible."

"Is that so? Who said that your voice is terrible? I'll gladly give the person some pointers." I heard her sang once in one of her art class and her voice is beautiful.

Bella blinked several times. "Um...that would be me."

I chuckled. "Come on, Bella. What good is a bonfire if you don't sing? Nobody is going to hear you in this place."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

I grinned and began playing with my guitar. I continued to play the song and sang the lyrics; to the chorus and the bridge with some improvisation on my own. Bella sang the female's part and I smiled to her. Her voice sent chill on my body. We ended the song with Bella clapping her hands while I bowed my head playfully.

I took a deep breath and decided to play a special song for her. I cleared my throat. "This song is for you, Bella."

My fingers danced again on the strings and Bella sat still when she heard the song lyrics.

_If you're not the one than why does my soul feel glad today?_

I really loved that song. It showed how much I adore Bella and how I couldn't live without her. I looked at her while I sang the song and she just smiled at me. When the song ended, silence covered both of us and the sound of cracking woods from the bonfire filled the night. Bella didn't say anything, but then I heard soft voice that she thanked me. I smiled happily.

I decided to play another song and Bella sang along with me. Sometimes we laughed at each other when we failed to reach the right tune or when we forgot the lyrics.

The woods from the bonfire were getting thinner and now Bella leaned her head to my shoulder while I played random notes on my guitar.

"It's so peaceful here," she said in low voice.

I nodded. "Yes, it's a great place for staying out from work. I was 15 the last time I came here. It's been a while for me."

Bella leaned away from my shoulder and looked at me. "That was nine years ago."

I nodded again. I stared at the sea while my fingers playing on the guitar. "It was before I moved back to Forks. I just finished Junior High and I asked my dad to come here. Some part of me wanted to see the beach." I sighed sadly. "I've always imagined you were here with me at that time. I know how much you love beaches, especially the sun. I was prepared myself to get close to you again, but...well; you know the rest of the story."

"Do you ever think that...we still had a chance if we had a normal situation back in high school?" Bella asked me.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm sure of that. I had a dream once that we were attending college together after I proposed to you again." That was my plan when I got back to Forks, but everything was not as good as it seems.

Bella stiffened.

I put the guitar down and took both of her hands to mine. I stared deep into her eyes. She really needs to believe me. "Bella..." I sighed and played with the ring on her finger. "I love you. I really want you to be my wife and spend the rest of my life with you. I know we still have to work for our relationship, but I'm sure we can do this. I won't rush you to the altar if you still want to prove yourself at your work. I also need to settle with my pediatric degree."

I paused and chuckled.

"I do hope we already get married when I started my degree, but I won't push you. It's all your choice, Bella." I looked at her again. She really needs to know her feelings for me too.

"I know you love me."

Bella blushed immediately.

I caressed her crimson cheek. "You said that in your sleep. Do you remember when you went home late and I was worried?"

She blinked several times and nodded slowly.

I sighed and smiled. "You were restless that night. I was so worried when you mentioned that your work was very stressful. I lay down beside you and held you. You began to relax and slept peacefully. And then, I heard you call my name."

Bella gasped.

"I thought you were awake, but you looked asleep and I instantly knew you began to sleep talk. After you called my name, you said something that nearly made my heart stopped."

Bella looked at me with her brown eyes.

"You said that you love me."

She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"I was happy, but also sad. Happy because it was the deepest feeling from you about me, but I was also sad because I knew you won't realize that when you were awake."

Bella didn't say anything until I heard her said something like, "Oh, God!"

I took a deep breath. I guess she remember the morning when I slept next to her for the first time.

"You don't have to say it now just because you have to, Bella," I said again. "I know it's not easy to love someone who once you really hated so much. I guess it's my punishment too for what I've done to you back in high school," I chuckled nervously.

She still didn't say anything, only taking some deep breaths. What is she thinking? Does she think I expect her declare her love to me? It was not my intention. I just wanted to tell her about her feelings. To help her realize.

"Bella?"

She raised her head and looked at me.

I smiled at her. "I've told you before I won't push you. I will wait until you love me. But, I always love you. Never forget that."

She closed her eyes and nodded. I pulled her into my body and she instinctively leaned her head to my chest. We sat together on each other embrace in front of the nearly extinguished bonfire and entwined our hearts without words.

But, deep down inside I was hoping she would say yes when I proposed to her tomorrow.

* * *

**Well...lots of events happened...MMA 2011, the Breaking Dawn leaked videos and some stills released...those are enough distractions for me lols**

**Visit my blog for updates and I just updated my R/K ff too: http:/ www (dot) ffamoet (dot) wordpress (dot) com**

**As always, please kindly to leave your review ^_^  
**


	27. The Beach Trip: The Proposal

**Surprise! ^_^**

**Thank you for all your love, support and reviews!**

**This is chapter 27.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**The Beach Trip: The Proposal**

After the bonfire, we both cleaned our dishes and snuggled on the living room watching a comedy show. We lay on the mattress with Bella's head on my chest and the blanket covered both of us. Sometimes we both laughed lightly at the funny scenes. My free hand stroked her hair in slow motion and amazed on how soft her hair felt on my fingertips. After a moment, I heard Bella's soft breathing and I knew her already asleep. I smiled and looked at her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and I couldn't resist not kissing her. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. I pulled back slightly and stared again at her.

"Sleep well, my Bella. I love you," I whispered to her.

I looked back at the TV when I heard my phone vibrated. I furrowed my eyebrows. I already told my family and Jasper not to disturb my holiday with Bella. So, who could possibly do that in this hour?

I took my phone from the coffee table and grinned when I saw one text message from Jasper. Well, he didn't call me...thank God for that. He knew I was serious when I told him I didn't want to be disturbed.

**YES! I'm ENGAGED! Thanks, man. I hope it will work out for you and Bella. Enjoy your holiday, Edward.****  
****-J**

I chuckled lightly and put my phone back on the coffee table. I snuggled back with Bella and looked over the ceiling. Yeah, I really hope tomorrow will work out for me.

* * *

I woke up when the sun just rising while Bella still sleeping peacefully. I took a deep breath and smiled. Well, apparently I could do something for her this morning. I carefully tangled myself off from Bella and got up to make her a breakfast. I didn't do that much while we were in Seattle and this was my chance to do that. I walked to the kitchen and made a quick breakfast for Bella. I put the food on a plate and poured the orange juice on a glass before arranged it on a tray.

I took the tray and walked back to the living room. Bella was already awake and she looked adorable with her sleepy face. She looked a little bit disoriented. I smiled and she blinked several times. I kissed her forehead.

"Morning, beautiful," I whispered and sat beside her on the mattress.

"Um...morning," she said slowly.

I couldn't resist not to chuckle seeing her expression. She was so innocent. "You look adorable when you wake up in the morning," I said to her.

Bella rolled her eyes. I guess she didn't believe it. Well, it was not time to deal with that. I put the tray on her lap and her eyes widened.

"You...made me breakfast?"

I looked at her in amusement. She didn't notice I was carrying a tray? "Yes, my dear. You've always made me breakfast and dinner back in Seattle. This is my time to spoil you."

Bella smiled sweetly and leaned closer to my face before quickly pulled back and covered her mouth with her hands. "Morning breath," she mumbled.

Oh hell no!

I didn't care about her morning breath. We were just about to kiss and nothing could stop that. Well, I haven't brushed my teeth either so that was not a big deal.

I smirked and put the tray away from her lap.

Bella looked at me curiously with her hand still on her mouth. "What are you doing?" she said in low voice.

I looked at her deeply and quickly removed her hands from her mouth. Without thinking, I kissed her deeply and Bella stiffened. She began to wriggle herself free, but I hugged her closer. I caressed my tongue on her lips to show her I was serious.

Bella slowly opened her mouth and my tongue battled with hers. She relaxed her posture and I knew she was surrendered. And honestly it did strange thing to my body. I felt alive and the blood rushed in my veins. I moaned from the sensation and almost collapsed when I felt Bella knotted her fingers on my hair. God, I really love that! She kissed me back with passion and tightened her knot on my hair. I hissed from the passion flooded on my body. God, how could I resist her any longer? With a slight whimper I laid her down on the mattress and kept kissing her. Bella didn't fight me, instead she welcomed all my kisses and touches.

She drives me crazy!

With the self control that was left in me, I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead to hers. We were both panting from the mind blowing morning kiss. Well, I do hope she resist to kiss me in the morning so I could kiss her like that again. I looked at her brown eyes and smiled victoriously. "If you think a simple morning breath can keep me away from you, you are wrong, my love."

Bella took some breaths and nodded slowly. "O…kay..um...can I have my breakfast now?"

I laughed.

I had my breakfast with her and suggested Bella taking a swim in the ocean. She agreed with me and I told her to take her swim first while I cleaned the kitchen. Bella disappeared to the living room while I washed the dishes. I glanced briefly to the window and saw Bella walked to the beach wearing a deep blue swimsuit. My heart raced. I always loved her in blue. I shook my head to regain my focus and took a deep breath.

Actually I was a bit nervous about tonight and the thought reminded me to call our restaurant to confirm our reservation. I grabbed my phone from the coffee table in the living room and dialed the restaurant number. I talked to the manager to confirm my reservation while he promised to give us the best service. I asked him who has the head of the waiter for tonight and I was pleased when I heard he mentioned Ethan. My family often had dinner in the restaurant and we know Ethan very well. I'm sure he could guess what the occasion once he sees Bella. For a waiter, Ethan was so smart.

I changed my clothes into a swimming trunks and a T-shirt. I decided I just let Bella swims while I sat on the beach and reading a book. I took a blanket, grabbed a book from my bag and walked outside. I put the blanket on the sand and sat there for a while. Bella still swimming in the ocean and the sight was really amazing. I was mesmerized by the way her skin glistened under the sun and how her brown hair turned darker when it turned wet. My body twitched, unable to resist the desire taking a swim with her.

Without thinking, I stood from the blanket and took my T-shirt off. I walked to the ocean and amazingly, Bella didn't realize I approached her. She swam on her back and I grinned mentally. When she stood, I wrapped my arms on her waist and she jerked slightly. Bella turned around and blinked several times when she saw me. I grinned.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, love. Actually I just want to see you swimming, but I can't help myself to join you in the water," I couldn't resist not smirking.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Is that so, Mr. Cullen? Well, you probably should wait for me on the beach, then."

Huh?

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly Bella grinned and pushed me on the water. I wasn't prepare for that and ended fell on the water on my back with a loud thud. That girl really has the nerve and I loved it!

"You should have seen your face," she giggled.

Uh-huh.

Well, you should have seen your face when I have my payback, my sweet Bella.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled coyly. Perhaps I could tease her a little bit. Bella's laughter was gone the moment she saw my smile. She knew it was not good for her.

"You will pay for that, Miss Swan," I gave her the best of my playful tone.

She yelped and tried to swim away from me, but I was faster. Bella didn't even make it two feet away from me when I grabbed her waist and she playfully trying to escape from my arms. I laughed along with her and rested my forehead to hers. Our laughter subsided when we stared at each other.

I looked at her and marveled how beautiful she was. The girl who I've known from my childhood to my teenage time. The girl I intended to marry. She looked so desirable with her wet hair and I couldn't resist not kissing her. "My Bella," I whispered before leaned down and started kissing her exposed neck.

God!

For the moment, I didn't know if I could control myself.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I was getting bolder. I kissed her exposed skin and earning a moan from her which only makes me want her more. I couldn't hold my hiss when I felt she hugged me tighter. I wanted to kiss her lips.

So bad.

I raised my head and attacked her lips. Her lips were soft and a little bit salty from the sea water. I hugged her closer while my hands gently stroked her bare skin. For a moment, we were just kissing in the water, touching and whispering sweet words to one another. The soft waves around us made the sensation stronger. When I felt we were going too far, Bella pulled away from my embrace with shallow breathing and I started to think clearly.

Bella leaned her head to my chest, perhaps trying to control her breathing and so did I. I rested my chin on the top of her head while my chest was rose up and down along with her breathing. We were stood like that for a while until our breath returned to normal.

I looked down to the girl in my arms and my hand titled her chin with its own accord. Bella raised her head and our gaze met. There were so much that I wanted to say to her, but in this moment there was only one thing in my mind. I smiled gently and kissed her forehead deeply. "I love you," I said with all my heart.

Bella smiled and stroked my cheek. "I know."

I took a deep breath and held her hand. As much as I wanted her to say 'I love you' to me, but I know she wasn't ready yet. I'll take any chances now. I asked her, "Do you want to swim again or eating sandwich with me on the beach?"

She pursed her lips and looked over to the blue ocean. She looked back to me and grimaced, "I want to take my swim in the water. I'll join you after that."

I smiled slightly and nodded. I knew she will say that. I released her hand and kissed her cheek briefly before turned around and swam back to the beach.

* * *

I took a quick shower, changed my clothes, made a simple lunch for Bella and sat back on the blanket with the book on my hand; a basket contains two plates of sandwiches with two glasses of drink on the blanket. I smiled slightly when I saw Bella still enjoying the ocean.

I started to read my book, the one which I bought with Bella months ago. After finishing the 6th page, I caught a glimpse of Bella walking to my direction, fully drenched and looked utterly desirable. My heart raced again, but I tried very hard to think clearly. Damn! That blue color really looks good on her.

I quickly got up from the blanket and handed her a dry towel. _It's time to be a gentleman, Cullen!_

Bella smiled gratefully and I kissed her forehead. I'd never get tired doing that.

"Did you enjoy your swim?"

She nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. Thank you."

I took her hand and led her to the blanket. We were sat next to each other and I pulled out two sandwiches for both of us.

"You still read it? I thought you already finished," she said to me and took a bite from my sandwich.

I sipped my drink and grimaced. "Apparently I was busy these few months." That was true, between courting her, the moving and not to mention the tension involved Tanya. I almost forgot about this book. Not until I saw it again when I packed for this trip.

She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. We ate our sandwiches for a while, enjoying the warm weather and the sound of the waves. We chatted occasionally and after we finished our sandwiches, Bella used the bathroom to clean up herself from the salt and the sand. It was already noon when we were inside the beach house again. We decided to watch DVD and had our nap. Bella wasn't in the mood to watch a movie, so I decided to watch a medical documentary that I owned. Bella didn't seem to mind. As usual, she cuddled into my embrace and I hugged her closer to my body. We watched a documentary about an emergency medical situation and I almost questioned myself why I brought this kind of DVD on our holiday.

"Edward?" Suddenly Bella spoke.

"Yes, love?"

"Do you ever experience that kind of situation?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What situation?"

I gestured to the plasma TV with my index finger.

Oh!

I just realized the scene was when one of the patients didn't make it.

I took a deep breath and I leaned my head on the top of her head. "Several times."

"Are you afraid?" she asked in low voice.

I sighed. "Strangely, no. When I first experienced that, I was upset with myself because I couldn't save the patient. But, we are just human. We couldn't save everybody. I never felt afraid of the situation. I'm just afraid if the patient was someone that I love."

And then, the memory from the day I saw Bella carried by Garrett flashed in my mind and my chest felt heavy. I closed my eyes briefly and then opened again.

I leaned away from our embrace and she looked at me. I looked at her brown eyes. "When I saw Garrett carried you to the ER, my heart almost stopped beating. I couldn't think of anything else, I even didn't care when Garrett punched me," I blurted out.

Her eyes widened. "He did? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you tell me?"

I smiled grimly. "It was nothing, Bella. I deserved it. I was so worried at that time that I didn't catch what he was saying. Kate helped me focus and I asked Dr. Gerandy to check on you."

Bella shook my head slightly.

I cupped her face with my hand, reassuring myself that she's still here. With me. "I don't know what will happen to me if your condition was getting worse at that time. I can't lose you, Bella."

Bella smiled timidly and slowly enveloped me on a hug. I hugged her back and sighed. She kissed the side of my neck. "You're always be my Edward," she whispered.

I shivered slightly.

She said 'My Edward.' That was true. I will be forever become her Edward. And I know how Bella means to me.

I kissed her hair. "And you're forever be my Bella."

* * *

After watching the DVD, we took a quick nap. I was awake first because I couldn't contain may excitement to take her to dinner tonight. I asked myself several times if I made the right decision, but somehow deep in my heart, I know Bella will say yes to my proposal.

I looked down to my beautiful girl and smiled. I kissed her forehead and gently shook her. "Bella? Honey? Wake up."

She sighed and stirred before slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze met mine and she smiled softly while my heart thumped loudly in my chest. God! How I wish I could wake up next to her for the rest of my life and I hope it will start from tonight's event.

"Hello there, my sleeping beauty. Time to wake up. I want to take you to dinner tonight," I said to her in low voice.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Dinner?"

I chuckled. "Yes, love. Dinner. You bring a dress, don't you?"

And now she furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought we will cook for ourselves while we're here," she said in confusion.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Bella. This is my time to spoil you. I already had a reservation in the town for tonight. You will love it!"

She sighed. "Alright. But, nothing too expensive."

Seriously?

I smirked while was frowning.

"It's my right to ask you to the dinner and it's also my right for choosing the place." Wow, nice one there, Cullen! Go me.

Bella shook her head.

And then, she went to the bathroom while I called the restaurant one more time to check my reservation. To my satisfaction, it was Ethan who picked up my call and he confirmed everything. I pressed the end button on my phone with big happy smile on my face.

Bella finished her shower and I told her to prepare herself in my room. Once she got in into my room, I had my shower and took my bag to my parent's room. I decided to wear a simple deep brown shirt and black trousers. I took the black box from my bag and put it on my pocket. I sent a quick text message to my dad and let him know I will propose to Bella tonight. After taming my hair wore my shoes, I got out from the room to go with my date.

After waiting for another 5 minutes, I decided to knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked her.

"Um...yes," she answered me.

I returned to the living room and sat on the couch. I turned my head when I heard the sound of the door being opened. Bella came out from the room with an elegant purple dress and I stood from the couch without thinking. She did something with her hair...well, I'm not sure what she did with it...but she looked absolutely beautiful.

I smiled and gazed at her warmly. My love swelled in my chest. I approached her and cupped her face with my hand. Without thinking, I leaned down and gave Bella a deep and longing kiss while she kissed me back.

I broke the kiss and looked at her, almost forgot I haven't complimented her. "You are absolutely...breathtaking. I won't leave you alone tonight because I won't give other men chances to get near you," I said possessively.

I didn't know when I became such a caveman, but I did.

Bella smiled. "That thing never crossed in my mind. I never intended to stay away from you tonight," she said seductively.

Woow!

Who is this girl?

My body suddenly flooded with desire and I clenched my jaw to control myself. I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I swear to you, Bella. You'll be the death of me."

Bella grinned victoriously and linked her arm to the crook of my elbow. I looked at her in amusement. She tugged my arm gently. "Come on. I'm hungry," she said.

I chuckled and shook my head. Of course.

We rode to the restaurant in town. Florida was basked with city lights and busy streets, added with the fact that it was weekend too. I brought Bella to a very fancy restaurant where me and my parents used to eat if we visited this town. I wrapped my arm on Bella's waist as a signal to all the men in the restaurant that she was mine.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. It's so nice to see you again," Ethan greeted us when we approached the front desk.

I nodded curtly and smiled to him. "Thank you, Ethan. It's nice to see you too."

Ethan smiled back and looked at Bella. "And may I know who this beautiful girl is?"

I smirked mentally and kissed Bella's temple while she was looking at me dumbfounded. "This is Isabella Swan, my fiancée," I said proudly.

Ethan chuckled and extended his hand. Bella smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ethan," she replied in courtesy.

Ethan shook her hand back and released it. "The pleasure is mine." And then he looked back at me.

"The usual place?"

"Yes, Ethan. Thank you," I answered.

Ethan walked in into the restaurant while we followed him inside the restaurant. He led us to the elevator and I could tell Bella was getting confused. Perhaps she thinks we will have our dinner inside the restaurant. I almost chuckled.

We got out from the elevator we arrived at a private balcony. Ethan already prepared this place just like I asked. A table was served with food and drinks and a beautiful candle in the middle of the table. Also a stereo set in the far side of the balcony.

"Your dinner is served on the table and please, let me know if you need anything, Mr. Cullen," Ethan said and he turned to Bella. "May you have a lovely evening, Miss Swan."

Bella smiled. "Thank you, Ethan."

Ethan smiled briefly and walked back to the elevator. And I watched Bella's reaction. She looked at her surrounding and then she laughed shakily.

"This is all for you, Bella," I finally found my voice.

She looked at me. "This is too much, Edward. I don't deserve it."

I laughed back. "Of course you don't deserve it. You deserve more. This is just a simple thing. It's nothing compare to what I feel about you."

That was the truth!

I smiled warmly and took her hand. "Shall we, my lady?"

Bella laughed lightly and nodded.

I walked her to her chair and I pulled out the chair for her. She sat on her chair and after making sure she was settled, I sat on my own chair across from her. I opened a bottle of champagne and poured it to both of our glasses.

She raised her eyebrows. "Champagne? We are still driving, remember?"

I smirked. "I know that, Bella. Apparently I had a tolerance with alcohol levels. I have better resistance."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

I raised my glass and she raised her glass too. "To our future together," I said and clinked our glasses together. Bella drank her glass and almost moaned in delight.

"Wow, this is a good one," she said to me after she put her glass back to the table.

I smiled coyly. "It's the best from this restaurant. And now, let's have our dinner."

Bella smiled and we began to eat our dinner. The food was marvelous too and I could tell Bella enjoyed our dinner. When we finished our dinner and had some champagne, it's time for the main reason I asked her to have dinner with me. I rose from my seat and walked to a stereo set in the far side of the balcony.

I smiled at her and offered my hand. She made a face and I laughed. "May I have this dance?"

Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head. She took my hand and rose from her seat. I led her to the center of the balcony and a song was played from the speaker. It was an old song from Marc Anthony, titled My Baby You. I wrapped my arm on her waist and my other arm held her hand while she put her free arm to my shoulder.

We were staring at each other, dancing swiftly with the romantic song.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," I whispered, couldn't hold back my feelings for her.

She chuckled nervously. "Well, look at you. I should be the one who says that to you."

I smirked and she giggled.

We continued to dance with the song. I still looked at her lovingly and slowly I leaned down to kiss her. She helplessly surrendered to my embrace and my arms wrapped on her waist now while her arms were wrapped on my neck. For a moment, we were kissing until the song was ended. I broke the kiss and our foreheads touched.

God! I want her to be my wife!

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

I looked at her deeply. "Marry me." _Please, say yes._

Bella stiffened and for a moment, we were just stood like that. The silence surrounded us, only a distinct sound of busy streets. Knowing her, she must be in the state of shock.

I sighed and stroked my cheek. I had to explain to her. "You're all that I want, Bella. I love you. I want you to be my wife. I'm sure our life won't be different after we were married. We already live together these few months and although we had lots of differences, but I just felt it was the thing that made our bond getting stronger."

I paused while Bella blinked several times.

"I know you still afraid in marriage life. I can't make you promises for that not to happen, but we both are together, Bella. We will work out. I know we will."

She took deep breaths.

I pulled out the ring box from my pocket and Bella gasped slightly. I opened the box and showed her an elegant ring.

"This is my mother's engagement ring."

Her head shot up. "What?"

I smiled. Well, at least I get her attention. "This ring has been in The Cullens for many generations. It's a tradition for all The Cullens men to give it to their fiancées. This is my time to give it to you."

She took a deep breath and still staring at the ring. I looked at her and said the final words.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella closed her eyes briefly before she opened it again and looked into my eyes. Her eyes shone with love and for a moment I know what her answer would be.

She smiled grimly and held the ring box. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

* * *

**So, have you guys seen Bel Ami trailer yet? Or Kristen's promo pic as Snow White for Snow White and The Huntsman?** **And, also lots of Robsten bubbles at Breaking Dawn panel in Comic Con ^^**

**Visit my blog for updates or to read my R/K stories: http :/ ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**As always, your review means a lot to me.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	28. The Beach Trip: The Issues

**I'm on my writing mojo right now and I really love it ^^**

**Thank you to all of you who keep reviewing for me and welcome to my new readers.**

**This is chapter 28.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**The Beach Trip: The Issues**

At this moment, I finally knew what 'the day the earth stood still' means. Everything seemed to stop for me when Bella said those magic words. I didn't move at all. It seemed I was experiencing a moment of my breath left my body when I heard Bella called me, "Edward? Are you alright?"

Oh, right!

The proposal!

Did she say yes? I have to make sure about that.

I blinked several times. "Did you say yes?" I voiced my mental question.

"Um...yes."

She really did!

"You accepted my proposal?"

Bella smiled coyly. "Well...yes. Do you want me to say no?"

WHAT?

"Of course not!" I blurted out and immediately cursed myself. _Nice, Cullen!_

She giggled while I was blushing. "Sorry..." I said in low voice. Alright, I really need to hear that again. "Please, say that again."

Bella made a face. "Say what again?"

"Say the words again."

I was sure I looked like a kid who was going to get his Christmas present soon, but I didn't care.

Bella chuckled and I knew my face must be so funny to see. She took a deep breath and smiled while my heart drummed loudly. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

For the love that was all holy...finally!

I grinned involuntarily and without thinking I hugged her and twirled her around. Her beautiful laughter filled the room and I couldn't be happier. I knew we had so many things to do, including in our relationship, but I willingly do that with her. I put her down on her feet and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed me back passionately and I needed to remind ourselves that we were still in the restaurant. I kissed her jaw and down to her neck before I stopped in her ear and whispered, "Bella...not now, love."

Wow, I never knew she could do that.

Bella nodded slowly and took some deep breaths. "Sorry..." she whispered in my ear.

Actually, it didn't matter to me at all. Her affection earlier showed me how much she wanted me too, but I knew we still had to settle some things first and of course got married. The thought made me happy. Finally I could call her my fiancée. Officially!

I chuckled lightly when I realized that and leaned away from her face to look at her brown eyes. I cupped her face with my hand. "My fiancée," I said to her with all my heart.

Bella smiled slightly and then she smirked. "Shouldn't you put that ring on my finger?"

Oh, damn!

The ring!

I blushed slightly and she giggled. Oh, great! Now, I look like a complete idiot.

"My apologies, Bella. I guess I was too happy when I heard you say yes," I muttered.

I pulled out the ring from the box and put the box back to my pocket. I gingerly took her left hand and pulled out her promise ring. I put the promise ring to her ring finger on her right hand and finally I put her engagement ring to her left ring finger. I exhaled when I saw the ring was finally settled in her finger. I kissed the back of her hand and smiled. "Thank you, Bella."

She smiled back. "You're welcome, Edward."

Bella looked at her ring briefly and her eyes turned dreamy. And now, what was she thinking?

I glanced over the table and realized we didn't have our dessert yet. "Come on. Let's have our dessert and then we could go home," I whispered and kissed her forehead.

Bella blinked several times and nodded slowly.

We had our dessert and finally we walked back to the front desk. Ethan greeted us when we arrived and he smiled when he saw Bella's engagement ring. I gave Ethan my card and then he handed me the check. He congratulated me briefly and I gave him proper tip for his service tonight.

Bella was silent during our journey back to the beach house and it really made me curious. What could she possibly thinking? Did she have second thought to marry me?

When we arrived at the house, I stopped the car in the garage and we sat there for a moment. I took a deep breath. Well, maybe I could make her talk to me while we walk on the beach. She's my fiancée after all. She could talk to me about everything. I looked at Bella who still looked at the window. "Would you like to take a walk with me on the beach?"

She turned her head to look at me and when our eyes met, she nodded.

OK! I can do this!

I got out from the car and opened her door. Seeing her gown reminded me about the cold weather in the night and I needed to get jackets for both of us. "Wait here," I said before got in into the house.

I half-running to my room and took our jackets from the cupboard. I walked back to the garage and saw Bella waited next to the car. We put our jackets on and began to walk on the beach after we both took our shoes off. We walked slowly on the beach and felt the sand in our feet. The sound of waves filled the silence around us.

Well, here goes nothing...

"What are you thinking? You seem so quiet after we went home from the restaurant. Are you not happy with our engagement?" I asked in low voice.

Bella clutched her jacket and chuckled. "Of course, I'm happy. I was just thinking about some...things."

I scooted closer to her. Things? What kind of things? "Will you please tell me what are you thinking?"

She smiled grimly. "It's about your family."

Huh?

"My family?" I asked in amusement.

She nodded. "You said that my engagement ring is already own by your family in so many generations. I don't know anything about your family," she sighed and played with the hem of her jacket. "If I marry you, I should know about your family, right?"

That's it?

That's what in her mind?

I sighed. "Hmmm...alright. Where should I begin?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you start with the easy one? Like where is your family originally from?"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm on her shoulders. "Okay...let's see. My ancestors were originally from England. The Cullen family was an influence family at that time, but it's different from the royal family. Some of them were married with Irish and you can see that from my red hair."

She chuckled while I was smiling. I was sure she remembers the time in the hospital when she said my hair was unique.

"After the great fire, the last descendants from The Cullens decided to move to America and I guessed it was my great grandfather. And we live in America ever since."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "But, it's strange though. There could be several men in the family, but why you only had one ring?"

I smiled coyly. "That was the most interesting part."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How could that be interesting?"

"In every generation, there are only two or three Cullen men. And as for me, I'm the only male in my generation." I couldn't believe this story either at the beginning, but after my dad repeated the story over and over again and saw the proof myself in the family, I finally believe it.

Bella's eyebrows shot up. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "It's like already written in our family history. The Cullen name will always survive because there always be a male who carries the name."

"Don't you have like...cousin...or something?" she asked me.

I chuckled. "I have cousins." I realized I never told Bella about this. I looked at her. "But, they are all females."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You never told me about them."

I sighed. "Because they are far away in France now. Their mother is my dad's sister. I've never seen them."

"How could that be?"

I smiled grimly. Well, that part is not a happy moment for my family. "Not all member of the family is happy with Cullen name, Bella. Apparently my aunt is one of them. She moved to France and got married there. Even my dad never saw her since. Sometimes she sends e-mails or pictures about her life in France."

Bella frowned. "But, how could she do that?"

I chuckled again. "It's her decision, Bella. You don't have to feel sorry about that." Typical Bella.

She ran her hand through her hair. "So, that means I'll have a son?"

Err...what?

She was talking about a child?

I stopped walking and turned to face her. Hearing Bella talks about child made her looks sexier in my eyes. Well, she always sexy to me, but this thing...the child thing...ignited my desire to have children with her.

"I can give you a son and a daughter," I said deeply to her.

Bella blinked several times. I smirked and leaned to kiss her. Her scent clouded my mind and I began to kiss her neck and her collarbone again. I raised one of my hands and tangled in her hair. With a soft sigh, Bella helplessly titled her head to give me a better access to kiss her neck. Hmm...I love this. I felt she was trembling, but I held her tightly on her waist. "Just tell me when you want a son and a daughter and I'll give it to you," I said seductively while continued kissing her bare shoulder. She tasted heavenly.

"Please, not now. I don't want to do this until our wedding night."

Oh!

I stopped kissing her and raised my head. I looked at her deeply, trying to find the honesty from her words. Bella stared back at me with hopeful eyes and I understood she meant it. If that's what she wants, that's fine by me. When it did happen, it would be the first time for us both and I couldn't ask anything more beautiful than that.

I smiled and kissed her again. "Deal!" I said in her lips.

"O...kay…" she said dumbly.

And then, she seemed to think something before finally frowning at me. I sighed internally. Alright, what is it now?

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't marry me just to drag me to your bed, did you?"

What the...?

I raised my eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"That's not funny," she said again, pouting.

I stopped my laughter and looked at her. Seriously? If I had to spend the rest of my life with this girl, I would live so happy. "My dear Bella, I thought you knew me better than that, although dragging you to my bed is an incentive. Because finally I could be yours and you could be mine in all senses."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not answering my question."

Oh, dear...she still didn't believe me? I can do something about that!

I sighed and then started to kiss her face. "No...I...want...to...marry you...because...I love you...and I need you, love," I said between my kisses and Bella giggled like a child.

I smiled and enveloped her on a hug. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bella. You are my life. You are my everything."

She kissed my chest and my body shivered. "I know," she said.

"Anything else that you wanted to ask me?" Knowing Bella that would not be the only question for me.

She raised her head and frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

I chuckled. "Your face is so easy to read, apart from your thoughts. So, what is it that you want to ask about me?"

Bella went silent for a moment before blushing slightly.

My eyebrows shot up. "You're blushing?"

Her face became redder. Well, I think this is a serious matter. Did she not believe me when I told her I was still a virgin? I laughed nervously. "Bella, you can ask me anything. If you worried about my v-"

"No, it's not that," she interjected.

I breathed the sigh of relief mentally. Honestly, I didn't want to discuss that either. "Then, what is it?"

She sighed and leaned away from my embrace. She began to walk again and I keeping my pace by her side. "I'm sorry if I ask you this question, but I think I need to know about this...thing."

Another...thing?

"Bella, I'm losing my mind over here..." I said with playful tone.

She took a deep breath and kept her eyes down. "How could your family be so...rich?"

Oh!

That thing, huh?

I chuckled. "Is that all?" I asked with humor in my tone.

Bella looked at me briefly and she blushed again. She turned away and looked back to the sand.

I wrapped my arm around her and turned her body to face me. She raised her head and looked at me. I smiled warmly. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Actually I had planned to show you all of my family stocks on the market and the stocks that we own. You are my fiancée after all. You need to know about this."

I should have told her sooner, but with the progress of our relationship, I kept delaying from telling her. And apparently my fiancée is a smart woman.

She stared at me stupidly. "Stocks?"

I smiled slightly. "Yes. Not much, but it's enough for us. I learned how to manage those stocks once and we got lots of profits. You can see some of my shares in my Vanquish."

Her eyes widened. "Your Vanquish?"

I grinned and hugged her closer. She leaned to my chest automatically. "I will tell you everything, love. Besides if we were married, all my possessions are yours too even though you don't want it."

That would need another trick for giving her presents, but I could think of something.

I titled her chin so she was looking straight to my eyes. I cupped her face with my hand. "I will be your husband, Bella, and I will stand by you forever. To love you, to take care of you and to cherish you." And that was my vow.

She smiled slightly and leaned back to my chest.

"So, you still want to marry me even I'm a somniloquist?" she murmured.

I chuckled darkly. Do we have to deal with this again? "Somniloquist or not, I'll still marry you."

She sighed and rested her forehead to my chest. "I thought you will back out from your own words when you realized how klutz I am or I will disturb your sleep because of my sleep talking."

I scoffed. "Ha ha," I said. "Not a chance!"

And then, Bella raised her head and I looked at her curiously. She smiled seductively and I tensed. What will she do now? She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing my jaw. I exhaled involuntarily and trembled slightly. I really love this side of Bella.

"Have I told you that you look handsome tonight?" she whispered to my ear with sultry voice.

Good grief! Who is this woman?

"Uh...um...no...not yet," I answered shakily.

She smiled and looked into my face. She leaned closer and my mind already turned wild. Did she change her mind about waiting for our wedding night? I unconsciously parted my lips and when our lips were inches apart, she grinned and said, "Race you back to the house!"

She pushed me and I fell to the sand. Bella turned around and started to run to the house direction. Err...what was just happened? I could hear Bella's laughter from the distance. I shook my head. So, she wants to play? Two could play at the game. I grinned devilishly while Bella continued to run and laughing along the way.

"Bellaaaaa...I can catch you..."I said to her in playful tone.

She stopped far away from me and turned around. The wind blew softly, messing both of our hair. "No, you can't. My legs are longer."

Ah!

She was using my words.

I titled my head and quickly stood from my sitting position.

She yelped and turned back again to the house direction. I ran to her and easily lifted her body and carried her bridal style into my arm. Bella giggled when she saw my face.

"You are a vixen," I growled at her. But, seriously...I like it.

She put her hand on her chest, feigning hurt. "Who? Me?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead briefly before carried her to the house.

Yes, she was really a vixen.

* * *

"Shouldn't we tell our family about this?" she asked me when we both lay down on the mattress. I put a classical music on the stereo and the soft voice filled the room.

I shrugged. "We can tell them tomorrow. It's already late to call now."

She nodded and I played with her engagement ring. "I've always dream this ring being on your finger," I whispered.

She smiled and leaned her head to my shoulder. "When did you get this ring?"

Ooppss...I guess I need to tell her that.

I cleared my throat and she raised her head to look at me. I grinned sheepishly while she narrowed her eyes. "Um...actually my dad gave it to me when we went to Forks for the reunion."

Her eyes widened. "You mean...you kept this ring all the time?"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She lay back on her pillow. "Everything is worth it, Bella. I told you I will wait for you."

She nodded.

So, we already engaged...perhaps we could talk about the wedding now.

"Um...love?"

"Yes?"

"What about our wedding? Have you ever thought about that?"

Bella went silent and I began to worry if I was too forward.

"Bella?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked over to the ceiling. "I don't know about that. I've seen my mom's wedding with Phil and it was nothing to me. I mean, wedding and marriage is the last thing on my list. I never had an ideal wedding or a dream wedding. I just thought when the minister said the words, you are married and you are a wife."

I see.

I know she still has issues with wedding, but hearing from Bella herself somehow makes me want to do everything for her. Everything to make her painful memories goes away.

I lifted my body and hovered over her in one movement. I looked into her eyes. "I can make a different wedding for you, Bella. It doesn't have to be big or extravagant, but you will never forget it. Besides, you agreed to marry me since you were six years old," I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. "That's right and I'm engaged for 19 years. Unbelievable!" she said sarcastically.

That's right!

But again, it's all worth it!

I smiled and started to kiss her. Bella responded and knotted her fingers to my hair again. This time there was a difference between our kiss. This time I could feel both of our love from the kiss. Our kisses were getting deep and passionate.

_You are mine!_ I said to myself.

I pulled her into sitting position and we were both panting. We looked at each other lovingly before I attacked her lips again. My fingers knotted in her hair while I helplessly clutched to my neck. Oh God, I really want her!

Suddenly Bella gasped and gently pushed me away. I knew instantly we couldn't do this now. She put her hands on my chest and tried to control her breathing. "Edward, please, don't..." she said weakly.

I tried to control my breathing too and enveloped her on a hug. "I won't, Bella. You have to trust me."

I'll do whatever it takes to keep that promise.

"Come on. It's late. Let's go to sleep," I whispered and kissed her temple.

Bella smiled slightly and leaned her head to my chest. My eyes felt heavy and I fell into the deep slumber with Bella in my arms.

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning, I offered myself to cook Bella our brunch while she excused herself to call her mom and told her parents about our engagement. I was bristling around the kitchen when suddenly I heard Bella hissed, "Mom!"

Instinctively, I popped my head and looked at her curiously. She grimaced sheepishly while I smirked. I shook my head when I returned to the stove. I was sure Bella is having interesting conversation with her mom.

I was still busy in the kitchen when Bella called me with her BlackBerry on her hand. "Um...my dad wants to talk with you," she said in low voice.

Hmmm...

I raised my eyebrows and took her BlackBerry from her hand. I wrapped my free hand to her waist while my other hand put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Charlie," I greeted him.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you. How about you...?"

"I'm good especially after I found out you proposed to my girl yesterday."

I chuckled. "Yes, I proposed to her yesterday and she said yes."

"Huh...congratulations, then."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"Have you set the date yet?"

"No, we haven't set the date yet."

"I see. You better take care of my girl, Edward."

"Yes, and you have my word."

"Good. I'll see you soon, kid."

"Bye, Charlie." I pressed the end button and handed Bella her phone back while she was looking at me curiously.

"Well...what did he say?"

I pursed my lips. "He gave me his blessings, of course. That's the most important thing. Even if he didn't, I could ask my dad to help me about that. And he just asked me to take care of you." I looked at her deeply. "Which I will do it with all that I am."

She shivered slightly and I hope it's not from the cold. The weather is warm enough, though.

So...The Swans already knew about our engagement and maybe we could do the same thing to The Cullens.

I grinned and pulled her to follow me. Bella walked obediently and we sat together on the couch in the living room. I grabbed my cell phone from the desk and Bella blushed slightly. She knew I was going to call my parents. I pressed a call button and put the phone into loudspeaker. I heard the dial tone ringed two times before my dad's voice answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him.

My dad chuckled. "Ah, I do have a son after all."

Very funny, Dad!

I rolled my eyes and she giggled. "That's funny, Dad. Thank you."

My dad laughed. "So, did you enjoy your weekend? How's Bella?"

I chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Of course I enjoyed my weekend with Bella. As for her, she really loves the house, Dad."

"Well, that's good. Are you still in Florida now?"

"Yes, Dad. We will return to Seattle in the afternoon."

"Alright. Be careful when you drive, son."

"I will, Dad." Well, it's time to let him know about our engagement. I looked at her briefly before I cleared my throat. "Um...Dad, I want to give you some news."

"News?"

"Yes."

"Let's hear it."

I took a deep breath. "Bella and I are getting married."

"Edward! That's wonderful," My dad said happily. "It's about time. So, let me guess now. Is Bella sitting next to you?"

Bella blushed while I chuckled. "You know me too well, Dad." He knew I won't keep things from her.

My dad laughed. "Hi, Bella."

"Er...hi, Carlisle."

My dad chuckled when he sensed the nervousness from Bella's voice. "It's alright, Bella. I know Edward will tell me the news with you by his side. I know him well."

She giggled while I was rolling my eyes.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Bella. It's a honor for us to have you in the family. Edward, did you give her the ring?"

I snorted. "Of course I did, Dad. What makes you think that I didn't?"

"Hmmmm...I don't know. Perhaps you were too happy and forgot to put the ring on her finger."

Oh, snap!

Bella burst out laughing while I was blushing.

"Oh...you forgot? Edward!"

"Oh, please, Dad. It's not that bad, alright."

Bella stifled her laugh and buried her face to my chest.

"Once again...congratulations to both of you. We'll visit you as soon as we can in Seattle. Did you already set the date?"

I cleared my throat, trying to think clearly with Bella snuggled on my chest. "No, not yet, Dad." I ran my hand through my hair. I really need some distractions now. "Sorry, Dad, but we need to pack now. I'll call you back. Say hi to mom from both of us."

"Alright. Be careful. Congratulations to both of you. Bye, son."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

We ate our brunch in front of the plasma TV after having our calls to our family. We watched some Sunday shows until we were finished. We began to pack our bags to return to Seattle. I packed my bags and started to put the remains of our grocery shopping to be brought to Seattle. When I was finished, I walked to the living room, but I didn't see Bella and her bags also unfinished from packing. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over to the window. I saw Bella sat on the stairs with her back on me.

I smiled slightly and walked to the back porch. I sat next to her and she turned her head to see me.

"Love, are you alright?"

She smiled grimly and scooted closer to me. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head to my chest. It had become a habit for her to do that and I welcomed it wholeheartedly. I kissed the top of her head and leaned my head on hers.

"I will miss this place," she said in low voice.

I sighed. Yeah, me too. "We can come back here anytime we want." And then an idea just popped in my head. "Or...maybe...we could have our...honeymoon...here."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea," she said softly.

"Really?" I asked in surprise. Wow! No arguments?

Bella chuckled. "Of course. I'd love to spend my honeymoon here."

Why couldn't we do this sooner? Well, the no arguments part...but, I love everything about Bella. With or without arguments.

I kissed her head again. "Anything for you, love."

I looked over to the ocean one last time before I went back to Seattle.

Everything was perfect.

But, I should have known better.

* * *

**Teen Choice Awards, everyone? I'm not very excited about this event. I just wait for Rob's pics during the event :P**

**I am Engaged To Bella Swan got a new banner ^^ The link is on my profile :)  
**

**Visit my blog for updates and chapter previews: http : / www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Your reviews will make my day.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	29. The Words

**Thank you so much to my readers who still support me in this story.**

**You guys rock!**

**This is chapter 29.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**The Words**

Our journey back to Seattle went quicker than we thought. We were both in good mood and I was hoping it will last long before we both dealt with our working schedules again. We drove back to the apartment with my Volvo and I could tell Bella was happy. Finally I could do something to make her smiles.

Bella excused herself to her room to unpack her bags and I told her we will sleep in her room. She blushed slightly before nodding at me. I put my bags on my room and began to unpack my dirty clothes when I felt my phone vibrated on my pocket. I pulled out my phone and pursed my lips when I saw my dad's name on the screen.

I pressed the answer button. "Hi, Dad."

"Hey there, son. Are you arrived yet?"

I sat on my bed. "Um...yeah. We were just arrived. I'm in my room and so is Bella." I smiled slightly. "Thank you for your permission for us to use the beach house. We were having a good time, Dad."

My dad chuckled. "Well...that's good. I'm so happy you both have a good time. You both need it, not to mention you are engaged now."

My body felt warm when I heard my dad said that. "Yeah, I still can't believe that either."

"I assumed you already talked about lots of things if you both are going to get married. Am I right?" My dad asked again.

I shrugged. "You can say that, Dad, although we still have to manage lots of things before I could make Bella walks on the altar."

My dad sighed. "That's good." He sounded weird.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Dad, is there something you want to say to me?"

Silence.

"Dad?"

I heard my dad took a deep breath. "Stefan Robivski called me when you and Bella had your holiday."

I cursed under my breath when I heard Tanya's father name. This won't be good. "What did he say?" I asked my dad. My voice was tight.

"First of all, calm down, Edward-"

"You told me to calm down? Seriously, Dad. She's almost ruining my relationship with Bella. She constantly calls and texts me, but I never answered back and now her father called you? Damn it!" I ran my hand through my hair. "What does he want?"

"Basically he doesn't want anything and of course he was asking you and Bella."

I clenched my jaw. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing interesting. I'm not stupid, son. I told him that you and Bella are engaged and you both will get married, also I told him about your master degree plan."

I sighed.

"And then, after Stefan called, Tanya called me back."

I covered my face with my hand. "Oh, Lord."

"Apparently her cousin was also preparing to get into a college and she has lots of brochure from Ivy League colleges. She offered to give it to you on Monday."

"There's no way I will see her tomorrow," I said to my dad.

"I know you won't, but I didn't say anything to Tanya. You could think ways to avoid her tomorrow. Besides, hospital is a big place."

I chuckled. "Are you really my dad? You're evil."

My dad laughed lightly. "I won't say no to Tanya, but I didn't want her to have her ways with you. That's why I tell you now."

I smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

My dad sighed. "Edward, I'm really sorry. If only your mom and I didn't push you with-"

"Dad, please," I cut his words. "Now you know how much I love Bella. So, please do something about this Robivski issues. I have had enough."

"I know, son. Say hi to Bella from me and your mom. We miss you both."

I smiled again. "I will, Dad. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, son."

I pressed the end button and took a deep breath.

Somehow I knew tomorrow won't be the last time for me to hear about Tanya Robivski.

* * *

I went to work in the next morning and quickly approached the front desk of the ICU. I spotted Jenna easily and she smiled widely when she saw me. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen," she greeted sweetly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Good morning, Jenna. I want to ask your help."

Her eyes lit up. "What can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?"

I wasn't stupid. I could catch the double meaning behind her words. I smiled slightly and she blinked. I leaned slightly forward and her cheeks turned pink. "If anyone asked for me today, please tell them I can't be disturbed."

"Oh...what about-?"

"I'm not finished."

"Okay."

"And I mean anyone. Not even my parents."

Her eyes glinted slightly and playfully raised her pen up and down on my arm. "What about your fiancée?"

I smirked. "If she asked for me, you must tell me at once!"

Jenna blinked.

"And Jenna...one more thing."

She smiled seductively. "Yes, Dr. Cullen?"

I took her pen and put it on the desk. "Next time, you should behave yourself. I'm engaged."

Jenna's eyes widened and I narrowed my eyes before quickly walked to my station.

My day was so busy, but somehow I could manage to have my lunch. I checked my phone, hoping I could have message or a call from Bella, but it was none. I called her back, but she didn't answer her phone. I was starting to worry.

I was so glad I could go home on time and when I walked to the front desk, Jenna quickly gave me some college brochures. That was when I knew Tanya indeed came to the hospital.

I went home to the empty apartment and I couldn't hold my curiousness of why Bella wasn't home yet. We really needed to talk about my master degree. But, I learned from the past. I didn't want to push her. I trusted her.

I made a quick dinner, took a shower and changed my clothes before I sat on the couch and studied all the brochures. So far my choices are Harvard and Dartmouth. They had the best medical school so far.

And then, I heard the sound of a door being closed and I turned to look at the front door. I saw Bella just got home. She looks tired. I quickly stood from my sitting position.

"Bella? Where were you? I've been trying to call you all day," I blurted out.

Wait!

Did I just say that?

Damn! I should have been asking her day first.

Bella smiled tiredly. "Nowhere. I just want to go to sleep tonight." She started to walk to her room, but I caught her and I felt gently turned her around. I knew her well now that she was hiding something from me.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't mean that. You must be so tired. I can cook you dinner."

Bella shook her head. "No, thank you," she stated simply.

She turned around opened her room. I just stood there when the door was closed and sighed.

So, she didn't want to tell me her problem. Was it something to do with Riley? My heart sped up. Bella never mentioned about him again since the event in the bookstore and I didn't ask her either. I cursed under my breath. I should have thought about that.

I took a deep breath and looked over to the closed door. Perhaps I could try to ask her tonight before we went to bed. I walked back to the living room and continued to read the brochures. Moments later, I heard the sound of opened door and then another door being opened before finally closed again. And then, I heard the sound of water and I smiled slightly. I knew she was taking her shower.

I continued my reading and then from the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella walked to the kitchen and I looked at her. She didn't know I was watching. I took a deep breath and heard she worked in the kitchen before finally sat on the dining room chair.

Alright!

We really need to talk.

I rose from the couch and walked to the dining room. I saw Bella ate her dinner with her hair still half-dry. I smiled slightly and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm...I always love the way you smell," I whispered in husky voice and I could feel her shivered.

"Uh...uhm...thanks," she said nervously.

Wrong move, Edward!

Right!

I think we should try another way.

I sat next to her and watched her eat, but she never cast a glance at me. That was weird. When she was finished, she stood and walked to the sink.

Oh, no!

This silent treatment is a no-no.

But, I needed to be calm to approach her. I hugged her from behind by her waist and leaned my chin to her shoulder. Her scent calmed my mood.

"Are you alright, love?"

Bella sighed and turned the sink off. She rubbed her temples. "I was just having a...bad day," she answered in low voice.

Oh, I see!

I turned her body around to face me and she kept her eyes down. Why did she have to do that? I sighed and caressed her cheek. "Will you please look at me? I miss your beautiful eyes," I whispered.

Not only her beautiful eyes.

But, I miss her.

When finally she raised her head, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I smiled and kissed her softly. Bella kissed me back slowly. I broke my kiss and looked into her eyes. Her eyes looked so sad and I knew something was happened.

"What happened today, Bella? Did it have something to do with Riley? Did he-"

She shook her head weakly and leaned her forehead to my chest. I breathed a sigh of relief. So, it was not Riley. But, still there was something on her mind.

"Please, love. Tell me what's wrong. You can't let your problem to be your burden. We are together, remember? I'll always be here for you."

She took deep breaths. "I saw Tanya today."

She what?

I tensed and leaned away from my embrace to look at her eyes. "You what?"

Bella looked at me expressionless. "I saw Tanya today," she repeated her words earlier.

I didn't move and clenched my jaw. So, that was the problem?

But, how could she know?

And then she continued, "From the hospital's parking lot."

Oh, for the love of God!

She was in the hospital?

I released my arms around her body immediately and my eyes widened. "You were...you were in the hospital?"

"No. I was in the parking lot. I went to see you, but I saw Tanya walked out from the ER," she answered flatly.

Oh, no!

I know that voice.

This is not good.

I quickly composed my face. "Bella, it's not what you think."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what I think? I thought you can't read me."

Damn!

She's good!

I blinked several times before I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders. "Please, let me explain..."

Bella didn't move and her eyes didn't leave my face. If looks could kill, I would be dead by now.

"Do tell!" she said sharply.

I raised my eyebrows slightly.

Yup!

She's so angry.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Can we talk about this in the living room? I want to show you something." She really needed to know the truth.

Bella nodded cautiously. "Alright."

She followed me to the living room where the table still full with papers and brochures. She furrowed her eyebrows. Bella gingerly took one of the brochures and read information about a pediatric degree in one of the Ivy League colleges. She slowly looked at me and I smiled softly. Finally, she understood.

"I planned to take my degree this year either we were married or not. Tanya...she came to the hospital to give me these brochures. One of her cousins is preparing for college and she did surveys to some universities. I asked her to take some brochures about pediatric degree she could find and I think you saw her when she went home. That's all, Bella." Yeah, well...that was the best excuse.

"Why don't you tell me about this? And how did you know about Tanya's cousin?" There was a hint of distrust from her voice.

I sighed. "Love, my dad told me about Tanya and I told my dad if I could ask for her help to give me the brochures. I never spoke to her by phone. When she came to the hospital, I was in charge and she met with one of the nurses in the ER and asked her to give these brochures to me. I didn't see her, Bella. And about all of these...I want to tell you when you got home, but you seemed tired and I don't want this thing to bother you."

Bella slumped on the couch, her eyes were trained on the brochures and my heart twisted from the sight of her. Tired and worried.

"Bella? What are you thinking?"

She shook her head slightly. "All these places..." she looked at me. "They are not close to Seattle."

Oh, Lord!

So, that was why she looked so worry.

"Oh, Bella..." I pulled her body to my embrace once again.

Did she afraid about us being apart? Hell, even I was afraid too. But, if in the end I could be with her forever, I would be glad to do it for her.

"Bella...love..." I said in low voice while stroking her hair. "You still can visit me on weekend or I'll come here whenever I can. Do you think I could live apart from you? You are wrong, love. I don't like it either, but this is for our future together. I'm doing this for both of us."

I could feel she nodded and I hugged her tighter. I will miss her terribly, but I could handle it. I would do anything for her.

And then, she raised her head slowly and looked at my eyes. I looked at her deeply and she cupped my face with her hands. She leaned her forehead to mine and said, "Let's get married."

What?

Did she just say' let's get married'?

Yeah, I think she did.

Um...wow! Where was that come from?

And then, I felt Bella shook my shoulder gently. "Edward!"

I blinked several times. "Did you just say that you want to get married?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, let's get married. It will be easier for both of us, right?"

It will be easier for both of us.

Her words cut deep into my heart.

So, that was the reason for her to marry me.

Just to get things easier between us.

I frowned. "Oh...I see."

But, Bella smiled and stroked my cheek. I looked at her with sad expression.

"I'm not finish," she said.

Huh?

I looked at her curiously.

Bella looked at me deeply. I could see the burn in her eyes. "It will be easier for both of us, but also it's because another reason."

Another reason?

What reason?

What is a reason for two people to get married?

Could it be...love?

I gasped.

Bella swallowed hard. "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Seriously, I don't like Breaking Dawn movie poster :/**

**I already posted new story, The Tarot Reader, you can see the link on my profile. It's a romance/humor story ^^**

**And visit my blog: ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com **

**There are lots of new banners for my stories and also a video for I am Engaged to Bella Swan ^_^**

**As always, kindly to leave your review.**

**Thank you ^_^**


	30. The Mistake

**Yup, beautiful day with the beginning of Breaking Dawn promo ^^**

**Have you seen the new poster with Edward and Bella yet? Gorgeous!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers for your patience over this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**The Mistake**

She said she loves me.

"You...you what?" I asked her again in disbelief.

"I love you," Bella answered me softly. There was no hesitation on her voice. Her brown eyes stared at me lovingly and I could only stare back in a daze.

She loved me.

She said it.

Without thinking, I hugged her so tightly and buried my face on her hair. Her sweet strawberry scent almost made me dizzy. "Oh, Bella...love...do you really mean that? Do you really mean what you just said?"

I could feel her nod. "Yes."

I released her and cupped her face. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. I've been waiting so long for this moment and often prepared myself when someday Bella did say she loves me. But, when she did, I could only stared at her beautiful eyes and trying to convince myself that she really loves me.

I laughed shakily. I was weak in front of her, but in a good way. "You don't know...how much I want...to hear that...from you. All those years...all these years..."

Bella kissed me softly and I stopped my rant. "I will be your wife, Edward, just like I promised you when I was six years old."

Oh, those words.

Simple words, but could make my heart race again.

I smiled widely and kissed her fiercely. Bella kissed me back automatically and clutched to my neck tighter while my arms traveled to her waist. Thousands of scenarios were playing on my mind...me and Bella bought a house, me and Bella had kids, me and Bella in the kitchen the morning after we...alright, I needed to stop now.

I broke our kiss and leaned my forehead to hers. "Where do you want to get married? In Forks or here?" At least, we still had to get married first.

"Forks is fine and so is Seattle. Just not too extravagant," she sighed and then groaned.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong, love?" Did she want to marry somewhere else?

Bella grimaced. "Alice wants to have a bridal shower for me."

I raised my eyebrows.

A bridal shower?

She was more afraid of her bridal shower rather than walks on the altar. I laughed. I really didn't understand her. "Well, that's not too bad. I probably will have a bachelor party too." Well, although I've never had this kind of conversation with anyone, but I was sure I will soon.

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

I shrugged. "I don't want to do that either, but Dr. Gerandy already planned it for me." Or maybe Jasper...

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Like what? Call a stripper to dance in front of you? Right!"

I chuckled. Oh yeah, I've heard that one a lot. "No, I don't want that. Dr. Gerandy won't do that to me either. Perhaps I will endure lots of 'advices' for my wedding night," I quoted the word with my fingers. Anything but stripper, I will endure it.

Her eyes widened. "You're kidding, right?"

I grimaced and she hung her head in her hands. "I prefer the call girl to dance in front of you," she mumbled.

I chuckled and hugged her. "Silly Bella. I will find my way to escape. There's no one who could make me want to do things like that besides you."

Bella cleared her throat while I was grinning. "Um...when will you start your master degree?"

"Well..." I released my hug on her and looked back to the brochures. "Every place has their own schedule, but mostly six months from now."

She nodded. "And where will you stay while you attended the college? Dorm?"

A dorm?

After we were married?

Hell, no!

I chuckled darkly. "Of course not. I will stay at an apartment. If I stayed in dorm, I couldn't let you spend the night with me when you came to visit me."

Bella blinked and blushed furiously.

I smirked and leaned to her ear. "Besides I can't spend my quality time with my wife if I stayed in dorm. I don't want them to hear us."

Wow...where the hell that was come from?

Bella's cheek was as red as tomato now and I kissed her crimson cheek. If I didn't remember my promise to treat her good, I will take her now, but...no, I could do better. I returned to the brochures to distract all my inappropriate thoughts and said, "I will have an exam to see if I was capable or not to have my master degree in the university and then if I passed, I'll have an interview."

"An interview?"

I nodded. "It's just a formality. Of course the Dean wants to know how serious or not for me to have my master degree. If I'm not, they will give the opportunity to someone else."

"I see. And have you decided which university do you take?" Bella asked again.

I sighed and looked at her sideways. "All of them are good, but I graduated from Harvard before and..." I grimaced, "It will be easier for me if I applied there." And also the quicker way.

"I understand. And the hospital?"

"They will agree with everything that I choose. They will pay the fees, of course."

Bella nodded and then she played with her T-shirt. "So, if you wanted to start your degree in six months, when is the best time for us to...uh...get married?"

I pursed my lips. "Well...perhaps three months for now. There are still times for everything." And then I looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella chuckled. "Of course." She sighed. "It's just if you will stay far away from me, I don't want to stay here. Perhaps I will move to my old apartment. You could stay in my place if you visited me."

Ah, yes!

I absolutely agree with that!

I smiled. "I understand, love. I will feel much better if you stay in your old place. At least John will keep an eye for you while I'm in Harvard."

Bella smiled grimly. Honestly, I couldn't imagine how we could live apart from each other. I didn't want to do that, but we had to do this. I promised myself to buy a house once I settled back in Seattle.

I took a deep breath and held her hands. Bella looked at me curiously. "I've already had savings for us...to buy a house."

Her eyes widened. "A...house?"

"Yes. After I finished my pre-med, I will return to Seattle for my internship and we will buy a house for our family. I don't think an apartment is a suitable place for us to have children," I said in finality.

She blinked several times. "Um...about children..." she stuttered.

"Yes, love?" I said automatically.

She bit her bottom lip, a habit when she was nervous. I furrowed my eyebrows. Doesn't she want to have children with me?

"Bella?" I asked her again and now I was starting to feel nervous.

She sighed. "I...uh...don't think living in separate ways is a good thing for...um...our children. I want to wait until you finished your degree to have a child. At least until you finished your pre-med." She bit her lip. "Is that alright with you?" She asked in low voice.

Oh, Bella!

I smiled and kissed her forehead. She was thinking about our future children too. "Of course, love. I couldn't imagine having you pregnant alone in an apartment while I was miles away. What kind of man will I be? We will wait."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

I pulled her to my body again and she snuggled to my embrace. So, everything was settled. Well, except one thing. I cleared my throat. "So, about the bridal shower..."

Bella groaned and I laughed.

* * *

We began to list the things for our wedding. The papers, the venue, the caterings, the dress, the invitations...and I was sure we both already had a headache just to think about the things we need to prepare for our wedding. For my part, I was thinking about my master degree preparation and how I will support Bella from afar. She was still not used with the idea of spending money and I know she's working, but she's my wife. Working or not, she's my responsibility.

I was worried we were pushing to far and told Bella to have a small wedding just the both of us with our family and our friends, but she declined. She said she wanted to do this right. She assured me she will ask help from Alice and I almost rolled my eyes. Yeah, Alice. I bet she will be thrilled about this. I was sure she could find a way to prepare our wedding and also her own wedding. Jasper didn't say much about that yet, but I was sure he will soon.

The next day, I called my dad during my lunch time and told him about what happened. I was happy, of course, but still there was one thing that keeps bugging me.

"Bella and I are getting married," I said to my dad.

He chuckled. "You already said that when you were in Florida, son. I'm not surprised."

I stared off to the ceiling. "No, Dad. I mean...we both are really getting married."

"Oh," he sounded surprised. "So, everything is alright?"

"Almost everything," I answered blankly.

Silence.

"Robivski's daughter," my dad breathed.

I smiled wistfully. "Ditto, Dad. I hope you already taken care of that issue."

I heard my dad sigh from the other line. "I did and he did. I just hope her daughter will understand."

A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't like this at all and I felt this could ruin my relationship with Bella. "Make her understand, Dad. Please..."

"I'll try, son."

I nodded. "I'll call you later. The lunch time is almost over."

"Take care, son. Bye."

"Bye, Dad."

I pressed the end button. Somehow I felt this was not over yet.

* * *

Bella called her family and I finally spoke to my mom about our plans. Bella's parents seemed happy, even my mom already planned to talk to Alice and Renee to arrange some things and I didn't think I wanted to know about that. We returned to our work schedule and Bella shyly reminded me about the book launching event on the weekend when we were both laying on my bed. I kissed her cheek and promised her to be her date for the event. My schedules in the hospital were still tight, but I tried my best to have spare time on Saturday night for Bella.

As I expected, Dr. Gerandy finally asked me about our wedding plans and I answered him about our plans. He grinned and said he will prepare a bachelor party for me, but before he could say much further, I quickly disappeared to the ER.

Actually, there was another thing why I was so excited about this event. This was the second time Bella asked me and this was also my chance to know her job better. But, the most important thing is I couldn't wait to see her in another dress. She was not wearing dress often, so this occasion is a rare moment where I could see her in an elegant dress.

On Saturday, the day went uneventfully. Bella and I did our routine; cleaning the apartment, doing the laundry, going to the grocery, until the afternoon came and it was time for us to change our clothes. I decided to wear a dark shirt with dark coat and trousers. As always, I gave Bella a moment to prepare herself and after waiting for 10 minutes, I knocked on her bedroom door and she came out wearing a simple crème dress. Her dark hair already turned into semi-curl and I had to admit she looked sexy.

We rode with my Vanquish to the venue. According to Bella, the book launching was held at the hall of a hotel in town. It seemed her author was an important person this time. I caught Bella bit her bottom lip several times and I could tell she was nervous. We didn't say much until we arrived at the venue and a valet came to park my car. Bella seemed so lost in her thought when I wrapped my arm on her waist. Several men cast a glance to our direction and quickly turned their head when they met my eyes; only one man who was bold enough to keep his eyes on my fiancé. I decided to ignore him and focused on Bella.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her when we walked to the front desk.

Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah..."

I chuckled lightly. Like I could believe that. "Don't be nervous. I'm here."

She rolled her eyes. "That's what I'm worried about."

Err...what?

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

She grimaced. "I feel insignificant compare to you."

She felt that way right now?

I made a face and leaned down to her ear. She had to see the things that I see. "Do you see a man on your three o'clock?"

Bella raised her eyebrows and looked over to the direction I told her. The tall man with dark hair still looking at us and when he met our gaze or Bella's gaze, he quickly composed his face and turned away from us nervously. She looked back at me. "That man?"

I nodded sharply and my eyes narrowed when I saw the man looking back to our direction again. He turned away again when he met my gaze.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked.

I scoffed. "He never tore his eyes from you since you got out from the car. He wants you, Bella."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

Enough with staring contest!

This girl is mine!

I wrapped my arm on her waist and glared briefly to the man before we continued to walk. "He will not leave this building with his feet if he still looked at you that way," I growled.

We both walked to the hall and it was a big hall, not so huge, too extravagant for a book launching. Yup, definitely an important person.

"Isabella!"

A woman's voice called Bella's full name and I almost grinned. We both turned our head to her direction and I saw a woman wearing a fancy red dress.

Bella smiled and shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. McLane."

The woman giggled. "Please, I've told you before to call me Helena." And then, she looked over to me. "And who is this young man?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Um...this is my...fiancé, Edward Cullen." Her voice was soft, but full with confident and my heart swelled with love. She turned to me. "Edward, this is Helena. I've worked with her before."

I smiled and extended my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. McLane."

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Cullen." And then, she seemed to be thinking. "Have we met before?"

I chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Ma'am. This is the first time for me to attend a book launching with Bella in this place."

She nodded. "Oh, yes, forgive me. I probably misrecognized you with someone else. Please, enjoy the event and thank you for coming, Isabella."

Bella winced and I grinned mentally. Helena strolled back to the center of the hall and lost between the crowds. And then, I heard Bella sighed. "Why can't they call me Bella?"

I chuckled again. "Isabella is a beautiful name. Sometimes I'm curious why you don't like your first name." That was the biggest mystery for me.

She rolled her eyes. "Because my mom always called me that if she wanted to ground me. That's why I like Bella better."

Oh, I see.

I laughed lightly and we walked to the food stall to grab some foods. We sat on one of the empty tables and ate our food. Two couples were sitting in our table too and talked with foreign language. Slovakia, perhaps?

I offered myself to get some drinks for both of us and walked to the drink table. Just when I was about to grab a glass, I heard a woman's voice.

"Edward?"

I stiffened.

"Edward? It's you. Oh, I can't believe it!"

And then, I felt someone hugged me on my waist and I gently pried myself off from her. I looked at the woman. "What are you doing here, Tanya?"

She blinked. "I'm attending a book launching, of course." She giggled. "Are you coming here alone? What a coincidence. I could be your date."

I quickly turned around, but she blocked my way. "Or...are you already had a date?" She whispered.

I clenched my jaw. "I'm here with Bella."

Tanya laughed lightly. "Oh... Bella...Bella and Bella...She's so precious to you, isn't she?"

"She's everything to me."

Tanya smiled and then her eyes turned sad. "Is that why you can't give your heart to me, Edward?"

"My heart always belongs to her," I answered deadpanned.

She sighed. "I know and I'm sorry if I interfered with both of your life. I...I just want to become your friend, Edward."

My eyes turned soft. "You are my friend, Tanya."

She nodded. "Will you kiss me?"

My eyes widened. "What?" I chuckled darkly. "You were asking to become friends and now you wan me to kiss you? Have you lost your mind?"

I continued to walk, but she clutched my arm tightly. "Let me go, Tanya," I hissed at her.

"Please, Edward," she begged. "Just one kiss and I won't disturb you again."

The offer was so tempting, not because the kiss, but for her promise not to interfere in my life and mostly in my life with Bella. Just one kiss and it meant nothing, right?

Tanya sensed my struggling and she wrapped her arms on my neck and inched closer to my face. I stared at her blue eyes and instead of blue; I saw a pair of brown eyes. Bella's eyes.

Bella!

I snapped quickly and in the same time I heard someone said, "Miss Swan!"

My brain amazingly worked quickly and I turned my head to see Bella already standing not far from both of us. My eyes widened and I quickly removed Tanya's arms from my neck. Oh, no! How long did she stand there? Did she see everything?

Bella's eyes were blank and my stomach churned. She did see everything. She turned her head slowly to the man who called her and I did the same. I clenched my fist unconsciously when I saw it was the man who has been setting his eyes on her since we got here.

"Miss Swan? Correct?" he asked Bella with his foreign accent.

Bella smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes. And you are...?"

He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, Miss. I'm Demetri, Helena's cousin. I hope I didn't disturb you, but Helena wants to see you, Miss."

Bella smiled grimly and looked over to me briefly before she turned back to the man. "No, you didn't disturb me. I'll be happy to see her."

She turned around and following the man, leaving me behind. Suddenly I just felt all my body turned cold and I looked back to Tanya who smirked while her eyes were watching Bella walked away from me. Anger surged into me.

"Helena is your cousin?"

Tanya looked at me and smiled. "Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"

I gritted my teeth. "Do you know who her editor was?"

She shrugged and played with one of my shirt buttons. "I don't really care."

I grabbed her hand and snatched it from my shirt. "Well...you need to thank you to Bella because without her, your cousin's work won't even get published," I hissed at her.

Tanya's eyes widened.

"If you think your little stunt could make me turn away from Bella, you are dead wrong, Miss Robivski. I told you times and times again...I. Didn't. Love. You…and still do until now," I whispered fiercely.

I quickly walked away from her before she grabbed my arm. "Edward-"

"Don't!" I snapped at her.

Tanya gasped.

"Don't even think about it, Tanya. It will never happen."

I turned around again and half-running to find Bella. I needed to explain what happened to her. But, after some moments I couldn't find her and then I saw the man, Dimitri. I took a deep breath and approached him. He smiled wistfully when he saw me.

"Ah...you must be looking for her. Am I right?"

"Yes," I answered him shortly.

He grinned. "She's in the front row. Good luck."

I narrowed my eyes at him and quickly walked to the front seat near the stage. I saw Bella already sitting there and I quickly sat next to her.

"Bella..."

"Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it," she hissed at me. She didn't look at me at all.

I swallowed hard.

And then, the light went dim and I instantly knew the event was going to start. I didn't have much of a chance to talk to Bella and I wish we could talk once we were back at our apartment.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," a man greeted us. "This evening is the most exciting moment not just for me, but also for our company. Helena McLane is the first author that worked for us and we are so happy to have the honor to publish her first book in America. Let me introduce you to...Helena McLane!"

I clapped halfheartedly and cast a side way glance at Bella. She was clapping too and smiled proudly and then she was stood to give the author standing applause. Although she was smiling, but I knew she was broken in the inside. And it was all because of me.

"Thank you...thank you..." I heard Helena said when the clapping sound subsided and everyone who stood back to their seat.

Honestly, I didn't hear the rest of her speech because my mind was so focus on Bella. I stared at her without breaking my gaze. She looked so beautiful and I cursed myself for making her so sad right now. And then, I saw Riley encouraged her to go to the stage and I tried to focus back to reality.

Bella looked at me and I smiled warmly, but she quickly averted her gaze from me. My heart plummeted. She really hates me.

She rose from her seat and clutched her purse before walked to the stage. Even though I felt sad, I also felt proud of her. She helped the woman's dream came true.

Her author smiled widely and hugged Bella in front of hundreds of people. I could see Bella laughed lightly and released her hug.

"Come on, Isabella. Say something," the woman encouraged her.

Bella chuckled nervously.

"Speech, Bella!" I heard Riley's voice from the crowds.

I quickly turned my head to his direction and narrowed my eyes, but Riley didn't look at me. I looked back at Bella.

"Well...this is...very much...unexpected." Bella laughed nervously and some people laughed with her too. "Thank you to Mrs. McLane for trusting me to edit her work. It's an excellent job and I really like her book. I wish her book will become a bestseller and I'm hoping to work with her again someday. So..." She looked over to Helena who stared at her with watery eyes. "Congratulations!"

Everyone clapped their hands again when she hugged her author for the second time. She released her hug and her author gave her a book. They talked for a while and then Bella hugged her back before walked away from the stage. I was expecting her to return to her seat, but I saw she walked out from the hall.

A shiver ran down my spine. She didn't leave me here, did she?

I quickly rose from my seat and half running from the hall, hoping I could catch Bella. But, she really left me alone. By the time I arrived at the lobby, she was gone.

* * *

**Can't wait for next week when another Breaking Dawn trailer will premiere and tons of stills on October ^_^**

**Visit my blog for updates and chapter previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**You reviews really make my day :)**

**Thank you...**


	31. The Missing

**Writing this chapter is very hard because this is where the drama starts.**

* * *

**Previously**

Everyone clapped their hands again when she hugged her author for the second time. She released her hug and her author gave her a book. They talked for a while and then Bella hugged her back before walked away from the stage. I was expecting her to return to her seat, but I saw she walked out from the hall.

A shiver ran down my spine. She didn't leave me here, did she?

I quickly rose from my seat and half running from the hall, hoping I could catch Bella. But, she really left me alone. By the time I arrived at the lobby, she was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Missing**

My world was stopped momentarily.

My head was spinning.

Bella left me.

She really left me.

My eyes searched wildly outside the lobby but I couldn't find her. Where did she go? And with her dress? What if something happened to her? I would never forgive myself.

"Excuse me, sir."

I turned my head to see a valet boy stood next to me and he smiled tightly. I narrowed my eyes. "Yes?"

He blinked before took a deep breath. "Are you looking for a lady with crème dress, sir?"

My heart sped up. "Yes," I almost shouted at him. "Do you know where she is?"

He nodded slowly. "Uh...she was just called a taxi and already left, sir. I'm sorry."

I almost rolled my eyes. "I know that. Which way was the taxi went? Can you tell me?"

He nodded again and pointed his finger to our left. "That way, sir."

I exhaled and pulled out my wallet. I pulled out a cash and shoved it to his pocket before he could say anything. "Thanks, kid."

I half-running back to the main hall and realized the event was almost over. I nodded to few people which Bella introduced at me earlier when I felt someone grab my arm lightly. I turned around and saw Tanya looked at me hopefully.

"Where are you going, Edward?"

"I have no time for this, Miss. Robivski."

She chuckled darkly. "So, we are Miss Robivski and Mr. Cullen now? Have you forgotten what we did before your cute fiancée interrupted?"

I clenched my jaw and turned around again, but she still held my arm. I sighed. "Let me go, Miss. Robivski. I need to find Bella."

"She left you?" she asked me with her sweet-fake voice. "That's rude."

"And so are you," I raised my voice. I didn't care if I could cause a scene right now. "You already ruined my life and Bella's. I will tell your dad about this if you keep continues."

"Your dad and my dad are best friends," Tanya shrieked.

"Cut that shit!" I yelled at her. From the corner of my eyes, I could see some people were looking at our direction, including Dimitri. "It's their friendship, not mine. Besides, my dad is mature enough to find another friend." I didn't wait for her to say anything, because I yanked her hand from my arm and walked quickly to the exit door.

"She doesn't even care about you, Edward."

I stopped on my feet.

"She left you here. She abandons you. She doesn't love you enough. Not like I do."

I took deep breaths. She really was a delusional one.

I turned around again and looked at her blue eyes. "You love me? You don't feel what I feel. You don't know how I feel. That's not love."

"You can teach me," she said again.

I shook my head weakly. "Maybe you can learn." I smiled slightly. "But, you're not Bella. And never will be."

Tanya gasped.

"Goodbye, Miss. Robivski."

I started to walk again when Tanya shouted, "What does she have that I don't?"

By now, we were already caused enough scenes. Again, I didn't care. All I needed to do was to find my fiancée. Ask for her forgiveness, even groveling if I had to.

I turned around again. "Everything. Bella is my everything and nothing would ever change that. Not even you."

I walked quickly to the exit, didn't want to cause another scene. I hope Bella could forgive me if my confrontation with Tanya earlier will affect her job, but I will help her as much as I could. But, now I need to find her.

The valet boy who informed me about Bella already had my car when I arrived at the lobby. Clever boy. He handed me my key and whispered, "Good luck, sir."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, kid."

Without further delay, I got in to the car and fasten my seat belt. I drove from the hotel area to the way which the valet boy gave me earlier. There were several possibilities for me. She could go to the park or to the cafe, but seeing the direction, the chances were slim. The cafe she usually visited was not in this direction. She probably went to the park. But, it was night time and late. What was she doing there?

Ten minutes later, I arrived at the park and as I expected, it was quite. I parked my car and got out to find Bella. This place was quiet, but it didn't mean she was not here.

I searched the park with my eyes, but I couldn't find a girl with crème dress. I sighed and sat on the nearest bench. I ran my hand through my hair. What should I do now? Where was she now?

I pulled out my phone from my pocket in a daze and hoped Bella would text me or call me, but nothing. I took a deep breath and pressed the speed dial to Bella's number. My heart beat turned wild when I heard the dial tone ringing few times. What should I say to her?

But, instead of hearing Bella's voice, suddenly the dial tone diverted to the voice mail immediately.

"Damn it!" I cursed myself. Bella disconnected the call.

I pressed the speed dial again, but now it was only her voice mail. She turned off her phone.

"Shit!" I cursed again and pulled my hair.

This was serious.

For a moment, I tried to control my breathing and thought more clearly. But, it was not easy. And then I felt my phone vibrated on my hand and my heart raced. I was hoping it was Bella, but it was immediately turned into a disappointment when I saw the name on the screen.

I sighed heavily and pressed the answer button.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Edward, are you alright, son?"

I frowned. "No. Why did you ask?"

My dad sighed. "I'm sorry, son. I just received a phone call from Stefan-"

"I don't want to hear anything about Stefan Robivski or his stupid daughter. Just leave me alone!" I shouted on my phone. My voice was echoed on the silent park.

"I know, Edward. Will you-"

"Don't tell me to calm down," I hissed on the phone. "I told you to settle this thing with him and now his daughter ruined my engagement with Bella. I don't care what you will do, Dad...I don't even care if you still insist to have him as your best friend, but don't expect me to see Tanya Robivski. Ever!"

"Edward-"

"Night, Dad," I pressed the end button immediately and put my phone on my pocket roughly.

I closed my eyes and blew out my breath before I rose from the bench and got in to the car. I turned the engine on and drove aimlessly through the night, trying to think where Bella could possibly go at this hour. When the digital clock on my car reached 1 am, I gave up. I really wish Bella was home so we could talk.

I drove back to our apartment and breathed the sigh of relief when I saw the red truck was still there. It meant that she was home. I parked my car on the garage, turned the engine off and quickly ran upstairs to our apartment. I unlocked the door hurriedly and opened it widely.

"Bella?"

The apartment was dark.

A shiver ran down my spine. Was she here or was she still out there and not home yet?

I quickly ran to her room and froze when I saw her crème dress on her bed. She was home. But, now where is she? I looked over to her desk and blinked rapidly when I saw her bags, her phone and her laptop were gone. My legs felt so weak.

Did she leave me again?

No...no...it couldn't be!

I quickly walked out from Bella's room and stopped dead on my feet when I saw something sparkled on the living room desk under the faint light from the hall. All the air left my lungs.

On the living room desk, I saw Bella's rings.

* * *

_Buzz._

What was that?

_Buzz._

I felt something on my pocket. Was there something on my pocket? I reached the vibrate thing from my pocket and I looked over at the screen.

_Jasper._

My best friend.

What does he want?

I pressed the answer button and stared blankly at my living room wall. "Yes?" My voice sounded strange, even in my own ears.

"Edward? Where are you?" Jasper asked me. His voice was anxious.

"At home," I answered flatly.

My best friend sighed. "Come on, man. Talk to me. What happened? Where's Bella?"

I looked over to the rings on the desk and played them with my fingers. "She's gone. She left."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," I answered softly, almost a whisper.

"Edward, don't lose hope, man. Wake up. You need to find her," Jasper said again. His voice was hard now.

"Why?" I said weakly. "She didn't want me."

"Geez, man. What the hell is wrong with you? You're lucky that me and your dad-"

By the time he mentioned the word 'dad', all my world suddenly came back and the reality sank in. I just realized I was sat on the couch and still with my outfits from the book launching event. How long did I sit here?

"-I don't want to see you pitied yourself, dude," I heard Jasper's words clearly now.

"Jasper!"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Welcome back, man," I could sense he was smiling on the other line. "I know I can bring you back to reality when I mentioned your old man."

"I don't want to hear about him right now," I hissed at him. "How did you know?"

"What do you think?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Did my dad tell you?"

Jasper chuckled lightly. "As much as you don't want to hear about him, but you are right, Edward."

I cursed under my breath.

"Hey, it's not that bad."

"Seriously, Jazz. I don't want to hear about him. I mean it."

"Okay...fine...So, where do you think you can find Bella?" he asked me again.

I sighed and ran my free hand through my hair. "I have no fucking clue, Jazz. She could be anywhere." I shivered again. "She could be in London now."

"London?" he asked in amazement. "Edward, the flight to London takes 15 hours. Be serious. And what makes you think she goes to London?"

I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto the couch. "Bella was promoted and her boss had planned to transfer her to London."

"Oh...I see..."

Silence.

"So...you have a theory that she did go to London."

My eyes snapped open. "I don't know!" I shouted at him. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just...I don't know."

Jasper sighed. "It's okay. But, hey...why don't you try to call her parents? Perhaps she went there?"

"Really?"

"It's worth to try. Or...you can call Angela or Alice. Maybe they know something."

I opened my eyes and nodded. "You're right, man. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, could you ask Alice right now?"

"Um...I'm not in New York right now."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Where are you?"

"Washington."

"Well...that's good because you can help me to find Bella when I arrived there."

"Edward," Jasper sighed again. "When I said Washington...it's not the state of Washington, but it's DC. I'm in Washington DC."

"Oh…I see."

"Don't give up, alright. I don't know what happened yet. Your dad didn't tell me and I'm sure as well you don't want to talk to me about it. Just go find your lady, Edward. Let me know about the progress."

I smiled glumly. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Good luck, dude."

"Yeah."

And the line went dead. I stared at the rings momentarily and thought was Jasper said to me. He was right. I needed to find Bella. No matter what the cost. It was a possibility she went to Forks, to Charlie's. At least if she wasn't there, I could ask him where Bella could go.

I rose from my chair, grabbed the rings and walked to my room. I put the rings back inside the black box before I changed my clothes into my white T-shirt and my jeans with my jacket jeans. I checked my wallet, my phone and grabbed my passport just in case I had to take a flight somewhere. I walked out from my room and went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and drank the milk from the cart. Bella usually punched me lightly when she saw me doing that. My stomach knotted. I hope I was not too late to bring her back.

I got out from our apartment and pulled out my phone while I was walking to the parking lot. I pressed the speed dial to Bella's number and it was still directed to her voice mail.

"Bella...I'm coming for you. No matter where you are. I will take you home," I left her my message and pressed another speed dial.

The dial tone rang few times before I heard the man's voice answered my call. "Edward?"

I turned the car alarm off and opened the driver's door. "Talk to Dr. Gerandy and ask him to give me two days off."

"I will, Edward."

"Thanks, Dad," I said to him before pressed the end button. I couldn't talk much with him now and I was sure my dad understood.

I got in and fasten my seat belt. The engine of my Volvo roared before I drove swiftly from the parking lot. I was on my way to Forks.

To Charlie Swan's house.

* * *

**Thank you for keep reading this companion. Hopefully I could finish it before the end of the year :)**

**Visit my blog for chapters preview or another goodies: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Also, thank you for all of your reviews. It really makes my day ^_^**


	32. The Searching

**This is where Bella and Edward heading their separate ways...for a while...**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Searching**

I didn't know where I had my strength, but I still could drive even with the lack of sleep. Between the journeys to Charlie's house in Forks, I managed to call and text Bella, but always greeted by her voice mail and I was getting worried. If she did in Forks, how did she get there? Did she ask for help from someone else? My stomach knotted and I shook my head. No, Bella was not that kind of woman.

The day turned into dawn when I passed the border of Forks and I stopped again for the up tenth time to try contact Bella. I pressed the speed dial and I gasped when I could hear the dial tone. She turned her phone on!

My blood ran faster, but the excitement didn't last long when suddenly the dial tone was interrupted again by the voice mail. "Shit!" I cursed and put my phone back to my pocket. I controlled my breathing and leaned my head onto the car seat. She didn't want to talk to me. Not even a slightest bit. I swallowed the lump in my throat and almost gave up when I suddenly remember what Jasper said. If I truly love Bella, I will do anything to have her back. Even if I have to grovel.

I took a deep breath and continue to drive, entering the rainy town. I was getting anxious when I got closer to Charlie's house. I was hoping my arrival didn't surprise him, not if Bella was there first. I stopped my car on the driveway and I could see the cruiser. I breathed the sigh of relief. I was glad he was home because I didn't have much time to look for him if the house was empty.

I turned the engine off and quickly got out from my car. I walked to the front door and knocked frantically. After several times, the door cracked open and I could see Charlie's surprised face.

"Edward?"

"Is she here?" I blurted out.

"Are you talking about Bella?"

I didn't wait for his answer and I quickly ran to the stairs up to Bella's room. "Bella!" I shouted.

"Edward!"

I opened the bedroom door and my heart sank when the room was empty. Nothing changed since the last time I was there for the reunion. I leaned my head to the door and closed my eyes. She was not here.

"Edward? What's wrong? Can you tell me what happened? I got a phone call from Renee about Bella's going missing and I tried to call her too, but she didn't turn her phone on," I heard Charlie spoke to me.

I raised my head and looked at him who still standing on the bottom of the stairs. "Where do you think she will go?"

Charlie sighed. "She could go to her mother, I suppose."

I nodded. "Right. Thank you, sir."

I quickly ran down the stairs, but he grabbed my arm gently. "No, kid. You look like hell. Why don't you wash your face or something and I make you a coffee?" Charlie offered.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have much time-"

"You won't do any good if you look like this," he said to me sternly. "Now go wash your face and sit with me. I need answers."

I stared at those brown eyes and then I nodded weakly. Charlie won't let me go even if I resisted. He has a gun after all. He gestured to the bathroom and I walked dejectedly over the bathroom. I washed my face and freshen up a bit, removing all the grim that I felt during my journey here.

After I finished, I walked to the living room where I saw Charlie already sat there with a cup of coffee and a beer.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I sighed and sat on the couch. I took a sip from my coffee. "I have been better," I answered softly.

Charlie took his beer and leaned back on the couch. "So, what happened?"

I raised my head and looked at him. "First of all, how did Renee find out?"

He shrugged. "She said your dad called her."

I almost rolled my eyes. _Thanks, Dad._

"I think I need to thank to my dad for telling everyone about what happened," I said sourly.

"Not everything. I'm still curious, though. And the most important thing is you don't even know where she is. This is serious," Charlie shot back.

Yeah, I know that.

I frowned. "I know."

Charlie narrowed his eyes. "What did you do, Edward?"

I swallowed. "Nothing, sir. It's just a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

I took a deep breath. "I…uh...I attended a book launching with Bella and when I was about to take a drink for both of us, I met...an...old acquaintance."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? How old?"

I blinked. "Excuse me, sir?" Either he was talking about the age or others. I hope it was the latter.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I mean...how long did you know this person?"

Oh, that.

"She was my friend when I was in junior high," I answered in low voice.

"Was?"

"She's not anymore."

"Hmm...I see. So, what it has to do with my daughter?"

Alright, this was the hardest part. I wish he didn't shoot me afterwards.

"She was trying to seduce me...well, literally and Bella caught me," I winced mentally.

_Please, don't shoot me._

"Caught you?" he asked flatly. "How?"

I swallowed again. "She...uh...she was trying to kiss me."

Charlie's face turned hard. "She was trying to kiss you and you let her?"

"Sir-"

"Cut that crap!" he shouted at me.

I went silent immediately.

"I trusted you with my daughter. I let her live with you and this is how you treat her?" he said with voice full with venom.

"Sir, believe me-"

"I don't need your explanation. No wonder she ran away from you. And now after she gave you everything, you treat her like a piece of shit?"

This time he was trembling and I knew I had to do something before he really shot me.

"I love your daughter!" I answered sternly. Charlie looked at me suspiciously. "I want your daughter. I swear, sir. I didn't kiss her. She never got the chance."

For several moments, we were staring at each other before he took a deep breath and took his beer. "You're really fucked up, young man. And it's much worse because you did it in the middle of her office's event. You were lucky I wasn't there. I could shot you immediately."

I blinked in surprise. _Yeah, I know that._

"You really need to work with your ass to get her back," he said casually.

I took a deep breath. "I know." I looked at him again. I guess the thick atmosphere was not here anymore. "Where do you think she goes, sir?"

Charlie pursed his lips. "She probably went to her mom, but it was just a possibility. Or maybe she could go to her friends."

I nodded and pulled my phone out. I opened my phone book and pressed the dial button over Renee's name. I heard the dial tone a few times before I heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Renee. It's Edward."

"Oh! Hi, Edward! Did you find Bella?"

Huh?

"Wait! She's not there?" A shiver ran down my spine. Where could she go? Charlie looked at me with concern on his face.

"Um...no, she's not. What happened, Edward?" Renee asked me in panic.

I sighed. "Just stay there, Renee. I'm coming to Phoenix."

"What? Ed-"

I pressed the end button and looked over to Charlie. "I'll go to Phoenix."

"But, you know she's not there."

I nodded and put my phone back to my pocket. I emptied my cup of coffee and looked over to him again. "I know. I just want to make sure and tell Renee I'm full responsible with this."

Charlie sighed. "Try to get some rest when you can, kid. You look really awful."

I smiled wistfully. "Thanks, Charlie. I think I need to go now."

He nodded and I walked quickly back to my car.

"Hey, Edward," he called me when I was opening the driver's door.

I looked at him. "Yes?"

"I hope when you call me next time it will be about the wedding plans," he smirked.

I laughed lightly. "Thank you, Charlie. I hope so too."

He nodded. "Good luck, kid."

I nodded back and got in into the car. He was still standing in front of the door when I drove my car on the corner.

Yeah, luck is my best hope now.

* * *

I drove back to Seattle and straight to Sea-Tac. I managed to have a meal for my lunch because I didn't bring myself to eat. Hell, even I didn't even realize I didn't have much sleep the other night. It was already afternoon when I sat on my flight to Phoenix. The journey was not long enough and I will arrive at Phoenix at night time. I tried to get myself relax during my flight by listening to music or watch the movies, but my brain just seemed doesn't work. All I could think was Bella. How was she? Was she alright?

By the time I landed on the airport, I quickly rented a car and drove to Renee's house. With the help from my GPS from my phone, I found Renee's house 45 minutes later. It was medium house, but I could see why Bella loved to live here. The house suited her and her mother. A SUV parked on the driveway and I parked my car in front of the house. I quickly got out from my car and walked to the front door. After taking several breaths, I knocked several times and the door cracked open.

A familiar face greeted me and I smiled weakly. "Hi, Renee."

"Oh, Edward," she gasped and hugged me tenderly. I hugged her back before she leaned away from our embrace. "Oh my...you look exhausted. Have you eaten?"

I shook my head. "Not much. Just some meals. I'm fine, really."

Renee's eyes soften. "You must be exhausted. Please, come in. You're arrived just in time for dinner. Phil is not home yet. You can use Bella's old room if you want."

"Thank you, Renee, but I'm not staying. I just want to make sure everything is alright and I'm fully responsible with this. I'll find Bella back," I stated.

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me Charlie makes you said that."

I chuckled lightly. "Well...half of it. But, no...it's my own will."

Renee sighed. "At least will you please come in, dear? You look dead on your feet. You can use the bathroom if you want."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Renee. I hope I-"

"Oh, hush. Now get inside and we will eat in the dining room," Renee interjected and I was nowhere to complain.

After a quick tour around the house, I was again in the bathroom and freshen up myself a little bit. I looked over to the mirror and I could see how haggard I was. I looked exhausted and my hair was awful. Not that they looked good anyway in daily basis. But, I know I won't even sleep with this state. Not when I was worried about Bella.

I got out from the bathroom and walked to the dining room. Renee was already there with two plates of food in front of her. She smiled when she saw me and gestured me to sit next to her. The food looked delicious, but I didn't want to eat.

"Not hungry?" Renee asked.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't feel like I want to eat."

She smiled warmly. "You need strength if you want to find her. Eat something."

Her warm gesture finally won me over. I ate the best that I could, but still didn't emptied my plate. Renee smiled when I pushed my plate away. I did feel better afterwards.

I looked over at her face. "Do you need answers now?"

Her lips twitched. "No, I don't think I do. Charlie already told me."

I frowned. "Oh."

Renee looked over to her glass and played with it. "I understand if Charlie is angry. It's natural. Bella is more like her dad in some ways. I also not surprised if she ran away from you."

I nodded glumly and looked again to her eyes. "Do you think you have a clue about Bella?"

She sighed and leaned herself on the chair. "She's obviously doesn't want to be found. That's why she didn't contact Charlie or me." And then she looked back at me. "Have you called her friends yet? Angela or Alice?"

I blinked. _Now why didn't I think of that?_

"Try to call them," Renee suggested after seeing my expression.

I nodded and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I opened my phone book and pressed the call button over Angela's name. The dial tone rang few times before I heard a female's voice.

"Hello?"

"Um..hello. Angela?" I greeted.

"Uh...yeah, that's me. Edward? Is that you?"

I grimaced. Yeah, I haven't contacted her since our high school graduation. I saved her numbers in case of emergency and now I'm in emergency situation. "Yeah...it's me. Listen...is Bella with you now? Or did she call you or text you yesterday?"

"Um...no. Well, she did call me and told me about your engagement, but that's all. Is something happened?"

I sighed. "No...nothing. I...uh...just can't call her. That's all."

"Okay," she sounded unsure. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

"If...if she called you or contacted you, will you please let me know?

"Sure, Edward. Anything else?"

"No, thank you for your help, Angela. Say hi to Ben from me."

"I will. Good night, Edward."

"Good night."

I pressed the end button and sighed.

"She's not with Angela?" Renee asked.

I shook my head. "No, she's not there. I don't think Bella is with Angela either."

"That means Alice is our best bet," Renee said again.

"And...if Alice said other ways?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Renee pursed her lips. "Just try to call her first."

I took a deep breath and searched over my phone book for Alice's name. My heart was beating so fast when the dial tone rang few times. I really did wish Bella was there.

"Hello?"

"Hello...Alice?"

"Edward?" Her tone was weird, kind of edgy.

"Um...I just want to know did Bella call you or contact you yesterday or maybe today?" I asked her anxiously.

"Bella?"

"Um...yes. Did she call you?"

There was a pause in a moment before she answered, "Um...no, she didn't."

My heart sank and I leaned weakly on the chair. "But, did she tell you where she is now? Please, Alice...I need your help."

I could hear she sighs. "I'm sorry, Edward, but I haven't heard from her until now. Is there something happened?"

I closed my eyes. "It's a long story," I mumbled weakly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure Bella is fine. I'll contact you if she calls."

I nodded. "Thank you, Alice." I dropped my phone to my lap, didn't bother to press the end button.

"She's not with Alice?" I heard Renee asked.

I opened my eyes and looked over to the ceiling. "No. It's all over now."

"Do you really think so?" she challenged me.

I sighed. "What else, Renee? I don't know where she is."

"I thought you know Bella better now. What your heart tells you?"

I pondered what she said and took several deep breaths. Bella was not in her parents' house and she didn't have much friends. I knew she won't bother Angela, not with her wedding plans and Alice was still my best hope. But, she already said no. And again if I recalled my conversation with Alice, I could sense something was weird from her tone. Did she hide something?

I looked again at Renee. "Do you think Alice is lying?"

She smiled slightly. "Not lying. More like protecting Bella."

A new hope warmed my heart. "So, she's in New York?"

"Why don't you find out about that yourself?"

I smiled widely and Renee smiled back. I hugged her briefly. "Thank you, Renee."

She laughed and patted my back before releasing my hug. "Go find my daughter, dear."

I nodded and looked at her carefully. "Don't you want me to stay here and lecture me about how bad I treat Bella?"

Renee rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Even if I did ask you, you won't say yes and yelling at you or lecturing you won't bring Bella back. I'm sure she will give you something," she smirked.

My shoulders slumped. "Thank you for the spirit, Renee."

She giggled and patted my shoulder. "She will come around eventually, but you need to work very hard for that."

I sighed. "Yeah, Charlie said that too."

Renee smiled. "Go on. Don't waste any more time here. Good luck, dear."

"Thank you, Renee."

Without any delay, I said goodbye to Renee and drove back to the airport. After returning my rental car, I managed to book my 5 hours flight to New York before midnight and successfully called Jasper to ask him for Alice's address before I boarded to the plane.

By the time I boarded the terminal, I didn't feel any exhaustion anymore. I was anxious to get Bella. The flight to New York was long, about five hours, but I couldn't feel it anymore. When I finally arrived at the airport, I quickly rented a car and looked over to the map I bought in the airport for Alice's apartment address. The digital clock on the dashboard read 6 am. After getting caught in a traffic jam for one hour, I finally arrived in front of the apartment's building. I quickly turned the engine off and took the elevator to Alice's floor. I nervously ran my hand to my hair several times. If I did see Bella, what would I say to her? I'm sorry? Oh, please...I could do better than that.

I got out from the elevator when I heard the sound 'ding'. I was half-running to Alice's door and knocked her door frantically. I was so anxious. I needed to see Bella now. And then the door cracked open with the person who I searched these two days stood in front of me.

There, behind the door...I saw Bella.

* * *

**Thank you to my faithful readers for your alerts, favorites and of course reviews...I hope I could finish this story before the end of the year...**

**Visit my blog for updates and previews: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Your reviews still make my day ^^**

**Thank you ^_^  
**


	33. The Consequences

**Sorry for the late update...**

**This is chapter 33**

* * *

**Previously**

_After getting caught in a traffic jam for one hour, I finally arrived in front of the apartment's building. I quickly turned the engine off and took the elevator to Alice's floor. I nervously ran my hand to my hair several times. If I did see Bella, what would I say to her? I'm sorry? Oh, please...I could do better than that._

_I got out from the elevator when I heard the sound 'ding'. I was half-running to Alice's door and knocked her door frantically. I was so anxious. I needed to see Bella now. And then the door cracked open with the person who I searched these two days stood in front of me._

_There, behind the door...I saw Bella._

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**The Consequences**

She looked just the same when she left me at the event two days ago. One thing that made it different was the dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. All of my planned words were gone the moment I saw her. I felt both scared and relief at the same time, scared of what she will say to me and relief that finally I found her. I took an involuntary step forward while Bella took a step backward. I ignored the knotted feeling in my stomach for her rejection, but my happiness beat all the emotions I felt.

"Bella...you're here...," I said with a brief of happiness in my voice.

She clenched her fists. "How did you know I was here?" she asked me flatly.

My heart sank.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing here?" I spat to him.

I didn't get the chance to answer her because suddenly Alice appeared next to Bella, still in her pajamas, "Bella, who's..." and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Edward?"

Bella turned her head sharply to Alice with anger in her eyes. "Did you tell him that I'm here?"

Alice looked at her, confused. "No."

Bella chuckled darkly. "Don't lie to me, Alice. No one knows I'm here, except you!"

Alice clenched her jaw. "I will never betray you like he did, Bella."

I flinched.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He could beg you to tell him where I am."

Alright...I have to do something here!

"She didn't tell me anything!"

They both stopped arguing and looked at my direction, but I kept my eyes to Bella. I needed her to see my honesty. "She didn't tell me, Bella. I came here by myself."

For a moment, there was a silence between us and I waited nervously.

And then I heard Alice sigh and she turned around to walk away from us. I still stood on my spot and so did Bella. Alice appeared again, not on her pajamas anymore and she wore a jacket.

"I will leave you two here. Be nice and solve this problem. Understand?"

Neither of us answered.

"Good!"

Alice continued to walk and got out from her own place._ Thank you, Alice._

Bella sighed and rubbed her temples. I took a deep breath silently. "Can we talk?" I asked her in low voice.

She sighed again. She didn't answer me, just gestured with her hand so I could come inside. She walked slowly to the living room and I could tell there was something wrong with her leg.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Did something happen while she's here?

She glared at me. "I'm fine," she said curtly.

Ouch...

I think we need a different approach, then.

I nodded sadly.

She sat on the couch and so did I, but she put some distance between us. I could understand that. I took a deep breath again.

"How are you? I've been looking for you these two days." That was the best I could come up with.

She scoffed. "I think you know better than anyone how I felt, Edward! I have a fiancé who said he loved me, who said he wanted to marry me since he was six years old, he gave me a promise ring, he gave me an engagement ring and then I saw him snuggled in another woman's embrace. So, tell me how do I feel now, Edward?"

Double ouch...

How was I explaining to her the truth?

I looked at her sadly. "Bella-"

"Look, I don't need your explanation," she interjected. "Now, you know I'm here and I'm fine. I'll come back to Seattle this afternoon and then I'll move back to my old apartment. We are done, Edward, and our engagement is off!"

Oh no, we weren't done.

I won't let her just go away with it.

I clenched my jaw. "You want to call off our engagement without listening to my explanation first? Do you have any idea how worried I am these two days? I can't eat, I can't sleep and hell, even I can't breathe. I don't know where you are and you never answered my calls either."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "What is it to you? You have another woman to warm your bed now."

That's enough!

I clenched my fist unconsciously. "She is NOTHING!" I growled. "I don't care about her. What you saw that night was she tried to seduce me. I learned that Helena is her cousin, which was why she was there. She didn't expect to see me there, of course, but she mostly didn't expect you are the one who edited Helena's book."

Bella stared at me and I took another deep breath.

"When you walked out from the hall, I tried to look for you. I searched to all the places I could find, but I still couldn't find you. I came home to our apartment, hoping you were already home. I felt relieved when I saw your truck, but then I found the rings I gave to you on the living room table and I instantly knew you were not there anymore. I called your parents, but they didn't know where you are. I made a decision, then. I will search for you, even if I had to go around the world."

I closed my eyes briefly and tried to control my breathing when I remember those moments. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I boldly scooted closer, but she didn't move.

"I rode to Forks that night," I continued.

She blinked several times. "You what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I rode to Forks that night. I need to see it for myself if you were really not there. Of course, you weren't there and then your father suggested to ask your mother. I rode to the airport, going to Phoenix and I didn't find you there either. Your mother suggested me to call Alice or Angela. They probably knew where you are."

Bella took several deep breaths.

I dared myself to move closer again and she hasn't stopped me yet.

"Angela said she didn't know where you are. The last time you called her when you told her about our engagement and then...I called Alice."

Bella went rigid.

"Truthfully, Alice is my last hope. If she didn't know where you are...I know I've lost you."

She closed her eyes and hung her head in her hands. I moved closer again and now I already sat next to her, but I still didn't touch her. "She said she didn't know where you are and I gave up. I thought I've lost you, but you mother told me to go to New York and made sure for myself. I flew here from Phoenix and I rent a car. And now...I'm here," my voice was faltered in the end.

She didn't say anything.

And now...this is the hard part...

"Bella," I said slowly. "If only you were there earlier, you will see how I tried to escape from her. I was stood still because I thought if she could get what she wanted, then she could leave me alone."

She turned to me sharply. "What is that suppose to mean?"

I had to do this!

I smiled weakly. "She wants to kiss me."

Her eyes widened and she stood immediately from the couch before taking several steps backward. "She wanted to kiss you and you let her? That's enough, Edward. I. Don't Want. To. Hear. It. Anymore. Get out. Out!"

In a normal situation, I would be scared, but not this time.

Like I said, I would grovel if I had to.

"No, I won't. I'm not finish!"

"Yes, you are. Now, OUT!"

"This is not your place!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Alright. Then, I will leave now."

I didn't expect that, especially with the condition of her leg. I still needed to know what happened to her. Bella walked hastily, but I could catch her easily. I grabbed her arm and looked at her deeply. "I won't let you walk away from me again, Bella. Wherever you go, I will be right there."

Bella chuckled darkly. "Save those words for someone who deserved it, Cullen!" She wriggled from my grasp, but I didn't let her go.

"I'm not finish!"

Bella froze and looked at me. I knew I just scared her again. I clenched my jaw and then took several deep breaths to calm myself. "Do you think I will let her do that to me, Bella? Of course not. She told me she loved me, but I told her what she felt wasn't love. She didn't know how I felt, she didn't feel what I felt and that is not love. I told her once again that I will never love her and she better stop trying or I will tell her father about what she did to both of us."

She took a deep breath and her shoulders slumped. "Please, leave me alone, Edward. I need time to think."

I nodded slowly and released her arm. "I understand that. But, please, can I stay here for while? I miss you. I will give you a ride to Seattle and then I won't push you to stay in...our place." Actually I didn't think I could fly back to Seattle right now.

She nodded back. "Deal." And then she winced before wobbled on her feet.

I quickly held her. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at her leg. There was a faint bruise and I rubbed the bruise lightly. The bruise was odd and it was definitely not from falling. I shivered. What was happening to her? I took a deep breath to control my temper. I composed myself and I looked at her. "What happened, Bella?"

"I fell," she said menacingly.

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm a doctor, Bella. I could tell which one is from falling or being hit. I ask you once again. What happened, Bella?" If she thinks she's the only one who can do that, she's dead wrong.

She sighed. "I...uh...almost attacked last night."

Attacked?

"Are you hurt?" I asked her sternly.

She shook her head slowly. "No. Emmett helped me."

Emmett?

My eyebrows shot up. "Emmett? Emmett McCarthy?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I owed him, then.

I took several deep breaths and turned to look at her bruise. "I must thank him for helping you." I rubbed her bruise again and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I had to give her something and I knew one person who could help me. I flipped the phone open and searched for Alice's number. I put the phone to my ear while my eyes still staring at her bruise.

"Yes, Edward?"

I resisted myself from rolling my eyes. "Alice, I need your help."

"My help?"

"If you were near a drug store, please look for a medicine for me..." I told her the name of the medicine and Alice said she will get it for me.

"Alright. Thank you, Alice." I flipped my phone closed and I looked at Bella. "I already asked Alice to buy something for your bruise. Take your medicine three times a day after you had your meal, alright?"

Bella blinked several times and smiled. "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

Ah, Bella...

I smirked, but sobered immediately. I knew we had talked, but it didn't solve anything. I leaned to her slowly and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for everything. You're the only one that I love. Please, believe me."

She didn't say anything.

I sighed. _Be patient, Edward._

I helped her to stand on her feet. I walked her back to the couch and we sat together. I looked at her deeply. It was so painful to be this close, but I couldn't touch her. Or the worst part was did she even still want to marry me? "Can I hug you?" I blurted out.

Bella gaped at me. I didn't know what I will do if she said no, but then she nodded slowly and I snuggled to her. I wrapped my arms to her waist and leaned my head in the crook of her neck. Her unique scent filled my nose and I felt home. I sighed contently. "I miss you, Bella. I miss you so much. Those two days were hell for me," I mumbled and suddenly I felt tired and I just wanted to sleep.

"Bella?" I asked again with my sleepy voice.

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me?" That was the thing I could remember between the sleepy fogs in my brain.

"Get some sleep, Edward. You're tired."

I nodded and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember was Bella stroked my hair gently.

* * *

I woke up by the sound of people laughing. I opened my eyes slowly and closed it again because of the brightness of the room. My head was pounding and my stomach growled lightly.

"Rise and shine, baby," I heard a male's voice and my eyes snapped open.

There's a guy here?

Wait! Where am I?

I quickly sat up and saw a big guy sat on a chair. I blinked several times.

"Long flight there, buddy?" he asked.

My brain slowly turned to normal and I groaned. I was in New York and this was Alice's apartment. I leaned my head to the couch and sighed. "Hey there, Emmett."

I heard him chuckled. "Oh, you remember me. I feel so honored."

"Shut up," I mumbled.

This time he was laughing softly. "You look really awful. Did you get enough sleep lately?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Not likely." And then, I looked at him. "Where's Bella, by the way? And she told me that you helped her the other day. I just want to say thank you and I really owe you."

"Nah," he waved his hand. "I was just there in the right time and the right place. Although I was curious why she was here alone." Emmett stared at me. "The last time I saw you with her, you won't even leave her side."

I sighed. "It's a long story."

Emmett chuckled. "Whatever that is you must solve it soon, dude. And I'm not joking when I said you should marry her."

I grinned back. "And I'm not joking too when I said I'm working on it. I still do." Even though I had to try harder this time, I added mentally.

He laughed. "Good to hear that."

"What's bring you here?" I asked him. I didn't know that he and Alice were good friends.

Emmett shrugged. "I just accompany Rosalie. She said she wants to meet Bella."

I jumped on my feet. "WHAT?" I still didn't forget the last time me and Bella met Rosalie.

"Hey, Edward," he quickly rose on his feet too and grabbed my shoulder. "Calm down, okay? She won't do anything stupid besides this is Alice's place."

I took deep breaths. "Where are they?"

"I left them in the kitchen," he answered.

Without another word, I quickly walked over to the kitchen with Emmett in a tow and I saw Rosalie sat on the dining chair while Bella stood next to the kitchen counter. I narrowed my eyes and quickly stood next to Bella.

"It's so good to see you here, Rosalie," I greeted in flat voice.

Rosalie smiled grimly and the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward. Alice appeared in the room just in the right time and asked us to have lunch together. Emmett and Rosalie politely declined Alice's offer and excused themselves to go home. Alice just raised her eyebrows when both of them shut the front door closed. She turned to Bella. "Wow, Bella. What did you do to Rosalie?"

She shrugged. "Just gave her some pointers. Swan style," she smirked.

Alice giggled while I looked at her in amusement.

Like I said before she always surprised me.

The three of us had lunch at a cafe two blocks from Alice's apartment. After lunch, Alice insisted for me to buy some clothes to change.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I argued with her.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You probably didn't change for two days. Just buy a T-shirt or whatever you need, okay? At least try to look decent enough."

She was probably right. I finally bought a T-shirt, underwear and decided I could use some shower before we headed back to Seattle. I honestly didn't know what will happen next. But, whatever that was I would deal with the consequences.

* * *

After having a shower and changing my clothes, we said goodbye to Alice in the afternoon and I thanked her for allowing Bella stay in her place. I also apologized for showing in front of her door without notice. I stood next to the cab while Bella and Alice talked. They hugged briefly and Alice smiled slightly at my direction.

We rode to the airport with the car that I rent. It was a quite journey because Bella was just staring at her window while I was driving. What was she thinking?

By the time we approached the airport, I couldn't take it anymore. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

From my peripheral vision, I could see she turned her head to look at me. And then, she sighed and leaned her head to the seat. "I'm thinking about what I will do when I'm back to Seattle," she answered me.

Oh?

"What will you do when you back to Seattle?" I asked her slowly.

"I want to have time for myself," she answered flatly.

Time for herself?

What was that mean?

"I don't understand, Bella."

"I want to move from our apartment."

_Shit!_

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with me ^^**

**Visit my blog: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**See you in the next update and reviews are always love ^_^**


	34. The Wedding

**A quick update before the weekend :)**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**The Wedding**

I clutched the steering wheel tighter. Was everything that I do not enough for her? I pulled over from the busy road and turned off the engine. I looked at her. "Are you saying you want to move?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She was serious, then. After all those years and those moments, I didn't think I could let her slip away again. But, apparently I did. Just because of one stupid mistake.

I took deep breaths and slowly held her hands. Bella jerked slightly and her reaction made me sad. She didn't trust me. I sighed and looked at her eyes. "You want to leave me?"

Bella smiled slightly. "I didn't say I wanted to leave you. I just need time to think again about everything."

"But, you still want to marry me, right?" An image of her rings on our living room table flashed in my mind.

Bella went still.

This couldn't be good.

I looked at her frantically. "Or not?"

She took a deep breath and slowly released her hands from my hold. Bella turned her head to see the road. "What you did was not an easy thing to forgive, Edward," she spoke. Bella looked back to my eyes. "I fell in love with you, I trusted you, but you threw it away. Perhaps we will realize what we really mean to each other if we live separately again."

My heart clenched painfully and I trembled slightly. I really fucked up this time.

I gingerly held her shoulders so I could see her eyes. I took several deep breaths. "Is there anything I can do to have your love back or to have your trust back?" I will do anything.

Bella smiled grimly. "Maybe there's a way, but honestly I can't answer your question either. If we were meant for each other, we will find our way back together."

Her last words really scared me. There were many times when she wanted to call of our engagement, but never truly did and this time it seemed real.

"Are...are you really...calling off our engagement?" I was sure Bella could see my pain.

"I'm not calling it off. We just need time for ourselves; to think about everything."

I knew what she wanted to say. She didn't want my company. She would leave me.

Without thinking, I enveloped her on a hug and Bella went still. "Why must everything come to this? I just got you back, Bella."

I could feel she patted my back and leaned away from my embrace. She held my shoulders. "We will be fine. I know we will."

I smiled sadly and unconsciously leaned forward to kiss her forehead. No matter how she felt, I just wanted her to know that I still love her with all my heart. "You're still my fiancée, Bella."

She took a deep breath. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Edward Cullen," she said sternly.

I looked into her eyes and smiled grimly. I was not making promises. "That's not a promise, Bella. That's a vow."

And one vow I intended to keep.

* * *

We didn't say much on our journey back. Bella distracted herself by listening to some music from her iPod and I was just sitting there next to her in silence. Honestly, I didn't know what to do next. Everything was a mess. I left my work for two days and I knew I had to deal with long hours tomorrow and maybe the entire week. What happened if Bella decided to move out when I was busy with my hours? Would I get the chance to talk to her before she moves out? And the thing I dreaded most was she could be one step away to change her decision to move to England. I shuddered.

We arrived at the apartment at 2.00 am in the morning. Bella still didn't talk to me and she quickly walked to her room, leaving me on the door. I sighed and walked to my bedroom. I knew I couldn't fall asleep even though I was tired. So, I was just lie there and looked over to the ceiling.

Apparently, I fell asleep for a while and almost late to my work. After preparing myself for the day, I walked out from my room and I saw Bella in the living room talking on her phone while her eyes glancing to the clock.

"Thank you," she said.

My curiosity peaked. "Who were you talking too?" I knew she was mad at me, but literally I was still her fiancée.

Bella put her phone to her bag and glanced at me sideways. "I'm calling a cab."

"A cab? What's wrong with your car?" Now I was sure there was something happened to her old car.

"Dead," she answered shortly.

I blinked. "Dead?"

Bella shrugged. "The machine won't work anymore. I will sell it, though. I already put the advertisement on the paper."

I guessed this was the right time to do something to break the ice. "I can drive you-"

"No, it's okay," she cut my words and quickly grabbed her bag. "See you later, Edward." She walked out from our apartment and left me standing there.

I sighed. I guessed the ice hasn't break yet.

My phone vibrated and it reminded me to get going as soon as I can. I drove from the parking lot and arrived at the hospital a little bit late. I quickly walked to the ER and Dr. Gerandy already there with her eyebrows shot up.

"You don't look good," he said to me as he gave me a chart.

I wore my white jacket and took the chart. "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep lately."

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "I don't really want to talk about that."

He nodded slowly. "Alright." And then he smiled slightly. "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, me too."

The day passed in a blur and as I predicted, I got long hour. I went home late and greeted by the quiet apartment. I was sure Bella already asleep and I rubbed my tired face. I still didn't have the chance to talk to her.

The next two days, Bella went to work before me. I got another long hour in the hospital and went home to a quiet apartment again. As long as I wanted to talk to Bella, I didn't know how to start a conversation with her. It was obvious she was avoiding me and I frowned when I remember I did the same to her once which cause her to get rush to the hospital.

On Thursday, just when I was about to start my shift, my phone vibrated. I took my phone from my pocket and raised my eyebrows when I saw the caller ID. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello."

"Oh...hello, Edward. It's me...Angela."

I smiled. "Hi, Angela. It's nice to hear from you. How are you?"

She laughed lightly. "I'm fine and still busy with the wedding preparation. Oh...um...how about Bella? Did you get to contact her?"

I nodded glumly. "Yeah, you can say that. Why did you ask?"

"Well...my wedding will be held on Sunday and I couldn't contact her. It seems she turned her phone off often. Do you think you can tell her to come with you? Actually I want both of you to come," she answered me.

I blinked. Her wedding will be held this weekend? And Bella didn't tell me about this? My heart twisted.

"Edward? Are you still there?"

Angela's voice brought me back to the present. "Yeah, I'm here. Bella has been busy lately, but I'll tell her. Thank you for inviting us, Angela."

"No problem, Edward. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Angela. Have a nice day."

"You too, Edward."

And the line went dead.

I clutched my phone and looked over the floor. This was my chance to talk to Bella and I was sure she wanted to attend Angela's wedding. But, without her car and our silence, I wondered how will she go to Forks by herself? No matter what happened I will drive with her to Forks. Even if she gave me the silent treatment.

I went home after dinner time and our apartment was quiet just like the days before. I put my bags on my bedroom and having my shower. After changing my clothes, I braced myself to talk to Bella. I stood in front of her room and I listened carefully. I could hear soft music form the inside and I was sure she was still awake.

I took a deep breath and knocked on her door. I opened it gingerly when she said I could come in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said to her and sat on her bed. Bella was working with her laptop and wearing her glasses. My heart drummed slightly over the sight. She looked smart and sexy.

She took off her glasses and shook her head. "No, you're not. Is there anything wrong?"

Okay...here goes nothing.

I smiled slightly. "Uh...Angela called me this morning."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "O...kay..."

I took a deep breath. "She asked me if we were attending her wedding or not."

She pursed her lips. "Of course I'll go. I already planned to rent a car and drive to Forks. I'll tell her."

Her words left no room for argument, but I won't give in. "I want to attend her wedding too."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

I nodded slowly.

Bella chuckled. "Well, that's good. We'll see each other there." And then she turned around to her laptop and wore her glasses back.

Huh?

_Okay, Edward. Just tell her._

"I will ride with you to Forks," I told her.

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Well..."

"Please, Bella..." I knew what she was going to say. "I know you're upset. I know you're angry, but...I feel miserable these days with you avoiding me. I will give you time, I will give you space, but please...just this one occasion, let me go with you."

She stared at me blankly and I sighed. So much for offering a ride. "I know you'll be moving out soon. I can feel that. But, please tell me if I have just one chance, even the slightest one to have your love back and your trust back. I will do anything."

She scoffed. "Save your words, Edward. It means nothing to me. You said those beautiful words and then you snuggled up with Tanya. Who do you think I am, Edward?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at her. She didn't need to remind me again. "I know, Bella. I was stupid-"

"You're not stupid," she interjected. "You're a moron."

I blinked several times and my stomach knotted.

And then she sighed. "If you have nothing else to say, you may leave. I still have work to do," she said flatly.

She didn't want me here.

I closed my eyes briefly and approached her. Bella instinctively backed away a little in her chair and it pained me. What more could I do to have her trust back? I couldn't leave her even if she wanted me to. I raised my hand gingerly and stroked her cheek. Bella turned her eyes from me. I kissed her forehead softly. I would never get tired showing her how much I loved her.

"I love you," I whispered.

She didn't answer me.

I walked out from her room and closed the door behind me. I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes and memorized Bella's smile to distract me from the ache in my chest.

* * *

Somehow Bella agreed to go to Forks with me despite her rejection earlier. Either she thought she didn't have a car or she realized she didn't have much choice than to go with me. I called my dad on Saturday night and told him I would give him a quick visit. Sunday morning came and we were ready. I only brought one bag because we didn't have planned to stay longer because we both had to go to work on the next day.

We went to Forks early in the morning because Angela's wedding will be held at church on 4.30 pm. Not to mention the reception. Bella distracted herself with her iPod and her BlackBerry, never glancing to my direction. We stopped two times to use the restroom and bought some snacks and we still didn't speak much. I pulled over to Charlie's house in lunch time. Charlie being a good host invited me to have lunch, but I politely refused and said goodbye to Bella on the porch. I kissed her forehead like I used to do while she didn't say much to me.

I drove back to my parent's house and parked my Volvo in the driveway. I got in into the house and greeted by my mom. She gave me a big hug.

"Hi, Mom," I said softly.

She leaned away from her embrace and looked at my eyes. "Are you okay? Do you want something to eat?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so."

And then I saw my dad appeared from the living room. His eyes full with concern. "Hello, son."

I smiled slightly. Since the event fiasco, I didn't speak much with him. "Hello, Dad."

My mom sighed and patted my shoulder. "Go have your lunch, dear. Maybe after that you can talk to your dad."

I glanced over to my mom and she raised her eyebrows; as if challenged me to argue with her. My shoulders slumped. I didn't have the energy to argue, though. "Alright."

I walked to the dining room and had my lunch there. After finishing my lunch and washing the dishes, I walked back to living room and saw my dad with my mom on the couch watching TV. My mom smiled when she saw me and she excused herself. She kissed my cheek before she walked out from room. I knew she wanted to give me and my dad some privacy.

I sat on the couch next to him and he turned the TV off.

"How are you, son?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "I've been better."

"Everything okay now?"

I sighed and leaned my head onto the couch. "Honestly, no. Bella doesn't want to have a conversation with me and hell...I don't even know if she still wants to marry me."

I heard my dad sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It doesn't matter."

From the corner of my eye, I saw him nodded. "And those two days...where were you?"

"Forks, Phoenix and New York," I answered him.

"Wow...that was quite a journey."

"Yeah."

"Have you told Bella the truth?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "Of course I did. But, she didn't believe me." I looked over to my dad. "What should I do, Dad?"

My dad sighed and wrapped his arm on my shoulders. "All I can say is just keep trying. Don't give up. Show her you mean everything you say."

I chuckled nervously. "I wish that is so easy." I made a face. "And thank you for telling Jasper and Bella's parents."

He smiled. "Anytime, son. I'm sure Bella will come around. You had spent two days searching for her. It still counts."

I smiled back and my dad released his arm from my shoulders. "I also talked to Stefan Robivski."

I froze.

"I made him clear that you don't want anything to do with Tanya. I also made him clear that you love Bella and you will marry her," my dad continued.

"And what did he say?"

My dad shrugged. "He said he was sorry and he wanted me to give his apologize to you."

I snorted. "Seriously, Dad. I don't care if you still best friend with him. Just stay away from me and Bella. I mean it."

"Of course, son."

I nodded and sighed. "I think I need some sleep. We will be back to Seattle after the reception."

My dad patted my shoulder. "Take your time, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

I got up from the couch and climbed up the stairs to my room. I lay on my back on the bed before my eyes drooped.

* * *

After saying goodbye to my parents, I drove to Charlie's house to pick up Bella. She looked amazing with her green dress. I, myself, only wore a brown shirt, a dark coat and dark trousers. We headed to the church and arrived just in time. The minister was Angela's uncle and the church was decorated in white. My chest tightened when I imagined how my wedding would be like and my chest felt heavier when I remember the fact that Bella wasn't even wearing my ring. Angela gave the both of us the front seat, next to her family. Ben looked gorgeous with his black tuxedo and he looked so happy. I smiled slightly and he mouthed 'thank you' to me and probably to Bella as well.

And then the melody from the piano turned to the wedding march and I could see two beautiful girls walked in wearing gold dress with flowers in their hands. And then, Angela walked inside with her father; dressed in beautiful white gown with the veil and flowers in her hair. I might not be close to her, but she was Bella's best friend and of course I felt happy for her. I unconsciously imagined Bella in her wedding dress and gingerly I held Bella's hand. She looked at me and I smiled when our eyes met. I knew she was dreaming the same thing as mine.

The ceremony went beautifully and Bella hugged Angela tightly when she came down from the altar to hug her parents.

"Congratulations, Angela. I'm so happy for you," I heard Bella said to Angela.

Angela chuckled and released her hug. "Thank you so much, Bella, and thank you for coming. I'm waiting for your invitation, though," she winked.

I smiled wistfully. Yeah, just wish me luck for that.

After watching the newlyweds driving away from the church, I drove us to the reception's venue. It was held in Angela's house because there were no big venues in Forks for such an occasion. I met with some of my high school friends too and they surprised to see me came with Bella. They thought she was just another conquer for me. I rolled my eyes mentally.

Moments after that, I could see Bella was getting uncomfortable with the crowd. I wrapped her waist gently. "Do you want to go out?" I whispered.

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, please."

I knew it.

I smiled and walked her to the garden outside Angela's house. She took a deep breath and sat in one of the benches. Bella stretched her legs and rubbed her ankles. She must be so tired for standing so long. I could be a gentleman this time. Even if this was for the last time. I held her hand. "Let me do that for you."

I smiled again while Bella froze and kneeled in front of her. I gently massaged her ankles and my body almost squirmed from the contact. We've never shared any contact like this since our arrival from New York.

"Better?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

I continued to rub her ankles while my brain as racking for a way to start a conversation. This was my chance. Well, since we were at the wedding perhaps a question about wedding is appropriate. "What do you think about the wedding?" I asked her in low voice.

I looked at her and she looked at me with her brown eyes. "Uh...it's beautiful," she mumbled.

I was expecting she would say more, but she didn't. I smiled grimly. "Yes, it is."

Silence.

I guessed this was really my last chance with her and I will cherish it as long as I could before we returned to Seattle. I wondered when I would get the chance to have her trust back.

"What was exactly happened that night?" Suddenly Bella asked me.

My hand stilled on her ankle and I raised my head to look at her. "Pardon me?" Did she just ask me that?

"What...was exactly happened...that night?" she repeated more slowly.

I blinked several times.

Oh, she did!

I sighed and rose from my kneeled position. I sat next to her. "She came to me and asked how I've been. The usual. She saw you too, of course, and she asked me why I chose you."

I hope I was explaining this right way this time.

"I gave her my answer and then suddenly she wrapped her arms on my neck and asked me to kiss her. She promised she won't interfere with my life anymore if I kissed her."

Bella froze and I chuckled nervously when I saw her reaction. "And then I heard someone call your name and I quickly turned to see you were standing there. I was shocked, of course. I didn't know if you ever going to believe me with my story. And you know what happened next...we sat together and Helena called you to the podium..."

Somehow the memory made me laughed and I looked at her. I didn't even get the chance to congratulate her. "You don't know how proud I was at that time, Bella. I knew you were angry, but you still keep your smile for her. It was amazing and I felt guiltier."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I started to panic when I saw you didn't sit back on your chair. I tried to follow you, but you were already gone. I called you, but you turned off your phone."

Bella didn't say anything and I took a deep breath. "Tanya came to me again and she still had the nerve to say that I should forget you. I was beyond furious and almost yelled at her. I asked her how she could be in this event. She never liked books; she just pretended to like it so she could have reasons to be with me. She said Helena is her cousin and that's why she attended the book launching. I said to her that I will never love her and I only love you. I also told her to stop interfering with my life and I could ask my dad to make sure of that."

I looked over at her face. The memories when I was panicking over her, realizing that she was gone emerged in my head. I gingerly raised my hand and stroked her cheek, making sure that she was here with me. "I was looking for you all night," I trembled slightly. "I didn't know what I do if I couldn't find you."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Bella," I said softly. "I swear to you...I never cheat on you. I love you so much. Please, love...I really...can't stand this distance. I'd rather you kill me than avoiding me."

Bella opened her eyes and looked to my eyes. She sighed and leaned herself to the bench. She stared at the starless sky. "Because it will make sense if you cheat on me."

Huh?

"Wha-What?"

Bella smiled grimly and looked over her lap. "You were a player once, although you didn't admit it. You said you did it for my attention." She chuckled lightly. "It's just strange if you suddenly devoted yourself to me, the plain Bella Swan."

Did she really think that? After all of my confessions, she still thought about me that way?

I lifted her chin and turned her face so she looked at me. I looked at her deeply. "Bella, I know I've hurt you, even though it was unintentionally. I know you won't believe me so easily. But, you have to know something." I sighed and held both her hands into mine. Her hands felt so warm and my heart skipped a beat. I missed her for being this close.

"My heart already belongs to you since I was six years old. There's no one that I want but you. I love you. I truly love you," I said to her.

Bella laughed nervously.

What? She didn't believe me?

I frowned. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"I want to believe you, really. It's just..." She sighed. "It's so hard."

Hard?

Why?

Did she need some kind of closure?

I glanced briefly to the house and saw Angela danced with her father. An idea popped in my head. I smiled coyly. "Angela's father and uncle are both ministers. I could ask one of them to lead our small ceremony right now."

Her eyes widened in shock.

I knew she wouldn't do that even Charlie and my parents would probably kill me for eloping, but if that was what she wanted, I would gladly do that for her.

"If you still doubted my devotion, I will prove to you right now. I don't have any second thoughts to marry you. I worked hard to become a doctor for you. I tried to be a good man for you. What more do you need me to do? If you want me to do your laundry or cook for you, I will do it for you," I blurted out.

Anything to keep her with me.

Bella gaped at me and I used that opportunity to lean closer to her face. "Tell me, Bella. What more do you need me to do?"

She blinked several times. "I...uh...don't know."

I smiled warmly. "I wished there was another way to say I love you or show you how much I love you. I will do it in a heart beat."

Bella bowed her head and still didn't say anything.

"Bella," I stroked her cheek. "What are you thinking?"

She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes, seemed like searching something and honestly, it made me nervous.

"Love...please, your silence is maddening," I whispered.

She sighed. "I'm afraid," she murmured.

I didn't understand.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

She swallowed hard. "I'm afraid you will change your mind someday. I'm afraid you will find I'm not good enough for you. I'm afraid you'd rather choose a normal person rather than a clumsy one like me. I'm afraid-"

I couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking, I grabbed her nape and kissed her. I missed her. For a moment she didn't kiss me back, but then I felt she returned my kiss. I moved one of my hands from her nape to her waist and I hugged her closer. I forgot we were on Angela's garden and any people could catch us making out. But, neither of us simply cares.

I broke the kiss and our foreheads touched. I looked at her deeply. "Never...have I meant never...ever say anything like that again. You are beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Don't forget that!"

Bella tried to control her breathing and then she nodded. I stroked her cheek and kissed her again, pouring my heart, my remorse and my love through the kiss.

"Please, don't move out...don't leave me," I pleaded.

Bella nodded slowly. "I won't."

My body felt lighter and I smiled tenderly. I kissed her again. A soft song was heard from the house and I broke the kiss.

"Dance with me?" I whispered.

She nodded and I took her hand. I led her to stand from the bench and I wrapped my arm on her waist while the other arm held her hand. We started to move slowly when the song began.

You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again

You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting

You are the life  
To my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything

And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this

There was nothing better than this, being in her arms.

* * *

**Well...no, it's not their wedding, but Angela's :D**

**The song which Edward and Bella dancing is Everything by Lifehouse. You can see the YouTube link on my profile :)**

**Four more chapters to go...**

**Visit my blog for goodies: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Kindly to leave your review :)**

**Thank you ^_^**


	35. The Long Lost Family

**So sorry for the late update. My RL is kinda sucks right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**The Long Lost Family**

Honestly, Bella forgave me was beyond my expectation. I already felt hopeless not be able to have her love back. But, now she was giving me another chance and I won't lose it this time. Well, what could I do? I already broke her heart intentionally and made her ran away from me for two days. I knew it will take time for both of us to go back to the 'engagement' term. Besides, I still didn't give her my ring. I was afraid she will reject me.

During the rest of the reception at Angela's house, I was thinking the best way to start over. Possible way was to take Bella on dates and I told that to her on our way back to Seattle.

"Dates? Why it has to be plural?" she asked me with raised eyebrows.

Well, that's because everything won't be okay in just one night. I chuckled lightly. "Do you think one date could make everything turn to normal again?"

"Oh."

I smiled grimly when I saw her reaction. "Even you didn't think so."

Bella sighed. "We both are working, Edward. How could we have time for our...dates?"

I pursed my lips. "We will have our dates after work, of course."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't just do that for me. We can spend our time together at night in our apartment. We don't have to do that."

I know that.

I nodded slowly. "True. But, I still want to do it with you."

Bella raised her eyebrows again and I smiled slightly.

**Day 1**

Okay, so what was the best way to start a date after causing a huge mess in your relationship? I replayed the days before I moved in with Bella and I realized we were only had one date and that was a sightseeing in town. Not romantic at all. So, maybe I could ask her to go to the movies? Sounds cheesy, but sometimes the cheesy way was working.

I called Bella on lunch time and said to her that we will go to watch a movie in the theater. Luckily, I was able to go home on time and arrived at our apartment before Bella. I took a shower and changed my clothes to a casual one while waiting for Bella. When the clock read 6 pm, Bella went home and she blinked several times when she saw me already arrived before her. She quickly took a shower and changed her clothes.

We drove to the theater with my Volvo and I stood in front of the ticket booths with Bella trying to decide which movie we would like to watch. There were romantic movie, horror movie, thriller movie and comedy movie.

Bella scratched her head and I chuckled mentally.

"So, which one do you like to watch?" I asked her. Knowing Bella, she won't choose horror movie.

"Well...I don't want to watch horror movie."

I was guessing right.

"Hmmm...thriller or comedy?" Both were not likely her type of movies either.

She pursed her lips.

"Or the romantic one?" That was my last shot.

She grimaced.

Got it!

I chuckled and pulled out my wallet to buy the tickets. We watched a romantic movie. The movie told us about a girl who forced into a marriage to save her family's money. She didn't know that her future husband was her childhood friend who already loved her since their childhood. Hmmm...art imitates life, I guess.

After watching the movie, I took her to a diner to have dinner. During the excitement for tonight, I almost forgot we both didn't have our dinner yet. We had our dinner and then I took her to walk for a while. We strolled on the sidewalk aimlessly while I held her hand. Actually this was my way to talk to her. What did she think about the movie? Or maybe...about our lame date?

"What do you think about the movie?" I blurted out.

She took a deep breath and I was waiting nervously for her answer. "Well...romantic movies always have the same pattern. You hate the guy and then you fall in love in the process and then happy ending."

I nodded. That was a great answer. Or maybe that was her feelings for me? "More like your feelings for me?"

She looked at me immediately.

I smiled. "I know how you feel about me, Bella, and I willingly want to have a happy ending with you." _Smooth, Cullen!_

Bella chuckled nervously. "Do you know something funny, Edward?"

Huh?

Did she think I was joking earlier?

I looked at her curiously.

She smiled grimly. "True love doesn't have happy endings, because true love doesn't have an ending."

Her words warmed my heart and I smiled. I kissed her forehead deeply and continued to walk before I escorted her to my car.

**Day 2**

So...movies, check!

What next?

What did couples do for their date?

I ran my hand through my hair and flipped over a woman magazine at the waiting room for the patient, trying to find something. I was busy flipping over the pages and that made me didn't realize someone already sat next to me.

"You're reading woman magazine?"

I jumped on my chair and looked over to my left and saw Dr. Gerandy. I blushed a little. "No, I'm not. Just killing time."

"Killing time?" I could sense the smile from his voice. "Edward, it's lunch break. The only way to kill time is having lunch."

I blushed again and put the magazine back on the shelf. "This is hopeless."

"What is?"

I frowned. "This whole date thing."

"Whole date thing?" Dr. Gerandy chuckled. "Are you planning to ask Bella on a date?"

"Dates," I corrected him.

"Okay...dates," he smirked. "Why don't you take her to the movies?"

"I already did yesterday."

"I see..."

Silence.

"How about bowling?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Bowling? What are we? High school kids?"

Dr. Gerandy grinned. "It might work." And then, he rose from his chair and patted my shoulder. "Good luck, lover boy."

I rolled my eyes and watching him disappear behind the ER doors. I looked over my watch and realized I only have few minutes left to call Bella before the lunch time was over. I quickly walked to the employer's lounge and pulled out my phone. After calling the front office of Bella's workplace, I finally talked to her and asked her to go bowling tonight.

"Bowling?" she asked me in shock.

"Yes, love. We will play bowling tonight."

"What are we? High school kids?"

He chuckled. That was exactly what I thought. "I'll see you at home, love. I love you."

"Yeah."

And again, I managed to go home early and waited for Bella after having my shower and changing my clothes. After Bella got home and having her shower, we drove to the bowling center. After having our shoes from the shoes counter, we walked to our line. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bella grimaced when she saw everyone in the center. It looks like we were the only 'adults' in the room. Most of the women were giggled when they glanced to my direction while eyed Bella with speculation eyes.

I sighed and when I tried to comfort Bella, I saw most of men in this place were ogling at my fiancée. I narrowed my eyes. That won't do. I looked over to Bella and suddenly got an idea to tell both those men and women in this place that we were belong to each other. I stood next to Bella and wrapped my arm on her waist. She blinked and looked at me.

I smiled coyly.

It's now or never.

In a quick motion, I leaned down and captured Bella's lips with mine. She went still, but I kept kissing her. I boldly caressed her lips with my tongue and slowly she opened her mouth. Our tongue battled for dominance. I didn't care that we were doing a PDA in public, but I wanted to show them that she was mine.

I broke the kiss and smiled on her lips.

"You are mine!"

I gave her a chaste kiss and walked to grab my bowling ball. Suck that, losers!

**Day 3**

"So, you need more advice for your dates?" Dr. Gerandy asked me when I was changing my scrubs at the employer's room.

"Um...no, thank you."

"How was your bowling yesterday?"

I shrugged. "It was nice."

He rolled his eyes and walked out from the room, leaving me who was trying to fix my tie. I had no specific plans for Bella tonight. A simple dinner will do. And then, I heard my phone vibrated on my locker and I quickly opened my locker's door. I blinked several times when I saw the caller ID.

It's Bella.

I quickly pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Um...hi."

I smiled. "Hello, love. It's a surprise receiving a call from you this early."

Bella laughed lightly. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. I was just finished assisting a surgery. Is there something you want to tell me?" Actually, I was curious.

"Um...I want to tell you that I can't go with you for our date tonight."

My heart sank. "Oh..." I knew it! She didn't like bowling. How could I follow Dr. Gerandy's advice anyway? And now she didn't want to go on a date with me tonight.

"I really want to go, Edward. Really...It's just...a man called me recently and he was interested in my truck."

My ears perked up. "Your truck? You mean...someone wants to buy your truck?"

"Yes and he wants to come to our place tonight. We had an appointment at 7. I hope it's alright with you, Edward. We can go for our date tomorrow," Bella continued.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad she didn't want to go with me because someone wanted to buy her truck and not because she didn't want to spend her time with me. But, then the relief just lived shortly. Another thought crossed in my mind. What kind of person who would be interested in buying Bella's truck? Mostly after the machine was practically dead. My protective instinct kicked in.

"No, it's alright," I answered her. "I will accompany you tonight when he arrived." _To protect you, _I added mentally.

"Okay. You don't have to do this, Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm your fiancé, Bella. It's not a big deal. By the way, what's this buyer's name?"

"Um...Mark Dimartino."

"Dimartino? Sounds like mafia's name."

"Oh, please, Edward."

I chuckled lightly. "I was just kidding, love. See you at home. I love you."

"See you, Edward."

I went home early again in the afternoon and Bella was arrived at our apartment when I just finished my shower. Bella quickly took her shower, changed her clothes and made a quick dinner for both of us. I honestly missed her cooking. After having our dinner, we cuddled in the living room and watching TV while waiting for this Mark person to arrive. True to his words, Mark arrived at our place exactly at 7 pm. I opened the door and after a brief introduction, we took him to the apartment's garage. Mark was an elderly man with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes lit up when he saw the truck. I raised my eyebrows. I had feeling he will demolish that old thing once he bought it from Bella.

He seemed pleased to see Bella's old truck and discussed the price with her. I didn't say much when Mark and Bella had their negotiation. The agreement was settled not long after that. Mark gave Bella amount of cash just like they agreed before and he promised to take the truck early in the morning.

"So, are you happy now?" Suddenly Bella asked me when we arrived in our room. "Finally, your wish is come true. That truck is gone for good."

I smiled grimly and wrapped my arms to her waist. Happy won't describe what I feel now. "Love, there are two things that you should know."

She looked at me curiously.

I smirked. "First, anything that makes you unhappy makes me unhappy too. So, I'm not so happy for the truck because I know how the old thing means to you."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"Second..." I buried my face to her hair and inhaling her sweet scent. Since Angela's wedding, we were becoming closer and we didn't hesitate anymore to show our affection to each other. "Finally, I can buy you a car."

She leaned away from my embrace. "Edward!"

I looked at her innocently. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you before I can buy my own car. You don't have to do that for me." And then she wrapped her arms around my neck and my blood ran faster in my veins. She leaned closer to my lips. "But, maybe you can do something for me," Bella whispered on my lips.

"Anything," I said breathless.

She smiled coyly and kissed me hard briefly before quickly leaned away from her own embrace. "Race you to the bedroom."

She quickly turned away and ran to her bedroom.

Uh...what?

Oh...so, she wants to play?

I quickly ran for her and before she could reach the door knob, I already carried her bridal style in my arms.

I grinned. "Who said we were going to sleep in your room?"

She giggled and I kissed the tip of her nose.

Yeah, well...she might not agree with me now for buying her car, but she will.

**Day 4**

Early in the morning, Mark came to our apartment and took away Bella's lovely truck. I could tell Bella almost cried when she saw her truck was carried away in his trailer. I rubbed her shoulder gently when Bella resisted not crying in front of Mark. She kissed my cheek before she went to work and whispered her thank you for staying with her when Mark took away her truck.

As much as I was glad the truck was gone, but seeing Bella in gloom mood was not my favorite moment. Perhaps I could take her for dinner tonight as a replacement for our skipped date yesterday. And maybe we could watch DVDs after that. It had been a while since the last time we did that.

Surprisingly, my shift was over exactly at 4 pm and I quickly drove to Bella's office. I was intended to take her to dinner just after she went home from work. Bella's face lit up when she saw me and I couldn't be happier.

"Where are we going?" she asked me after she buckled her seat belt on my Volvo.

I revved the engine. "Well, we didn't have our date last night, so why don't we have a dinner at a cafe and then have a DVD night?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I thought you're going to take me to a fancy restaurant."

I grinned. "It crossed in my mind before, but I know you won't like it so-"

"Alright," she said desperately. "Just go. I'm hungry."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead briefly before drove from her office. We arrived at the small cafe and ordered our dinner. We talked casually and Bella told me about her promotion. Bella said her boss promoted her to be a senior editor and I was so happy for him. I insisted to have a special dinner for celebration and Bella being herself was declining my offer. But, after releasing my puppy dog eyes power, finally she agreed. I also told Bella that I already applied for my master's degree in Harvard and waited for the invitation letter. Actually I wanted to talk about our 'engagement' but I guessed this was not the right time. Maybe tonight between our DVD time, I could pop the question.

We went home afterwards to have our DVD night. As always, Bella used the bathroom while I set up the living room and when I used the bathroom, she prepared for our mattress.

We lay together in the mattress, watching a documentary. Being so close like this with Bella, made me couldn't think properly. I kissed her temple, her cheek, her neck and made my body tingled with desire. It has been so long since the last time we shared our...uhm...close moments.

Bella turned her head to see me and I stopped kissing her. Our lips were inches apart. "Do you want to watch the DVD or not?" she said in husky tone.

I smiled. I honestly had no idea what the documentary was about. "I have something more interesting," I answered in husky tone too.

Suddenly her hands flew to my hair and Bella kissed me passionately. Oh, God...how I miss her! I wrapped my arms on her body and hugged her closer. Soft moans escaped from both of us while our lips moved together.

"I miss you," she said to me between our kiss.

I laughed breathlessly. "I miss you too, love. More than you'll ever know."

This time it was my turn. I attacked her lips again and our kiss grew deeper. Her hands slid under my T-shirt and I moaned lightly. I kissed her neck down to her collarbone. She tasted so good. I lifted my head and kissed her on the lips again. I broke the kiss briefly and looked at her deeply. I think this is time.

"Marry me."

Bella smiled. She opened her mouth to say something when suddenly my cell phone vibrated from the coffee table.

We both took deep breaths and I clenched his jaw. Alright...that was one hell of blocking! I grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. I rolled my eyes when I saw my dad's number. I flipped the phone open.

"Yes, Dad?"

Bella leaned herself to my chest.

"Um...hi, Edward. I hope I'm not interrupting your time now. I just want to let you know that your aunt will pay us a visit."

I tensed. "Are you sure about that, Dad?"

"Yes. She just gave me a call and she asked about you. When I told her you're getting married, suddenly she said she wants to visit us and um...Bella."

"When?"

Bella sat up straight in the mattress. She knew there was something wrong.

"This weekend. I'll be there with your mom."

"Alright. I'll call you back," I flipped my phone closed.

I sighed and sat in the mattress too, mirroring Bella's.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

I ran my hand through his hair and looked at her. "Do you remember the story about my aunt in France?"

Bella nodded slowly. "Yes."

"She heard about our wedding plans and now she wants to meet us."

Bella's eyes widened.

* * *

Since the phone call from my dad, I turned skittish. Knowing that your aunt, mostly the one who had been separated herself from her family years ago, and then suddenly she wanted to meet me, my parents and Bella. I could tell that my dad was worried too. He called again the next morning and told me he and my mom will come to Seattle in the weekend.

Bella was calmer than me. The news about my aunt didn't bother her. Instead, she asked me to help her washed the dishes after we were having our dinner two days before my parents arrival. Bella asked me more about my aunt.

"Her name is Carissa," I started my story. "She was younger three or maybe four years than my dad. She has red hair just like mine and her husband name is Martin McLaren."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "McLaren? It sounds like American name."

I chuckled. "Well, it is. Her husband is American, but they live in France."

"Hmmm...I see," she said thoughtfully. "And your cousins?"

"Melissa and Marissa." That was all I knew.

Bella smiled wistfully.

"Beautiful names," she said again.

"The last time I heard, Marissa was still in college while Melissa already graduated and now works as a financial consultant. Marissa is three years younger than Melissa," I continued.

She nodded. "Alright. Are they...you know...the easy person to be with?"

I grimaced. "I don't know about that either, Love. I've never met her, remember? Even after my mom giving birth to me, she just said congratulations to my dad from Skype."

Bella scratched her head. "Don't you think it's kind of...weird...that she wants to see us now?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I can't tell you about that. Maybe if I met her, I could see what her pure intentions are." I sighed. "My parents will come here tomorrow and we will have our dinner with my aunt's family on Saturday night," I paused from drying the dishes and then looked at her. "Don't worry, we're in this together."

She chuckled and gingerly took both of mu hands. "I'm not worried about your aunt. It's your family that I'm worried about."

My family?

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I don't understand."

Bella smiled grimly. "You and your parents never met her for a long time, Edward. I'm just worried if she said something that will offend you or your father. Besides, you both still have The Cullen's name. It's different from her."

Ah, I see.

I smiled warmly and pulled her to my body. Bella leaned her head to my chest while I kissed her hair. My fiancee was really beautiful girl with beautiful heart. "Bella...my beautiful Bella. I know about that too, love. That's why my parents will arrive early tomorrow to discuss about that. At least if something happened, we are one family. Not that my aunt is not a family, but she cut her connection from The Cullen Clan so don't blame us if we will defend our family name."

She chuckled softly. "I understand that."

I looked over to her left hand which was rested on my chest. If my aunt knew about my plan in getting married, it was the best way for Bella to wear my ring. I wish there was another way for giving her the ring back, but I had no choice. She could return the ring after our meeting with my aunt was over and I could think of way to give it to her in another chance.

"Wait here!" I said to her and released my hug.

I quickly walked from the kitchen to my bedroom. I opened my cupboard and took the ring from the black box. I took several breaths and walked back to the kitchen. Bella was leaning in the kitchen counter and her eyes widened when she saw the ring. I smiled nervously.

"Because we will have a meeting with my mysterious aunt, I think it's the best way if you wear your engagement ring. You can take it off when the dinner is over."

Before she could say anything, I slid the ring into her third finger. The stone sparkled under the kitchen's light and I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you too, Edward Anthony Cullen."

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

My parents arrived at our apartment on Saturday morning. They were so happy to see both of us. I was worried they would say something about Bella's disappearance on the previous week, but they didn't say anything about that. They looked happy to see my engagement ring on Bella's finger.

The four of us discussed what we will do for dinner...well, actually it was only me and my dad. Bella and my mom just looked at us and sometimes smiled at us. The dinner was held in a fancy restaurant and that meant we had to wear something formal. Bella said to me when my parents excused themselves to take their rest in my room that she didn't have another new dress. I said to her just wore anything that she liked, because she still looked beautiful and Bella just raised her eyebrows at me.

When dinner time arrived, we rode with two cars to the restaurant; my parents are in their black Mercedes while Bella and I were in my Vanquish. Bella decided to wear the purple dress, the one when she wore during our trip to Florida, so she could match my mother's. I was very anxious and won't stop fidgeting on my seat.

"Edward, you need to calm down," Bella whispered to me when we walked hand in hand next to my parents. "Everything will be fine."

I took a deep breath. "I hope so."

And then we arrived at a private room. There were four people there, a tall man with sandy hair and brown eyes, a woman with red hair and hazel eyes, a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes and a girl with red hair and hazel eyes. I instantly recognized my aunt from her strong features on her face, the legacy from The Cullen family. Her eyes were hazel, but it was the same piercing one as her brother and her nephew.

"Carlisle! Esme! Bonjour!" my aunt greeted my dad.

My dad smiled and hugged his sister. "Carissa! Long time no see. It's very nice to meet you." And then he looked at her family. "It's nice to meet you too, Mark, Melissa and Marissa."

They all smiled at my dad.

"And this must be Edward," She greeted me. "You look just like your father."

I looked over at her eyes and smiled slightly. "Bonjour, Aunt Carissa. It's very nice to meet all of you." So far so good.

And then my aunt turned to Bella. I tensed, but Bella squeezed my hand gently as if telling me that she was fine.

"_Ce doit être Bella_," She said in French.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see my parents stiffened. This was unexpected. What was she trying to do? Embarrassing my fiancée in front of her family? No dice!

But before I could say something, suddenly I heard Bella's melodic voice, "Oui, Madame McLaren," she answered.

My eyes widened. Bella could speak French? How?

"_Parlez-vous Français?_" My aunt asked in astonishment.

Bella smiled. _"Pas couramment. Seulement les bases."_

My jaw almost dropped to the floor. Damn! She was good.

My aunt laughed lightly. _"Il est tres agreable de vous rencontrer."_

_"Le plaisir est le mien,"_ Bella answered back.

My aunt laughed again and finally, she hugged her tenderly. _"Tu es belle, Bella."_

Bella chuckled softly and released her hug. _"Merci."_

The red hair woman turned back to all of us and gestured us to have a seat. The dinner went uneventfully. Looks like Bella already impressed my aunt with her French. I didn't know if that was luck, but that was a very good one. My cousins didn't speak much, just occasionally and it was in French. Mark sometimes asks me and Bella questions, but it never lasted in long conversations.

We had dinner in a European restaurant and then suddenly Bella excused herself to the restroom and my aunt was tagging along.

I looked at her with worried expression, but she smiled and squeezed my hand before she rose from her seat and walked to the restroom.

I looked over at my parents who talked with my parents while my cousins were busy with their BlackBerry. I was playing with my glass when I heard someone spoke, _"La fiancée est belle."_

I raised my head and met with Marissa's eyes. I smiled slightly. _"Merci."_

_"J'aimerais que nous puissions mieux vous connaître, Edward. Et la connais trop,"_ she said again.

I blinked. _"Moi aussi."_

This time Melissa smiled. _"N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer votre invitation de mariage. Nous serons là."_

I smiled again. _"Votre famille sera sur ma première liste."_

They both smiled and at the same time I saw Bella walked back to our table along with my aunt. I tensed again. She gave Bella a quick kiss on the cheek before she returned to her chair next to her husband. I instantly held her hand when Bella sat back in her chair and questioned her with my eyes, but she smiled to me and I knew everything was fine. I relaxed immediately.

After dessert was served, we said goodbye to my aunt's family. Melissa and Marissa both congratulated me for my engagement and promised to come to my wedding. They didn't speak much with me during dinner, but their acceptance for Bella really warmed my heart. My aunt's husband, Mark, also congratulated me and gave us his blessings.

Finally, my aunt hugged Bella again for the last time. _"Au revoir, Bella. Il est tres agreable de vous rencrontrer."_

She smiled and released her hug. _"Au revoir."_

We watched my aunt family's car strolled away from the parking lot. And then my parents said goodbye to us too. They said they wanted to spend the time together while I rolled my eyes from the statement. I didn't have to guess what the meaning behind it was.

We returned to our apartment after saying goodbye to my parents. I was thinking hard during our journey back. What was happening? There were something going on with my aunt and The Cullens. But, what was it? And also Bella. Who would have thought she could speak French?

I drove the Vanquish at the garage and opened the passenger door for Bella. My mind was still reeling. I walked behind Bella while she quietly walked to our door. When she unlocked the door, I looked at her and thousands of feelings surged into me. I had beautiful and brilliant fiancée...and I almost lost her once. It won't happen again. Bella opened the front door, turned the light on and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get close to her. Without thinking, I kicked the door shut and pushed Bella into the wall.

"Wha-"

I attacked her lips fiercely and she kissed me back almost automatically. Bella's fingers knotted in my hair and I lifted her so she was straddling me. I broke the kiss and looked at her hungrily.

"You never told me you can speak French," I said to her breathlessly.

She blinked. "Uh...One of my authors taught me," she answered breathlessly.

Really?

"But, still you never told me."

She smiled slightly and stroked my cheek. I trembled slightly under her touch. "Do you remember the story about the bundling board?"

The bundling board?

I pursed my lips.

Oh...that board! And also the snuggling after that.

"Ah, the 16th century custom, yes. Why?"

Bella shrugged. "Well, the setting of the story is in France and some of the dialogues are in French, so I learned to speak French from my author."

I smiled coyly. "You never ceased to amaze me, Bella, and you know what? I love you so much for that."

She giggled and leaned to whisper in my ear, "Is that the only reason why you love me?"

Was she kidding me?

"Of course not," I whispered back in her ear.

She smiled and suddenly jumped from her previous position. Bella kissed me briefly. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

I liked that idea. And maybe I could use some of my French.

I grinned and kissed her back. _"Je t'aime, Bella."_

Bella chuckled lightly and leaned her forehead to mine. _"Je t'aime aussie, mon cher."_

* * *

**Have you seen Breaking Dawn yet? It's awesome!**

**I hope I'm not messing around with my French and as always, kindly to leave your review :)**

**Thank you ^_^**

* * *

**French Dictionary**

Ce doit être Bella = This must be Bella.

Oui, Madame McLaren = Yes, Mrs. McLaren.

Parlez-vous Français? = Do you speak French?

Pas couramment. Seulement les bases = Not fluently. Only the basics.

Il est tres agreable de vous rencontrer = It's very nice to meet you.

Le plaisir est le mien = The pleasure is mine.

Tu es belle, Bella = You are beautiful, Bella.

Merci = Thank you.

La fiancée est belle = The bride is beautiful.

J'aimerais que nous puissions mieux vous connaître, Edward. Et la connais trop = I wish we could get to know you, Edward. And know her too.

Moi aussi = Me too.

N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer votre invitation de mariage. Nous serons là = Do not forget to send your wedding invitation. We will be there.

Votre famille sera sur ma première liste = Your family will be first on my list.

Au revoir = Goodbye.

Je t'aime, Bella = I love you, Bella.

Je t'aime aussie, mon cher = I love you too, my dear.


	36. The Engagement

**Very sorry for the late update...my RL is sticky -_-**

**Thank you to all my readers for your reviews, alerts and favorites :)  
**

**Anyway, this is chapter 36.**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**The Engagement**

After the meeting with my aunt, I decided to have a lazy Sunday with Bella; only staying in the apartment, watching movies and just cuddled to each other. During our cuddle moment, Bella told me about what Carissa told her. Bella said that my aunt left America because her own decision and to prove to my grandfather she didn't regret her choice to marry her husband. I could understand that and I explained it to Bella.

"We, The Cullen men, are having a high pride. I think that was what I saw from my grandfather before he passed away. But, my father never taught me that way. Well...he tried...once, but I was too stubborn to listen to him and I was grateful for that," I explained to her when we cuddled in the living room. I put the stereo on with classical music and the soft melody filled the room.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I don't understand."

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this subject again. "It was all in the past now and I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Bella sat up straight on the mattress. "What is it?" she asked sternly.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. Should we discuss about her again? "She already ruined our lives, Bella, and I almost lost you because of her. So, please, I don't want to talk about her anymore."

From the corner f my eyes, I could see she shivered and she lowered her gaze to her lap. I frowned. That was why I didn't want to talk about that now. This topic was definitely a killer mood. I won't allow it ruining my time with Bella now.

"Bella? Love?"

I shook her shoulders gently. Bella blinked and slowly raised her eyes to meet mine. Brown eyes looked at me softly and I worried it didn't last long.

"I'm sorry if I talk-"

She put a finger on my lips and I went silent. My heart hammered in my chest. Bella sighed and leaned her head to my chest.

"Please, tell me what's on your mind, love. I promised myself not to talk about her anymore, but I'm breaking my own promise. I'm a bad person," I said softly.

She smiled slightly and leaned away to look at me. Bella stroked my cheek and damn it felt good. "I was thinking about you."

Huh?

"Me?"

Bella nodded. "What would happen with you if Carlisle didn't approve of me? Will you end up like Carissa? Cutting away all the connections from your family? Will you be happy with your decision?"

Have I told you how perceptive my fiancée is?

I chuckled and pulled her back to my chest. I kissed her hair. Strawberry scent warmed my heart. "I told you before, Bella. I'll risk anything to be with you. Even if my dad didn't approve of you, I still have my own way to live with you and hopefully I have my own ever after."

That was cheesy, I knew but again...sometimes the cheesy thing might have been worked.

She took a deep breath. "You will forgive your aunt, won't you?"

I smiled. "Of course, Bella. There's nothing to forgive. I understand why my dad told me the story and why my aunt decided to tell you."

She blinked. "Really?"

I nodded slowly and leaned my head on top of hers. "My dad did that to protect my aunt. They are apart for years and my dad didn't know when he could meet again with his sister. So, when she suddenly wanted to meet us, he was scared too. He was afraid she will speak some negative things about The Cullen family. Mostly if my aunt speaks about that in front of you."

I sighed. "I guess even my aunt can see how pure your heart is and she decided to tell you the truth. When I first saw her, I knew she is not a bad person. It's just I didn't expect her to speak French in front you," I turned my head to look at her. "And mostly I never knew my fiancée could speak French." Actually that was the most interesting part the night before.

She grimaced while I chuckled and kissed her forehead briefly.

Bella leaned back to my chest and her fingers playing with the fabric of my T-shirt. Between the sound of the slow music and the feel of Bella's fingers on my T-shirt, I put all the puzzles together.

My dad loved Carissa and he protected his sister by telling some stories about her. In the process, he was afraid if Carissa changed and ended up giving a bad impression to The Cullen family. Apparently, Carissa was not as shallow as he thought. She was a wise woman and she still loves her family, even though she didn't see them often. Besides, she was still a Cullen.

And I knew without a doubt I would do the exact thing as my aunt did if my dad didn't approve my commitment to Bella. I would never regret my decision to stay with her, hopefully for the rest of our lives. And I really hoped I could do it soon; to ask her the big question. She didn't return her ring to me and I didn't ask either. It was her ring after all; my heart knew it since I was 6 years old.

"Your family is wonderful," Bella said slowly.

Wonderful? That was a compliment.

I chuckled and she raised her head to see me. I looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Bella smiled and kissed me softly. I returned her kiss deeply and hugged her tighter. Bella ended the kiss and said on my lips, "I love you."

My heart did the hammer thing again; enough for me to say, "I love you too. So much."

* * *

My relationship with Bella slowly returned to normal after our meeting with my aunt. It seemed like an eye opener to her and I just felt she could feel my feelings were true and I loved her with all my heart and I would do anything for her. She still wore her engagement ring and I didn't ask it back. I loved seeing her wearing my family's ring.

Aside from what I had with Bella, another thing that occupied my mind was my scholarship. I told Bella I already applied to Harvard but they haven't contacted me back yet. As much as I wanted to go to Harvard for my master degree, there was nothing I could do if they won't accept me. I also started applying to other universities in case I didn't make it to Harvard. When I told Bella about this, she was just smiling and telling me that everything will be alright. She had faith in me and boy I wanted to prove her that I could make her proud.

Bella also began more confident with herself either on her job and with me. If she had lots of insecurities about herself on why I chose her, she never said it to me now. She appreciated everything I've done for her...well, except one thing. She still had a hard time when I wanted to do something for her like giving her presents or taking her to fancy places.

As for myself, I was beginning to plan my future with Bella. I prepared some funds for our house someday and how I will support her when we were apart. I just needed a special moment to pop the question. My work schedule was so hectic; I barely had time to spend just for the two of us, but Bella didn't complain. She made me dinner; helped me in the way she can and I loved her more each day.

It was on Friday when a nurse told me someone wanted to see me at the ER waiting room. I was just arrived and was about to start my shift. I looked over to my watch and it read 8.30 am. I furrowed my eyebrows. It couldn't be Bella because I was just arrived from taking her to her office and it couldn't be my parents either. I walked to the waiting room and narrowed my eyes when I saw a familiar figure.

"Edward?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here, Tanya?"

She smiled weakly and rose slowly from her chair. "I just want to see you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm busy. If you have nothing to say, you can leave now." I started to turn around when she spoke, "No, wait!"

I sighed and turned around to look at her again.

Tanya took a deep breath. "How's Bella?"

I scoffed. "Are you fucking kidding me? You're asking about Bella? What are you trying to do?"

She smiled sadly. "I...uh...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

I looked at her deeply. "I don't need your apology. Just stay the hell out from me and Bella. Do you understand?"

Tanya nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good! Now, excuse me...I have patient to take care of."

"Edward, will you ever forgive me? Can we still be friends?"

I took deep breaths. "You _were _my friend. Just stay away from our lives. Goodbye, Miss. Robivski." Without another words, I turned around and walked back to the ER leaving my ex best friend behind.

* * *

I didn't expect Tanya to show up in my work, but I didn't want my day to get ruined by her either. As much as I wanted to talk with Bella about Tanya's visit, but I made a promise never talked about her again. That was why I decided just to keep it to myself. It was a good thing I had a busy day too so I didn't have to remember the unexpected visit from my ex best friend.

After lunch time was over, I got a call to see the hospital's director in his office and I turned nervous instantly. I just knew it had something to do with my scholarship. I felt like my heart could leap from my chest anytime when I knocked on his office door. I opened the door and got in after he answered my knocking.

"Please, have a sit, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you," I answered in low voice. I felt like I could faint any time.

He smiled after I sat on my chair across his desk. "I suppose you know why I call you to my office right now."

I smiled faintly. "I can only think about my scholarship, sir."

The senior doctor nodded and handed me a white envelope. I recognized the Harvard logo immediately. "We just received this early in the morning. You can open it."

I swallowed hard before accepted the white envelope with shaky hand. I slowly tore the envelope open and tried to tame my heart beat. I laughed breathlessly when the letter came to 'Harvard Medical School proudly accepts your application for your pediatric degree...' I didn't need to read the rest of the letter.

"Congratulations, Dr. Cullen. You got the scholarship."

I smiled widely and shook his hand. "Thank you, Professor."

"And now you may return to your station," he said again.

I nodded, but still couldn't wipe the smile from my face. I quickly rose from my chair and walked out from his office. I was half-running to the employee's lounge; almost bumped with some of my co-workers. I sat on the chair and tried to think between the happy feeling. I needed to tell my parents and mostly Bella. She would be very happy too. I smiled widely and grabbed my phone from my locker. I knew what I had to do.

* * *

I went home with a big smile on my face. I hoped Bella haven't cook dinner yet because I wanted to take her to dinner outside; at a place that was so special for me and hopefully for her too. I parked my car in the garage and took a bouquet of freesia from the passenger seat. I got out from my car and headed to our apartment in quick steps.

I opened the front door and half-shouted, "Bella?"

I saw Bella appeared from the hall and I smiled widely when I saw her. Before she could say something, I hugged her and kissed her deeply. Bella returned my kiss and after a while, I ended our kiss and she smiled on my lips.

"Well...hello to you too," she said breathlessly.

I chuckled and pulled away from my embrace. With one quick move, I gave her the bouquet. Bella blinked several times.

"It's for you," I stated simply.

She chuckled nervously and took the bouquet from my hand. "It smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Hmmm..." I wrapped my arms on her waist and pursed my lips. "I've always wondered about your mysterious scent. I know it's like a flower, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And then, I wanted to give you something tonight. I stopped at a florist and then I saw these. The amazing thing was it smelled just like you."

She gave me a look.

"Its freesia, love, and this is my favorite flowers now."

She smiled. "You're hopelessly romantic."

I grinned. "Of course I am, love. So, let's have our dinner outside tonight and please, wear a dress."

Her smile disappeared. "Edward!"

I ignored her and unwrapped my arms from her waist. "Go get change while I have my shower. I'll put these flowers in a vase."

She gaped at me while I raised my eyebrows; challenging her to have an argument with me.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alright."

I smiled victoriously and she handed me the bouquet. I put the flowers in a vase while Bella returned to her room. I quickly took my shower and changed my clothes for our dinner tonight. I only wore a simple shirt with dark jacket and trousers. I didn't forget to take the letter from Harvard and slipped it inside my pocket. An hour later, I knocked on Bella's bedroom door and I saw her wearing the blue dress which she wore it to dinner with my parents. She didn't know it, but I loved that color on her.

We walked to the apartment's garage with her hand linked on my arm. We drove from the apartment with my Vanquish, of course, and I stiffed my laugh when I saw Bella almost raised her eyebrows when she saw the restaurant. It was the place when we had our lunch for the first time.

I quickly got out from the car before she could say anything. I opened the passenger door for her and she got out, once again in my arm. We got in into the restaurant and I smirked when I saw the same waitress that gave me her number on the bill, but I returned the bill back to her. It was priceless to see her expression.

"Good evening. We have a reservation here," I said to the waitress and pressed the urge to grin or laugh.

The waitress blinked several times. "Uh…yes...under which name, Sir?" She stuttered.

"Cullen," I answered shortly.

She looked over the list and her eyes widened. "Um...apparently you reserved a private lounge. Is that correct, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes."

She nodded dumbly. "Please, follow me, Sir."

She started to walk and we followed her inside. She guided us to a private lounge and I said thank you to the waitress. A table was already been set up with food and drinks and I pulled a chair out for her while she smiled gratefully to me. I sat on my own chair after she settled on hers.

"When did you have time for all of this?" she asked me curiously.

I smiled while poured the wine to her glass. "I always have my own way, love."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Let's have our dinner."

We ate our food with some soft music filling the room. After we were finished, I extended my hand and held hers from across the table. Bella looked at me immediately. The soft light from the restaurant illuminated her beauty into more angelic. My heart fluttered.

"Actually, I'm taking you to dinner outside tonight to congratulate you for your promotion and to tell you something."

Bella looked at me curiously.

I smiled timidly and gave her the envelope with my free hand. She took the envelope and almost gasped when she looked into the Harvard logo. I encouraged her to open it with my eyes. I took a deep breath and waited nervously when I saw her pulled out the white paper from inside the envelope and unfolded it. I watched Bella's face closely and her face slowly turned into a big smile. I exhaled and couldn't resist smiling along with her.

Bella looked back to me and laughed breathlessly. "You made it. They contacted you back."

I smiled widely. "Yes, love. I want you to be the first to know about that. I even didn't tell my parents yet."

She smiled and looked back to the letter. I took a deep breath. I guessed it's now or never.

"And now...there is one more thing that I want to do properly this time," I said to her.

Bella raised her head to look at me. I took the letter from her hand and rose from my sitting position. She mimicked my move and now we were standing face to face. If I wasn't nervous, that would be a lie. But, I tried to hide it.

I smiled tenderly and slowly slid down on one knee.

Bella gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I've been in love with you since my childhood and I love you more every single day. I know you are my soul mate, I know you are my best friend and I know you are my everything."

I gingerly took her left hand where she still wore her engagement ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and always make you happy. With this ring, I want to ask you one question."

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears this time.

"Will you marry me?"

She laughed breathlessly and then nodded furiously. "Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you."

_Thank you, GOD!_

I smiled widely and rose from my kneeling position. I laughed too and kissed her deeply. My heart drummed loudly and almost busted with happiness. I broke the kiss and leaned my forehead to hers. "Finally!" I said to myself.

Bella chuckled. "What took you so long to propose to me? I will say yes, though."

Yeah, I should have done it sooner.

I grimaced. "I'm just looking for the right time after all the tension in our relationship and I couldn't be happier to do it now."

We both laughed lightly.

"So, have you thought about the date?" I hedged.

She pursued her lips. "Well...I must do one thing first."

I raised my eyebrows. "And what could that be?"

She smiled. "I have to tell everyone one big news."

I chuckled. "What? That we are engaged?" That's not so big news to me.

She grinned. "Nope."

Huh?

"What is it?"

She smiled coyly. "I want to tell them that my fiancé is Edward Cullen."

I laughed happily and kissed my fiancée's forehead.

Well, in that case...I could say officially that I'm engaged to Bella Swan.

* * *

**Two more chapters to go ^^**

**Visit my writing blog for updates and chapters preview: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com  
**

**As always, kindly to leave your review :)**


	37. The Big Day

**Thank you for all your reviews :)  
**

**This is chapter 37.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**The Big Day**

I went to work with big smile in the beginning of the week. Not only because I got the scholarship, but also because I was officially engaged to Bella in all senses. We'd spent our weekend discussing our plan for our future and mostly for our wedding. Bella and I agreed to wed in the next three months before I started my exams in Harvard. I knew my bride would rather choose to have a simple wedding, but she agreed to do a small ceremony with our families and friends. Bella also said she will talk with Alice and asked her help to organize our wedding. When she mentioned Alice, I knew everything would turn out good. I called Jasper and told him about our official engagement. My best friend was so happy for me.

"In a good mood today?" I heard Dr. Gerandy asked me when I wore my scrub in the employee's room.

I grinned. "I hope it's not only today."

The elderly doctor chuckled and patted my back. "Congratulations on your scholarship, Edward. Harvard, eh? It's a big deal."

"Thank you, Doctor. It's just a beginning, tough. I still have 4 years more to come."

He nodded. "We will gladly have you back here as one of our pediatricians."

I smiled. "Thank you...really."

"And how about Bella? Any luck?"

I cleared my throat. "You can say that." I scratched my head. "I...uh...we are getting married. Hopefully in the next three months."

Dr. Gerandy smiled widely. "Oh, that's one big news. Congratulations again, Edward."

I nodded and looked at him shyly. "Will you...uh...be my best man?"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed lightly. "It's an honor, Edward. Of course I will be your best man."

I blew a breath. "Thank you."

And then, his eyes twinkled. "Have you thought about your bachelor party yet?"

Oh no!

* * *

In the following weeks, Bella and I were busy with our wedding preparations. I called my parents and Bella's parents, especially Charlie, and they were all happy for us. Even my mom along with Alice and Renee already had several talks about the wedding. I discussed some of the details with them too. As for my aunt, I talked to her when I got the chance and I told her about our wedding plans. She promised that she will attend my wedding along with my cousins and my uncle.

Bella and I also started to complete our papers for our wedding. We contacted a clerk and discussed for some identification that we need to make our matrimony officially legal. This thing was the easiest one apart from other preparations from a wedding.

Our work schedule amazingly turned a little bit slower so I had more time to spend it with Bella in our apartment. Like today I went home early before Bella and when she got home, she told me about her promotion. I gave her a big kiss and insisted making a dinner for her. I haven't done that lately and I missed it.

I prepared our dinner in the kitchen and put our food on a plate before I walked back to the living room. I saw Bella sat in front of the coffee table with stack of papers in front of her. She looked so serious, but adorable nonetheless. I smiled and quietly sat behind her. I wrapped my hands on her waist and I rested my chin on her shoulder. Her familiar scent warmed my heart and I couldn't resist not nuzzling to her neck.

"Dinner is ready," I whispered and kissed her neck briefly.

Bella shuddered slightly and I chuckled. I loved it when I had that effect on her.

"Thank you. I just check this list and then I'll have my dinner," she answered me.

I nodded. Bella turned her head slightly and showed me the paper. "Do you want to invite more people? I've just wrote my guests and I think it's fair if you do that too."

Oh...she was working with our wedding guest list.

Why didn't I think of that?

I smiled and took the paper from her hand. I looked over the list. Families, friends, colleagues... I nodded slightly. "I think it's good. I should call my parents and asked for their guest list."

She smiled grimly. "I've been thinking about that too."

I looked at her briefly. I knew this was not the thing she enjoyed to do, but it really meant to me that she willingly do this for us...for me.

I kissed her temple. "Thank you for wanting to do this for me. I know you don't like festive and extravagant events, but with you willingly have this kind of wedding means so much to me."

She chuckled lightly and turned her body to face me. "Just promise me you won't leave me alone with all the guests."

Ha!

Try me!

I scoffed. "I wouldn't dream of it. I will bring the shackles if I had to."

Bella made a face. "That's rude."

I grinned. "Well, you should know that I won't let you stay away from me in our wedding day." And maybe that shackles were not a bad idea after all.

My fiancée sighed. "I can't believe I'm going to marry a madman."

A madman?

I chuckled and wrapped my arms again on her waist. "True, but you love me nonetheless," I shot back.

She giggled and that was the most beautiful thing for me, ever.

I kissed her forehead briefly. "Come on. Your dinner is getting cold."

* * *

Everything seemed to pass in a blur. Even though Alice, my mom and Renee helped me with the preparation, still I felt the tension from it. It seemed so many things that Bella and I had to deal with. My preparations for Harvard, Bella's new office and position, her plan to move back to her old apartment when I moved to stay in Boston and every single details like wedding cake, the papers, the guests, the venue, the caterings and mostly the wedding dress. And of course being the groom, the ladies left me out of the hook for that one.

The tension was getting thicker when the date was closer and I could see Bella was affected by all the excitement and the preparations. It was four weeks before my wedding and Alice already arrived in Seattle. Although she insisted she could afford the fees in the hotel, I insisted back that I will pay for her stay in Seattle. At least that was one thing I could do for her after she was helping us.

And of course, not to mention my co-workers especially Dr. Gerandy. Since my engagement news had been spread, they were all never stopped bugging me about the bachelor party.

"I think this is the time when you're thinking about the bedroom section," the elderly doctor told me when I had my lunch after assisting a surgery with him.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "The bedroom section? I think our bedroom are just fine. We don't need decoration."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "That's not what I'm talking about."

I stared at him curiously and slowly realized what he was talking about when he continued to look at me with smirk in his eyes.

Oh!

_That._

I blushed immediately. Oh yeah...Bella and I haven't been to that part yet. Well, sometimes we were kissing and all that, but we were never going to far. Not that I didn't want it, but I wanted our first time to be special. Just the way she wanted.

"Have she take a birth control or something like that?" he asked me again; pretending not noticing my blush.

I cleared my throat. "I...uh...I have intention to ask her when the time is right."

He smirked. "Really?"

Oh, boy.

I rolled my eyes.

Actually I was thinking about that too and still trying to find a way on how to bring this conversation with Bella. I knew we needed to talk about it soon and maybe about having children. As much as I wanted to have kids with Bella, but lived separately for the next 4 years was not an ideal situation to raise a child. So, when one day Bella went home from work looking exhausted, I decided I could bring this subject to her.

I lay next to her on her bed after she was having her shower and changing her clothes. I stroked her hair gently. "Hard day, love?"

Bella sighed and lifted her face from the pillow to look at me. "All of these preparations are killing me. I just wish everything will be over soon."

Ah, I see.

Believe me, I felt it too. Nothing is too tempting for me than having her as my wife in our bed.

I smiled coyly and scooted closer to her. "If everything is over, you already become Mrs. Cullen and we definitely won't spend our honeymoon in this bed."

Bella stared at me deeply and I lost all of my coherent thoughts. All of my plans for talking with her about the 'bedroom section' seemed disappear and all I wanted to do was kiss her. I dipped down and kissed her softly. Once. Twice. And then my hand knotted in her hair on its own accord and I kissed her passionately. My brain hazed and clouded. I heard Bella moaned lightly when I touched her bare skin from under her T-shirt.

Bella tightened her hold on my body and pulled me even closer. Our kisses began frantic and our breathing turned shallow. It seemed we couldn't hold back all the sexual tension from the past few months. Without thinking, I took off her T -shirt and she did the same to me. And now we were on the bed with me shirtless and Bella only with her bra and yoga pants.

She was so beautiful.

But, as much as I wanted her, I knew we had to stop.

I leaned my forehead to hers. "Bella...love...you don't know how much I want you right now...but, I think we can't do this now...is that alright with you?" I asked her in rough voice and looked at her deeply.

Bella took deep breaths and smiled slightly. "Of course, Edward. Like I said I wanted our first time to be special."

I smiled tenderly and kissed her briefly. She grabbed her T-shirt from the floor and I did the same. We lay back on the bed with her head on my chest. I gently stroked her back and hummed her lullaby. I guessed we could wait until tomorrow to discuss about what we needed to discuss.

"Edward?" Suddenly Bella spoke.

"Yes, love?"

"You remember when I said that I wanted to wait for us to have children, right?"

"Of course," I answered automatically.

"Well...I...uh...want to say...something about that."

Oh.

Bella raised her head to look at me.

"Go on," I encouraged her. I hoped she didn't change her mind about having children with me.

"Uh...you know that I'm still a...virgin, right? And I've never had those kinds like birth control or stuff like that. I..uh...just want to ask you about that. I mean...you're a doctor and you probably know about-"

Ah...she wanted to talk about that too. What a coincidence.

Bella stopped her rambling when she saw the corner of my lips turned into a coy smile. She blushed immediately.

"Oh, God!"

She quickly hid her face on my chest while I burst out laughing. I just couldn't believe it. Here I was deciding I would hold the conversation until the next morning, but she beat me into it.

"This is embarrassing," she muffled on my T-shirt.

I stopped my laughter and then I stroked her hair. "Bella, look at me, please."

She took a deep breath and peeked with one eye. I smiled. "Actually I want to talk with you about that too, love. It's a good thing you talk about that first. Well, it's safe to have a birth control and I will make an appointment for you with one of my colleagues in the hospital. As for myself, I could use something for that."

She scoffed and leaned back to my chest. "Yeah."

I chuckled.

That was the first time I loved coincidence.

* * *

I fidgeted on my feet.

Today was the big day.

The day I would make Bella as my wife and I as her husband.

Here I was, standing in front of the minister at the church with Dr. Gerandy as my best man and Jasper as my ring bearer. The guests were already arrived and they sat on the chairs, chatted while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Both Bella and I had our bachelor party and bridal shower although we both didn't want to do that. As for myself, even though it didn't involve strippers, but still I had to endure all the sex talks all night from my co-workers and my best man.

"Hey, Edward. Will you stop that? Calm down, man," Jasper whispered at me.

"You can say that right now. You will be on my position in the next three months," I whispered back. Jasper and Alice already planned to wed three months after my wedding with Bella.

He chuckled. "I know that and I'll have you to remind me not to get nervous."

I rolled my eyes.

Jasper nudged me slightly. "Relax. Your bride is safe. She's in the dressing room. Alice just texted me."

I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair, but Jasper quickly grabbed my hand and handed my arm down.

"Alice told me not to let you do that. You'll mess with your hair."

For all the love that was holy...

And then, the wedding marched was being played and both Jasper and I looked over to the church's door. After a while, Zafrina; Bella co-worker, walked in first as Bella's bridesmaid and then Alice walked in as Bella's Maid of Honor. Even though I couldn't see Jasper, I knew he would feel over the moon seeing Alice like that. Before stood on her spot, Alice winked at me and she gestured her head to the door. I stood on my spot unblinking. My heart pounded heavily in my chest. I haven't seen Bella for two days after Alice successfully separated both of us.

Slowly but sure I could catch a silhouette of a woman in a white dress walked side by side with her father. I gasped silently.

There she is.

My bride.

Bella wore a beautiful dress with a veil on her head. Her hand clutched Charlie's arm and I had to remember how to breathe. I smiled at her when our eyes met and I could see her smiling too behind her veil.

Every turns and all those years of waiting for her were so worth.

Finally, I wed to Bella.

I extended my hand and Charlie gave Bella's hand to me, an old symbol from the father to the groom, and I took her hand to mine.

I tried to concentrate during the ceremony and successfully made no mistake when I recited my vows in front of my bride and the minister. I answered the minister's question with "I do"; my voice was so clear and confident. I had no doubt that Bella was the one for me.

I looked at her deeply through her veil when the minister repeated the question and she answered 'I do'. I smiled widely. We broke our gaze briefly just to put the wedding ring on our third fingers.

"You may kiss the bride."

Oh, I've been waiting for this one.

I slowly lifted up her veil and our eyes locked. I smiled coyly before I kissed her hard in front of the minister and lots of people. My wife returned my kiss between the clapping sounds and some catcalls voice from the guests.

I broke the kiss and looked at her deeply; at my wife. "I love you, Bella Cullen."

Bella smiled and looked at me.

"And I love you, Edward Cullen."

And that was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Becoming a husband.

* * *

**One more chapter to go ^^**

**Visit my blog for chapters previews and updates: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Kindly to leave your reviews because this story nearly comes to the end :)**

**Thank you ^_^**


	38. The Happy Ending

**This is the final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**The Happy Ending**

**Four years later**

I adjusted my tie and looked over at myself in the mirror. It has been four years and now here I was one more step to become a pediatrician in my former hospital. I would have my graduation next week and I already asked Bella to come with me. I smiled when my eyes fell on the wedding ring on my finger. I've been married to Bella for almost 4 years now and even though we lived separately during the time, our love was still going strong. We visited each other when we had time or using technology to stay in touch and I was glad I didn't have to do it again. My wife was still working at the publisher with her new position as senior editor. I would start my job here in Seattle and back to stay with my wife again.

As for my best friend, Jasper finally walked on the altar four months after my wedding and both my wife and I attended her big day. Bella's friend, Jacob Black, wedded his fiancée, Vanessa last year. I still felt uncomfortable with him in the first years of my marriage, but then I saw he could accept the fact that Bella was belong to me and he wanted the same for him and Vanessa. It eased me a little bit.

I also formed a good friendship with Emmett, but still managed to keep my distance with Rosalie. I was sure my wife also did the same.

I grabbed my jacket and walked out from our room. After checking everything, I walked to the garage and slid in to my Volvo. I just returned from the hospital to settle some things before going back to our place and prepared something for my wife because today was a special day for her and for us.

My phone vibrated and I took it from my pocket. I smiled slightly when I saw who was in the screen. I flipped the phone open.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Are you going to be here, son?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Dad. I'm on my way. Just prepared something for my beautiful wife," I smirked.

My dad chuckled. "Alright. See you soon, son."

"Yeah."

I pressed the end button and turned the engine on. I drove from the garage to the bookstore in town. I smiled involuntarily imagining Bella would be love my surprise for her. I managed to keep her off the hook for today. The bookstore was so crowded when I arrived. I quickly walked to the backstage to support my wife and I grinned when I saw her talking with Zafrina.

"...where's Edward? I thought he'll be here," I heard Zafrina said my name.

"Looking for me?" I spoke to both of them. Bella turned around and seemed daze when she saw me. I grinned mentally. I loved how I could affect her that way.

She looked over to Zafrina and the woman smiled warmly. "I'll be on stage." And then she turned around and walked away from Bella.

I've been waiting for this opportunity to spend a private moment with Bella before the big event started. When my wife turned around again, without thinking I hugged her and kissed her fiercely. Bella froze a moment; perhaps didn't expect me to attack her like that, but then she returned my kiss. I was full aware that we were in public place so I ended the kiss and smiled on her lips. We could continue what we did earlier tonight.

"Hello, love. I missed you."

Bella chuckled nervously. "I missed you too. I was afraid you will not going to make it."

I raised my eyebrows and offered my arm to her. "And missing your first published book? I'll still come here even if my legs were chained."

She rolled her eyes and took my arm.

Yes, this was Bella's book launching. Her own book launching. I found her abandon draft on her laptop when I was visiting her before I had my mid-term test. At first she detested the idea to publish her draft, but after a little bit persuasion, finally she gave up and managed to finish her draft five months later. Apparently her boss, Mr. Banner was so interested in her draft and decided to publish it. He asked Bella to choose her editor and she wanted Zafrina to be the one who edited her work. Bella told me once how she met with Zafrina. It was the time when she ran away from Helena's book launching and from me. When Bella introduced me to Zafrina, she only smiled knowingly at me. When I met her again for the second time, she patted my shoulder and said in low voice, "You both are perfect for each other." So, here we are now in her own book launching.

I walked with Bella from the backstage and she nodded to Zafrina as a signal they could start the event. Bella told me that Zafrina was good as an editor, but also as a master of ceremony. Her bosses couldn't be happier about that, because they could press the budget from hiring a MC.

I sat in the front with my wife next to me and I looked around. I could see our families and our friend were already here. My dad waved his hand and I nodded slightly. I looked over at Bella again and I could tell how nervous she was. I held her hand and she raised her head to look at me. I smiled. "You can do it, Bella. I'm here; your family and all your friends are here."

She exhaled and nodded slowly.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," Zafrina's voice was heard from the speaker. Bella's book launching was held in one of the bookstores in town because she thought it was the best place to launch the book rather than in a hotel's hall. I grimaced mentally when I remember that dark time. I haven't heard anything from their family again and I didn't intend to.

All the guests turned quiet and Zafrina smile slightly. "Thank you for your presence in our book launching this time. We've held lots of book launching before, but this time it's more special because of the author. She is also a senior editor in our company and started to write this book years ago. I've met her once and I could tell she is a great woman."

I felt pride swelled in my chest. I squeezed Bella's hand gently and she smiled at me.

"Even though she worked with lots of manuscript, but she could finish her book in time. I'm so lucky to know her as a person and as an editor. Please, welcome Isabella Cullen."

All the guests gave her applause while Bella gingerly rose from her seat. I kissed her temple briefly before she walked to the podium; a sign that I supported her.

Half of the audience still clapping their hands and I saw Bella grimaced when she stood behind the microphone. "Thank you. Thank you so much for coming to my first ever book launching."

I could hear soft giggles and Bella smiled. She glanced at me briefly and I stared back at her. "This book means so much to me. Not only because it's my first book, but also a witness from my relationship with my lovely husband."

I grinned and Bella blushed slightly. She cleared her throat. "I'm very much hoping that all of you are enjoying my book and we could learn something from it."

She sighed and locked her eyes with me. "Sometimes we already find love from places that we least expected. Love is not always good, but it's also bad, in a way. We have to learn to love in every condition that we have and tell the one that we loved that we care for them and always be by their side." She smiled. "Thank you to my family and my friends for their support and mostly...to my lovely husband. I love you, Edward. Thank you."

Bella's speech warmed my heart. This book meant a lot for her and of course for me too. It was made when our journey was just started and through the rough part, but we could pass everything. Maybe love just isn't enough, but it was enough to keep both of us strong.

All the audience gave her applause again and I smiled to Bella. I mouthed 'I love you too' from my chair.

Bella stayed at the stage for some discussions for the book and book signing. It was already night time when the event was over. All our friends were here, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, even John, Garrett and Kate. They already congratulated Bella and said goodbye shortly after everything was over. She sat on a chair and relaxing her feet with me gently rubbed her shoulders when I heard someone called my wife's name.

"Bella! Congratulations, honey!"

I turned to see Renee half running to our chairs with Charlie and my parents behind him. Renee enveloped Bella on a hug while she laughed lightly. "Thank you, Mom."

Renee released her hug and grinned. "I can't believe it. This is your first book."

Bella grinned. "Yeah. Me neither. I need to say thank you to Edward, though. He was the one who insisted for me to publish my book."

Hmm...maybe I could get my bonus tonight, indeed.

I smiled coyly and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You can thank me later, honey."

Bella's eyes widened while from the corner of my eyes I could see her mom grinned and her dad along with my parents cleared their throat. I grinned victoriously.

"Anyway..." Charlie tried to clear the situation. "We just want to say goodbye. We're all going back to Forks after this."

"Oh...don't you want to stay for the night?" Bella asked her dad.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Well...we loved too, but I don't think your husband is fond with the idea."

Woopss...busted!

Bella blushed and they all chuckled.

"I'll come back to the hotel and go back to Phoenix on first flight," Renee said to her. Her eyes glinted. "And maybe after this first book, you can start to think about the new addition for your family."

"MOM!"

This time they all laughed.

Well...it's already late and I couldn't wait to take my wife home.

"Thank you for coming. We will visit you soon after I settled back at the hospital," I said to our parents.

Our parents nodded and after several hugs and kisses, we were saying goodbye. Bella settled some things with her boss and Zafrina and then I went home with my wife to our house.

Oh yeah, our house.

Bella and I bought it few weeks after I finished my last semester in Harvard. It was not big, with four bedrooms, one study room for Bella and me, two bathrooms, garage, kitchen, living room, dining room and a warehouse; also with heaters and other appliances. I also brought my piano and I often played for her. Bella fell in love with the house the moment she saw it and then after some discussions we bought the house. It took nearly two months for the renovation and now the house was homey enough for us.

I parked my Vanquish in the garage, next to my Volvo and Bella's Audi. I was finally able to give her a wedding present. It was dark blue because I think Bella looks good in blue. Go me!

I opened the passenger door for her and I walked with her to our house. I hoped Bella will be pleased with my surprise for her. And her reaction when we entered the house was everything I wanted. She stopped dead on her feet when she saw our living room. Flower petals were all over the room with soft light from the candles. I managed to decorate our living room before I attended her book launching earlier. I guessed I was already a pro on becoming sneaky to prepare surprises for her. Under the dim light from the candles, I could see my wife blinked several times and I hugged her on her waist and kissed her neck softly. I couldn't wait any longer to spend this night with the one I loved so much.

"Happy Anniversary, my dear wife," I whispered in husky tone.

Yes, today was also our 4th wedding anniversary.

Bella turned around and face me. She smiled softly. "I can't believe it's been four years."

I smiled coyly and started to kiss her neck and my collarbone. Bella knotted her fingers on my hair and my body surged with desire. I lifted my head and kissed her passionately. Bella kissed me back with the same passion and she wrapped her arms tightly on my neck. I moaned lightly and lifted her up so Bella was straddling me. I broke the kiss and looked at her with hungry eyes. I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"Let's continue this to our bedroom, shall we?" My voice was hoarse; full with desire and want.

Bella nodded slowly. "Happy Anniversary, dear husband. It's been a wonderful year."

I smiled. "We still have many years to come, love." One of my hands already touched her bare skin on her leg. "And maybe we could start with the additional part in our family."

I couldn't wait to have a child with Bella and I was sure she felt the same way.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

Little vixen!

I growled lightly and started to carry her up to the stairs while she giggled.

I opened our bedroom door and kicked it shut with my foot. I lay her down gently on the center of the bed. We stared at each other for a moment and she stroked my cheek. I leaned lightly to her touch. My wife smiled and kissed me softly. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled coyly and kissed her back. "I love you too, Bella Cullen. Forever."

Forever was not long enough for me.

As I started to kiss my wife in our bed, I knew our live had just begun and I hope I could make my family happy in more years to come.

**The End**

* * *

**Finally, after a long year I'm able to finish this companion. Thank you to all my readers for sticking with me for this one :)**

**Thank you for all your love, reviews, favorites and alerts...it means so much to me.**

**As you know I had plan to write a sequel, but I think it will be postponed for a while. As much as I want to continue, I need a little break from this story. But, the plot are already there...I hope I could do it soon.**

**Even though this story is complete, I still have two more WIPs. Check my blog for updates and goodies from my previous stories: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Again, thank you for everything. Please, click the review button before I mark this story as complete.**

**I'll see you in my other stories :)**

**Regards,**

**amoet**


	39. Author's Note

**So, with EPOV companion is complete I think it's a fair way to have their wedding night from EPOV *grin***

**I wrote chapter two for "Now and Forever".**

**The link is on my profile.**

**Go read if you're comfortable with M rated story.**


End file.
